R E S U R R E C T I O N Part Two
by DeMoy
Summary: Continuing the journey of Data's return, these chapters delve into murky internal Starfleet politics & deeper character developments. With many more intriguing revelations & cold facts coming to light, the old & new friends get ready for a covert mission.
1. Chapter 13 Evolution

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Evolution--

By the late evening, with the ever further stripped ship laying darkened more than usual, two lonely figures are walking along the deserted corridors towards the Obs lounge, as it is the Captain and Lore, now in his official 'red' command Starfleet uniform including the three pips of a full commander rank, looking even more like the 'old' Data.

With his aging program having had a bit of a forward turn of a good ten years, he is now sporting his more natural skin tone, and own for now deep purple eye colour, looking fairly less 'androidesque'. If all the more magical with this unique eye tint, along with the matching deep mauve uniform colour juxtaposed as to his ivory complexion, now looking not only like this even more intriguing man with superhuman powers, but one that has been suddenly endowed with sociopolitical clout in addition by that at his high rank.

As both are sans their combadges for some reason, and engaged in a quiet talk, Picard is curious about one thing in particular.

"Tell me Lore, how are you going to handle all these characters inside you now," he asks him. "I mean your brothers, you made it clear not to be a problem for yourself, as rather for us, but-um, I need some sort of guideline to be honest," Picard requests. "I thought about this for a while now, and it seems not a great deal when with us friends, Data's 'identity' is clearly marked as the main persona even if you talk like yourself, unless of course that is how you would have been yourself as Lore," he allows. "Or indeed Data with a tad more emotions and verbal contractions going, see this is what I mean, it's rather complex and I never anticipated this to become so multifaceted, obviously never thinking that poor Bellfort as a single person, would ever leave us this horrible way, too…"

Both sighing there almost synchronously, they only nod in silence, and Picard continues his informal train of more personal thought.

"But-um, can I maybe ask you Lore to-um, well, to 'be' Data on duty perhaps, as we all knew him," he asks again with a flustered smile. "So we literally can recognize what we all loved, and they can depend on a loyal and trustworthy superior, whom we're all used to and relied on because we have recorded him as, 'first officer officially retrieved though his brother B-4', who's now your spare parts I'm afraid," he laments. "I know it sounds horrible, because you don't even exist anymore either, but are declared the true 'official' spare, I'm sorry Lore," he apologises.

Lore smirking at his sour face in shaking his head with a shoulder shrug not minding it too much, because it is not really true, even though is just another cop-out by Starfleet, not to concede to have seen to Data's return literally in body by his own 'unit', as Lore, but rather that of 'B-4' and not even 'Dr von Meyerland' who is the one really dead and kept a separate person, Picard so shrugs his shoulders as another apology and then adds willingly.

"As soon as you're off duty you can be whoever you need to be and let the others deal with the ensuing confusion," he tenders him. "But I would rather need you to be 'one' personality I can count on when commanding this ship Commander, oh here I go, Data, Lore," he flounders on with a grin. "And not think about whom I'm talking to as just now, or is that too much asked of you?"

Smiling at his befuddled thoughts, Lore only shakes his head in no opposition at all, and replies surprisingly casual.

"Not at all Captain," he allows gladly. "I had thought about that myself and I realise the need for that actually too for all our sake really. I see your point to make it easier and more yes, reliable, so I have decided to be Data as he was and you all knew him on duty, or even off if you like," Lore offers him. "But with a bit more emotions going if you will either way, mostly because he wanted nothing more than be like well me really, or of course Bellfort, if you think of it, emotion wise that is, since 'I'm' just like you, 'Humans', and as I said, consider myself as one as I don't see the fact that I was made of biocybernetics," he states again still resolutely defending his views, with both looking at the other with an understanding smile and a nod, and Lore so comes to the point.

"Just as my lovely rose Arika would never see herself less a Human she 'technically' now is with all her 'Borg' implants, but this simply does never come to mind at all, we had that conversation," he reminds him. "So yes, I will be Data to honour that, with a very reasonable amount of 'balanced' emotions, which will not get in the way of his, my job at hand as your FO," Lore guarantees him. "As it has been in the past on occasion when his emotion chip got all haywired and failed himself, myself whichever really, all too unused to them besides, but it will be fine since I'm used to them, and simply must have a fair amount of emotions from and for all of us…"

Picard very happy already, he nods at his so shiny clear eyes, and Lore happy in return, so proceeds as they stroll down the dim and quiet corridor.

"Like Bellfort possessed this rational, judicious and respectable air, I now carry as well my lovely rose Arika's so strong, diplomatic and caring heart," he recalls. "Data's ever imaginative, inquisitive and 'logical' ways, and of course the very groundwork of our father himself, encompassing every human nuance under the stars, since he simply is so much older and wiser than us all, bar unique Guinan perhaps," Lore grants her. "With a bit of myself thrown in as a balancing act with my more let's say, sophisticated, commanding and cunning qualities, even without Graves' influence. So now I'm the total sum of all what we're supposed to be, a stable, feeling, caring, and 'passionate' human mind."

Both looking at the other with a smile there, Lore sighs the sigh of no sighs, and continues at Picard's complete attention.

"But I'm also actually truly devastated in fact," he adds with a heavy heart. "That by Data's kind intent to help B-4, and subsequently unwittingly having preserved himself, it has in effect led to his very death as we now know for sure his download was simply too great an extra volume for him to process all his engrams stably, and destroyed his too greatly affected neural net and destabilised brain matrix in the process to retain it," he explains saddened. "But my lovely rose Arika would never recriminate him over it despite her terrible loss, and he, I feel very sad about that," Lore says in switching over to Data's own sentiments.

Sighing again the sigh he never needs to oh you know, with Data now looking to the ground seriously affected and Picard's sure understanding of this great tragedy, he so nods at his pondering eyes with a kind smile, before Lore then again puts it as plainly as 'they' can.

"We never expected that to happen, I had no idea his older system simply could not handle this," he confesses glumly. "Or even to possess not only emotions, but that amazing biocyber program, which might have been a factor in his sudden decline as it apparently was with Lal," he hypothesises. "As it was too unstable an early application, but I doubt it will happen in my case, at my now very different and improved programming, and for now have not yet installed the biocyber software," he states at the slim chance. "But we still can be all we are and I, ever were or wanted to be, even if only inside one body now. Or I always have been really had he, I been allowed to show it and grow as I needed to Picard, and you know what I mean, just to jog your memory if I may, Sir," he indeed reminds him.

Picard definitely aware of what he means, he nods at him with a quick, "Certainly," as he understands his need to remind him as he wanted him to when he still 'was' Bellfort, and underlines that with an honest smile back at his sincere eyes and a kind pat to his shoulder, more so for his reminiscing words about poor Bellfort and 'himself'.

Looking at him closer there, he suddenly sees his just that golden and more familiar eyes again, now appearing exactly as he last saw him alive, or indeed B-4 his utter spitting image without a trace of Lore's 'mad glint', or former younger appearance, as he remembers him from the 'bad days', and not only yesterday or Data himself most of all. Picard not badly impressed, despite the still more natural skin tone now appearing like an elegant alabaster bust crafted by some most skilled hands, they all always have been, he is thinking back to when Data still looked more like an Adonis really.

Then with all that tall and slim figure and slick black hair at first, running around in their ridiculously tight, massively unpractical and even rather uncomfortable uniforms, and most of all with his very eager look in his shining eyes and ever puzzled and engaged face, it did not matter his golden skin to match his golden uniform, which changed into a more casual and 'established' look either way a couple of years later, just as and the uniforms into a more comfy style.

When he was ever more becoming, 'weathered' over time, just as all his human friends and crew around him, more mature, more settled and wiser, for all the duration of their plenty galactic combats, and his emotional development more so. If yet retained his ever-inquisitive nature, and indeed final outgrowing his very own emotions at his master's own taught voice as it were, after their most revealing and important clash following the very complex Borg incident, even if he seemingly became more introspective right afterwards.

Now finally wearing his olden uniform deservedly swapped for the one he should have always worn, and merely once had officially under another temporary captain as his FO on his very own ship at that some years back, while he had ended up in the Cardassians' clutches, Picard even recognises it in Lore now changed so dramatically again looking exactly like his own older version, his very tragic brothers, and his very friend Data, as that he still 'technically' is, the last of them all. The Lore by design.

Le dernier de sa race.

With both knowing exactly what he had implied, Lore so proceeds as they enter the open, gloomy Obs lounge via the aft door, and sit at the long conference table by the dark windows, with everything barely visible in the diffuse emergency lighting only.

"Now Data, I can be all that, within me and my own intellect beyond the sum of my brothers, Bellfort and his personal, great and 'worldly' knowledge," he continues. "My lovely rose Arika's and old Soong's unsurpassed genius, with a touch of 'mad' Lore's wry wit and powerful force, which is all required to deal with any edgy situation especially when 'emotional', which you have seen, I can control despite extreme frustration or even blind rage just as much, for all my insane struggles with Graves' I'm sure," he recalls with a pondering pause.

Both sitting down, Picard nods at his short breather understanding him perfectly, and Lore so tells him some more of himself no one ever had realised besides of what his sister has told them already.

"But I never can remember to have been unreasonably violent, even as 'The One', so much I must be granted," he allows himself. "I was a great mediator at the beginning and still so after my downfall, at least with my own Borg cronies, never mind all the negative and self-obsessed and destructive elements of the human spirit haunting me to literal destruction," he adds with a dismissive gesture. "Or the silly and mad fights I had with poor Data and iron Bellfort in helpless distress to free myself from all that, and having been led astray at that by no less brilliant Graves," Lore states with a painful sigh.

"But so was or is our father an unsurpassed master of his art and much more, who never had such harmful delusions of crazy grandeur, or aggressive tendencies to simply hijack an android to plant his own instable mind inside it, even twice, violating all rights to their freedom and own will," he suddenly says much unforgiving. "I had plenty of these black visions for that, and then developed a fair bit of sarcasm just to make it all bearable really, but even all that needs to be present to some degree in everyone, or else we're simply spineless or forever victims, or the least too passive, and can be crushed in body and most of all soul…"

Pausing there for a moment, both look aside as if to contemplate such undesirable event happening to them, or again as it were. To Picard for one, who can fully appreciate that a certain amount of positive aggression and that it must be present in order to survive, as Q of all once had shown him in an alternate life where he never aspired to much, played it safe as officer, and thus never amounted to much more besides either. Let alone ever became captain, he found more than disconcerting.

Or indeed remembers not only Lore, but much lesser dominant Data under the fierce Graves spell, utterly obliterating his weaker ego to withstand, let alone fight the scientist's much more obsessed self and powerful aggression to possess him to his own ends. Both thinking about these most devastating events and undesirable factors, Lore so enlightens him some more of his own just as lesser known past at that.

"I never actually was like that, despite Graves' extreme power over me," he clarifies. "On the contrary, my fighting him only made it worse, but at least left me the dignity that I tried my utmost if ultimately destructive best, and I will never be like that again," he declares firmly. "Or my alter egos, and feel paralysing fear or sheer hatred and psychotic rage again, as Data had to by my, this negative 'megalo-madness' coring out my 'bored' brain, or even Graves' deeply immoral assault on his own life exactly like that himself as well later."

Sighing his dead sigh again there again, Lore then confesses to the darker side of his so violated earlier years.

"And sometimes I even relished it, when it simply was too overpowering, and utterly corrupted me again for some time, consciously or not," he admits. "Just as it was with Data, who under my control had no idea it was never his own doing. But this is how I was supposed to have become, and was a mere months only, and now I can finally take 'self-confident' pride and true 'pleasure' in again," he states resolutely. "And in what **I** achieve, or do and say, and not be forced to constantly think, where the hell my latest perhaps harmful 'input' came from, good or bad, well hopefully not bad," he adds with a slight snigger.

Looking at him with a deep sense of admiration and definite sympathy, Picard is near spellbound again as he is listening to his soft and firm voice, and oddly touched by Lore's own mannerism of more casual speech, yet hearing and seeing Data besides. Or even Bellfort and his own mix of formal and informal tone, and is all the more in utter agreement as to his last words, and nods at his ponderous gaze back at him, feeling almost like an apprentice of 'Humanity' suddenly again in his so eminent presence. Just as he had with Data these years aback now, at his merciless verbal attack over his very own emotional issues.

"Yes you're right I never thought of that Lore," he ponders as Lore changes his appearance again in a second. "Of course, whatever you did was not you, but never doubt my trust in you 'all' now, and I just noticed you changed your eye colour again instantly just now this is so amazing," he marvels again. "But tell me if you will, how am I to address you, it's still very confusing, how should we call 'you' anyway, I mean privately," the Captain flusters again with gesturing hands.

"Officially you will be named as the recovered FO, now with a middle name by ways of Bellfort's download and Lore if you will for he gave you his body, even though not officially," he recaps. "Plus a last name finally, Soong of course, as he is your literal father per his recognised DNA, Cmdr Data B L Soong. But I will call you as before, and think I'm getting the hang of it now – how does that sound?" he asks, with Lore sighing his sigh of oh you know, and simply replies with a slight nod considering his words.

"Not bad really," he agrees. "Since none of us had more than one name to begin with, bar Bellfort maybe as Dr von Meyerland later, which he took from our father's fable for this ancient US city 'Houston' he had lived in, and this district called Meyerland which he thought sounded Germanic enough for a fine scientist name, and merely added the 'von' as in the old, 'von Frankenstein' tradition he always thought an über cool appellation for himself," he enlightens him. "But of course couldn't have used that one, and was done officially."

Picard smiling at his little anecdote there in shaking his head fairly amused, Lore so agrees to his proposal at that.

"So yes done," he concurs. "Otherwise we never were addressed anything other than by our single name, or indeed, 'android', except Bellfort for his clever foresight in this contentious matter, which I trust will be finally taken care of as you said and quite rightly too" Lore states again. "But yes, it sounds very-um, 'dignified' and appropriate, and Commander be it as my title indeed, and Data as my first name. Mr Data or Mr Soong off duty since everyone knows I'm one of 'his', and 'BL' just to fill in the forms, and if you feel to need to talk to my brothers, just call me by their first name, sure I accept. So how am I to address you then, 'Sir'?" he teases him there in turn.

Smiling at his last word, Picard sighs deeply himself now as he comes to think of it, and then takes his chance he always wanted to offer him, Data or even Bellfort had he lived, and replies all seriously now to make that absolutely clear at his final decision in that missed point.

"Well my dear friend, call me Captain and Sir as before when on duty, it sounds more you know, can't give the crew silly ideas," he mumbles with a little grin. "But no, I always wanted to offer you-um Data, to-um, call me Jean-Luc, just as I called you Mr Data and Data, or my friend, as that you always were and forever will be even if I never said it often enough," he admits shame-heartedly. "And I never showed it adequately perhaps either, by at least letting you call me by my first name from now on off duty as others do, less a valued friend really, I'm sorry…"

Lore a bit surprised nonetheless now, he frowns at his eager eyes for a second as if to compute the new and very kind idea, and then responds with a nodding smile.

"Well thank you for your kind offer, 'Jean-Luc' it is indeed then," he accepts. "'You may call me Lore,' oh sorry forget it was a joke I just had to say that sorry. I merely remembered that's what I said to you when 'we' first 'met' that day I was reassembled, and then nearly had your lovely ship for the Crystalline Entity's dinner, sorry about that…" he grumbles with a little grovel.

Picard smiling at him with a heavy sigh shrugging his shoulders, unable to recriminate him over any of it now anymore, Lore so nods at his obvious forgiveness and carries on gratefully.

"But yeah, so just talk to me however you see fit, and I will react as that person, with an instant matching eye colouring if you will," he offers him. "And I on the other hand when dealing with others will apply that to the very individual, for what they know about 'us', that's much easier, yes I think that'll be fine," Lore agrees to. "Including manner of speech if need be, so they won't get confused, but mind you, after a while they will all will think there really are three 'mes' rather than me x three. That'll be fun, but of course we can never call me Lore unless in private, since the greater crew cannot know I'm 'technically' he, bar the bridge personnel."

Picard smirking at his chuckling grin, he nods not at all adversed to the intriguing idea, and replies feeling now utterly relaxed in his so pleasant company.

"Yes that's right of course yeah, officially you're B-4's unit and Lore is the unlucky spare parts donor, oh yes god sorry about that," he apologises again. "And Dr von Meyerland has been officially laid to literal rest yes, but perhaps we will just make everyone believe there really are three of you, so we can 'utilise' you three times including Lore, just to scare the pants off everyone with him when needed," he sniggers delighting himself at the idea itself.

"Although, I'm sure no one remembers him and his Borg after all these years now, and with the late Dr Marr's last disgraceful 'action' in that matter even the wider science circles didn't want to know really, realising it her personal vendetta against you, Starfleet have seen to that be forgotten and officially put to rest now too," he assures him.

Both nodding at the other in hopeful mind this to be true, and that no one really would remember him in relation to that very dark page for sure, Picard so notes on some other more humorous incident.

"Or you could simply slip back into all these further personalities, with these plenty additional personas inside you trying to fight for dominance again. Like that day when you appeared as several 'bad guy' holodeck characters, in Worf's 'Deadwood' story, that was a bit of 'a fistful of Datas' mess, when your thoughts were drifting around in the ship's computer banks, on Geordi's hunch you could be used as backup system, and it crossed with the holodeck database, and then lapsed into this bizarre Western drawl, remember that?" he ask with Lore nodding indeed recalling that funny episode by all means.

"Most-um, 'inspirational' that was, must try that again sometime," Picard says with another smirk. "So we can have one character for each occasion, that'll be most entertaining for sure, as the 'one assorted' officer of the _Enterprise_, forget android, no, 'the diverse one' I like that… but seriously now, are you really going to keep to changing your different looks, the skin and eyes as well?

Data now pondering there for a second, after his fond recollection of this 'ancient Western' incident to be sure, he then nods with a pout, and instantly changes his eye colour back to his own, but now to an even deeper pure purple tinge, and Picard is just amazed again as it looks just as 'alien' as with the golden eyes he was used to for so long, and yet looks so beautifully distinctive and actually perfectly 'normal' suddenly.

"Well yes and no, I'm going to adopt Bellfort's more natural appearance if you don't mind slightly toned down, like my lovely rose Arika, with a fair touch of blue or purple eyes as general 'setting' fairly like they are now, even as the 'new' old Data, unless you don't want me to, and then perhaps toggle between the others if required. But yes, I'll apply that as standard from now on, but mostly so that people won't get hung up on that otherwise fairly obviously android side of me, us, so I look more like our father let's say. To avoid prejudice from them most of all, not very constructive in my job I tell you," he states art Picard's nodding support.

"And I will avoid saying, 'I'm', no, 'I am an android', that line worked for Data to proudly defend his exclusive position which was fine, unless I have to be 'purely' Data only, no problem either. But it also has caused him a fair amount of unprofessional animosity, and this ship can do without in the future, or I for that matter and will not say that, but demand equal recognition as officer only."

Both pondering about it for a second at Picard's full support, Lore so continues their less burlesque talk.

"Only because Data had not much on the emotion front to feel too hurt, he could live with that. Well mostly, as I can recall now many a dark moment when he did feel 'hurt', even without his emotion chip online, as he had the element of them from the start, but never much realised it at first. Or showed and talked about it later, afraid of more rejection really, which all in themselves are emotional factors per se. But I will not be wounded like that, or most of all insulted in any form no matter a fact that I am an 'android', or rather 'cybernetic lifeform'," he allows.

"But I don't feel like it, I'm a sentient being and that's that – and if it be used against me or the ship's interest, no matter by whom or why I will make that point very clear trust me – I won't insult others for their differences, so shan't I be neither of us, ever again, we live in the 24th century where brainless prejudice like this should simply not exist anymore. Remember his 'intoxicated' line, 'if you should prick me, do I not, 'leak''? That should make not only his sentiment clear."

Picard wholeheartedly nodding again with a cheerful laughter, indeed remembering him having said that under 'viral intoxication' many years back, he cuts into his pause and replies more than happy about him having touched on this unacceptable 'habit'.

"Quite right Lore, quite, and yes I do remember that actually and very funny it was too," he replies with a fond smile. "But I have already made sure that the crew first of all get the idea, who by no means never respected Data before I must add, on the contrary they greatly admired him not only for all his special skills but as a 'person'," he recalls proudly.

"But they'll be briefed on your new circumstances and all including that, or face instant dismissal trust me," he assures him. "They all have to literally sign that, or can find themselves another ship. Starfleet have issued an official apology and statement on their own unfair dealings with you, all, and from now on you're a true, autonomous, 'sentient being of cybernetic origin', and not only 'officer' and no one's property any longer per se anyway. And I won't have anymore insubordinate crew like that, or this, what was his name again from the '_Sutherland _incident_'_, you know?"

Lore instantly accessing Data's memories, of his indeed 'memorable' encounter with the disgraceful man in question, he replies near promptly.

"'Ltd Cmdr Christopher Hobson' Sir," Lore recalls instantly. "Yes, he caused him quite some inconvenience, directly disobeying his perfectly reasonable orders as his superior, and actually wanted to be relieved of his post purely for Data having been not 'human'. He was very open and blunt about that the moment he took 'command of the vessel', and made a real fuss when Data had his own ideas after you ordered him to withdraw," he says with Picard nodding remembering that of course the same.

"In his case that was pure and simple discrimination, at his outdated ideas that a technological being could not have a sensible or safe thought in his metal skull, and Data 'denied his request' by saying: 'please understand, this is nothing personal', to shove it right back into his own mouth and put him into his rightful place I tell you," he restates with relish he had done so then.

Picard finding this most amusing if indeed in hindsight now only, never having known that Data had said that, as only read his official report of the 'incident', and about the man's disgraceful insubordination, he smiles at his fairly nonchalant delivery, and Lore so continues.

"And even became quite, 'annoyed' with him, which in itself was not only an emotion too, but skilled play at human aggression to enforce his orders more directly, as Humans still seem to understand only that," he explains further with Picard nodding again having to agree on that. "And simply shows, that he really always had them, or was able to understand their concept, just never gathered the idea itself they were, at their fair subtlety, not even 'mimicking' them as such. Only because he had trouble with other things in that department, or rather others with him, it was hard for him to separate what was a real emotion or not, for his more logical or 'too' linear approach to most things, as it could be with any Human just the same…"

Both there sighing again, remembering the disgraceful episode for sure in nodding at the other, Picard perfectly understands not only that.

"And he achieved Hobson's instant respect exactly then, when he had kicked the Romulans into retreat," he continues with Picard sighing again happy he had indeed. "Well you know what happened, it was your own blockade strategy as fleet Commodore over the incident – But it's just not unacceptable, and **I **won't stand for it even less, never have, and was one or 'the' reason, why I went against Humans," he includes just to make it very clear after the fact. "And had nothing to do with Graves' power over me, as rather everything at his sheer insolent arrogance just to simply seize me as a machine to take over my will, or even Data then later again in even more detrimental form for his weaker 'system'."

Both nodding at the other again in perfect agreement over these issues by all means, Lore then tells him what indeed besides had made him act against the human race, closer to literal home.

"Or for most of all, father's abandonment of me, or as we know now on Juliana's pressure to force him into it, and then even taking away Data's entire past and leaving him to the elements like a broken robot, it's simply inhuman," he protests after the fact on top. "Nor will I accept to be overlooked again in case we need some more captains at some point just to remind you," he does indeed sharply. "Unless I turn down my emotion program to the absolute minimum, not to complain about it more than Data ever had, but that would slightly impair my particular general sensations besides, even though they'd still be more efficient that yours. No brain no pain so to speak, do you wish me to do that too when on bridge duty or otherwise, it would be ok?"

Picard not even thinking about it, apart from the clear hint over his own negligence, to have ignored his then 'twenty-six' years in Starfleet these dozen years back, and to be reminded, he shakes his head at once and says with a smile.

"No no Lore, no need," he replies with a wave of his hand. "I'm sure you can handle your emotions very well, or better than Data was able to for all that messed-up chip not his fault, or Graves' indirectly really. But no you're right, keep a bit in literal mind and it'll be fine," Picard grants him. "Data never wanted anything more in his life than to achieve that, and it's bad enough we never really helped him with all that later well enough, especially myself, and I again apologise for that Data implicitly, or to have overlooked you as a potential captain."

Data now addressed, but keeping quiet over these more or less gravid mistakes, not wanting to drag out another past incident beyond their true needs, unable to change anything at any rate, Picard so adds realising this either way, at Lore's mere appreciative nod.

"Data knows all about emotional issues, or indeed Lore having battled with the fatal Graves effect," Picard realises. "But now you no doubt can cope with any of it much better, more than not only we can I'm sure. Data's merciless sermon after the last grim Borg incident really opened my eyes wide enough, and your conduct at Obs lounge proved you can control them down to verbal frustration only either way Lore," he grants him dearly in addition.

"No no, it took me six years to concede to that Data, and I perfectly understand now, and apologise once more for all my shortcomings, and you can sing your funny 'lifeform' song if you will even on duty, Riker and Troi had told me about these eight years back now during our disastrous Amargosa mission, before we lost the great Nexus-travelled Admiral Kirk a terrible second time, and our damned _D_," he recalls with Data-Lore nodding fairly amused himself. "Or sing any other tune with your fine voice like you did at their wedding, but please, don't ever crack any of Data's silly jokes, they were awful no matter how much we loved him!"

"Why thank you very much 'Jean-Luc'," Data chuckles up in quickly retorting getting into the name and fun game. "And I thought they were generally quite amusing then!" he pouts back with a pretend sulk.

Gathering the idea that he just spoke as a very young Data even, Picard grins back at his now so purple puppy eyes joining his name game, getting into the alter ego and even altered looks groove fairly quickly now. Gladly doing it himself, as long as he remembers who did or said what, he actually really likes the tricky name game suddenly.

"Oh hell no Data, only Riker could tell a joke," he blurts out with a smile. "No idea why, he was a natural. Never mind your jokes were fine, but you never told them the right way, that's were it always fell though my friend. You had no idea how a joke worked sorry, it's an art form really not even Humans can all master, hell I couldn't tell a damned joke if it saved my life, can Lore or Bellfort tell a joke?"

Pouting again, Data shakes his head, not sure which identity is actually leading at the moment either, drifting from L to B to D persona in nil time, and back or within.

"Not really – neither of them," comes 'his' mixed reply. "As Bellfort I never could remember them as only find them new and fascinating, well you know in one ear out the other, not important," he adds in pointing to his ears. "That's why I never might tell any, and Lore, well, my sense of humour laid somewhere else really… I'm more the anecdote teller or sarcastic 'in-your-face' irony kind of guy if you will," Lore states with Picard getting the idea for sure. "That's why the Omicron Theta populace really hated me all the more later, or for looking at the ladies too much really, but jokes nah, I love listening to them, but recite never, not my 'style'," he adds with another pout. "Riker was great though very true, so-um, is he still on the _Titan _then?"

With the brothers obviously jumping their own personas now at no one's guessing just as much, yet keeping to his really amazing deep purple eyes, and more casual manner of speech, Picard seems to have no trouble to follow them at all. Or even cue them himself, and smiles at his fair look nodding again at his smile, to then reply more ponderously with a deeper meaning.

"Yeah he's quite happy as his own captain, no matter if he 'really' would have liked to stay behind on the _Enterprise_ again as it were I believe," comes his frank reply. "But since he had the-um, offer and got married, and then-um Data was killed, we just all drifted apart much farther than we had in mind at any rate really… and it looked like we just needed to break our 'family' connections completely at that point, to get over the terrible shock as it were…"

Lore as it were now sighing the sigh of oh you know, at Picard's lowered saddening eyes, he so leaves him the vital time to carry on.

"It had hit us all too hard to be honest, and we never anticipated any of this horror, or that poor B-4 would have become your-um 'karma' so to speak Data," he confesses with a glimmer of sadness in his reminiscing eyes. "Geordi most of all was deeply devastated and nearly could not deal with him anymore, only seeing Data's face but not his superior intellect and all, and felt even more guilty to actually feel that way about pitiable B-4 – It was very hard on us all, you cannot imagine how much my friend," Picard puts it plainly with Lore mutely nodding feeling his sincere words.

"And then we only faced this new tragedy with Bellfort, after we were so happy and thought we had them both back, and then all hope was completely gone... but after that of course your so amazing sister's 'super-evolved' Grid saved the day as it were… on her own incredible genius really… and here we all are again, 'three in one for the very high price of two'…"

Both sighing again in contemplative unison there again, they ponder about that undoubtedly great tragedy for a moment.

"Oh hey that reminds me," Picard suddenly says in snapping his fingers much more cheerfully. "Geordi came across some very amusing piece of footage from the Ten-Forward lounge, where Data and B-4 took seats, and, wait I'll show you I'm sure you can remember either way but I thought just for your own image records before you get Bellfort's Augen to scan that later you know, to remember 'visually' rather than by upload or memories," Picard proposes with Lore merely nodding again. "'Computer, display security image record of Ten-Forward lounge, Dec 10, time index, 13.32 hours, on Obs main viewer'," he commands the ship's mainframe.

Lore having an inkling as to what he might refer to, the computer so chirps up, and both looking at the large black flatpanel, it activates with the LCARS display to show the log entry on the left side, and the screen starts the given image record, showing a part of the lounge at noon time.

With a lot of the crew having lunch, including Riker and Troi sitting to one end along with Worf, they are chatting about their three weeks honeymoon. Worf telling them what Klingons rather do, it is sounding more like a combat drill, which one might not even survive, and is not meant to be that quite that relaxing, but, 'invigorating'. All then looking straight towards one of the doorways behind a glass screen, they can see Data and B-4 entering from there.

Data then noticing them, he waves over to them timidly, for Troi and Riker to smile back. All the while B-4 heads straight for some other guests, Data there observes, and looking at him as the table occupants merely take notice of his curious brother, he waves him back to follow him. Which he does, with Riker just audibly saying, "It looks like they've got him up and running," and then watch them, as Data pulls out one of the grey chairs, gesturing his brother to do the same, which he also does. Then sitting down, B-4 follows suit. Data then pulling up his chair closer to the table, B-4 does that as well.

Worf looking at them keenly, he can just be heard to comment, "He is a very unusual android," to which Riker smiles and says to her, "Runs in the family." Data then unfolding the big white serviette, which but B-4 does not imitate, and they still gaze at them, they observe Data to pick up a spoon, for him to simulate eating with it. B-4 so going for his, he there notices his own reflection in the shiny metal, and is suddenly very preoccupied with that. Gazing at it like a fascinated child, as if having detected the reality of his own existence by visual reference, outside the fact that he looks just like his brother sitting opposite him, but is not himself, it suddenly represents another reflection of himself he finds most intriguing.

With Data looking at him, he seems very disappointed suddenly over his reaction. Gazing over to Troi then, she can 'feel' his feeble tries, to teach his 'unusual' brother some little behavioural skills, having all but failed. Only smiling at him vaguely, she is seeing the more tragic aspect of the whole, dearly moving situation, the men seem not to realise as such.

At that point the scene just breaks off, and it is clear that the rest of the footage has been lost for damaged records, since Ten-Forward lounge is the headmost point of the ship, which was utterly demolished, and the rest has obviously been rendered irretrievable. Picard looking at Lore then, he merely smiles at him, and says as the screen goes all blank, while Lore appears most contemplative looking to the ground, as if to go over the short scene in his minds now.

"The rest of this and the entire log entries right after this footage, were unfortunately all destroyed for the crash, with Ten-Forward bearing the brunt of it, "he explains to Lore's faint nodding. "And not much of any useful backup copies could be salvaged either – but Geordi thought, this would make a nice memorable legacy, you both, they both shared… how do you feel, about seeing this now, as whichever brother?"

Lore visibly trying to compute the answer into three sections as it were, he starts off as Lore, and replies with a ponderous reflection.

"Well, as Lore I would say, with knowing that B-4 was merely his most basic of modes, and Data but not, he is obviously trying his endearing best to teach him some basic behavioural handiness," comes his astute observation. "But it appears rather futile and comical seeing them both like that, when I can only remember Data as this younger fairly 'inexperienced' and carefree always cheerful, mind before we met again, and I turned him into a miserable and violent psychotic really, and he suddenly was much less, 'innocent', which greatly affected him, even though he hardly let it be known," he declares with Picard nodding back hardly having realised that for sure.

"But now seeing this and him so utterly different, as this very mature and caring 'old' soul right there, he looks like he has perfectly mastered the idea of social interaction for himself, even trying to teach his apparently simple brother the same," he remarks further. "Who but in turn merely seems occupied with his own shiny reflection like an enthralled child, looking at his own self. Data is basically left very disappointed the least, it's kind of sad really either way, especially with him gone… my lovely rose Arika would be very upset to see them both like that."

Both sighing there again as Picard nods at his explanatory reminiscing, he is thinking to himself, what he might feel like, if he had two more identical brothers yet all so totally different. If one were to be so powerful, and the other so simple, and yet not at all dissimilar, even though considered, as compared to his own late older brother, who was so unbelievably unalike Picard, this seems just as futile now to theorise on.

"I never actually saw Bellfort like that during our time together come to think of it," Lore then adds with more little insights. "Since her interface hadn't existed and he didn't need constant rebooting at that point yet, he was merely this commanding older brother in very powerful body and intelligent mind. Which makes it all the more tragic really, either way, to see this, his even if reversible yet so extreme decline… it is very upsetting, especially as he's dead as well now."

"As returned Data I'd say pretty much the same," he then continues visibly upset suddenly. "And that I never realised he was not like that at all, is very saddening the least, since I never could remember any of Bellfort's somewhat 'dual' life really of 'before and after' obviously. I felt very saddened that my older sibling was so, 'simple' for his own dear sake, especially after what Shinzon had done to him and all already, used and abused him really. It broke my heart when I needed to shut him down, and that I never even remembered him in any form," he confesses with a heavy heart Picard can fully appreciate.

"As B-4, I'm very taken, since I never could memorize anything of 'before', either, and as Bellfort, well, it's tragic either way really," he states indeed with him dead. "But it's still utterly different to recall it in your own mind, all our minds now, either as participant or observer, and then to actually see this, as either of them. It's very-um, schizoid, rather 'bipolar' or even, 'tripolar' schizophrenic the least. Multiple personality comes to mind, or 'D'Arsay' archive type of 'possession' effect, with its entire passed society having targeted Data, to 'be' some of these characters. If you can remember this most bizarre event from some years back, it feels just like that now. Even though now we, I can control all these identities."

Picard nodding at that, he surely can remember this most remarkable episode. Not only for Data having undergone several personalities, but that he himself had to step in, to actually see these so diverse characters eventually vacate Data. By assuming another persona of their dead culture himself, and drive out the one domineering intellect even destroying these others whilst inside him, ultimately from Data's totally once more overtaken system just the same. With the 'moon' side character called Korgano, to Data's 'sun' cycle individual called Masaka, both chasing each other in the day-to-night sense, of dying and being born again. Amongst other entities alongside them, all having been long departed besides already then.

"Which was basically just the same what Graves or I had done to him, to us both," Lore so adds with a sigh. "Even though, after the 'D'Arsays' had left him he sort of felt 'empty', if you can remember him saying that, for his sole status on board who could be targeted like that," he recalls with Picard nodding again remembering that indeed. "I have it all clearly in mind as sheerest recollection and all the very essence of it, and yet now, this and these images appear all so distant, as if I never had actually 'lived' any of them," he suddenly reveals Picard can just about understand, never having been targeted like that, to feel like that in turn.

"As if I never experienced these passive mode events as B-4, or as even any of Data's past encounters. These are all not 'me' so to speak and yet are, and is only all the more so very upsetting, being just another piece of touching remembrance left of them, with both gone now. Which could be a reason, why they become so, 'hazy', and yet I could recall them both like that and be them in an instant."

Pausing there again for a contemplative moment, Lore feels most disinclined to continue suddenly at the painful facts. But gathers himself, to tell Picard what he really thinks or what emotions are running through him, with Picard in no intend to suppress his expression to that effect, or his own, or his brothers' sensations, ever again.

"So-um, well, yes, it's a double, or even triple edged sword really, very depressing and magical at the same time," he admits. "I'm rather glad now to actually have been made to 'become' Data, or that he has his brothers now all in one so to speak, since as Data, I was always alone in the universe really, with not even having been able to ever say to my 'mother' to be one of 'us, whose own memories are part of my, our own in addition now. With Lore a total loss then, I truly was a race of a mere one," comes his saddened recollection Picard can equally appreciate, having said to him to be one himself.

"That not to say the tin man will flip his lid Picard don't worry," he assures him in turn. "Nothing could possess 'me' anymore like that again, for all of Arika's extra safety shield programs installed never to be targeted like this again. Unless some new 'entity' or virus or whatever, comes along to breach that and we cannot discount. And yes, I will scan it for my own memories definitely well, ours, later and only shows, how much Geordi is a true friend, to think of that."

After a fair moment of near depressed pondering over that touching scene, and Lore's philosophical interpretation, they nod at each other relieved all the gladder, that thus at least all their memories have been kept intact, without the so feared, 'Maddox effect'. Not to lose the very substance of all these precious memories, and the pure essence of the experience of them all.

But before either of them can say another word, someone comes in from the dark entrance and heads towards them in calling out with a fairly dark voice.

16


	2. Chapter 14 Conundrum

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Conundrum--

"Well well, don't you 'four' just look too cosy…"

Looking over to the visitor, it is Soong approaching them with a smile. Both the men there getting up respectfully on their smiles back at her witty remark, they both can remember Troi actually having said that at some point in similar fashion. When they had touched the very first warp rocket back in the year 2063, in the Borg altered past and smile at the other for that. Seeing her so for the first time in her new official command uniform, combadge and all fine design herself looking very dapper indeed, Picard replies in offering her his chair, only finding her even more irresistible now really.

"Well we're trying Professor, here please, have a seat," he says with a smile.

Soong stepping beside Lore, she glances at his exceptionally purple eyes not badly pleased about them, for his all but instantly dilating pupils to become black pools of great attraction, on her close, ever so welcome and beautiful sight to affect that.

"Uh-no Captain thanks," she demurs in shaking her head with a faint gesture of declining his kind offer. "I was merely looking for-um Lore, but you forgot your combadges and the ship's computer is offline it appears or at least the comm," she adds with both looking and fingering for their absent combadges never having noticed them missing. "So I came here on an off chance since I can sense where he is, and not wanting to meddle with the computer-oh-wow," she suddenly exclaims in looking closer at Lore' s eyes. "You've settled for deep purple now they look brilliant-to-um remind you, to 'see' to the 'Augen' implants Bellfort wanted to give you, remember my love?"

Both not remembering they obviously must have left their badges in their quarters then, they are nonetheless even more puzzled as to why the computer should not answer, and with Lore waiting to say anything to her request nodding at her with a smile and touch to her hand, on Picard's gesture to let him ask first, he says aloud, "Computer – locate Cmdr La Forge."

With the computer not even chirping up, they all look even more baffled.

"Shouldn't be offline yet," Picard grumbles up in heading to the door with all in tow and a frown on their faces. "I never asked for the computer or comm to be shut down how the hell could that be."

Heading to the nearest computer access wall panel in the corridor, Picard puts his hand to the black sensor pad, which should come on to display various LCARS functions, but the panel remains black and offline, and Picard is not happy.

"Damn it, what the devil is going on here!?"

With the emergency lights still on and all else seemingly in order, he frowns at Data, who shrugs his shoulders in no better a clue, but then casually asks, "Shall I short-circuit the access panel to override it with my JayD autocue system, Sir?"

Picard thinking about that rather resourceful proposal for a second, Soong shakes her head at him unnoticed rapidly, out of Data's immediate field of visual perception, not to let him try, and he then shakes his own with a quick-minded, "No don't risk overloading your own circuitry by that, no need."

Data so only nodding at his waving hands, knowing just as well that it might affect his programming in return, for the ship to draw on his lesser internal processor memory to restart the much more powerful mainframe system, he so takes Soong's arm to haste after the Captain as he turns and dashes forth.

But then Data stops suddenly, and says as she halts with him in his arm, while Picard heads down the corridor for the nearest turbolift.

"How about the interface?"

Turning back to them with the word, "'Interface'?" she just looks at him in no better clue at first, until Data-Lore nods in holding up her right arm, while Picard comes back to them the few metres.

"**Her** interface?" Data asks in nodding at it.

Both looking at her artificial hand, she gasps up with a frown in pulling up her sleeve, to expose the standby interface.

"Oh **my** interface!? Yes you're right, it only works on my fingerprint coding, but I doubt it could… let me see if I can…"

Activating it by a specific key input sequence, the interface comes on, and she puts in some other command into the red pads, but with the code strip to flash up rapidly in red only, she shakes her head.

"Nah, I can't access your computer via this, not when completely shut down," comes her slight setback. "But it's connected with The Grid, which in turn can 'contact' Data's self-sufficient mainframe, via their special 'intracoding', I had programmed them both with," she adds with both looking already much more pleased. "To serve as a backup for The Grid itself by his independent workstation, he had in case of shipwide system failure, well you know, so now I can translink anything as a separate access program into his CPU or vice versa. The Grid should tell me then what's wrong, as it in turn can 'talk' to your ship's computer, directly connected to it, even when offline."

Data or Lore more than proud of her clever foresight, or his own idea really knowing all that himself, Picard can only be in awe of not only their combined ingenuity, but also his own ship's magnificent usefulness.

"Isn't tech wonderful? – You both are the perfect and literal personification to that fact," he marvels away on putting his hands to both their shoulders. "I never knew my computer could be 'contacted' like that – Oh your amazing Grid is just the bee's knees Professor!"

Data frowning at him in mimicking silently, 'bees knees?' Picard shrugs his shoulders, at her chuckle knowing what he means, still trying to contact The Grid, and explains with a smile.

"Just a silly Earth phrase, no idea where it comes from but it describes how wonderful someone or something is… you know?"

Now only frowning all the more at him, Data knows exactly what he means, for her knowing it to begin with, and says in crossing his arms as if feeling insulted suddenly, to only then drift into more verbal antics.

"Actually I 'do' know I do know 'Captain' – all she knows I knows, um-know," he stutters up playfully. "Anyway, 'bee's knees' 'my foot', English is such a simple language really, so 'elliptically ironic' and 'plain' to my perception," he then starts marvelling himself in conducting his fingers along his words. "I do prefer the lush and ever so ornate Chinese, or flamboyant if slightly cumbersome French. Or most of all heavy and strong baroque German, they're so much more, 'florid' a tongue. Or even the harsh Klingon language come to think of it, and…"

Picard and Soong just chuckling at each other there over his linguistic semantics, she but interrupts him gently by softly putting her finger to his now slightly lesser pale, if just as sensuously curved and tempting lips.

"Uh I got it," she interjects. "Someone shut it down this evening via voice authorisation code Alpha Seven, and this-um, sixteen digit code, does that ring a bell with you Captain?"

Picard frowning all the more now as she is showing him her interface, to actually see the green ciphers displayed in the interface code bar, he merely shakes his head thinking hard. Unable to remember this one at all, at Data's assurance not to know the code either, not even looking at it at their inter unique connection as he can literally read it from her own mind at any rate, he then replies in turning back to the turbolift.

"'Alpha Seven'? That's one of my own voice authorisations," he mumbles back. "But I don't recognise the code, and the only other persons who could shut down the main computer are, Geordi and you Data, well you know too now Professor knowing all he does but never mind. Any idea where Geordi is?"

Both shaking their heads at his dark face, the turbolift doors open, and La Forge comes into their sight.

"Someone has shut down the ship's main computer and it wasn't me Captain," he exclaims calmly in throwing up his hands in defence. "All else seems to be on auxiliary or emergency power…"

With everyone nodding at him, they move into the lift for La Forge to go back inside.

"I know Geordi," Picard replies with a deep heave. "We just noticed and none of us did it either," he informs him in calling for Deck Nine. "But her marvellous interface can 'contact' Data's mainframe via The Gird, which in turn can 'talk' to the ships' computer and vice versa," he adds with a smile in pointing at her interface. "But someone other than us three, or four really now, must have entered an override authorisation code to countermand mine and we don't' recognise it. What was it again and when was it shut down?" he asks her again.

Soong showing La Forge the code as well, he pouts at it not any wiser either.

"It was-um, 10.47 pm, just six minutes ago," she then adds. "But I can access the main computer via The Grid for Data's workstation to reactivate certain sections of the ship?"

With everyone looking at her more than gratefully now, bar Data-Lore who obviously is familiar with all that, she merely shrugs her shoulders, thinking to be able to do that not much of a special feat really.

"Oh I love you Professor, this is marvellous!" Picard replies beside himself with delight, nearly wanting to kiss her.

Data pouting up again at his sheer joy, he instantly counters with a frown.

"I could have told you that Captain…"

"Yeah I'm sure Data, but I don't 'love' **you **well I do but oh never mind…!" he replies with a smirk grinning back at him.

All knowing that he actually meant that as a 'joke' either way, she grins at 'Data'. Who then simply grins back at her own glee, and then so mumbles to himself also not meaning it seriously, in looking at his hands like a spoilt child sulking away, at La Forge's head-shaking smile.

"Thank you very much Captain, after all I did for you and this old bucket no gratitude in this darn galaxy really, 'my very own galaxy'…"

Picard turning to him there slowly with a cold eye, and everyone is thinking he would tear his head off in a second, literally so, he comes awfully close to his ear, with his arms behind his back and a most serious look on his face.

"Never mind your own galaxy Data you're very welcome to it," he replies very quietly in looking at her in his direct line of pleasing vision. "And all you ever did we're more than grateful for to our own dying days, or that she's getting dismantled around us 'Commander', but, call **my **ship 'old bucket' once more, and I'll have **you **'dismantled' 'again', trust me."

With the turbolift coming to a halt, everyone just relaxes there at Picard's sudden grin, knowing it was a joke, and so they smirk at the 'Commander'. Who only sulks back at them, until Picard then says more seriously as they head down the dark corridor.

"Find Worf and Dr Bashir please Geordi, and meet us back in Data's quarters you go with him, you're all officially on duty now and get armed, until we sort this, 'Christmas mystery' indeed tosh tosh!" he exclaims with a pout.

La Forge and Data thus, heading towards another corridor with a combined, "Aye Sir," off they are directly, while Picard and Soong turn to Data's quarters, after she gives Data-Lore a last loving look he catches gladly, at La Forge's bemused gaze and shaking head.

Picard so touching the door signal to open, it but suddenly is dead besides, and both frowning at the other, he says with a deep frown.

"Now what? This can't be right," he protests getting tired of this now. "This should run on an entirely independent supply, did he not say the auxiliary power is online? The emergency system is clearly running, with the temperature feeling still ok as well, what is this damn it!"

Getting rather irate now, he simply opens the keyboard panel to activate the manual override, and the doors open hydraulically. Both still no cleverer as to why this too seems offline now, he points her inside, and releases the handle for the doors to slowly slide close again. With the blue auto activating emergency lights coming on, he goes into Data's fairly dark office, while she fetches for the folded-up Gird from the lounge table, to join him there.

In some other part of the dark and quiet ship, La Forge and Data are arrived finally at Worf's quarters. Forge signalling the doors to open, they of course would not even chirp up anymore either. Looking at Data, who shrugs his shoulders back at him puzzled, Data so tries to open the keyboard panel, to work the manual override handle the same. But it just snaps on his too strong an attempt, and ducking his head with a silly pout, it is followed by a 'surprised', "Oops," and playfully embarrassed look at La Forge.

Who can only grin at his pretend mortification, and Data dropping the wrecked lever, he then gets to work his indeed sometimes most handy, much more powerful android nature. So prising the two panels open with his 'steel' fingers with great ease, and that ever reliable just a bit more so vital extra little help, La Forge is happy again, at Data's fair smile back at his no lesser amused nod.

Stepping inside the pretty dark place, La Forge can see well enough with his bionic eyes, just as Data can, much better than any human or even animal could. But Data still simply turns on the failed emergency illumination by the door when they do not light up automatically, just to make it easier, with La Forge shaking his head at him again, as if they were undercover. Data just shrugging his shoulders at him once more, he does not really see the point to look for someone in the complete dark, even though they could.

"Damn it," he suddenly exclaims. "I should have implanted Bellfort's eyes the other day, to see even better in the dark, or record any of this…why did I forget about that?"

La Forge scanning about the empty room, he smiles at his not too serious remark, and replies as Data has a look into the open and dim bedroom.

"You didn't forget about it Data, now with all your memories back, and even all the other stuff we thought was erased or lost, and whatnot else finally restored you couldn't recall from over the years, or all that new input from your brothers now suddenly as well, you just were too busy 'assimilating' your new life get it all into literal line," comes his logical remark on which Data pouts to himself in the bedroom, while La Forge adds. "Well Worf's not here…"

Data emerging from the bedroom, he shakes his head at La Forge, not having found him there either, so they have a look into his dark office, where no Worf can be found neither. But La Forge there looks at Data suddenly more closely, and is studying him from the side, as if he never really had seen him before. Data noticing that with a puzzled look back at him, he then asks, what the matter is, but La Forge only sighs in shaking his head to forget it.

Data feeling he wanted so say something more important, he steps next to him to touch him on the shoulder and asks again softly, if he is concerned about Worf and Dr Bashir. La Forge so smiling at his own mild concern he sighs again, and then sits down in the one chair, until he finally speaks in shaking his head slowly, and replies something rather unexpected, he simply needs to articulate at least for once now.

"Well yes I am, sure, but that's not it," he replies softly. "I was only thinking, how come Data, you to be here 'again', alive and well, when I saw you jump to your certain death only days ago… us both knowing, you'd never be able to return," he suddenly recalls with a saddened sigh it ever had to happen. "And it was true, and it tore out my heart my dear friend once I truly realised you never retuned. I was so terribly devastated that you did what you did, for us all, yet just as grateful you needed to," he confesses in turn, with Data looking at him neutrally for the moment, grateful he wants to speak to him about that.

"And-um, now you're here again and all but, it's not 'really' you, oh I'm sorry I-um didn't mean that I'm so glad you're back by god I am," her suddenly corrects himself not meaning it the way it sounds in touching his for arm. "And I don't care in what form either, good Lore's or lost B-4's or whatever 'cybernetic' shell, and every single byte of their memories. They're all precious to me believe me, you know I never cared you to be not of flesh and blood, I'm just so happy you're all back… but promise me one thing will you please, Data?"

La Forge now looking as if he would start to shed some tears along his solemn words, Lore or Data can see the confusing and hurtful implications still reigning inside his aching heart, and since he addressed him as his 'dead' friend, oddly enough does not quite know what to answer him. Not only for that very reason, to have been literally brought back from the dead indeed, but for the fact to have a fair amount of true empathy and emotions online as it were.

So he mutely nods at him wanting to hear his request rather, and La Forge adds in getting up again to put his hands on his shoulders.

"Promise me my friend, never ever to sacrifice yourself for anyone again will you please, not even myself? You're too precious a unique being to be lost once more in any form. There's only 'one' of the most amazing Soong brothers left now in one piece, with poor Bellfort as your physical backup, and Lore your very shell. You **all **must be preserved my friend all," he suddenly brings up most seriously intoned, with Data unable to reply anything to that for the moment.

"And I also want you to be all heartily laughing your head off every now and then with silly jokes, you never had that done again after the Amargosa incident which threw you so terribly," he recalls with a dear smile of wanting him to follow that."Sopromise me this now please, no matter another occasion might arise where you believe you need to do this again, forced hands or not, just try to find a way around it with all your superior skills and powerful brain. I couldn't cope with your loss another time, please will you Data?"

Data now even more struck mute about his so sincere and odd requests, he seems to struggle about the double-edged meaning of the more gravid statement. As it would indicate for him to be so precious and more valuable above all or many others, and by that again could be considered a futile an attempt he ever even had sacrificed himself at that, for these lesser souls. Or for his friend merely wanting him to look out for himself more rather than for others for a change, since he should not ever attempt it again, not only for having 'seen' death more than once, and Data literally underwent only days ago to total destruction.

Even if he only can recall that as second-hand experience now in Lore's own shell, or lack of literal experience of dying by the destruction of his body other than by cold memory, with every 'bit' of memory intact. Bar the last few factual seconds, where he must have destroyed the Thalaron weapon to obliterate the _Scimitar_, and himself in the course. No idea what to say to his so kind recognition and honouring request, he does understand either way, as it is because he is so giving and utterly selfless, that he is a literal grave danger to his own invaluable existence. Which in turn upsets his good friends and official beneficiaries, no matter he had saved them by that, and even returned on top of it.

Which in turn made him grow emotionally even more so now, for and after his own literal death way beyond anyone's perception besides. Merely nodding at his saddened eyes, where no words would suffice either way, La Forge merely nods back in removing his hands, and are both happy with their touching words and grateful silence.

Just as they want to leave again, without any trace of Worf, the ship's computer there suddenly chirps up, the previously left activated one office and lounge lights come back on as well, with the E-lighting to go back to standby, and Picard then can be heard via the intraship comm.

"Data Geordi, are you in Worf's quarters?"

La Forge answering that, he replies as they head for the door.

"Affirmative, but Worf ain't here, Captain – can't The Grid locate him or the Doctor?"

"Yes it can – but apparently neither of them is on board – return to Data's quarters…" Picard replies, and he does not sound too happy.

Data and La Forge looking at each other not badly surprised, they leave his tidy and undisturbed quarters, and in turning off the lights this time manually, Data replies, "On our way Captain," as they head down the still only E-lit corridor.

"But before you do," Picard adds. "Get some new combadges for us all, they have to be reconfigured – we need to stay in direct contact, Picard out."

Not replying to that though, they turn the other way for some turbolift, to get to Engineering some decks away, where they can find some of the combadges.

8


	3. Chapter 15 Redemption PI

Redemption PI---------------------------------------------------------

Back at Data's quarters, Soong and Picard sit in the now more lit-up office, with her in Data's chair, Picard opposite her in one of the soft 'guest' chairs, while The Grid is resting on the console remote interfaced with Data's own computer. Facing her to watch the screen, with no hologram display active, it is showing the event viewer screen working away hard to maintain the translink with the ship's mainframe.

As Picard is mutely watching her every nuance of her ever animated face, her so unique left eyebrow raise every now and then, still ever fascinated by her in every detail, he simply studies her with keenest and most attracted interest. Which is reminding him greatly of Data's very similar ways of looking around and moving his head, as if they were truly, biological siblings, or vice versa. Which is even more puzzling to him, as if she were a 'Soong-type' android at that, she now halfway is already.

Noticing of course that he is observing her purely by instinct, she can 'feel' his close gaze on her, while working her interface to uphold the direct data connection of what the main computer is processing, feeding it straight into her positronic brain at that.

"Well now Captain, why don't you ask me then, hm?" she suddenly breaks the silence with a faint grin not even looking at him.

Looking at her as if awaking from a pleasant daydream there, he appears slightly flustered by her so direct if cryptic question, he can imagine to be exactly the one he was just thinking of. So resigning himself to her obviously more astute powers of perception besides than he had expected, he sighs deeply, tired of keeping back his feelings anymore.

"Well I was thinking Professor, we have officially declared your good husband as dead and buried on Terlina III, and you stayed here with Lore who is officially Data, 'again' in his place," he recalls with her nodding once faintly. "Well 'B-4's' really, so Lore doesn't actually exist any longer as far as Starfleet is concerned and quite right too," he emphasises with her nodding again, even if not at all happy about that fact.

"Except, I find it rather unfair towards him," he adds himself now. "But he copes well enough it seems, in contrast as to what he first expected, and all brothers seem to have settled within him, well you know. But-um, Data is your brother too and we have officially entered you as his sister in our ship's manifest as the FO and SO, even though you're married to him, to keep to your past's real records the least…"

Pausing there to put it more informally to her on her nod, he then tells it from his point of view.

"But you loved Bellfort who is still with him in Lore's body, who now looks like Data and Bellfort with his aging program a good ten years accelerated. I mean, 'we' still have a 'bit' of trouble coping with all that, it's truly remarkable really as it is," he admits with a pleased smile. "Well I think I'm finding this rather intriguing and can deal with it, and it's most fascinating to watch him be all these minds or even change his eye colours in an instant, but not for long I'm sure, as he shows already signs of another, central character to emerge, no less slightly different as to either of them…"

Soong nodding at his breather again, as if to ask her if his supposition might be right, he so carries on his obviously correct train of deductive thought.

"He even has settled for the unusual deep purple eyes now much darker than Lore's, not blue as apparently Dr Soong's or even green as Bellfort's or yours, and he will soon outgrow all of them, and then evolve and mature as Data had as Bellfort did, and even Lore to some degree, even as your father," he extrapolates on her keen attention. "And then even further than he had already after having faced his own literal demise, which is beyond anyone's perception really, or any of these thousands of entities within their memories…"

"So we're faced with someone 'fourth' in the saga of the Soong brothers really now, even though sadly within one body left only, and it will be just as exciting to see how he will 're-develop' into this new persona. If he will be the Lore he would have become earlier is questionable, and you're the better judge of that, but it's surely nothing compared to your inherent conflicts as his, 'wife'. So how do **you** cope with all this, if I may ask Professor?"

Having listened to him very attentively, with all her instant reflections visible in her own face, and deep emerald eyes, and a soft smile, she then leans back and explains it willingly.

"Right well, it's much easier than you might imagine Captain, now especially with him kindly having agreed to adopt looking just as Bellfort has, or Data as I gather, mainly not to confuse the crew even further, I'm sure will be able to cope with at least their new old Commander that way," she counts down. "Although it's still Lore's much 'younger' body which has a few more tricks up his literal skin, and looks just like my younger father in fact, which is even more bizarre to me at least. Even though, if we weren't here, I'd let him keep his younger looks as it were to be honest as I always considered him most, beautiful, in his 'younger' days," she confesses there to Picard's not at all surprise.

"Just like father was very handsome, and both still are now if differently, even though I do prefer him wiser as it were and in a matured beauty kind of way. But yes, as you said, he slowly becomes 'himself' now, a perfect cross between them all," she agrees. "Just as children would form a measured blend of their parents, and become their own personality, and one day soon there will be no more single Lore or Data or even Bellfort mentality left, as 'merely' an amalgamation or accumulation of them all. If not much different to them all known to people separately, and yet be an entirely new persona indeed…"

Picard sighing deeply at her usual momentary gaze into this imaginary void, as if to think hard about the fact just as Data always had, he there even picks up on this other peculiar idiosyncrasy both her brothers had displayed besides. That of pronouncing the letter 't' at the end of a word or rather a whole sentence to a sharp exhale, but not within a word, at the fact that they had this more half straight flat English and half old American slang manner of speech mix.

As so to exclaim certain words less clear, and others sharply old 'Queen's' English. Just as she does, but with most words in the lesser slang form, especially his name, Data, pronounced to a very sharp 't', whereas the Americans still would still say, 'Dayda'. But she does not seem to apply this trait deliberately, and sounds very much like Lore himself, or either, very much as Picard speaks himself more High English, and he finds all the more fascinating suddenly as she so proceeds.

"Even though he will no doubt be able to 'impersonate' and be any of them to a 't', or even others yes, and whoever is within them as all these souls mainly Data had 'stored'. Like a schizoid man with a multiple split personality he but can control at will now, and cannot 'possess' him again either, this one 'unmarked' character will dominate them all, and 'himself' soon, to become this one 'fourth' indeed," she agrees on fully at his repeated nodding.

"Like let's say Graves had imposed himself on Lore to a lesser degree, despite the very 'grave' outcome, and really serious level of 'instant transference' on the weaker mind Data later, but this one now obviously not in the same detrimental forms," Soong assures him.

"Even though we cannot be sure if this will be the Lore he would have become otherwise, but I'm convinced will be just as attractive to me, as either of them were before, no matter older looking as Bellfort had already anyway, or is re-developing. Or if he will be more like Data later or earlier or whatever I loved just the same, and will love them all as whatever they were or will be. And I also love purple mind you, that's why he actually settled for that, and not because it was Lore's paler eye colour, but to please me with that," she explains to his smile.

Soong again looking aside, Picard feels her ever-unbending devotion to Lore seemingly even more so as to her late husband, and he wonders if they actually ever had been closer, like she must have been with her wedded. Besides the fact, that even with his ever imaginative mind, he hardly can picture how this would be achieved, 'physically', not too familiar with the 'sexual attributes' or physicality of an android, or at least these 'cybernetic lifeforms'.

As others are usually designed to be completely a-sexual, incapable to perform anything to that order, no matter their external gender specifics, and certainly not half as sophisticated a perfect design in any respect as they are, and apparently more than fully functional at Data's own admission. But sure as hell Picard dares not even contemplate touching such intimate matters, no matter how interested he really is.

But he would never even mention these private things, let alone ask her directly. Even though he believes, she would probably explain it all most scientifically for Data's own truly candid accounts, concerning his most erotic Borg Queen encounter, he apparently had been intimate with in a very special way. Just as with Tasha in the true classical sense, and thus would be the same with Bellfort, or Lore undeniably, and thusly, they might have been together perhaps too.

Who seems to truly love and desire her even more, besides Bellfort who would be still with her just the same, if both were to put 'his' literal mind to it, And yet there would be Data too, Picard has no idea about as to his own most likely pure affections for her, who might be devoted to or even covet her just the same, unless cancelled from Lore's conscience if possible. Ménage à troi indeed, at his perhaps sheer want to relive his every scarce encounter in the field of sensual experiences now finally presenting itself in form of her.

And then there is his bizarre thought, of them perhaps even end up fighting over her within his very own single body and now left 'split' minded, at their fairly equal interest in her, untouchable sister or not. And it seems almost fantastic now, although either way, that she would always be the winner by gaining one of the men, she no doubt loves equally for exactly their identical features, and more or less akin characters, if perhaps might not be as easy for the given male party, and could spell disaster à la Graves.

The one who possessed Data's powerful body later, on his literal 'dying wish', tricking him to core dump his by then so much more unstable and controlling mind into his way too innocent and then still all the weaker own psyche, utterly unable to fight him. Resulting in Data's own self completely vanished at once, and purely for Graves' so unyielding love if not even obsession for his young assistant then, he even wanted to fashion into one of Data's kind. An 'immortal' android, to be with her forever now living in this utterly superior being, she however had rejected outright.

Until Graves suddenly realised, that her refusal would cause him to eventually even kill someone, when left unchecked in this much stronger body he simply could not manage to control. Or even handle it to any better degree with his utterly obsessed mind already, and he eventually vacated Data after having even attacked Picard, on his demand to release Data's body.

So luckily giving himself up into the ship's computer as pure data, it was unfortunately never possible with or for Lore himself all these decades earlier to do that, at Graves' deliberate non breachable encryption code locks, not ever to see deleted or forced to safeguard his deliberate coredump to control Lore. Until Soong could finally break it and purge his corrupted system, and literally save him from more destructive deeds, or suffering his control despite having died years ago.

Perhaps this might happen to Lore again, with one of the brothers trying to fend over her inside his now 'free-minded' and most definitely very 'passionate' brain, for supreme 'privileges' over her all-around love. But either way, even if nothing like this would ever transpire, they would always love her, as she them as a single man, who can be all of them for her on their own free will or even her wish. Just as much as Picard has his own quiet designs on her, honourable warm regard, deepest affections and sensual desires. Yet how on earth, could he ever compete with any of their already experienced reverence of her?

Unless of course this fourth personality slowly taking over now, would either feel the same, even stronger, or maybe less, or hopefully not at all to love her the way they did before. Or Picard himself, and he finds this emerging idea even more intriguing the longer he lingers on this most personal subject, and decides he can ask her about that, and merely waits for the right moment while she so continues to safeguard her very own, most intimate ideas at that, before Soong tears him right from these personal thoughts.

"The only real problem we face however, is to continue this in public Captain, as siblings we cannot be 'married', unless it's made clear we're obviously not 'blood' relatives and that I was married to Dr von Meyerland, who was 'B-4', and now is Data 'again'," she recaps with Picard nodding in full agreement.

"Even though Lore 'technically' does carry my own DNA sequence but has nothing to do with biological identity. So in fact, we **are **blood relatives, but not of the 'flesh' and blood variety, and he can't reproduce in the classical sense and I'm long past that stage," Soong divulges there candidly. "So this indeed then represents no legal or moral objection issues, but I would need see to be taken care of 'socially' somehow, please Captain?"

Picard very taken by her ever so straight and candid answer, he nods again with a deep sigh to her question, and then asks this something else more positioned in his own way of self-interest, as he just as much feels very strongly for her as before. No matter to face even four most potent rivals in that field so to speak, with this one exceedingly powerful man within and more so physically, to be this very potent being called Lore. Or his new old friend Data too or even Bellfort, as it all has obviously taken a most peculiar turn with Data posing a sexual interest rival suddenly.

"I will make that clear to the crew don't worry Professor," he assures her to see to that. "They have seen far more bizarre 'arrangements' believe me, just take the Trill, there's one officer here amongst my core bridge crew who is Trill and are a literal 'growth' of many hosts," he explains at her full knowledge about that. "And with each possible mate the risk remains not to be loved again, or be able to love that new 'creature' for whatever reason…"

"This situation is very much the same here I'm sure you're aware of from Dr Bashir and Worf's own most unfortunate experiences with them, or even Dr Crusher who simply could not continue her love for someone in a female host suddenly. Riker even had to play that part for a while or he would have died, before 'he' then was transplanted into another woman unfortunately…"

Soong more or less aware of these events at Data's own recollections, the ship's records, or private and official logs of Dr Crusher's encounter with such a bizarre situation, or her friend Bashir and thus Worf's most unhappy results, she only nods as he so comes to the point of his own desires.

"So I see what you're saying Professor, and I would agree with all of this," he grants her. "But-um, if this new individual was to decide, despite Bellfort's great love for you and substantial part within Lore that made him love you, marry you and all in the first place, which in effect made you a widow I'm afraid, or even with Lore's obvious affections for you and no doubt Data's recalled fondness, and all their individual 'designs' on you," he recounts on her nod. "But let's just say, if 'he', number four, would lose that love for you, and not be able to feel the same way anymore no matter on what basis as they had 'before', what then, if I may ask Professor?"

Nodding at his fairly clever idea, she obviously has already gathered as to what he is 'really' referring to, and smiles at his very much-infatuated eyes glued to her fiery green eyes and the sheer shine of her raven hair reminding him of the pure black space after the _Scimitar_ had exploded taking away Data along with her.

"Yeah well but that's exactly it Picard, the very reason would be the key as to why 'he' would lose 'interest' in me," she counters. "One might be because he has all of me inside himself as well now, and might mean no 'physical needs' anymore not to call it 'narcissism', but since there might be several less obvious 'basis' for that, and I doubt either of them do not require physical attention suddenly anymore, it's fairly futile to hypothesise about any of them," Soong delivers as a blow to his own ideas promptly.

"But I doubt that this new one would even be able to override the others at all, as merely incorporate them, amalgamate them into this new 'him'," she elaborates further. "But were we to take this in general just to humour the question and he would fall out of love with me, it would be no less a gradual process as to his own 're-' or even 'devolution' I will definitely notice if that were the case…"

"Besides, I still can interface with Lore just the same as I had with Bellfort via this here," she explains in pointing to her wrist device again. "Since we're just as literally connected within the original idea and functions behind the interface, and is possible for his finger device, and I can access directly now or vice versa, or by mere thought even as we don't need any 'dataport' to interface with computers, remember?"

Picard nodding there recalling his special control finger device, as she holds up her hand to pinch her own once, although he never saw it on him as of yet and then she waves her interface at him, he is but only seeing her to slip again from his possible grip, and so lets her continue no less downtrodden.

"And it actually goes both ways Captain," she continues to discourage him further. "He can 'sense' me just the same as I can feel him, call it biotech-telepathy if you will, or simple impulse input since we're joined via this within our brains now even more than I ever was with Bellfort. The Grid saw to that before and now again on top, as we now have super evolved beyond all our very original design…"

"Just as The Grid did outgrow itself as we have found out to our luck, or for my ingenious programming either way," she adds no less proudly. "And it could be called 'alive' really, not just another super intelligent computer or 'robot' without the humanoid features, so The Grid is us just as we **are **The Grid," she emphasises with Picard nodding again getting the idea.

"It's similar as to what happened to Lt Barclay some thirteen years back, and he interfaced with the _D_'s computer, suddenly developing this superbrain intelligence, when these 'Cytherians' aliens had taken him over, so to interconnect with the tech side," she reminds him and he can recall just the same. "But in contrast to before with Bellfort, there's no range limit and termination point anymore, so I would just know if 'he' would not care for me anymore. Call it biotech–instinct within our own symbiotic connection now, if you want."

Nodding at her to signal to comprehend her most amazing train of thoughts, and certainly remembering Barclay's most stunning transformation at that, making it thus more 'comprehensible' for him to better grapple with the inner workings of the amazing Grid, or both their own minds now.

"The Grid has auto progressed as we have, similar as to what happened to Barclay, but by a million times let's say, and without being constraints by the technical interface or indeed losing your own free will etc.," she explains further to finishes her side of the story. "So especially with Lore's superior programming now, 'he' will grow bit by 'bit' further to framework his new life, and then would simply adapt again alike us Humans, as he **is** human if not in biological term, and I doubt there will be no room for me left in his future ever," she assures him to his sighing chagrin.

"Particularly for what I have done for them, on the contrary, if dominant Lore keeps his strong affections for me, or were to increase even as the main driving force behind more passive Data and matured Bellfort's, neither of them, 'he', will ever not love me," she again delivers adamantly in shaking her head utmost convinced.

"But if 'he' were to despite all their stable love and individual needs, and neither would want to fight over me, if not so much against the other as 'they' can have me anyway I sincerely doubt would ever take place. Unless he'd lose his emotions for some reason and could not express his love for me anymore or were irrestorable, and well if so, then I'd simply return to Terlina III as I'm not going to force whoever, to love me Picard," Soong resolutely states he takes face value on the spot and discourage him some more. "Even if I would be most deadly upset about it, but I could never be with him left devoid of any emotions ever, it simply can't be done either way," she guarantees herself at that. "In that respect one might say, I'm like D'Sora who fell for the wrong men void of emotions, and then left them for that trait, same thing really as an end result."

If Picard yet had any doubts as to her unconditional love for 'him', no matter which of the brothers by name, or new 'man', purple eyed or not, he feels rather demoralized now at his lost chance for her to maybe feel the same for him, someday. So simply resigning himself to the cold fact there and then for the moment, rather than live on in a 'lovely' dream he cannot ever make come true, he takes another heave and nods at her so honest and beautiful eyes, with a last remark at her so ever steadfast and no doubt final statement.

"You really are remarkable Professor, and I'm sure after all you said, you can even 'feel' what I think as well," he complements her. "But I shan't be 'his', or their challenger don't worry, or impose my position on you that way ever I don't condone such behaviour, you are untouchable to me, and I deeply respect you," Picard confesses. "I'm fascinated by you, and I greatly admire either of the brothers, or your genius father or the very idea behind their extraordinary 'make' and lives, you all, and would never try to hurt 'him', again let's say, and whenever I had, I apologise unreservedly again," he expresses sincerely with a bow at her.

"And I'm very glad to have Data back, with the vital assistance of Bellfort and strong basis of Lore on top now even, so I won't risk either of your invaluable contributions and cherished friendships, over something I will never be able to obtain from you," he reassures her once more. "And I sure as hell don't want a super powerful android seizing my throat again, who could snap Borg like a twig already then, should any of them let alone all or 'he', become jealous Professor!"

Both chuckling at his fairly frank and funny last remark, she smiles at his nonetheless flustered attempt to show his feeling in an acceptable form, or to stifle his newly found dare to speak to her so personally, and show for once his emotions better she would always support no matter what, for her own need to express them.

"He shan't Captain don't worry, it's not in his 'programming'," Soong promises him on his shy smile not at all scared off. "And Lore as such was never jealous, nor Bellfort or Data, discounting his obsessed actions under the Graves' spell when he was deadly jealous of you as self-obsessed Ira. And he won't snap you in half except Borg if need be, no matter Lore's buddies at some point, or even Data's well tragic, 'Queen lover'," Soong adds with a faint smirk.

"But his loyalties had and would always side with Starfleet, and you should be prudent to count on his superpowers," she advises him to his gratefulness he ever had such a powerful officer in his ranks like no one else. "I know you've seen him in combat action, and even felt his powerful grip on yourself in several forms, and he can deploy lethal force in an instant even though he'd rather not, and won't lose his grip again as on Ohniaka III we know was down to Lore's direct manipulation then…"

"Or Lore in turn, who actually never has bar one person, killed anyone by hand, let's discount the Omicron Theta tragedy for a moment we now have to put blame for right at Graves' very own doorstep," she states at Picard's nod seeing the correlating facts. "But Lore has never gravely hurt anyone even during all these grim years, he would have you or Data or even Wesley, and the entire crew then under this all-consuming influence of course, when he eventually became malicious and was utterly eaten up by Graves then. But he never 'murdered' anyone before that at his last feeble resort not to do mortal harm directly, he'd rather just threaten or 'take down' otherwise."

Picard nodding at her rather strict look back at him, as if to teach him about him with an iron ruler, she so continues her unexpected deliverance of a subject he never even had touched on before, and will no doubt bring him right back to Data's own sermon door, when they had clashed after their last Borg encounter already over these issues.

"So in fact now, Data has killed more people 'consciously', under your command, than Lore in effect, by the 'mere' 411 colonists under Graves' control, for their own horrid treatment of Lore I'm perfect witness to before he simply snapped, if that doesn't sound too-um, disturbing either way," she near mocks up there suddenly. "But, Data has unwittingly destroyed this Borg ship some fourteen years back with thousands more aboard, with his direct 'sleep command' input **you** gave him," she reminds him to not only Picard's great shame.

"Even though neither of you ever expected them to self-destruct true, and truthfully was actually Riker's final decision not to study them, as it was Data's wish let's not forget that, when they fell utterly inactive until they just blew up. But in effect had destroyed many others more linked directly to The Collective much further away you might not even be aware of, and we know you're not very keen on them and won't miss them let alone Starfleet fair enough, or several other assorted 'enemies' he has eliminated over the course of his long duty," she allows if grudgingly. "Which if we were correct, would even include Shinzon's entire crew still alive when he blew up the _Scimitar_,I'm sure we but need not bemoan me the least of all, and I'm glad you eliminated him just as I would have at no other way out."

Gazing away into her peculiar void again, imagining herself into his shoes at that, she surely would have done exactly that over her own demise just the same, if Picard feels not too happy about these grim past experiences at that. Or has anything to say for the moment, or to hear about them now at the suddenly more serious turn of their chat.

"But let's not forget the Borg Queen and her plenty own who were killed, I'm sure wasn't 'amused' at all about that day no matter apparently a regenerative creature who is immediately replaced, and the re-encounter of hers with you, and whom in contrast to him, **you** hated, fair enough too," she grants him if reluctantly. "Despite the fact they had just the same a good right to exist to be honest, you lost your perspective in that respect there Picard over your own issues with them, and even would have let Data perish along with her, and he then did destroy her just the same in the name of Starfleet not even his own to be precise," she reminds him to his ever blame.

"And given the chance, hadn't, and this is me speaking now not Data who explained his side, and had you in his iron verbal grip I know of course right afterwards I absolutely do support, as he did not only feel utterly abandoned, but might have been more seriously considering to follow her, beyond the '0.68' seconds he declared he was tempted," she suddenly interjects in turning to him face on.

Shooting Picard a fairly recriminating look there, as if she herself was the Queen right then, Picard can only sigh deeply not at all in disharmony with her words, having come to regard the whole Queen subject from other perspectives over the years already. Mostly of course for Data's accounts, and now hers as well bringing him right back to that, apart from the vital input Janeway could provide. Or even Seven of Nine if truth be told.

"For exactly that reason of your unbelievable desertion of him Picard, if he hadn't been left alone on the ship then, he desperately tried to save at his extreme mental and physical struggles, even over his and her own demise. Because she actually 'remembered' Data and his 'sleep input' you had given him, through all the hive tumult then," she explains to his not at all surprised sigh. "That's why she tried to get behind his secret when he was unexpectedly captured, and recalled him near instantly at his dissimilarity, and then found him more than fascinating once established what he was, and could not be 'assimilated' the usual way, and so tried it otherwise first…"

"Which evidently was her mistake, and then truly wanted to 'keep' him, not only to prevent the future of the Federation at his superior knowledge of it, but for her very self all the more, just as she had wanted it with you the same but you had 'rejected'," she reminds him to his ever shame. "And I know that for certain for Data's directly having been interfaced with them, and her later more than you ever can imagine Picard, or ever even have been as Locutus as mere drone. It's more than amazing to be part of an entire race or consciousness suddenly, and hear and be heard by all by mere thoughts, even Data's you could hear 'still', and you truly cannot imagine what you had denied yourself by that."

Sighing deeply now, not sure if to continue this line of more dark matters, she decides to have it at least once talked out from her point of view besides, with Data's greater insight for sure, and so gives him some more of her own thoughts regarding Data's past aboard. At Picard's patient abiding her mildly snide undertone, not ever having known about any these most perceptive and all the more fascinating issues besides, from this most unique perspective for sure even up to now.

Almost feeling sorry again, to have been first so violently obsessed to resent the Queen outright, and then by her mere haunting legacy during Data's unknown encounter with him later in her hands, Picard has to concede finally that the issue of 'her', will never be a simple matter for any of them.

"While all you did was call for autodestruct to blow him off the grid just as well, when you simply could have beamed him to safety the very first minute, and god knows how many more, as simple as that Picard. I'm sorry, but that's not only his opinion," she charges him suddenly. "The ship wasn't in any tech trouble to prevent that, since the Borg's never prevented you from getting to them in any form, or her," she states most defensively to his even greater horror never even having thought of that, or at least tried if possible.

"I came across many crew reports that questioned your entire dealings with him directly, or the whole messy combat situation from the start in general, including your core crew," she divulges at his just as ashamed headshake to that fact. "And most of all, that again no one officially looked into any of it, and no one said how sorry they were for him, or properly investigated all the preventable losses at no true records. But gave him a stupid medal for his 'bravery' later for having saved the future of the Federation, on your but not his own report as to his great ordeal, nothing," she accuses him now in place of Starfleet he just has to endure at the fact alone.

"And no one even reprimanded you, when they should have relieved you of duty at once, not only for your direct insubordination once back in the future, but for having been utterly unfit to deal with the ensuing horror still in your head in the first place," Soong recalls for him most unsympathetically intoned. "But again, you went renegade against their initial orders to stay clear of any Borg, and then wriggled yourself out of it all no matter having lost so many of your crew 'again', and we know it's true Picard."

Still keeping quite at her perfectly true words, Picard is only glad nothing more serious had resulted from his utter failure that day, as only another lucky escape either way. Mainly for the fact it had taken place in the altered past no one in effect could have dis- or proven otherwise, and merely nods at her with a lowly, "I know Professor, I do know," to keep the peace for the moment, while she only lays into him all the more regardlessly.

"Yeah well what's the point, it's just double standards again, had Data done that they'd just dismantled him bit by bit, and he never 'really' forgave you or them for any of that, no matter what he said even the other day Picard," she tells it to him bluntly now. "Even trying to refute his own rightful attacks on you right afterwards, just to keep the peace at it were, and not only because she really was special to him then once freed and his own master. After their very close contact, and she intended to make him her sole mate and then was forced to kill her, for your appearance he had literally called on to end this entire insanity, you could have stifled from the start instead of hating them utterly blinding your rational thinking," she again accuses him directly.

"You should have recognised the weak points of the Borg and simply beamed them all away, or at least tried to those with live bioreading combadges just like Data, but there was never any attempt, despite no man, resource, or tech obstacles to do that! You will never be able to grasp any of this despite your own ordeals, but that's exactly why you failed not only to believe in him, I doubt you will ever understand besides," Soong adds to his eternal shame. "Fair enough, but it's all too late now to see any of this disgrace amended, and you both seem to have come to some understanding in that very bleak matter if still unspoken since then, and have resolved that now between yourselves at least as I take it."

Picard sighing all the more now in nodding once, with the words, "Yes I believe we have Professor," having no less been right all along about Data's true feelings, 'either way', he actually does understand. Or that he did abandon and fail him, and truth be told should have faced court-martial, over his unresolved issues for his prior encounter with the Borg first of all. Which should have been handled utterly differently to start with, and given Picard a literal rest to cope with it better, and not as usual just forget and stifle it all.

Staring at her cold glare at him, he yet is quite all the more surprised about her suddenly so drastic talk about these so personal matters seen resolved between them. Yet seeing this most serious converse emerging suddenly, he takes it all in rather not to oppose her, or her perfectly true line of keenest reasonings to explain at least her very own standpoint besides. Or even Data's unspoken self maybe, still telling him now what he 'really' thinks, he simply has to accept either way, and both seem to know to be perfectly aware of that.

"Data even would have killed this utterly immoral Kivas Fajo too if need had been, who had kidnapped him for his art collection," she suddenly changes her recourse. "But very unwillingly at first if eventually forced to, and more so resolutely in 'passive self-protection' mode only so to speak, to stop his madness to possess him just when he was found and beamed away, or he would have at least stunned him," she reveals to his silent surprise.

"But in this case was still different not only to preserve himself or himself for Starfleet, but to get Fajo off the galactic airways so to speak even more so," she elaborates further. "And because he was not armed anymore after he just had murdered his own companion, he even had used against him to prevent both their escape, and Data simply had to stop him."

Stopping there for a moment again, she adds something she wants to repeat, at Lore's already spoken input with more interesting facets.

"And by the way would have gone terribly wrong actually, had he wanted to use the kill setting, and O'Brien not detected that his phaser was firing the moment he got beamed up, and deactivated in time, as it would have literally backfired on him," she repeats to his instant nodding. "Lore had the same problem when he fired on Data and Wesley beamed him into space, and the beam alone was merely trapped but not the phaser fire, so it would have seriously 'injured' Data, and did fry Lore, knocked out his entire system," she explains further. "Yet he horribly was conscious, and could not restore himself for the sub-zero temps out there, but of course would kill any Human instantly."

Picard nodding at her again, he remembers this very undesirable tech snag, if not ever for Lore to have suffered that grimly.

"Yes I know Professor, Lore told me about that happening to him," he states softly. "But we never realised that before, since we never had an accident that way on the _Enterprise_, and Data never said a thing. If he ever knew this could happen, no?" he asks, and she shakes her head once, for him to add relieved.

"Hm, lucky it went right for him then, at any rate," he sighs. "I actually had that investigated, and found one or two other cases where phaser fire was detected but could be deactivated just in time, and I will make sure an extra safety feature will be included on the _F_, to deactivate it automatically without any need for manual override," he informs her. "And some extra safety catch to isolate the phaser fire in case it's too late for activation, or the beam gets locked again only to neutralise the discharge. I'm glad enough O'Brien was as ever so efficient really," he states with Soon nodding in full agreement.

"So-um, did he use the kill setting if I may ask, because his report stated, even though he was pointing it at Fajo, the weapon must have gone off during transport, which indeed might happen?"

Soong not sure if to answer him now, knowing of the official report, and of course Data's personal memories of it, and hesitating, Picard can guess he might have. Even though it would have been within his perfect right or even duty, and yet against his very nature of his programming ever to harm any living being, not deliberately that is, if ever avoidable. Unless in self-defence, or other uncontrollable factors would force him to.

"Well let me put this way, it was similar to what he had to do to Yar's own treacherous sister, to stop her from killing him," she then decides to give as example. "But in contrast to Fajo who intended to keep Data, she would have blasted him off the grid utterly cold-bloodedly had Riker not intervened, and Data would have killed her if need be," the Professor states bluntly.

"When she came aboard, the first 'thing' she saw was an android built for or by Starfleet for combat only," she recalls suddenly. "What an insult taking away his free will to choose to be used like that, 'having been built' for destruction basically," she sneers. "What's more, she didn't even think he was capable of having 'friends', as a 'machine', or that Humans would accept him as one," she riles her now in addition. "How presumptuous was that…"

"Sad to live in her very bleak world really, or that Tasha never had a chance to show her hers, only to betray you all still, after even having seen a glimpse of it with you all accommodating her every need. Data was actually deeply hurt about that either way, if not in emotional terms per se… wonder what happened to her," Soong discloses to Picard's fair surprise either way now, or that she would still care for what her life would be now, if no doubt very' bleak' still, he can only agree on in turn.

"But of course he never said a thing, or showed it, and was terribly disappointed about her worst betrayal he had ever encountered at that point, as he indeed trusted her all the more because she was Tasha's sister," Soong recalls to Picard's own very 'bleak' recollection. "As naïve and trusting he most of all was, and her name deceived him like the rest, when Tasha would never have done that. He even had a word about that with Riker, if trusting someone then would be, a mistake. Well I guess we both know the answer to that, yes and no."

Sighing at her highly informed insights, remembering this disgraceful episode all too well himself besides, they seem to ponder about the graver sides of Starfleet service suddenly. With neither regarding it an attack by her side on him personally, or to have actually received a clear answer, he but decides not to press her for, as he can imagine, that Data probably did use the kill setting, and merely did not want to be seen as a killer at his otherwise pacifist 'mode'.

Even if Picard of all would not have reprimanded him in this case at all, and nods at her with the words, "That's true certainly, as I found out often enough, if not in his case," to let her continue.

"I know, sure Data has saved hundreds of thousands more, good old Earth and the galaxy several times over, in contrast to Lore, who couldn't even save himself, which probably outbalances this whole equation," she so returns to Lore as subject again. "But by mere hands, Lore has never killed more than this one Pakled who just as much tried to 'fry' him, or did actually, tortured him in their callous ignorance, so the Pakleds could overpower and sell him to the Ferengi, what a nightmare..."

"Just as she had attempted to eliminate Data, discounting the few times where Data acted under the compelling influence of other forces against his free will, causing more or less harm to others. Just like you had laid utter waste to your own during your first most misfortunate encounter with the Borg, when your very own Locutus was forced to destroy near forty Federation ships during the horrible Wolf 359 attacks costing 11000 lives already then."

Pausing there as if to give both the breather to actually think back to that very black event, she adds the very facts that he again alone could skim punishment or at least face suspension until declared fit to go on another mission, and with his luck could escape more sombre consequences yet once more in his not at all untainted career.

"In another century you would never have been allowed back on any 'ship' after that ghastly disaster, let alone as captain," she scolds him some more. "Yet again, no one even reprimanded or at least gave you a needed holiday, but pitied you, for having acted 'under their influence'. But no one said sorry about Data's ordeal in the hands of the Borg later or Lore, and only was prevented from being shut down for nearly killing you lot, because he was forced to basically kill Lore in turn like a defective machine, and then was declared as 'having acted under his influence' just the same, how gracious indeed," she mocks up again.

"Yet on the two prior occasions you acted against your own or when you let Data rot in the Borg hands, you were never even asked to defend your far graver actions, merely pitied again and sent on your next mission, no matter how many died," she sneers at him now directly. "It's truly unbelievable, the double standards and the indirect or even blunt insults he had to deal with to be honest, and you don't even know what disrespect he had suffered during his academy years or at Daystrom assessing him like a computer, or what open discrimination he encountered aboard the _Trieste_ later. While you never saw a dock to declare your much graver failures Picard, or at least were suspended to get proper counselling."

Soong stopping there not to dig up old issues even more than she is already, where nothing can ever be done about any of them in any realistic form now anymore, she nonetheless needs to make her views clear and to remind Picard, how easy he had it within Starfleet. Unlike her brothers and will not leave it at that, as rather continue her much more intense words, Data never could express himself before much, let alone killed-off Lore.

"Lore never did anything like that, just as pressurized into acting to kill and maim against his own will and 'inborn' nature, you seem to forget about the literally hardwired fact that they both were programmed not to do harm," she repeats coldly. "Unless in self-defence or to preserve others, yet were forced to just like you. Which technically even takes away their own free will really, to either follow or oppose that 'setting' of preservation as first protocol."

"Bar with Lore by then attacking his own father or Bellfort, but that so again only out of the conscious powerlessness and utter despair to be helped in the first place, in order **not** to murder someone for real soon, based on his free but helpless will demanding to be heard in return to regain that balance," she explains to his clear understanding.

"So 'technically' you and Data are killers, but not Lore," she states bluntly. "Even though he would have blasted him or yourself away as 'The One' without a second thought, utterly gone out of clear synch by then, which had completely corrupted that life preservation program and ethical programming either way at that point. But not for the reason you might think, Picard, I will enlighten you about later I'm sure will come as another shock," she suddenly drops, to let him dangle for now over her cryptic remark.

Looking at him firmly again, Picard understands the complex idea by all means and only nods for her to proceed. And yet is suddenly more ensnared by the coincidental fact that she is playing with one of the PADDs on Data's desk, just as B-4 had with his exactly like him. By running her fingers along the sides, turning it in her hand, looking at it yet not seeing it, and has exactly the same type sharply angular thumbs besides he finds so utterly fascinating. Yet never really had noticed them on her brothers before, while he so follows her every just as captivating move, to listen carefully besides, no matter the difficult subjects.

"I do understand the great pressures and plenty duties you had to fulfil as the captain, having to see to a thousand or less officers, don't misunderstand me here Picard," she grants him. "And at times it might go horribly wrong without any chance to avoid or rectify anything, in your case after decades of most dedicated work and not much of a private life, I gather all that," Soong allows again.

"But neither had Data, and he did his utmost better beyond all your best efforts let's face it Picard, and not merely for his superior construct or skills. He never slept even though he could have, bar a few times as a test and to utilise his dream program, did his duty and much more when he never even needed to on occasions," she reminds him frostily. "And then tried to endure between that and his private endeavours to further his general growth, sometimes not the best of help to support him in that."

Peering at him again with a stern eye, Picard only nods at her apologetically with a big sigh of guiltily acknowledgment, she in turn sees but does not recognize as such at her very unforgiving nature. So for all the years of what she sees was unjustly done to her brother, he simply has to accept at her undeniably greater insight into how Data really must have felt, or why.

"He never touched a painting again after Lore's death, with his portrait the last ever after his Borg encounter with him. Or a violin or guitar, following D'Sora's unfair disappointment in him and they stopped playing together," she enlightens him to his just as oblivious sigh he ever had painted a portrait of Lore, but of course knows why. "And all purely for his nature, bar the day he played with his 'mother' at your pleasure, who had even been crueller to him than he never realised then, at her half truths and no doubt true tears about why she had abandoned him. And yet still thought Lore only evil, never enlightening him about the real issue ever, and I'm glad they never met again to be honest," she admits freely.

"So in fact, any of his best attempts didn't make much difference in real terms in certain fields, bar to have saved your skins all the time, while you lot got away with the most disastrous things Picard. Or others even more, and then he ended up dead for good," she scolds him again bitterly. "You know, when Worf left for his 'civil war interim', you even gave him a soldier's farewell with everyone lined up to send him off into battle, when his place would have been on board or the Klingon homeworld, but not both. And I bet you, had Data left for whatever reason, no one would have sent him off like that, bar his friends perhaps yeah," she allows in turn if grudgingly.

Looking away there for a moment again, Picard cannot even call anything to his own defence over her no less accurate comparison attacks, but rather to get into a needless argument now over his perhaps lesser agreeing interpretation of his or anyone's admittedly very free past, he rather lets her batter him some more. So to not only realise her very, but perhaps all the more Data's true sentiments, spoken through her he might never hear about otherwise. Or ever will know to have been his in the first place, if not.

"He had a terrible time with adapting to his new emotions, more or less in one piece, you simply kept buried instead of working on and with them or him in contrast to him," Soong tells him further to his sure knowledge. "Only to end up in the hands of the Borg worse than you ever had suffered, until he even regressed to his childhood kind of phase he never even had. During this bizarre Ba'ku mission, making friends with a kid suddenly again after long," she unexpectedly recalls to his plain wonder, not getting the idea he ever had 'regressed' at all.

"While you played the renegade 'ex-captain', only to save a few hundred 'beautiful people' from getting old, who easily could have survived not even getting older conceivably, where the Fed would have wanted to relocate them utterly unnoticed and without any harm, to say this in their defence now," she states to his fair surprise. "Sure, it would have been against their will, but not done them any harm, and only for that shady Dougherty who got eliminated, the Son'a and Ba'ku made friends again in effect with your 'help', yeah fine how nice," she mocks him again.

Sounding suddenly fairly sarcastic more like Lore had so far, she shakes her head again while Picard can only sit and either resent or love her for the same reasons, having entered this most contentious train of hers. Or perhaps even Data's own thoughts perhaps, he no less wants to find out about, and so just endures her verbal attacks either way to show her his understanding.

Or even to Data, in her place knowing all she says, or thinks or feels he would perceive just the same. For their most uncanny telepathic or tech connection, which in turn can tell him through her his very own reactions, without ever having to be talking to Data directly suddenly who still would know.

"To be honest, he never really understood what it was all about Picard, after the Fed had kept an invisible eye on them only, and he even took part in that eventually near disastrous duck blind mission to set it all off. Only to gain the 'fountain of youth' from them, when the planet was never theirs in the first place, and it all could have been arranged differently between them at any rate," she mocks Starfleet in turn again never feeling tired of doing so.

"But who am I to criticise or tell 'Starfleet' anything, no less I could trust me, or for letting you get away with another direct insubordination and causing a lot of trouble again. When they wanted to take Data out the equation for his amok run, not as the victim but instigator, and he nearly got shredded again by the Son'a and then Fed just for being an android," she derides them some more. "Truly Picard, the double-faced mishandling of even his officer status in contrast to yours, is just astounding. And on top of it made him a killer in an ugly grey-black uniform, it's really disgusting to be honest here," she states all bluntly now.

Picard only sighing there again seeing that not only her point of view partly differs from his own, concerning not only these particular events, even if he can concede her to be right just the same, he but would never have gathered that Data saw it like that besides. Since he never ever talked about it in any form to that effect, and is fairly surprised now. And yet still has to agree to have gotten away clean with it all another time for sure, and so merely nods again more to himself at her perfectly true words either way.

"I trust you get the controversial idea behind these comparisons Picard, without hurting or insulting you, both, well myself really," she assures him, with Picard nodding understanding her. "So in fact 'your' once so naïve and 'innocent' Data could and did turn like that when ordered. Even though he would have resisted with all his might consciously, if seen the order is unjust, even over his own destruction, which in itself again goes against this want of preserving all life," Soong repeats coldly.

"And though Lore's growing antipathy to Humans was well justified, in contrast, he merely walked away not even himself anymore at all, because his incredible willpower is beyond earthly assessment," the Professor reiterates. "Or it perhaps grew to such degree for all the powerful Graves influence, forcing him to oppose everything and everyone, and became as strong as our father's, or myself trust me."

"Or even Data when given the cognisant chance, obviously for the fact that he was an officer and Lore not, and mostly had been offline. So he had not much of a chance to actually massacre someone in the first place, but you made Data act as he did under your very command, and seems to be utterly ignored in this whole intergalactic morality play here you no less directed, Picard," she states in waving her hand like a musical conductor.

Gazing at him most firmly there once more, Picard gets her most contentious words, and simply keeps mute at her certainly correct words, not at all perturbed or surprised, if indeed never having much thought of it that way. But now has to consider these issues at her continuous reminder he will never escape that easily, in contrast to his previous slips left unpunished, at least in verbal reprimand form he well deserves in her eyes.]

"We had programmed Data just like Lore or Bellfort, not to do harm to any 'living' creature of whatever origins, but he then even had to kill himself at the end, which completely nullified even to uphold that idea in itself," she brings forth at Picard's intrigued nod. "But he was forced to weigh the few for the many, and you had made him a destructive force for his officer status, as simple as that Picard, which goes completely against his character."

"Unless compromised, as otherwise his free will not to kill, or in contrast wanting to kill, is already not his free will anymore as such, if he's forced to act against either side within that equation," she states at the more complex issues regarding. "You upset that equilibrium basically, and what 'emotional' Data did to poor Geordi on Lore's behest to help his own Borg with these failed experiments, was not half as perverse as to what maniac 'Human' Soren had done to La Forge only shortly after, with this unbelievable nanite attack on him," the Professor reminds him Picard can only agree on.

"Oh sure you can say now, well if you don't want to face or do any of this, quit the uniform, and then what? I'm positive Starfleet would have found another clause which had prevented him to even try that again, and then call it desertion," she sneers again.

Never having thought of that before, either way, Picard frowns at her ever so keenly double-edged ideas, and as intriguing and all the more controversial they are, has to concede once more to any of that to be no less correct, and nods at her again with the agreeing reply, "Perhaps, after what they had tried before, I personally wouldn't even put it past them to be honest Professor," she only acknowledges now as a fact to her at any rate, and with a more than satisfied nod.

"Well neither would I Picard," she admits candidly. "Lore was protector on Omicron Theta for some years, and had plenty of reason or chances to eliminate some of them, and no one would ever have even suspected it was him trust me, as he surely wouldn't have committed 'open murder'," Soong discloses to his not at all shock. "But he always merely walked away, not to slaughter them with one swipe of his mighty hand, when they became very nasty for all his early silly philandering, and where did he end up? In pieces, like my poor 'B-4'," she says with a heavy heart over her once husband's death at that.

Pausing there again, as if to think back to some of these events, both looking to the ground picturing Lore now as the ladies man suddenly, Picard neither had contemplated that let alone imagined as scenario literally so to be possible. Until now, for having become suddenly his very own rival emerging in that before open field, and he can suddenly understand all the better why the Omicronians wanted him gone, not only for his 'malfunction', they obviously never realised or ignored. Which was by no means his own conscious fault, but apparently his roving eye.

"And none of the colonists' records Data held, told of anything other than exactly that, and that they hated him and were jealous, and not that they were afraid of him," she repeats again, Picard in contrast is aware of for Data's own explanations. "But the entity, which had visited them several times before I was born, no one seems to know about, when they tried to take shelter in our complex again, and Lore then could bring into the game," she explains additionally.

"After he had directed his physical attention more my way, I dearly welcomed just having become a woman by then so to speak, on my open interest in him he found more than tempting, and was not only to keep him away from them, or for him to have another amorous adventure, until he was entirely lost later," she suddenly unveils to his inner sigh. "So don't talk about their or more so Lore's morals here, but **your **very own Picard. And if Lore had been aboard, he would never have left Data to the Queen's Borg trust me. And we **both **know why," Soong suddenly reminds him, and about Data's very words to him after Lore's death.

Picard now absolutely certain however, all he really heard is that she must have been with Lore at some point long before Bellfort, and suddenly has his most personal question answered never even having needed to ask it, and leaves it at that for the moment. So sighing again nodding at her feeling even more disillusioned now, she obviously wants him to know all that, at her ever more reminding him how right she is otherwise besides.

Smiling at her in a faint attempt to appear repentant, he feels strongly to be at that moment, he also has to surrender to his evident fate now, never to feel her as close as now obviously Lore had as well, he finds more than disillusioning.

"Bellfort then offered me to marry him much later, and I accepted, after his before more 'fatherly' feelings for me had changed into the same as Lore's, and I took the chance to be with him. After Bellfort was only engrossed in our work for quite some while, and I had lost Lore," she declares no less proudly. "And we never regretted it either, and apart from trying to do himself in dozens of times, Lore sometimes had even wished they would succeed in destroying him, in his desperate madness to be freed from the control of Graves," she adds most disheartened again.

"He even provoked them once to such grim effect, that we had to reassemble him, after they had literally torn him apart," she states to Picard's visible disbelief. "And then replaced him with Data after the final clash with Bellfort, which kept them quiet. But didn't solve Lore's problems, as only bring in the final disaster with this 'silicon avatar' entity destroying them," she adds with a sigh. "So in fact Picard to be precise now, they only died for their blind hatred of Lore, and not vice versa," Soong brings up for his attention with a sharp finger raised.

"Besides, it would have reappeared at some point anyway without his 'help, as it had before, that's why we had that underground shelter' for them in the first place, Dr Marr seems to have ignore completely besides in her equally blind obsession with him or that 'snowflake' thing," she mocks up now in turn set against the deluded scientist, who had killed it for her own mad revenge in turn.

After her enormous train of unstoppable thoughts dragging Picard along for the mind-blowing ride, he is utterly spellbound by her immense speech, not even realising what most divisive subjects it was all about anymore, with her ever-ceaseless attempt to defend Lore, watching her utterly 'possessed' himself, almost getting run over by her own 'passionate' reflections in turn. Needing to shake himself back into reality when she suddenly just stops, and his intense concentration is broken, all he feels is having lost her too now for good.

Seeing his completely failed mental handbrake finally engage abruptly, she smiles at his silent wonder, and shakes her head again fairly bemused now as he just stares at her. Not so much over what she said, but more as to how, just like days ago in his Ready Room, and she even has to wave at him to pull him out his deep trance.

Having heard her every word through a muffled medium of his own mirror reflections, she there adds as he catches himself suddenly, something utterly in contrast as to the previous more gloomy comparisons and attacks.

"So you 'do' love me indeed Picard, hm?" she suddenly asks with a flirtatious smile. "But you also have feelings for someone else, so we shall not dwell on this your latest 'infatuation', as I respect your position and value your friendship for that too much myself, which must not be lost for some deep 'emotion' you think you harbour for me, "she warns him again.

"As rather to reflect on my beloved Data, each time you feel to tend to experience the love you believe you feel for me is in your heart, and he will guide you to come to your rational sense. As your former 'unemotional' guardian angel now one with the timeless universe, who will direct you 'like a ghost' in his ever present golden mind's eye to safer realms, Captain," Soong purrs at him suddenly most poetically worded.

"Just as I will guide him as my 'purple seraph', not to lose his loving feelings for me as either man, without directly influencing him the way Graves had," Soong then again says firmly to rattle him back into reality. "That is the only way Picard, or else we cannot even begin this new journey and, 'explore strange new worlds to seek out new life and new civilisations to boldly go where no one has gone before'…"

Sighing at her so wise and fairly undesired, if now absolutely clear declaration concerning this one matter, having managed to return him to harsh reality for sure, he simply has to accept her words. So nodding again with a heavy heart, her last line is seemingly reminding him of 'something'. Apart from the fact that she said exactly the same as galactic pest Q had, about Data's galaxy and his mind's eye to guide him. Which he finds a bit puzzling the least, even so without the Q factor.

Frowning at her for a second not sure if she might know about that, or even more than she shows, which can never be refuted at her incredible knowledge per se, he but rather leaves it at that for the moment, chuckles up and replies with an honest smile at her last rather more humorous words.

"Yeah you're right Professor, you always are I'm certain of that, and very wise," he gladly permits. "I'm going to let Data 'guide' me for sure," Picard assures her. "He always has and I never really noticed it too busy playing stuffy captain, and I will try to adjust that in the future I hope to share with all of you. I'm really glad you told me all this and I can talk to you in turn, as truth be told I'm still not good at all when it comes to, 'feelings'. I'm sure you realise this with all of Data's 'data', and our clashes over his and then my own emotional issues and so forth," he confesses with a shy smile at her knowing nod.

"But you make me feel rather confident and relaxed about these personal matters, no matter you batter me verbally even more than he ever had, or even Lore," he sighs up. "But somehow it makes me face it less oppositional, and I believe the fact that I had lost Data for my own wants, now makes me more willing to endure your attacks, for his sake to finally close these issues and move on, and that even without ever talking to him directly," he grants her gladly, with Soong knowing exactly why she is doing that herself now.

"You're sure you don't want to consider Counsellor Troi's position, hm? After all, your so compelling psychoanalytical 'equation' and deep analyses, and relentless intent to see to their justice done, it would make you an ideally qualified psychologist, no?"

Smiling at his not too serious question, she shakes her head with a deep sigh in getting up there to turn to some of the hidden drawers in the wall behind the chair.

"No Captain," she counters with a headshake, "I'm sure I would be most suited, but I'd be let's say, very 'underused'. I'm willing to help anyone and can be very objective and diplomatic when needed, or taken as counsel in anything or related to any of these issues. But don't think either, that because Troi is with her husband on the _Titan _now, she'd not rather be here or on the new _Enterprise-F _later," she suddenly drops casually.

Frowning there at her totally unexpected remark, she opens one of the locked drawers in keying in some code into her interface access generator, to fetch for one of the smaller handphasers within. Even though she would no less know the code at Data's total memory input into her own brain by now, but maybe would need to 'nest search' for it first.

"What makes you say that Professor?" Picard there asks rather intrigued now.

Smiling at his puzzled eyes, she has a closer look at the phaser, and then replies at his keen face.

"Oh well you know, the way she talked about their post on his new ship, all excited and happy to be there with Riker, after her terrible shock about Data's demise she felt gravely hurt by not only Geordi, in case you never gathered that from her," she clarifies. "Or actually Riker himself, always playing the 'hard man' otherwise, and I know from all their relevant ship's records I also scanned to reconstruct Data's last few hours, to complete all his memories, and the ship's data and the rest, remember?"

Nodding at her yet new information and short pause there, she then adds something less cheerful again.

"Which now come down to a mere ten seconds 'missing' by the way," she near whispers suddenly with a trembling voice. "No doubt the time before he detonated the Thalaron matrix, after he had beamed you off the killer Warbirdand I can perfectly imagine, what he was thinking of during his very last moments alive on his own…"

Picard nodding at her with a no lesser heavy heart as to the tragic fact, just as able to envision what emotional matters he might have reflected on, he only sighs deeply thinking back to when he thought to have to face exactly that same ugly fate. After having killed Shinzon and was stranded to stop the weapon, had Data not come to save him, and his crew, no less deeply upset at the paradox reality that he still is technically dead, and yet no longer.

"Ten seconds of sheer hell I suppose, god how awful, ten seconds is more than an eternity for him, or was…" he laments deeply affected equally whispering there suddenly. "Do you know, if he had, his-um emotion chip installed or even, activated? Worf said that he couldn't find it in his quarters, after he brought me his books, on Geordi's wish to look for them just to make sure, and he had done before with his few belongings on my wanting to safe-keeping them. Do you mind talking about that, but I'd like to know please, Professor?" he begs her gently.

With Soong pondering about that very double-edged question for the moment, obviously able to access the true answer from his very memories, or if to tell him or not, that in fact he had his chip installed, she grimaces in sudden pain at the most horrible thought realising this. Facing the wall at that moment, she then shakes her head once at his saddened gaze, mainly not to upset him, or mostly not to distress herself all the more now.

No less thinking as Data himself besides remembering that, she then replies by drawing on his very own recollections trying her best to lie to him bluntly unnoticed, and shakes her head slowly in finding another phaser to distract herself.

"No, maybe it got lost in all the mess," Soong declares softly. "But he left the chip aboard after his last log entries, as it would have been near impossible for him to ever go through with what he did," she explains with a painfully heavy sigh. "Not for fright or cowardice if dread perhaps, but more the grief over his loss to you and himself by that, which would have overwhelmed him…"

"Or even the sadness to die so young, and never having had the chance to marry or have a real family, know his oldest brother better he had hoped to grow with his memories, never realising it would literally kill him in turn, I will never hold against him ever," she declares close to tears suddenly.

Halting here for a moment again finding it rather hard to think of that as herself, let alone Data no matter he has retuned and laid the issue to literal rest, but on his older brothers' costs besides, she so adds something less painful to balance that at Picard's own reflective thoughts about her words, and what Data had contemplated then.

"Funny how Shinzon told you, he had 'found' B-4 somewhere when you were his prisoner, and if he'd been even more successful had abducted Data, but couldn't get to him, and then 'found' 'Dr von Meyerland' instead for all his damned spies, realising he must be another Soong android no matter looking more like 'Dr Soong' of years back," she explains to his clear sigh of curious realisation, of the never before realised facts of days ago only.

"Had Bellfort not auto defence shut himself into passive default mode, he would have shredded them all I tell you, and it's more than poetic justice that this innocent little 'android pawn' B-4 standing there next to him, was in fact Data himself impersonating him later, right under his very nose and he never even noticed it. I find that more than gratifying," she again sneers most satisfied at the detail alone in sitting down again.

Sighing there as if wanting to give up suddenly on her painful train of Picard's own no lesser agonised thoughts, both thinking back to the moment when Data had saved him already once before in the very guise of his innocent 'pawn' brother, it might have been wiser, to let Data try to eliminate the madman and the weapon.

Realising he never had contemplated this undoubtedly more successful option at all despite Data having asked to go instead, Soong deciding to let Picard know what she herself really thinks still, rather than Data at this very moment solitarily, she so proceeds no lesser revelatory.

"But let me just say this," the Professor alerts his ears now. "When Data was in the corridor after his last look back at La Forge, both knowing he most likely can never return, he 'felt' very lonely and once more utterly abandoned, no matter his resolute last step to face certain death," she enlightens him at Picard's heart growing ever heavier just the same.

"Given the chance, he'd not done it obviously, but he did it for **you **Captain, not merely the crew," Soong suddenly drops to his silent shock. "But **you** alone, made him resolve to this fatal step for your keeping him here, and was forced on him for **your **very action wanting to eliminate Shinzon, when **you** should have sent out Data to accomplish that," she now accuses him more directly in even pointing at him with each 'you', Picard feels no less to be warranted at the utterly fatal result.

"Data no doubt could have stopped him otherwise, disabled the weapon without blowing it up with himself, returned with that fateful 'ETU' in one piece and Shinzon maybe only incapacitated and not killed, but secured and out the lethal game. No matter how much he deserved to die since he was merely out for blind revenge, and no good words persuaded him to relent," Soong adds most sour-voiced now with a cold glare at Picard's all the more regretful eyes, knowing fair well Shinzon had truly been blinded by his utterly unreasonable revenge trip, far outreaching even his own concerning the Borg.

"But with the Praetor on the _Enterprise_ getting taken out by Riker already, they'd all just surrendered at once I tell you," Soong suddenly conjectures at her better judgement which Picard had never thought of either. "Especially with the for once more helpful Romulans right there trying to intervene, no matter dead in the water suddenly, who could have called for reinforcement instead even still after that, and you'd **all** be alive now," she again lays blame at his very own door with that bitter remark.

Soong pausing there again with a clear sigh of deepest resentment, Picard tries to think of any other possibilities he could have deployed to solve their grave situation. Yet of course now after the grim facts, nothing can be done about it any more at any rate, as just sit and listen to her biting sermon over his no doubt selfishly flawed actions of only days ago, again.

"Why the hell did you not call for reinforcement yourself long before already, hm?" she suddenly poses not really expecting any answer. "And I simply cannot believe there wasn't one lousy old ETArmband somewhere left in reserve you had used before, or functional shuttle, or a runabout or the fancy Argo carrier, or your fancy new Yacht…"

"Or the fancy Scorpion attack flyer from Shinzon you escaped with before, and clear one little launch pad to get to the Reman without Data or you beaming over," she suddenly rebels in running down the possible options left, with Picard not even having remembered these old type ETAs, at his sudden and most painful realisation that there must have been some aboard as backup.

"If you could simply beam over and run around the _Scimitar_ with a full seven minutes before the activated Thalaron matrix would have fully deployed, you just as easily could have boarded the Warbird with any of these vessels that way too perhaps undetected long before, or sent out decoy shuttles to distract that madman," she proposes at Picard's ever growing realisation, that other options could have at least been attempted to be contemplated long before.

"Data could by far have literally missed the _Scimitar_ launching himself out into space, and even if so without trouble as it obviously happened, then could have returned that same way moreover, or been picked up later after securing the Warbird," Soong offers as another possibility. "I'm sure there were other options left to deal with that weapon or the Reman, long before you even rammed his dammed ship," she hypothesises mercilessly with a very displeased face at Data's direct memories, that there might have been other ways.

"And one thing I never understood either is, that this fancy new _E _of yours couldn't even be taken apart like the old _D _anymore, had no manual autodestruct or anything more useful with all that super hightech software not even working properly. What a disastrous downgrade that was," she scorns Starfleet again. "Let's hope the _F_ has at least a manual autodestruct, or multivector capability if it can't be separated either," Soong mocks some more with a heavy sigh at his pained eyes, with Picard remembering that most unfavourable fact.

Or that even autodestruct had failed, which did not even have a manual option either, and therefore had forced him to resort to ramming the mighty Warbird, causing only more trouble for their already grave situation.

"So 'technically' Data was killed for a cheap little device that couldn't even be replicated besides, and all because **you** had to 'play the hero' Picard, and you know it's true," she blames him again directly. "Just for the reason that Shinzon was your 'evil alter ego' or 'mirror'. It's really unbelievable to be honest, you and your stupid stunts," she spits at him again mercilessly.

"I'm amazed this one ETU worked at all, with apparently no ship's transporter functions to actually beam anyone anywhere even with that tiny thing. So there must have been one lousy cargo transporter still working to enable beaming in a shunt mode within the site-to-site function, and you then could have used to get back after you even needed to beam over, only killing the last transporter. Or Data, after he had used the ETU for your return, or could have kept it for himself," she counts down mercilessly as more options possibly left.

"I'm sure Riker would have told you to let Data go in the first place, after the destruction, but unfortunately he was busy chasing the damned Praetor, with Worf," she adds ever unyielding not to find another flaw somewhere, or Data, when it was too late for anything else to be considered by then.

"And another fact I simply can't fathom is, why Troi of all interfered and agreed with you to go it alone, telling Data to stand back. Instead of letting the one man go, who could have dealt with Shinzon more 'objectively' and efficiently. Fatal advise that turned out to be, unbelievable really," she scolds them both now after the grave outcome. "Just because you lost it over this 'clone', like before with the Borg, and each time Data was at the very grave receiving end of **your **obsessions. If I were on the case review board, you'd be relieved off duty permanently I tell you Picard."

Picard shaking his head again in sheer distress now, that he had seen it necessary to do this for his own want and no doubt 'obsession' to see Shinzon eliminated by all means, he of course never realised he would not be able to return with the last transporter down suddenly. While they only had assumed that all the shuttles and the Argo were left destroyed, along with the Scorpion attack flyer during their violent crash, which they had stolen from Shinzon to escape before.

Or that even his very own Captain's Yacht had been allegedly rendered useless in addition, hardly ever having seen it from her point of sharp view like that, or to have even thought of sending out Data to eliminate Shinzon even though he had asked to go. Left most unsettled for a moment at her perfectly reasonable assumptions and accusations or even last resorts never considered, or for Data to have been much more successful by all means before that, all he can do is sigh in pain over her very shrewd and uncompromising words.

Or indeed realises to never really having known if all these, or even other options had in fact actually really been exhausted by the time he beamed over to the _Scimitar_, and now suddenly pondering about it more seriously, he cannot even be fairly certain that there were no other ways.

Yet thinking back now, he seems to have thought so these days back. But besides all that, it really strikes him as most amazingly horrid, that nothing of all their so 'fancy' tech had been left been intact during the violent crash with the Warbird, but rendered utterly ineffective or inaccessible if not truly ruined.

But with no one ever having investigated that either merely so recently happened, or was asked by Starfleet why he never had thought of sending out Data, the one and only much more resourceful officer to stop anyone like Shinzon, dead, Picard feels only more terrible as she just stares at him suddenly with a never forgiving quite bitterness, he can clearly feel, and that it will haunt him forever to his last breath.

Unable to even verify if no other possible way could have been contemplated, all he can assume now in hindsight, that if there had been, good and much more astute Data no doubt would have thought of it or even found another old ETA. Yet with her proposing any of these never considered options now, it might well be his own ideas already.

Suddenly picturing the ship in the truly messy state she had been in, he tries hard to establish if really nothing else would have been possible in his torrid mind then or even now, getting very uneasy as she just sits there in miserable silence for another moment staring at the supercomputer now.

With her probably even thinking exactly the same, finding no doubt that one last way out which could have been taken with Data left alive, at his own input that there were several no doubt, as rather for him to jump out into space to drift over to the enemy ship, he without doubt could have missed, Picard never even knew at that time he had done so to get to him.

But all they can assume now, that there might not even have been enough time to do or use any of these vessels, or if any one of them had ever been left intact, at no certainty either besides, if they could have landed aboard Shinzon's Warbird unnoticed in the first place. Despite his easy access via beaming himself over as a fact for sure, or for even Data having been able to penetrate their uncloaked Warbird via some simple access panel through the backdoor as it were.

Both seemingly really contemplating these most unfavourable strings of no doubt unbelievably detrimental events to occur, during the most unprecedented hostile situations they had ever faced, all she ever will do no matter what, is blame him at his first and last thought not to lose Data. And then not to let Shinzon go, only to lose her brother entirely, even if he eliminated the Reman at that and Data had saved his entire crew. Or even Earth, which Shinzon had in his demented mind no doubt to destroy in the course of his madness for revenge.

With Picard however all the more so relieved now, as he closes his eyes more content over the one more indisputable fact then, that Data thus did not suffer all the emotional hell which would have no doubt befallen him otherwise, at least not during this very last moment, alone with the galactic killer weapon, he feels no lesser horrid he ever had to die this horrible way.

Imagining how he had been forcing himself to destroy the matrix, at the sure knowledge to get killed by the detonation to stop it just the same, he can envision that he must have without a doubt felt not only lonely before he even came to rescue him, but how much deeper during those horribly endless ten seconds, more than an eternity for him at his own words once to be sure.

Just as Picard had felt the very same dread facing his own hideous death by the weapon, in sure knowledge his entire crew will perish along with him on the _Enterprise_, before Data suddenly had appeared once he was safe on the _Scimitar_. Who then in turn died in his place in fact, had Picard wanted to blow it up as Data had no doubt, and so rather believes her words at his own most zealous wishing well for him, not to have undergone any emotional anguish during his final moments.

With her however not even wanting to think about his grim torture for the moment, knowing only too well Data must have endured it in all its perverse, and equally exquisite, and deliberately chosen horrors even if forced on him for these mere ten seconds, it was a literally deadly eternity for him by all means. Left in a fraction of time in horrible pain at his direct destruction, she also knows what the 'galactic' detonation had done to him, when it ripped him apart just the same before the deadly matrix could ever deploy.

So carrying on unwilling to dwell on her utterly graven and pained thoughts about her valiant brother's so terrible end, she tries to redirect his attention to their previous more cheerful subject so all deliberately, still lying to him in return again just to break off the most unpleasant subject, and just picks up her mental thread at his own silent abiding her every no lesser bitter word.

"But it's done Picard," she suddenly mutters up again. "I don't want to linger on this, please, I cannot linger on this now, I will never be able to talk about it, 'objectively', and not blame you forever," she makes very clear. "You simply should have let Data deal with him, and not yourself to stop that madman, even at that point. But he-um, did not suffer any torment I'm sure," Soong adds in looking away again knowing fair well he had.

"But the way he regards his most singular experience now of having died, and then was resurrected, has been laid to literal rest in his own perfectly peaceful mind, over any of these no doubt most outstanding and painful a metaphysical issues just the same," she assures him trying hard not to lose her cool again.

"He can recall each of these last ten second and his very destruction, even if only as second-hand account, just as we do with cold memories, and it's finished and over for himself," she declares resolutely to the facts. "But he didn't-um suffer, suffer, please, I don't want to linger on this now," Soong urges suddenly to get away from it, feeling ever more restless and no lesser hurt. "Ask him directly if you want but not me, I can't think of it Picard please… let us talk about other things…"

Nodding at her vigorously with a sharp bow there as she is near tears again suddenly, he utters back feeling more than genuinely sorry he ever asked her, no less glad to get away from these grim thoughts and move on from these grim matters himself.

"Of course not, I'm so sorry Professor, and you're right," he agrees all too gladly. "And that I should have sent Data to stop Shinzon, you're absolutely right, I'm truly sorry, forgive me… I'm just so relieved he didn't suffer all that, horror…"

Not reacting to his words shaking her head to herself with a pained sigh, she so changes the subject quickly back to the original less painful topic, again without much acknowledging his apology, or to absolve him no doubt ever. Just so to get away from the grim issue, and to distract herself rather than him, knowing all too well, how horribly her brother must have suffered, and is only relieved, that he is unable to recall it as first hand experience anymore now.

"Yeah so is Worf," Soong alters her course directly with a sigh. "Who by his own words would rather be here with you all together again, the way he spoke to Lore the other day and was truly happy to see 'Data' back. No matter in Lore's body, but he does see the difference," she so enlightens him further. "He knows what it must have cost Lore to lose his own identity, and all about keeping the truth of one's life in check, when it comes to his own 'dishonourable' past having to live a lie, until he finally was vindicated by Gowron," she reminds him at Picard's instant nodding, knowing fair well of Worf's infamous 'dishonour' that never was.

Or that Data had technically enabled the lawfully elected ruler of the Klingon homeworld Gowron then to assume his throne, for Data's direct exposure of the meddling Romulans first supporting and then stranding the Duras sisters, during their attempts to assume power over the empire themselves.

"Worf was **very **'nice' to him, the first time I might add or to Data more or less, as they both had their own ups and downs on duty, yet would always count on each other's loyal help," Soong allows. "He highly regards Data for what he had done for the entire crew all the time, and Lore now for giving up his own life for his sibling after what both had suffered, he considers as paying his deuce to his brother for having hurt him or others…"

"No matter never Lore's own true doing, and had undergone torments beyond even Worf's insight. But he of all understands and honours all that greatly as a warrior heart," the Professor adds as a more favourable remark towards Worf now. "And in case you're wondering how I know all this, just think direct 'interface memory' translink…"

Picard nodding at her able to imagine what she means, she has successfully diverted his very own grave thoughts back to more pleasant things, not at all inclined to talk or even think about Data's factual death any further, way too upsetting to her at any rate, no matter he actually has returned. Yet only so possible by her own husband's tragic death besides no lesser a painful subject for her, or for the actual loss of Lore's single man identity who had suffered way beyond anyone's ever acuity.

"Which in effect means, all we both ever up or download, say or think, do or hear, the other knows," Soong expounds to his silent wonder, finishes with the other phaser besides while keeping her words flowing. "Or even see in Lore's case, when he finally manages to have Bellfort's eyes implanted, and be able to record images if you can remember, which then all would be auto stored, and can also be recalled by the other if accessed." Soong illuminates him further. "But it can also be blocked not to in all cases, and the other wouldn't really know it was. Unless we do the 'find and search the right nested file' thing, which all have one and the same code to make it easier and can't be altered or deleted, for security reasons, unless wiped," she adds at Picard's ever-interested attention.

"The Grid receives a copy of every data of it at any rate," she reminds him at his ever attentive nodding. "As I said, it auto clones everything to save it all on top, rather than keep it in our own memory banks, to clear storage capacity needed for other more important programs or data. Since The Grid doesn't need to move or think etc., which requires unbelievable memory to perform any of these autonomous programs. I suppose you get the idea?"

Picard getting the 'mindboggling' idea without a doubt, he only nods again sharply with an understanding grumble, being even more amazed that she simply could access Data's locked drawer system with her ever so useful interface. Soong so proceeding to actually answer what he really wanted to know after finding some other handphaser from the weapons drawer, she continues to modify that phaser, and her occasionally just as cutting words.

"But don't worry, your ship's computer cannot mess with this function, or The Grid with it in turn," she assures him again. "Or even by or with Data's own independent workstation, unless as I just did, access it to command it directly, but not by 'itself'. The Grid is 'alive' sure, unlike no doubt your next ship's main computer – but we can change that, so it could 'auto upgrade' itself as well, beyond the way it does anyway to reconfigure the system and all, if you want to later."

Picard nodding at her pursing his lips not at all adversed to the idea, she so changes the subject back to the original topic again directly.

"But anyway yes, Troi would not hesitate to return to your new ship just the same, with or even without Riker. Not that they don't love or need to be with each other no, but Riker himself wouldn't mind either to return to be honest," she states to his clear surprise. "But that would cause a bit of an 'FO' problem, as it would be the only position he could regain really. But Data is your new 'old' FO, and I will kill you if you relieve him from that well-earned post Picard," she suddenly pitches at him gain, with Picard not sure if she means it or not.

"Then he could finally become captain of the brand-new _Enterprise-F _anyway, even though he said not 'really' wanting to become his own captain, but perhaps on this famous 'bucket' he just might after the '_Sutherland_' experience he found most interesting and attractive to repeat mind you. No matter he commanded the _D_ often enough before even as FO or acting captain, and then call his ship the, _USS _'_Soong_', hm?"

Seeing her glinting eyes grin at his slight ponder there for a moment, over her seriously sounding last words, he gets her more humorous drift playing along her ironic words, and smiles at her with an amused nod, and then says more seriously.

"Um you're funny Professor, yeah I like that actually, '_USS Soong_', has a very nice ring to it, and I'm sure he deserves one like that – must be Lore's 'dark humour' no?" he teases himself now. "Unless you have one yourself Professor. But no, I actually always gathered they would really rather stay, but it just turned out that way finally, and then with Data gone…"

Having finished reconfigured the second handphaser, and putting it neatly on the desk next to the other by The Grid, she closes the drawer by merely looking at it there, and Picard is left utterly amazed now at the mere fact that she must have done so via her interface. Acknowledging his astonishment as she grins at his big eyes with a shrug to her shoulders, she however is not considering this ability as something special at all for herself.

"The interface Picard," she reminds him. "I can telekinetically influence certain computer operated objects with it by my pure thought input, lazy you know, like Lore can with his special device finger," she smiles finally again at Picard's amused nodding finding her no lesser fascinating for that rare quality than before now.

"But no, I tell you what, and you don't need to follow that of course, but I believe you ought to have a closer look into the Neutral Zone first thing, on our new mission next year no matter your next given orders I'm sure you can combine," she proposes there seriously. "Or even ask Janeway to let you, trust me I know her, she's your best and truest ally in all this 'murky' Starfleet business Picard, unless the orders might come from above her. But where the _Titan_ is right now everyone is bored to tears, no one is daring to make a false move by even switching on one 'Christmas' light too many, despite the obviously now friendlier inclined Romulans out there…"

Sounding a bit cheerfuller for the moment, she adds some more biting home truths and unknown factors, at least from her point of view at his unrelenting attention.

"Let alone do or say something the other side could misconstrue again, with the few newfound supporters to help the fragile 'peace' initiations, with our new ally Cmdr Donatra doing her best to uphold her end besides, after all this insane Reman nightmare," she sighs at the more promising factors all down to Shinzon's renegade act and killing spree even through their own senate ranks foremost so. "But what a tragedy she couldn't help the grave situation then either, to stop Shinzon from her side maybe," Soong adds at his own deep heave, with Picard having hoped that himself these ugly and so destructive days back.

"But you should just go and ask them both directly, not by 'subspace transmissions' no, directly, and they will gladly return trust me, how you sort their positions is up to you," Soong declares with a pout. "I'm sure Riker will not want to deprive Data of his rightful new post, once they will learn about the fact that he is actually, 'still' alive within Lore of all, 'units', unless you have kept them informed as to our tearful failures and eventual stunning success. I know you kept the Admiral apprised as have I, but have you told any of **them **Captain, or has anyone else here?"

Picard not only badly amazed at her ever more physical or mental capabilities, and her so frank and very insightful foremost so, and all the additional questioning statements and fascinating suggestions, he has to compute all that for a moment, not at all opposed to the idea in general to see them both back.

"Well I know neither Geordi or Worf have because yes, I told them I would keep everyone apprised, and Dr Crusher and they rest are ecstatic the least," he replies with a nodding pout. "I trust that was ok I mean, they had a right to know, and are very very pleased. But neither of them ever hinted on their own desire to come back. I'm happy to see them return since we all were a close-knit family, and I was pretty devastated they all left me at once suddenly really, not like in deserting. But we always thought, never to part unless we, die," he admits with another deep heave.

"But that's of course what happened," Picard sighs. "Data's death was the very catalyst for us to disperse so completely suddenly, but now that he's back, well, it would become rather crowded on the bridge if we had two FOs, which is not really regular practice," he ponders. "But I neither want to lose either of you for what you were assigned for Professor…"

Waiting for her to respond to that in some form, she but keeps neutral for the moment.

"So I'm a bit of a pickle if they would return," Picard explains with a pout. "I know Lore wasn't too happy to even come on board let alone become a Starfleet Commander suddenly, not even as himself but his late brother, with the question of your husband literally been put to 'rest'," he recalls. "So he could never take his place I'm sure, he didn't want to take on in respect as to his former profession in the first place, who in turn didn't seem too interested in staying himself at his few tech flaws. You both seem to have literally 'buried' the idea too and merely remained, well 'married' on paper then," he assumes, with Soong only nodding into his short pause, and he continues his own train of personal thoughts.

"I take it he now will stay with you here, but if Riker comes back who might even relinquish his fresh captaincy, as he has so often before, then what?" he asks not really expecting any reply from her. "Have two FOs? That's only achievable under specific means I would gladly permit, but Starfleet regulations simply never catered for such an idea, for the simple reason as to the inherent conflict in directive, since neither of them would be of lower or higher rank. Which is required in the hierarchy in the chain of command, even though there's a way around that like introducing 'FO' shift duty…"

Both pouting at the other, not getting any much farther with the literally double-edged idea it seems, Picard then notes on further facts.

"But I sincerely doubt Riker would want to lose his rank no lesser than Data now, even if he were to relinquish his captaincy, who both never knew anything other than be on the _Enterprise_, and according to Data's own words or logs, he never really wanted to leave for his own command," he hypothesizes to her nodding acknowledgment, for now.

"Not only for his former apparent lack of such ambition, but mainly to stay with all his friends here who meant much more to him than we all seemed to have granted him, I deeply respect, and do admit having banked on all these years so not to lose him," he confesses again. "But now I doubt he still would refuse be the case were I to offer 'Lore' the chance, who might go off to play captain himself in an instant perhaps…"

Looking at her for some sort of answer to that idea, she curls her lips in no opposition, and taking it a possible yes he does not even want to contemplate, he then points to the most likely scenario to occur at some stage in the future.

"Or even Data, if we take the brothers as three separate minds within one body who can decide singly let's say, now steeled with his full scope of balanced emotions besides, and would simply grab the chance now, or because of you. I don't know, and really hope not, or I'll just have the same problem of losing him otherwise," he declares at his deepest fear and belief this to happen at some point.

"But I will not demote him again as my present FO not on my life, he has saved us too often and I will not betray that utterly selfless nature, I don't consider only as fact of his character for purely having been 'programmed' that way – so what's left? With Lore willing to remain my FO, or indeed Data, I have no idea really," he grumbles up again. "Riker technically could even face dismissal were he to relinquish his current post, if Starfleet wanted to since they offered him a captain's chair several times already, even though I doubt that after I would talk to them…"

Soong seeing his predicament, she leans back with a ponderous nod, and as he is waiting for her possible better a resolving notion, she so offers him one.

"Well apart from the fact that you haven't actually asked Riker yet, and what he would like to do on your new ship, she would take her old place in an instant," Soong replies utterly convinced. "Never mind she has already inaugurated her successor, she can retain as an assistant if they want to, or even would require really with a few dozen more people on board later, who no doubt might need 'counselling', with all the fancy new onboard gadgetry and pressure to go along," she adds with a smirk at Picard's smiling nod to see that possibly might happen too.

"It's simple, Riker can have my place," she suddenly offers him. "I'm sure he'd be able to cope with Data all of a sudden being his superior for a change, as they never had trouble with the other, and truth be told, owes him big time after all these years of staying aboard as well. So making it impossible for Data to gain his positing on this ship, hoping for his continuous 'non ambition' to strive for his FO seat in turn just as much as you have, and simply kept to playing it safe…"

Hardly having seen if from that perspective as it were, Picard has to concede to the fact that Riker had a very easy ride along as his trusted FO, with barely anyone seriously challenging him in that field, and thus rejected any promotion himself. Not only to stay aboard with his friends, but make it easy for himself undeniably, and can only nod at her.

33


	4. Chapter 16 Redemption PII

Redemption PII--------------------------------------------------------

Both so pondering the fact thus, that he now can put the blame not only squarely on his very own shoulders as captain alone having stood in the way of promotion, but Riker's own 'non ambition' besides, he is no lesser grateful for that just the same. Yet never even having thought of that before more in-depth however, having played into his own want of never wanting to let Data go at that objective, he merely heaves another deep sigh and replies with a pondering nod.

"Yes, yes that's true Professor. Riker's equally 'reserved' view towards gaining his own command has indeed kept Data back at that – that's why I never encouraged either to be honest," he admits frankly. "I simply didn't want to lose them both, and by that Data always remained the same rank no matter he deserved to become commander, or even higher long ago which was possible at any time, unless he'd gone somewhere else to be promoted in a jiffy I'm sure. Or maybe even never again for his nature in turn, some would simply take as an obstacle rather than asset, who knows. I totally disagreed with that either way, Professor."

Soong merely sighing at the indisputable facts without a doubt, she did not quite mean it to lighten his deliberate failure, having been the one who still could have promoted Data to full commander no matter what, as he would have stayed aboard despite his higher rank. So merely shrugging her shoulders not to drive into that side any further for now, she decides on the following.

"I know, so do I. But Data would have stayed aboard no matter as Commander, Picard, and you never even did that for him, he bloody well deserved ages ago!" she again suddenly throws at him. "But he must keep his well-earned place **now**, whatever their decision, or else let me warn you again to just leave. So I'll be your 'Professor', as I won't take any other bridge duties under their orders," she repeats again. "Well you know what I said before, bar take their orders as my FO or yours as your SO, unless I might be required at Ops or the Conn, but not as a permanent post either way…"

Picard not happy with her end proposal, he intends to say something, but she raises her hands at him to let her continue, and so notes furthermore.

"Remember Picard, you cannot order me to take a specific post at my solitary state as the only other acme officer now apart from Data," Soong reminds him. "Besides, I'm a scientist at heart like our father or Bellfort, and have no affinity with tech at all, as paradox it might seem," she tells him further. "I'm more an old 'Victorian' in that respect. No matter I can invent tech, built tech, am superior with tech, can manipulate tech, and possess all the tech 'brain' they do or even more. But I'm not a true tech 'lover', can't stand the look of it," she defends herself.

"Bar my self-evolved Grid perhaps, because it looks more like an old black book I designed that way as I love old books, or of course when it comes on two legs and looks like Lore," she there again says with a smile. "But I would rather not be on the bridge at all, unless really needed… oh just leave it Picard, and let them decide what to be without me, and I'll just be your Professor…"

Frowning at her serious statement and ever steadfast refusal to be a lesser Commander than her siblings, but would happily relinquish it all together to be 'herself', or even to Riker just so to cement Data's position, Picard shakes his head not at all in agreement with her offer.

"Oh no 'Professor' no no, please! I need you both on the bridge Commander no, no I won't change your positions no please!" he begs her most adamantly in waving his hands. "But here's **my** proposal, which **is **possible, if Riker agrees to be my SO as it were under Data no problem with me, even though I doubt he really wants to be my SO even if he wouldn't mind to serve under Data, after having been his own captain and FO, or even if Data considers to become my SO…"

Soong wanting to cut him off right there not at all in the mood to hear this, Picard but shakes his head at her and adds quickly.

"No please let me finish Professor, for the possibility is there after all that Lore has said, although he now gladly wants to continue on board as my FO, but it doesn't have to be as my FO 'in words'," he explains to her grim frown. "Even though I don't want to force him to lose this truly earned post I really don't, unless he literally goes on his bionic knees and begs me to demote him again, and I sure as hell will make certain my log entry says so. But he could take his old post as my SO if you really want to give up your rank simply because that's what he always did best, be the Ops chief really along with all his other functions," he tries to bring forwards at her only increasing sighs shaking her head not too happy about his idea.

"**But**,hewould retain all the rank and rights as my new FO, even if Riker said yes to be my 'old' FO," he offers her now, yet sees the more complicating issue. "Oh I know this is getting way too problematical again, I see what you mean, it's not possible to have two FOs at the same time…" Picard sighs again. "Oh dear, we're one FO over if Riker returns… oh god, I'm really unhappy about what you just said Professor. I need you both and yet would like Riker rejoin us… oh this is awful, and I don't want you to lose your title either Commander. I think we need 'FO' shift duty here..."

Before he can proceed to grumble himself into a 'bionic' heart attack, she interrupts him with her hands upheld to stop him finally, and stops him leaning onto the desk in shaking her head insistently.

"Captain Captain listen – please," she interrupts him. "Let Data and Riker decide between their ranks if ever you will ask him first anyway, and let them divide their duties etc. But make sure Data will not be a lesser rank even as your SO if he so chooses, for he really deserves his new post no matter as old or not Ops chief besides," she urges him in turn. "I too believe, he would rather want to do that, than just sit there next to you getting bored out of metal skull as your FO or SO or whatever 'O', not 'doing' anything remember? But don't let him lose his new rank privileges no matter if it starts with an S, and I will hand him my place or Riker – Rather me than Data, he alone deserves this Picard."

Picard now wanting to interrupt her, she but shakes her head at him again and quickly continues.

"No please let me finish Captain," she cuts in again. "If they can't decide who is to be what 'O', however they will choose, Data **must** keep all his rights as your FO as that is his legal post now. I don't want to see his title changed again on his quarters doors ever, Data is your FO and that's it," Soong insists. "But let them have the choice sure, if we have to put stupid letters to their ranks, and I won't kill Riker if he insists on his former seat. Or wring Data's neck until his head unlocks if he ends up as SO again, as long as he retains all his full FO status and superior command functions as well most of all," she declares resolutely.

"But it must be made apparent to the crew most of all that he is in charge, and if both give orders they will have to be followed either way, unless cancelling each other out, and then have to be authorized by you," she says in pointing at him again not at all happy about this double FO business. "And would need to make that clear to all, and who would have the last say in that particular situation. Unless you cannot, and then only the true FO could take over, and that is Data and no other, Captain I'm sorry," Soong insists with a most serious face.

Trying to get a word in on her short pause there, Picard is interrupted again as she finishes her actual idea, and says all the more seriously voiced now.

"But wait please, if that doesn't work, the only other viable option to put a full stop to any of this rank mess right now, is that to have **two** FOs as you said who will shift serve the ship only, and then I might stay as **your** Commander SO when **you're** on duty, and or Professor at hand otherwise when needed to whoever acts as captain even Data or Riker while you're off when needed," she offers him in a more 'blackmailerish' sense he does of course see as such.

"Then I even might consider other bridge duties when **really** really necessary," Soong adds as another bonus. "But don't even offer me Tactical Captain, I don't want to tangle with Worf's place there, I'm not interested in either way, even though 'technically' capable to man the station, or whole ship," Soong states more as a last resort. "Unless everyone else is ill then perhaps, don't you see Captain? Riker and Data are 'married' now and need some time off to spend it with their wives," the Professor argues in leaning back again.

"Forget about Data never to 'sleep' from now on, if he's with me he will trust me, as I surely will not have him be 'utilised' at will as before for weeks on end without any rest, android or not, no chance," she declares stubbornly. "And Riker certainly wants to be with his wife too, so there's your only really feasible solution, Captain."

After all her already fairly practical propositions, and Picard's head really reeling now, he actually can fully agree to her last proposal all the more. Very happy to have two FOs if he can retain her as well by that, he so smiles at their seemingly perfect resolution, and nods at her all the happier now.

But before he can actually say anything to that, she adds all seriously in leaning forwards again, just so to include some more home bitter truths for him to consider sincerely for once, at least at this moment between them.

"Remember Picard, there seems to be a certain, rank mish-mash at times, especially on the _Enterprise_, if I may direct you to it, to literally clear the deck once and for all," she points him to a different matter altogether now. "And don't take it as another personal attack, as rather exposure of more internal and deliberate and or other oversights, which simply could be exploited, and you no less had yourself by the cosmic string besides. So let's just name bright young Wesley, right?"

Nodding at her having no chance of escaping her words at any rate, unless he showed her the door he does not even want to contemplate, he prepares himself for more dirty Starfleet laundry being dragged out into the cold light of unpleasant facts again.

"He served as an acting ensign despite no such academy acquired qualifications at all, until he actually went there to get his cadet uniform, just because you made him one," she starts off to his nodding concurrence. "All after he had missed his first entry for helping out to find Riker and the Trois, and has the right skills, and good on him, fine. But he was not even twenty then, and what about the infamous 'Nova Squadron' incident later, which got him reprimanded big time, and he had to repeat his sophomore class, hm?" she reminds him suddenly again not expecting any real answer.

"Only for him to attend the Academy again and then resign halfway through suddenly, to became a 'Traveller' for years, before he then returned and ultimately joined Riker's new crew, fine," she recalls for him to contemplate it now more seriously. "But Data was not once reprimanded in any form, went through an extended tour of duty and still was never promoted here. Unlike Wesley was by Riker then on top now, despite only a mere few years of record to his name," Soong brings up indignantly voiced.

Picard only amazed about her so versed knowledge of anything internal for sure, he merely nods again at her perfectly correct observation at that, with a low, "I know, but that was his choice not mine," as she so seems bent on cutting her rank 'mish-mash' exposure way mercilessly through his entire core crew finally.

"True, and probably deserves it per his skills, but not for that short service record ever, compared to Data's," she objects already. "Now in addition, La Forge only served 'three' years as ensign before he came to the _Enterprise_, was promoted full lieutenant a year later, and merely after another to lieutenant commander," Soong adds at his sure knowledge indeed. "Which is more than unprecedented and no one really can achieve no matter a brilliant mind himself, and is surely more incorrect promotion procedures at the again too short service record," she points out.

"Especially, because Data had to clock up a full dozen years, before he even saw his no doubt much more deserved rank jump to lieutenant commander, by whoever eventually promoted him before he was assigned to you with that rank, and surely was taking his time while he served on the _Trieste_," Soong states bitterly, knowing exactly who did not further him per his skills before either. "Despite all his vastly superior knowledge and greater skills and even medals en masse to prove that, which was **only** down to his being a non-human, and I will not even discuss this now Picard as it's a sad and inexcusable fact, full stop."

Looking at him most intensely there again, he offers her no objection all too aware it all must have been and was the case undoubtedly, trusting her superior knowledge at that, no matter how painful it feels suddenly reminding him.

"Sure, he came here on your personal call to have him join your new _Enterprise-D_ crew when you were appointed her captain, fine good on you too," she allows again. "But **you** were even offered not one but 'two' full rank jumps, to become captain of the _Stargazer _and commanded near twenty years. After the original captain was killed despite neither possessing half of Data's expertises besides, which only shows they always rated Humans higher than any android officers no matter vastly superior," she reminds him at his clear memories and indeed knowledge of these unfair facts besides.

"**But**, from simple lieutenant straight to captain, that's actually not only impossible but unlawful really," she hauls up suddenly at his deep sighing to be reminded now. "You skipped lieutenant commander and commander, and only got that rank for your action after no real record at all, when Data had saved you lot by the dozen times rather than this one time. Yet no one offered him a captaincy for any of them, and then you even lost the damned ship in the 'Maxis Zeta Star System' tangling with the Ferengi killing an entire crew, which promptly got you court-martialled," she reminds him to his hardly known shame.

"But of course you were simply exonerated, no less by the same prosecutor who later declared Data a not at all 'sentient being', as merely free officer not to be taken apart like a machine, and you were romantically involved with her," she adds at the facts alone. "Data never had such 'choice' to just skip rank like that, and moreover, I bet you his resurrected life, had **he **done any or even less of that, would have been shredded, and you know it's true Picard," she throws at him again with a dismissive wave of her hand and very bitter undertone.

Picard thinking hard about all these all too true inconsistencies for a moment, and then even his own not quite that blemish-free past, in contrast to Data's, he merely can surrender to her indeed more direct insight he was not even too aware of either. Yet realising the bare facts, and feeling not too clever to oppose her very ardent monologue, he just listens to the rest of her no lesser accurate and utterly scathing 'sermon'.

"Besides all that, you yourself had failed to enter the Academy on first attempt too, then committed an as of yet undisclosed 'offence', during your second run and only old 'Boothby' helped you not to get excluded outright," the Professor touches on to his deep abhor not even wanting to think back to the 'unidentified incident'.

"And then you disobeyed orders by the cosmic string even as captain on several occasions, just like Data had yours for even more justifiable reasons during the _Sutherland_ episode for instance, and I don't accuse you or anything don't misunderstand me here not at all," she adds in shaking her head, and he indeed understands as a broader reminder, at the fact alone that none of this could be altered now anymore, merely nodding back eager to hear more.

"But don't really believe either, and I'm telling you this since I know now for sure, that he never wanted to be at least 'appreciated' to be a fine command officer like that day on the _Sutherland_,purely reacting to the fact that you were short of captains, and proved himself a very effective leader," she recalls at his clear memories, and his great faux pas to have ignored his great potential either way then.

"Or to see you at least **once** offer him the higher rank, just as he said in his last log. Or to even take command of his own ship, he might have rejected more probably than not for not wanting to leave his friends, sure," she rattles down again him. "But you never even 'asked' him if he wanted to hear the 'words' to be promoted to full commander, like Riker was without any trouble, on an even lesser or half as 'proper record' than him let's face it," Soong holds up to his no lesser ashamed eyes.

Feeling this to become another precursor to a further scathing attack on the not too accurate past rank and promotion handling for sure, all Picard can do is simply endure hearing her out, at her indeed superior knowledge about any of it, rather interested as it seems at his true attention.

"Let me only mention the infamous '_Pegasus_' disaster, and that Riker never got slammed for it, apart from the fact that 'Capt' Pressman even made it to Admiral later," Soong reminds him of now at his clear recollection of that disgrace. "And how the hell that happened is totally beyond me really, when he should have been kicked out of Starfleet right then and end up in prison to be honest!" she suddenly voices her discontent all too loudly again.

"And after that Riker still made it to Commander, and was offered captaincy several times himself? The first time with 'twenty-nine'!? How the hell does that work with his shaky record, and so young, hm!? But not Data who had served so much longer without any stain on his performance, why?" Soong digs up again most embittered. "More dark oversights and deliberate discriminations just so you bloody 'Humans' can get ahead but never 'the android', and only the year after Riker had another offer before Data even had to prove he was alive, not to be taken apart to simply make more of him," she moans some more most disenchanted. "Seriously this is absolutely sickening to be blunt, Picard."

"Apart from all these other violations no one really investigated with Starfleet Intelligence keeping it all hush hush then, quietly burying the truth of the controversial 'experiment', and no one got punished Pressman the least! But when Data appeared even slightly off kilter, he was simply ordered to be looked over like a disposable machine even by you, to see if he's 'malfunctioning' again and then just either faced to be 'decommissioned' rather than talked to. Or better still, at his definitely more 'usefulness' 'alive', let's just 'repair' him again, yay!" she suddenly mocks up sharply.

Not having expected any kind of biting 'inquisition' talk like that at all now suddenly emerging, Picard fears to hear more of her already so extremely insightful recrimination exposés looming and ever passionate delivery. Just so to remind him of more shameful double standards constantly being applied to officers, for one to get away with literal murder and the other not for lesser offences or simple mistakes, for reasons of their prejudiced origin or other discriminatory factors.

Or indeed downright cover-ups and too obvious disregard for in this case, Data's very own rights as an invaluable officer from the very start, which had been entirely ignored.

"I know that you chose Riker unseen as your FO, solely on his record of 'disobeying orders' by the cosmic string himself. This, '_Hood_' business comes to mind, where he opposed Capt DeSoto's direct orders to let him beam off with an Away Team," she reminds him. "I'm sure you'd call it, 'the need for someone to stand up to you as his superior', and see to the safety of the captain and ship as first duty, unconventional the least but fine," she unexpectedly includes at his surprise how she could ever even know that he thought like that.

"Apart from the fact that I will be the next Riker in that matter just to inform you, and disobey your possible proposals or orders when it has to do with Data," she warns him. "But every time Data dared do that, then what? He was summoned to your Ready Room to explain himself, even by you, despite being someone to see to the safety of his crewmen as very first duty, every single day **and** night! Who then even sacrificed himself for you all remember!?" Soong once more just has to throw in to vent her deep-rooted discontent over the facts alone.

Picard remembering this unholy '_Pegasus_' business indeed, he only sighs again and nods at her more than sheepishly, not only at her apparent even greater insider knowledge he would never imagine she had for possessing Data's direct memories, but indeed clear warning never to be able to oversee anything like that again with her around, and feels rather uneasy suddenly at her so virulent attack not only on the system, but himself.

No less having to concede to the plenty discrepancies and deliberate violations which could be perpetrated by some, when others were slammed for lesser offences, he merely mumbles up some more humble apology over her last words, until she only continues without much attention to his genuine tries to appear repentant.

"Oh and I also know, that you pressed for the true reasons and facts back then, and that they had forced you to keep quite and go to 'salvage' the _Pegasus_, by the usual 'high and mighty' admirals like ''Ranar' and Co', who dishonoured all rules and regulations, and got away with it for ages!" Soong continues. "Pressman violated the Treaty of Algeron not to deploy cloaking tech, when he even tried to set up the 'phasing cloak', which not only cloaked but enabled a ship pass through solid matter, I also know you even had to use once retrieved, to actually escape some hairy situation with the Romulans scouting for it just the same," she recalls at indeed Data's own memories of that infamous incident having been there.

"Lucky enough that it even worked after all this time and combined help, and you even let the Romulans know what happened, fine," she allows again. "But all long after dozens of the _Pegasus_ crew had been killed, following even a 'mutiny' against Pressman he and Riker could 'escape', and Riker afterwards merely kept all to himself for a whole dozen years!? I beg your pardon?" the Professor hisses at him again. "He could have made Pressman face deserved court-martial right then, and said nothing!" she near shouts out there again with great discontent.

Picard just as unhappy about these disgraceful facts, with Soong pausing again needing to calm herself down not to engage into more physical forms of expressing her extreme dissatisfaction about any of these ignominious subjects, now impossible to see rectified in any form anymore, she but has not even started yet it seems to scold him however possible, even personally all the more suddenly again.

"And best of all, after Riker had come forward and exposed Pressman finally and good on him if too late, and you even had arrested them both, and several more got slammed just as rightly following your launch for some proper investigation then, yet all you did then was just simply to let it rest in his case!" she spits again. "Only for his more 'trustworthy' record under your own command since then, and he basically escaped with a mere reprimand again!? I'm sure had Data done that, you'd not been so lenient, or bloody Starfleet and don't even deny it!" she accuses him now directly again, or indeed Starfleet Command.

"You know Picard, all I ever see is, how you 'Humans' got away with literal murder, and still were promoted! But Data 'the android', never!" Soong sneers at him again. "And don't even think of telling me for his superiority, and that he should have been 'better and infallible' not to make any mistakes, or commit deliberate 'crimes', he bloody well never did anyway!" she grumbles in turning up her palms in disbelief. "But no, with the slightest of mishaps coming from **him**, not even as a direct result of his conscious deeds either, **he** was treated like a second-rate lifeform and even had to defend his mere existence at that, just to mention that again!"

Shaking her head in great fury after her enraged gesticulating and most displeased expressions to vent her anger, Picard is all too aware of the utterly disgraceful episode for sure, and that he simply let Riker off for having exposed Pressman after all the time. Merely nodding at her again with some more lowly words, of how right she is, he is not even sure if he really might have treated Data differently in his place and let him off too.

As she again merely ignores his to her just as meaningless apology on his part, she is dead intent to continue her crusade over Data's past experiences to constantly get overlooked, or indeed made an example of in contrast at times when others got clean away, and so merely carries on her unpitying verbal attacks.

"Sure, Riker refused prior captaincies just as often to stay aboard the _Enterprise_ and his friends, fine, but Data was never even offered that either, after all these damned years of finest service with no stains, not one reprimand, breaches committed half the magnitude Pressman or any other, or even what Riker had done to be honest!" she near hollers out again at Picard's silent nodding, knowing she is indeed right.

"Oh but no, let's just promote them all to bloody admirals and let Riker keep his stripes, yay! I bet you had Data done anything even remotely like that, they'd just destroyed him like that Dougherty wanted to, or just as they wanted Lore!! Even though I also know you'd been the first to rebel and try your mightiest to avoid any of that," she allows again.

"But only because you know of his superior value and would be utterly lost without him! And don't let me even get deeper into 'Admiral Norah Satie's' disgraceful witch hunt she performed on board some years back, accusing even you of conspiracy and whatnot. Good enough Admiral Henry called it a day when she went overboard in her self-righteous madness," she recalls with another sneer, and Picard only nodding in full agreement over that most dishonourable incident for sure.

"How she ever made it to Admiral is beyond me really, I'm sure her 'so famous' father had his fingers in there, bloody nepotism. Data only became your FO for Riker finally leaving after showing enough 'ambitions' of his own, which had kept Data back to begin with," Soong continues relentlessly. "But Crusher and Troi became 'commanders' years ago at not the least of his skills, service time, or knowledge either," she mocks again in attacking the medical side of officers now at the facts alone. "Sure, who could have all that talent, but it's simply inexcusable that **you** never promoted him! **That**'s the issue here! Had I been aware of any of this disgrace earlier, you'd not sit in that chair, but Data I tell you Picard."

Seeing her very much reproaching him as it were now directly, or rather tell him some more very unpleasant home truths although he can see that she also recognises his better handling of things besides, he however has nothing to oppose her with, at all her so unbelievable information about these internal things, ever in ever eager defence of either her brothers.

Picard unable to fault any of that no matter what, he feels fairly under emotional siege by now again, at her ever increasing vocal attacks as true as they might ring, or even very much as he had felt under Data's brutal verbal 'Borg' sermon before, he but simply has to sit out at that now.

"I'm sorry, but I just have to say this here, unlike Crusher it took Troi **four** attempts to pass her 'bridge officer's' test not the most technically minded, or to insult her by now means don't get me wrong here," she insists in shaking her head. "It's just another example of double standards applied, since Data had passed that one ages before he even came to the _Enterprise _in a jiffy obviously, and then was on her bridge all the time anyway. But in contrast to them, never gave Data the higher rank as it should have, or was performance related whatsoever either way!"

"Troi or Crusher taking these 'training courses' years earlier, should never have been permitted to gain that rank that way as non-line officers in the first place, which none of you apparently even know! Data saved a whole community on Barkon IV not even a 'doctor', or knowing who he was and even got slain, all the while she took her stupid test, which was for line officers only! It's absolutely abysmal Picard!" she near rages again, close to tears at the double standards applied and foremost utter neglect over his safety not only then.

Knowing already what will come next, a sympathetic Picard can only hope he might gain some more background facts related to that obviously very grave incident they never could fully figure out, as she lays into him even more now suddenly knowing too, that they hardly had any clear idea what truly had happened to Data then.

"Never mind because they weren't quite so 'android smart' as other 'civilisations', but you retrieved him after another week then finally only, and he had no idea what the hell happened, or what feat he had achieved in the eyes of utter adversity! What did you think he was doing all that time, hm?" she mocks him again. "Sit in the Vellorian Mountains twiddling his bionic thumbs and converse with the animals there?" Soong sneers at him again thinking of no answer for sure to come from him.

"No one contacted him bar Crusher twice telling him you will be late, and then what? She's not even a line officer, so how can she ever 'have the bridge' in the first place besides, chief medical officer or not, hm?" she debates most discontentedly. "Because she passed that test she should never have been allowed to take? Any other proper line officer would outrank her automatically even if the command crew were unavailable, since she's just as rank restricted as Troi to even command the ship as medical officers, at their first duty **not** to sit on the bloody bridge! Yet then even both outranked him suddenly!? And where did Troi get her pips from in the first place, hm?" she ridicules them again.

Getting ever more irate now, Soong just has to finish this very unpleasant chapter for sure, and all Picard can do is simply endure her perfectly valid if very severe attacks, just as he had to under Data's verbal rebellion of emotions. Even though now he feels less the victim to his own emotional shortcomings at both their emotional growth, having managed to get over it at that. Or not to simply break down again under now her own very extreme, and much more pitiless deliveries of most unpleasant truths hitting him unexpectedly now again, under her very personal attack force he never had expected to strike him, or so hard and mercilessly.

"She never even attended Starfleet Academy Picard!" Soong spits on. "She's a very capable and well-trained psychologist 'only', but not 'line officer' either, so how's all that possible, hm? Because she took 'medical classes'!? Or is an 'empath'?" comes another bitter mocking. "I don't think so! To become 'commander' that easily with a bridge test is bluntly put bullshit, and to give her the promotion purely for that is simply not performance relevant and you know it!" Soong rages on, and it is all too clear that the lesser an 'officer' is skilled in relation to Data's admittedly stupendous expertises, and yet simply gets promoted or treated special for basically nothing compared and on false grounds to begin with, she has not the slightest sympathy for either the 'officer' nor the 'promoting superior'.

"Riker should never have allowed her to gain the higher rank and for absolutely nothing to begin with, since medical personnel are restricted to take it in the first place, Picard! To be honest, you should have stripped her of that rank right afterwards! Medics belong in their own offices not on the damned bridge, and if everyone had been promoted properly per performance related assessment, Data would be a five star admiral by now!" sounds her most disapproving accusation. "You know, Riker was already FO after a mere 'six years' of service, with reprimands and whatnot, and Data was still only SO after twice that time and not one stain on his record? How the hell does that work, hm? Don't bother, it's just too obvious. He entered the Academy eight years after Data and still made it before him? Disgusting really," Soong spits some more, utterly sickened by the discriminating double standards applied her brother had to endure.

"And don't even argue that I never attended Starfleet Academy either, since I carry all of Data's history I 'technically' have, as all he knows or can do I know and am more than able to carry out, and vice versa," Soong reminds him of the facts alone. "Plus, I was commended an honorary commander officially, for my own plenty more expertises outside his very own fields besides I had worked for very hard, and have tons of diplomas, in contrast to any of you, let's face it! And come to think of it now, the first time Riker met Data he simply assumed he had gained his rank that same way, without any service or academic training nothing, what a bloody cheek…"

"But neither Crusher or Troi could have done what they did, had all the procedures properly been observed and you know it!" Soong adds more than dissatisfied. "Unlike Crusher or you obviously, Riker, Troi and Worf or even Bashir, were just about born when Data attended Starfleet Academy even one year before Crusher. So how did she become 'commander' before him, 'merely' a most capable doctor, hm? And then was even leaving for a whole year, so how does all that work Picard, for that 'test' again she neither could ever have taken, hm? Besides the fact that medical personnel cannot ever command line officers!? What a bloody charade!"

Even though pausing there again with a sneering head tilt, he does not expect her to wait for him to really answer anything, with her obvious turning to her more sarcastic attack side again. Finally so laying into him with all her angry might even more if still merely verbally for now, he is all too well aware of the extreme internal irregularities for sure, he could 'exploit' the very same and not only for himself.

"Data saved the entire crew from de-evolving completely into primordial soup some years back, by finding a cure in a jiffy no one could have that fast or successfully not even her, just like on Barkon IV, and then what? The damned disease gets Barclay's name, just because he basically had caused it for Crusher's inappropriate administration of killer t-cells to begin with, and no mentioning of Data's very quick fix for it! And no official declaration as to his ultimate and very swift help, bar your very favourably positive report, yeah sure how nice! When it should have been named after the one who found the damned cure for it, no?" Soong objects again in leaning into his agreeing eyes having seen Data's indeed more than swift cure save them all.

Faintly nodding at her again ever more scathing account as it were, Picard remembers that bizarre episode and very scary event, of the crew literally de-evolving into various primeval lifeforms, with merely Data and himself initially spared. Until he started slowly reverting first mentally as well, and a rutting 'Worf-beast' nearly had him for literal dinner on his prowl for Troi, which would have turned himself into a pygmy marmoset of all defenceless creatures.

"That's true Professor, and I was very surprised about that to be honest, and that no one had accredited that to him officially," he replies with a supportive nod, while Soong merely shakes her plagued head again with another enraged sneer over the impudence itself.

"Yeah like he would have cared for that, but that's exactly it Picard! He never made any fuss over **any** of these disgraceful oversights of his contributions or ignored rights!" she hisses up again. "You all just expected him to be the superior brain, and do his duty beyond his call without getting the deserved credit! That's exactly what Lore meant when he said, emotions are needed to vent one's discontent over such selective treatment, and constantly being taken for granted, and was not the only reason why he hated Humans," Soong just has to repeat.

"Simply treating him like that was pure exploitation let's face it Picard, but with Data never possessing the needed, more emotional and positively aggressive capacity sometimes not only to get ahead in life, but be heard in the first place, he indeed had not always spoken up to be paid attention to properly for his constantly passive yielding exactly because of that," comes her indeed perfect observation.

Not even attempting to contest her utterly correct words with nothing clever at any rate in merely sighing into her cold gaze, he keeps quiet at her perfectly valid recount for sure, before she only adds a few more details of a Starfleet officer's life, and how not to actually behave.

"Besides, what about this most bizarre matter, over Crusher having command when you all ran after Data, on Lore's taking literal control of him?" she suddenly drops in. "How could she be left in charge of the entire ship as medic already then, hm? Her rank is not bridge officer even if she passed that test never meant for medics just to repeat it, and there were enough true line officers left to take the bridge as usual. Whilst you were sending out half the crew to look for him, when that's neither regulation nor advisable. And most of all, with you and Geordi plus the Counsellor as part of a normal 'search party', I beg your pardon?" Soong spits at him again in leaning forwards into Picard's quietly abiding field of uneasy vision.

"That's Riker's job I believe, and you should have stayed aboard, and then what happened?" the Professor continues uncompromisingly. "Lore promptly seized you with Geordi and Troi, only to nearly end up dead! Oh sure, you by that could restore Data to his proper self, and a good thing too," she allows again. "But you only did it out of your ever existing fear to lose him, fine, yet Crusher in command disregarded orders to return to Federation space. Sure, only to beam up all these crew, who shouldn't have been down the planet without any proper field op coordination in the first place I believe!"

Stopping herself there again not to sound too much accusing the persons concerned as long as they are not present to defend themselves, despite the fact to be right of course, as rather attack the entire faulty and exploitable system as such, she merely shakes her head again still not at all willing to let go, and gives him more before unknown facts besides.

"And then what? She turns to fighting Lore's Borg fortress in space, which was actually only there to sidetrack and keep you all off the planet, not realising you were down there already as all Lore wanted was to get Data," follows her indeed shock revelation. "But she destroyed their ship in return with a few hundred Borg aboard without a second thought, with that admittedly clever metaphasic shield application in place, sure, and disintegrated their ship in a sun's corona, on ensign Taitt's clever idea, yay what a feat! I call it mass murder Picard!" Soong sneers again in throwing her arms up in the air.

"She should have left as you told her to, and they'd not ever even followed her. But who cares about a few self-aware Borg anyway!" Soong rants on some more. "She never got reprimanded over that either, but even praised for her 'decisive actions', as you put it in your own log Picard! I'm sure only for her history with you, and very unprofessional that was either way. 'At your discretion' should be an exception, but not rule when it comes to the serious chain of command," sounds another scolding fact from her most displeased lips.

"In fact, she should have been the least prevented from future 'bridge duty' indefinitely, stripped of that unrightfully obtained commander rank, and most of all **you** cited into the dock for even letting her have the bridge to be honest! She's a medic, not 'bridge officer'! But no, since she dispatched merely the archenemy Borg again, she was even commended and nothing happened! Lovely selective promotion and justice you've got going on here Picard, unbelievable really. Had Data done that he'd been taken to the shredder, fact!"

Heaving another deep sigh not to rant on more than she does already throwing up her hands again ever so angry now, Picard is mighty surprised about these partly indeed unbeknown to him, most unfavourable factors. Or indeed lenient record entries besides, and can see how important it is not only for her to expose, but tell him about any of it, not to repeat these grave mistakes at the indeed most irregular staff handling and repeatedly improper procedures the least.

"Data never disobeyed a direct order that couldn't be negotiated, but was called on to defend his own 'decisive actions' sometimes, even as a full line and second officer in command on top of it! He never just took out any enemy ship like that for god's sake, not even the Borg!" she drums into him to his inner unease to be right of course. "Apart from that he would have cited you with 'section twelve paragraph four', not to leave at any rate as the captain, which was Riker's job! It's really amazing to be honest Picard, that they all could do any of that but him, without being questioned instantly even by yourself!"

Pausing there again with a cold glare at his mere nodding acceptation of her cutting words, she merely proceeds to slash her lecture path through it all once and for good.

"But when Data was on Barkon IV, neither of you ever bothered with him suddenly in contrast! No one returned to get **him** out of there that fast while she was in 'command' again! When **he** really needed help, and could easily just have been beamed to safety and retrieved much earlier by her or Riker, who didn't do his job in establishing his status then again either!"

"Just as it happened later with the dammed Borg, as rather support Troi's bloody bridge test she could never have been taking per exclusion rules, with no one seemingly even knowing that, or missing Data suddenly! For two weeks!?" Soong hisses at him again in staring into his miserable eyes. "You know what Picard, you should have left him to Lore before that truth be told," she suddenly declares all that calm again. "Had you not intervened into Lore's actions he'd still be alive and with him, trust me," she adds, knowing what she knows.

Taking her last words face value, Picard no less gets the idea of her fierce and most intricately detailed comparisons, as that which seems fine for some officer, cannot be applied to another, when it should be the same for everyone. Or not at all in the first place at these plenty bent rules and clear irregularities, apart from the utterly ignored regulations besides.

Looking away for the moment, knowing all too well how right Soong is, she only adds more of her very own and very biting, and most embittered sentiments for sure.

"No no Picard," she recommences with more deep resentment. "The others were all much younger than Data, with naught service records or half his skills, and then some even outranked him suddenly, I beg you pardon!? It took **you **forty years to get the _Enterprise-__**D **_even with those undeserved rank jumps!" she shouts out in pointing at him in addition. "No no, it's just all too evident why Data always pulled the shortest straw when really important, and you cannot ever prove otherwise, all because he was an android as simple as that!" the Professor declares at the indisputable facts.

"If Starfleet would really nose around, they'd clean up that mess and a few people would be demoted instantly I tell you!" she rants on. "But then again of course, they obviously just as well ignored all that deliberately in the first place, never thinking him a 'sentient being' to begin with, when Maddox even tried to convince them, not to let him even enter the Academy from the beginning, remember?" the Professor near mocks him again.

Again not thinking him to answer that, knowing all too well what she is referring to of course, he merely nods faintly with the supportive words, "I do Professor, and utterly unacceptable that was too, and I tried my best to help him later when Maddox returned to take him apart basically," to which she only shakes her head again still angered to continue at no one's stopping her for sure.

"Oh indeed you did, but all I see is that for you conceited and self-important Humans everything's possible but Data! Not that I'm one too sure, hey, no wonder Lore hated you all for it and tried to create more of himself, even turning Data to accept what the hell he was created to be! When you never treated him, neither of them, as Humans or 'humanely' enough sometimes to begin with!" sounds another blustering accusation carrying on regardlessly.

"But then you gave this 'unstable' Ensign Ro character you even promoted to lieutenant more than one chance, and even threw a 'welcome home party' for her? Oh how very gracious indeed," she mocks again at his deeply regretful eyes he ever had in fact helped her. "Only for her to betray you big time later. Ha, served you right to be honest Picard I'm sorry, but she wouldn't have been part of my crew I tell you not a chance!"

"She was a lose cannon, and don't give me this rubbish of her hard childhood," she spits some more mercilessly. "She should never have been accepted to the Academy in the first place, or the least expelled after that 'Garon II mission' disaster later which promptly got her imprisoned. But no, this Admiral Kennedy gave her a chance as undercover agent, only to go over to the Maquis later after you used her 'special services' again, what a failure," she mocks up again.

"She rather should have remained a child to grow up again, after that bizarre transporter accident turning you all into kids before, and then sent her to a proper school first to learn about loyalty, then she would have developed into a better officer no doubt," is her sneering recommendation about that particular incident.

Both thinking back to the bizarre episode of some of his crew regressing into child versions of themselves including himself, he must admit, had Ro perhaps been 're-raised' aboard in good hands, she no doubt would have become a much finer officer. Otherwise concurring with her over that well intended but eventual misplaced support and trust he had put in the ensign later besides, he merely nods again at her very sarcastic and harsh statement with more low words of regret.

"Yes, you're right Professor, she no doubt would have," comes his full accord. "And it had turned out most disappointing the least on that occasion to support her, and I was very angered about my utterly wasted trust I could have invested in someone worthier," he admits with a plagued sigh. "But I usually give anyone a couple of good chances to prove themselves, and that was one of the few occasions where it just didn't work out, and I regret either way."

Exhaling a mild sneer again not so much at him but the unstable ensign of course, Soong relentlessly continues her attacks on the system not the lesser intense as on him.

"Yeah I understand that and is very commendable, and if your trust put into someone is well placed or not can indeed be unforeseeable, true," Soong agrees leniently. "But what about the grave incident with young 'Sito', you gave another 'good chance' after her own part in that 'Nova Squadron' disaster, or any other officer who was killed under your command, you could have prevented or saved, hm? Including Data if we're precise," comes another scolding remark.

"I really wonder you know," the Professor continues her direct attack. "She was much too young and inexperienced, and you should have sent some senior officer to pose as Bajoran, rather than have Crusher make her look like a prisoner who got beaten up. I remember you posed as Romulan along with Data after having been surgically altered by her, so why not use someone more professional whoever it could have been, and might have had a better chance to survive, hm?"

Picard seeing her very sharp point for sure, he has nothing much to offer her as a belated rethink over that fatal outcome, or expects Soong to wait for any real reply now indeed all too late again besides, and as they merely stare past each other at that point, she then asks something even more embarrassing if not concerning something downright insulting.

"Besides, why was there no shipwide announcement of the loss of a crewman, when Data got 'killed' in that shuttle explosion Fajo had staged, hm?" comes another scolding observation he sure as hell cannot answer at that either. "Why hers, or others', hm? All you did was fly around to fix that fake water contamination and carried on as if nothing had happened!" she comes up with as another renewed discrepancy for his ashamed eyes to behold, remembering clearly, he really had not announced Data's apparent loss then, not even for being too shocked.

"Why this insulting and selective treatment, hm? Just another 'female' or 'Bajoran' who was shown extra leniency or special support just like traitor Ro, everyone got a fair chance but Data his well deserved extra pip," Soong accuses him directly again. "What's more, you instantly replaced him with 'Worf' of all people? I beg your pardon!? What an insult, the least capable and acceptable of all officers!? Wesley would have been a better choice! Really Picard, your own applying of double standards is simply amazing, or the discriminating tactics and indirect insults even you had employed when dealing with Data's actions or needs," Soong throws at him again deeply resentful if not even disgusted.

"Oh don't think I see all this only in black and white, or purely negative concerning Data's past here with you, not at all, or that I don't know how hard it is not to make fatal decisions Picard," she allows again grudgingly with a yet very mocking undertone. "But all I see is, had Data committed any of the things they both or anyone else had done, he'd been taken apart down to his last wire, no one had called on the attention of the ship to commemorate a fallen officer or sent him to replace anyone, and you know it Picard," she adds most embittered again at his instant nodding, knowing all that to be more true than not just the same, but would have tried to safe him again, just as he had all these years back not to get disassembled by Maddox.

Looking at him most sternly suddenly after another bout of most aggrieved head shaking not wanting to hear any excuses again at any rate, and as he does not utilise her pause to even attempt to at the indeed irrefutable double dealings, she suddenly remembers something not quite as negative she feels still has a reflective impact, and to give Picard more insight into Data's past not only from her or Lore's own standpoint.

"Here, when Tam Elbrun came aboard to secure this 'Tin Man' creature some twelve years ago," her even more surprising words there come his way making him all the more attentive again. "For one interesting factor glad to have been assigned to Data, who found him just as calming as the empath obviously unable to swamp him with is own thoughts on top, which had made Elbrun him seek his placid company outside his assignment to help him. So they had a little chat about this creature and Data described, as having chambers to support carbon based life as he put it. Which had been bred or adapted itself to serve a specific purpose that way, which Data found interesting," Soong carries on at his undivided attention.

"So Elbrun asked why, and if living beings must serve a purpose, or cannot just simply exist for sheer existence? And Data replied that he wasn't qualified enough to express an opinion in that matter, as a machine as it were, or for not being organic enough to be considered 'alive'. But Elbrun said, that he was uniquely qualified, for thinking a great deal about Humanity, and being an honest researcher who treats nothing as trivial or irrelevant," Soong recalls at Picard's more than interested silence.

"Then asking him if he found it worrying that he couldn't read his mind despite his obvious understanding of him as a person, Data answered, that there might be nothing to read other than mechanisms and algorithmic responses. But Tam replied utterly convinced, that perhaps, he was only 'different', which was not a sin, and Data found that very 'supportive'," comes her first part of her most philosophical equation Picard fully understands, as they might not have applied that 'supportive' belief prudently enough unlike Elbrun had by heart, to the better understanding of either Data and for his friends to simply take him as he was.

"So when they both beamed over to Tin Man, and Elbrun explained that the creature had lost its purpose to live for all the crew having died, which was the initial drive behind its wanting to basically kill itself in that collapsing star," she recaps with Picard nodding rapidly remembering that indeed. "So Data asked him, if that was the purpose to live, to care for someone. And apart from Elbrun saying it was for him, and to care for his 'Gomtuu' now, that indeed this might be taken as general idea for people to 'exist' for others indeed," comes her own idea to which Picard can only agree on.

"So when he had decided to stay aboard to protect Tin Man that way, and to have found peace for himself with all the plaguing voices gone bar Tin Man's, he asked Data to explain it to you all, and that this is where he 'belonged'. "At that point the _Enterprise_ was thrown clear of the exploding star by Tin Man to safe you, and you all thought that not only Tin Man, but indeed Tam and Data had perished along with it just then when it went supernova," she recalls for him indeed remembering his shudder to have lost Data 'again' it seemed.

"So you had called out his name on the bridge watching the event in silent horror, but Gomtuu had returned him of course, because this is where Data belonged," she says with a suddenly mild smile forming on her face again. "So he explained Elbrun's decision to the crew, and then called on Troi, in hope she would understand it better as an empath or for having known Elbrun. But he explained it from his own side as he had perceived and comprehended it, and for himself…"

"He said, that he had witnessed something remarkable, and that they both, Elbrun and Tin Man, were individually so, 'wounded' and isolated as she put it to his struggling thoughts. And he agreed, that they no longer were suddenly, and that through joining they had been 'healed', grief had been transmuted by joy, loneliness to belonging," Soong continues her insights of Data's very own thoughts of then Picard finds most 'remarkable' at that himself, and indeed fully understands why she is telling him this little story.

"So Troi's reaction was that she suddenly realised that Data does 'understand', which I personally find rather insulting never to have granted him to 'understand' such 'human' needs of belonging in the first place until then," comes another sneering reaction she just has to express. "Otherwise Data would have left often enough at the lack of being seen that way, or not having felt his own 'need' to belong somewhere to stay, just like any 'Human'…"

"That is what he said to her, after Tin Man had returned him, and he realised that is where he belonged, right here on this ship with you all – Troi even hugged him for it, finally seeing his undying devotion and ever loyal feelings towards his friends as a 'Human' and officer. Only to in effect rarely be treated like one in turn to the extend it should have been," she concludes her philosophical rendition of Data's own very 'human' 'insight', he indeed always had, yet neither Picard or anyone ever had really noticed at times, or simply ignored the fact.

As Picard looks at her with a heavy heart all misty-eyed, realising all these so wonderful and all the more significant insights he could never gain without her, he nods at her equally appeased eyes for merely having recited this very moving account, and sighing deeply he replies to her apparently giving him a chance to respond to that now.

"That is most remarkable Professor, and I understand why you're telling me all these so personal things I'd never know about without your literal input, and I must admit are very moving and equally disturbing. For the fact that indeed we hardly went that deeply into Data's 'psyche' if you will as you have, mainly of course for being on this ship as officers carrying out our duties day and night," Picard injects with his own thoughts at that.

"Which might dehumanise us all in turn more than we had thought or ever noticed, and therefore neglected Data as such in these respects, as the one least 'emotionally affected', I agree Professor," he gladly admits. "Data indeed was always **the** one to remind us of our own Humanity, we sometimes lacked for ourselves, or granted him to possess besides or saw his sense of belonging, I confess. Which in turn played right into my own 'need' to see him stay for his friends, and sometimes left him in the literal cold wounded like Gomtuu, yeah, I'm sorry…"

Soong accepting for once his sincere if outspoken apology and deeper thoughts exposed by her own need to make him realise, she nods with a lenient smile and deep heave, and then decides to tell him something even more remarkable no one else knows about – Just so to make it clear to him once and for never to mistreat or mistrust Data ever again.

"I'm only surprised no one actually came back to question Data's report about what happened to Tam, and it all ended up in serious accusations and that he might have done away with him. I truly wouldn't put it past some vindictive Starfleet brass to be honest. But let me tell you a true secret now Picard," she suddenly says fairly mysteriously eyed at his full attention nodding at her. "A secret Starfleet may never hear about or anyone else outside this room as long as you shall live," sound her urging words. "Swear on Data's galactic grave, you shall never reveal what I will tell you now, just so to make it clear to you personally once and for all, what loyalty means to Data, or meant 'then'."

Picard nodding again despite being unable to even begin imagining what secret that might be Starfleet of all should never come to know, he shrugs his shoulders and says, "By all means Professor, I swear on Data's galactic grave as long as I shall live," to which she then nods slowly to herself and explains it to him.

"Some twelve years back now, you all ended up in the T-tauri system," she begins with Picard vaguely remembering that part of the far-flung galaxy, nodding again not at all sure what will come next. "Now, remember when you went through that very unstable wormhole near the Ngame nebula, and you all were knocked unconscious for thirty seconds by the severe stun effect which threw you off course by 0.54 parsecs, and then headed to Evadne IV instead on Data's recommendation to leave and just launch a probe to investigate the planet, and then issued a hazard advice to Starfleet to avoid the area?" comes her lengthy and direct question now.

Picard recalling that incident better now but as nothing special, he replies with a frowning pout.

"Yes, we all had been out bar Data for his positronic brain being immune to the stun effect, yes…"

Nodding at his now all the more curious eyes, she so fills in his literal blanks.

"Well you were out for much longer than that Picard, and there never was a wormhole," she replies with a mild smirk.

Picard now a bit surprised, he frowns at her again with the words, "I don't understand Professor?"

Smiling at his puzzled eyes, she of course will give him the true facts off the record.

"I know, and I'm telling you this merely to demonstrate what Data had done for you all that day again, or two days really, and never told anyone till he died," she elaborates with a burning heart able to tell him finally. "The secret itself isn't really the factor of importance, but his utterly reliable trust and unknown efforts to keep you all safe at his very own costs again as it were," she continues at his now even greater attention nodding again.

"I can disclose this secret now for the paradox fact, that the one officer who was asked to keep it his sole secret as long as he might exist, is technically dead as that single man, even if Data was officially declared recovered by Bellfort through Lore's body. but that life is departed and it's 'technically' Lore's new life now, or Bellfort's 'officially'," her most mysterious words are offered to be explicated, with Picard nodding eager to hear more.

"I trust you never to reveal any of this talking amongst us two now, but you never went through that wormhole, it was a trap to ensnare ships Picard," she explains to his greater surprise already. "In fact, you were high-jacked by some alien race that wanted no one to know about their existence and destroy the ship as an intruder, but you were put into biochemical stasis to erase your short-term memories and deleted all computer data not to remember what really happened," tumbles her staggering revelation to his still bigger puzzlement and obvious amazement.

"But something went wrong when they stumbled over Data's brain they could not affect like that, exactly right, after he had secured the ship on their attempt to send you off course and revived the crew, and then too many clues emerged that it must have been a whole day you all had been out, and made you more than curious," she details further at his more than interested silence. "But then you became highly suspicious of his exceptionally evasive demeanour and fruitless explanations over these established discrepancies, and went on to investigating him, trying to find out why he kept telling you he could not clarify things…"

"Even his so called best friend La Forge was very sceptical of his apparently too far-fetched rationalizations, that could explain certain events unfolding as never having occurred only within that timeframe of half a minute," she recalls to his already gathering understanding, that they obviously went about the situation the wrong way, again.

"But Crusher forced you to get behind the 'true' facts, and suddenly everyone was thinking him to have done something wrong, or that **he **again was affected," sounds another recrimination. "So to put it bluntly now Picard, all you did was send him from the room as the sudden enemy amongst you, and then even put him under guard ordering him to have diagnostics run on his system, nothing was awry with at all in fact," she tells him further at his increased concern about either accounts already.

"Instead of perhaps simply thinking for a change that there was nothing wrong with **him**, and that **he** was not at all affected, but **you **all perhaps, or the ship or even space, anything **but **him," she again starts mocking him with that fantastic account, and Picard getting the idea behind her unusual disclosure more than clearly. "Even La Forge stated that he felt Data was 'dishonest' with him while he checked him out, rather than believe him, simply look somewhere else, and trust him. That's not what friends do really," comes another scolding misgiving.

"No, it just had to be **him** again, the android, the machine who was the malfunctioning factor, and not one of you. Just because of his odd behaviour and had no answers and then suddenly didn't believe him anymore, despite the fact that he had never lied or would do you any harm consciously," she rants on some more. "All you saw was that **he** must be affected again, despite that no one was in any danger and nothing was wrong with the ship bar a reset chronometer. By that utterly undeserved mistrust you directly upset his whole charade to keep you out of harm's way, at your relentless pressure on him," Soong elucidated further at his ever growing attention and unease.

"It went so far, that you even ordered him to answer, after he finally was forced to clue you in that he might act for the better of the entire crew, rather than only Troi. Who had in fact been the one directly affected by one of these aliens to act as a sort of conduit, you could convince to see that the crew is to kept in biochemical stasis, until clear of their space," the Professor adds ever more harshly voiced as another startling detail Picard indeed never knew of.

"But he disobeyed your direct order to explain why you should leave again, once that mysterious nebula returned not to risk that 'stalemate' he could achieve to be upset and the truth be know," comes forth another piece of the unknown puzzle. "And then you even threatened him to have this end in court-martial, and said that Starfleet would most definitely strip him down to his last wire to find out what the hell went wrong with **him**, that made **him** refuse to cooperate…"

"Instead of just believing **him**, trusting **him**, heed his better words, look for other factors than '**him**'. It was **you** lot you were affected, not 'him' at all," she blames Picard now again directly "He knew exactly to end up like Lore disassembled, and yet kept his word of loyalty down to facing his very destruction, at no way out and his back to the wall, utterly cornered unable to break his promise as an officer never to divulge their secret. After which your memories then would be erased not to remember these aliens bar his own, and **you** had ordered him never to divulge their secret," she points out in pointing at him on 'you' again.

"He risked his very life first obeying and then disobeying you because of your very own order, until he was forced to enlighten you of the facts, with Troi being their voice again wanting to destroy you all for your suddenly having come back to investigate against his recommendation. But the aliens could be convinced to repeat their efforts to turn you all into oblivious explorers, and the second time all the telltale clues could be eliminated…"

"Which had thrown the entire charade not to get suspicious again, and he had desperately tried to conceal and explain away. He never told the tale to the day he died, **you** had asked him to keep forever in his brain, Picard," Soong ends her poignant disclosure to his greatest disbelief only shaking his head again struck mute, or over the fact that good Data had kept this promise till his very death.

"So you see Captain, that is what Data did for you all already then, and every single minute on duty, and all he ever saw was being sent to is quarters under guard and have Geordi run another diagnostic, as soon as there was something awry," she accuses him again. "Just in case something was wrong with **him**, when it always was something or someone else in fact or external factors had affected him, yet all **you** did was simply blame **him** for his very nature instead of believing in him or look somewhere else…"

"Only to even end up in the hands of the not so isolationistic Borg, and then in a bloody diagnostic unit shut down into a dark closet without his memory engrams after the Ba'ku affair, absolutely disgusting to be blunt."

Ending her alien invasion vehicle account no one ever knew of until now bar Data of course, or rather could remember, Picard looks suddenly very pale and is very quite and terribly thrown by especially her so poignant last words. Seeing that no doubt the lesser she shouts the more serious it or she is, and trying to get his head around the fact what Data had done then for them all already, and what they had done to him in turn up to his very demise indeed, he has to get up slowly, feeling utterly humbled and so deeply upset all of a sudden in place of her now in turn.

Soong feeling that he most likely would cry any moment rather than anything, she finally has achieved her single goal to have him end up exactly like that – Finally not to only see what Data had done for them all through his so precious life now gone as a single man, but cry over Data's terrible death he never had so far, at the too great a pain it had caused not only him.

Picard stepping closer by the window in shaking his head utterly lost for words only staring out into the dark space, Data's very galaxy at that, the Professor feels a great satisfaction that he finally seems to have gathered the cruel idea behind her merciless sermons.

"In fact you did exactly the same to him, when he had those fantastic nightmares and you all were infested with these 'cellular peptide' parasites," she adds as another similar incident not quite finished yet, Picard can remember vividly enough. "Oh I know you put him under guard again because he obviously had attacked Troi while trying to eliminate one of them, fair enough," she allows if grudgingly. "But again, you looked inside his system instead your own or the ship's – And voila, turned out it was the new warp core that got infested, it was you all again that were affected not Data at all."

"And again, without him or this time his bizarre phantasms and admittedly unorthodox approach to get behind their secret, you'd have had it all over – Sure, you had the idea to enter his own dream program via the holodeck to check them out on site so to speak, once you sensed his dreams might be the correlating clue to what they are. But without him finally realising what is going on, or ability to emit that high frequency interphasic pulse to purge them, you'd all be dead but him. But what did you do again? Confined him to quarters, treated him like a defective lifeless machine, until he was dead for real, simple as that," she relays with a very cold and hurt voice and iciest expression he will ever see on her."

Ultimately finding his choked voice again merely listening to her merciless voice behind him, Picard then whispers at his own utterly dead reflection in the glass with a headshake, before turning back to her very slowly to sit again, as if he had just aged by a century.

"Nothing in this endless galaxy can ever undo any of it Professor, not even pest Q it seems," he replies very quietly and deeply upset. "But good Data has been returned to us for most of all his precious brothers admittedly departed as well, and your utterly superior skills and merciless devotion, and I swear on Data's very grave out there and your husband's loss, that I shall never ever disregard his words, or do him any wrong again. I swear it, as long as I shall be just the same before I follow him," he promises her at his utmost solemn word.

Looking at him close to tears now again herself, but not wanting to absolve him just yet sighing into his miserable eyes, she again does not directly react to his promise, as only reply something to make it absolutely clear to him, once and for all.

"I'm sure you think this is all way too disproportionate opinions and attacks of mine only, don't kid yourself Picard," she then adds just as seriously, if much softer voiced not to show her own deep upset. "But what I say here is only in part my own merciless 'crusade', or Lore's, don't be delude yourself here," the Professor lets on now in addition to his not at all surprise any longer, and only faintly nods again at her coldly hurt eyes.

"Data never said anything before concerning any of these matters, bar once right after the Borg disaster, just so to keep the peace to be precise, and in contrast to him you could just order to shut up and stuff away like an insentient robot instead of talking to him, you have to listen to me now that's for sure," she sneers at him again.

"At your own words over his sudden loss and for your attraction to me, and most of all fear to take him away at my absolute power over him as my family and officer for my influence with Starfleet. So what I do with you now on his behalf after all these years of his silence, is nothing other than what you all did to him and you bloody well deserve, and I have achieved my goal to make you finally realise any of this, 'Captain'."

Leering back into his still upset face with another mocking smile, Picard merely keeps most stumm as she raises the tension again, not at all interested in letting this too personal subject go still. Knowing too well that she is perfectly right with all her very harsh accusations and cutting judgment, appearing just like Lore or even Data at that, she is mercilessly riding on another unpitying justice campaign wave, battering him pitilessly for all his own shortcoming, and indeed others' equally gravid failures for dead sure.

"Now, when Troi lost her empathic abilities while you came across these two-dimensional lifeforms, and your ship was caught in the wake of them two months prior," she brings in suddenly as another comparison note and he can remember nodding back at her cold eyes. "She simply wanted to resign, thinking herself unable to fulfil her job as counsellor, or indeed to help you directly with her empathic input," she reiterates with Picard nodding again in keen anticipation to hear of another decision gone wrong again no doubt.

"So you told her to draw on her professional and human sides, rather than exclusively her Betazoid powers obviously missing, and denied her request to take the easy way out, as to rather help Data to find a way to communicate with these creatures, while you all were heading for a cosmic string that would obliterate you along with them…"

Picard only nodding again yet not quite getting the idea to bring this up, she continues to explain it by all means.

"Now, while she then helped him not to be consumed by the string on his again life-saving idea as to how to break free, admittedly with her own inspired input fair enough, he but all the more remembers, that she told him later, that you had asked her nicely to stay on board in the function of the counsellor no matter without her empathic powers," she trickles in with a measured intonation of her dark voice, and he already fears to know what will come next.

"When he also can recall that you in his case however, after he had asked to be merely relieved of duty before the Amargosa disaster later and be seen to after his emotional breakdown, and in contrast to your sudden reluctance to have his malfunctioning chip removed, when your first thought each time before was to simply run any diagnostic on him possible, or shut him down to 'fix' him, you also in contrast then even shouted at him suddenly to pull himself together and get on with his emotional overload," she suddenly touches on again to his ever great chagrin, clearly seeing the unlike yardsticks applied to them both suddenly by himself at once. "Which I personally find despicable to be blunt, after he even 'pleaded' with you and the first time ever!"

"So you asked her all 'nicely' on her own emotional trouble to pull herself together in a very sympathetic way, when in fact it was much easier for her to get to grips with her sudden loss of merely her 'empathic powers'," she scorns her again. "Yet Data never knew anything about emotional pitfalls and pain and even pleaded with you just the same, to give him a rest to function better when seen to," she recalls for him in a very keen calmness.

"So in fact, both experienced very similar personal emotional issues, but in her case you did what you should have done for him just the same, simply talk and be nice and supportive, and ease his utterly new pain. But no, in his case you just ordered him to integrate these new feelings on the spot utterly impossible to do, and caused him even more pain! So why did you treat 'her' differently and all that nicer than 'him', hm? Just because she was a vulnerable half 'Human', or an upset 'woman' again, or what, hm?" she suddenly ridicules him again, not really expecting him to defend himself over that admittedly very dissimilar treatment.

"Oh don't bother Picard," she falls into his intention to speak up. "In both cases the hazardous situation required you to rely on their vital help, fair enough, but I doubt no one else could have done his job at Stellar Cartography that day," she scolds him again. "Or Data in her case never to have solved the cosmic string problem on his own, and she could have been left to take a rest too. But no, you just ordered him to get on with it, the mere 'android', the suddenly not at all emotionless officer to do the same as any Human used to these feeling, and I'm sure you'd given leeway to recover themselves."

"How dare you 'dictate' even his emotions like that, hm? Either you force him to suffer them so new to him, and then even demanded to switch them off when 'you' saw it fit suddenly, but won't allow him to be more in control, hm? You can't do that with Humans but him, sure," she mocks him some more. "Very nice going Picard, double standards by the cosmic string only applied to him, the powerful machine that should be able to cope," she scorns him again more than dangerously calm. "First you want him to 'become more human', and when he was, you just stifled him when it didn't suit you, sad Captain, sad."

Picard seeing her indeed perfectly right word cut like the pain Data must have felt not only then, never having seen it as 'dictating' something so personal as his emotions, but he indeed had to his silent horror, he mumbles back at her deliberate pause after a deep heave, and replies with a nodding head.

"True, it must appear like that I admit, true," he acknowledges. "And again nothing I did wrong in the past concerning Data or his emotions can alter any of this, or his pain caused by my admittedly ordering them at mine instead of his free will at times, true. It was wrong I can see that now, no one has a right to dictate others' emotions officer or not, and I apologise for that," he declares to his meek defence, Soong just about acknowledges with a faint nod.

"That is why I tried so hard to do better later I might have failed on occasion with just the same, but I did my best I believe, when Bellfort crashed so terribly over his very death, and was in ardent hope that, when I eased his great pain that day, that Data felt my late but honest support just the same for the both of them that moment," he adds quietly and most honestly voiced.

"He never said he did, only Bellfort spoke of his pain, but I believe Data did feel my this time more caring and personal approach I'm certain of that, and that he was glad I had expressed my help better for him along with his brother, even if very late."

Soong merely sighing in silent agreement, she nods faintly with a pestered look as if his apology or even tries to do better were never enough, to her, but tired herself to recriminate him over any of these admittedly lost pat moments of mishandlings, she replies rather subdued suddenly not at all in opposition to his words.

"True, he was very glad you had helped him that day, with a mere gentle and supportive gesture of a simple hug," she reveals to his relief. "And so was Data, feeling that you did try, if indeed too late and you could have done all before. But no, your own emotional coldness and burying any feelings all the time forced him to do the same. That's why he would never ask for support in that matter or touch on things again, unless needed to for some reason. Just like your talking about your Borg issues when still in the shell of Bellfort, he didn't even want to think about again, let alone 'dissect'," she adds to Picard's keen realisation of that already then.

"Just like he never talked about this fatal Barkon episode again and you just left it, and not only for his persistent amnesia. So why did you never get the idea, there could be something wrong with Data after that grave experience, hm?" she asks in returning to that most calamitous topic again, not really wanting to hear any answer to that.

"And why had no one called on him at least daily to enquire his situation, I thought that was rule, no? Why did no one notice he didn't contact you either, hm? Where was Mission Ops in all this, hm? You could have located his combadge signal, and then investigated where he went to after he had lost it at the crash site, long before you actually did eventually," she states with an almost begging if scoffing voice.

"And what about your fancy Prime Directive No. 15 for a one-man Away Team, even though Barkon IV wasn't considered a hazardous area, but totally alone and unarmed? You never sent anyone else out like that! He suffered a power surge from the deep space probe while trying to download some data from it, which affected his system, and he crashed!" she again voices her discontent loudly in pitilessly rattling down all the failures factors.

Picard not at all unsympathetic to her again unceasingly angry words, he still has nothing much to defend himself with at rather others' shortcomings over that particular episode at his greater absence then, and he merely mumbles up softly again with another deep sigh.

"I'm in total agreement with that Professor, and it went horrible wrong at my absence you're right, none of the required procedures were observed during that time," he fully agrees. "I actually had all that investigated on Data's own report in that respect, at the obvious failures even he could recognise once back aboard, and gave him a few days off to gather himself, and one or two people got a severe seeing to including Riker," he assures her with a nodding frown. "Don't think I left that untouched Professor, and when I returned and Data wasn't back yet, I did everything possible to retrieve him fast and sent Riker straight out to Barkon IV," he adds with a very resolute voice if still with a very cold and sneering undertone.

Nodding at the facts as such she is aware of, the Professor acknowledges that most of all none of these failures were down to his own mistakes on that particular occasion.

"But when he and Crusher returned later and Data was beamed up, we all were terrible shocked to find him 'dead' like that, with his face half missing, and obviously having been attacked with something that went straight trough his entire body!" he states in addition no lesser shocked now. "It took quite a while to sufficiently repair him fully with her and Geordie's ever good skills, but unfortunately he suffered this amnesia, and we never found out what really had happened to him, beyond of what they had found out from that one girl he knew, I'm so sorry Professor," comes another flat apology she does not really want to hear.

Merely sneering again at his honest endeavours to make her see things not only so black and white when it comes to her brothers, he however can understand her extreme own point of view, as she merely proceeds with her as well very much informative lectures.

"Yeah well, all too late again that's for sure," she mocks back again. "He was the one constant and most positive character aboard, and you lot just used or neglected him too often never even realising it," comes another well-deserved accusation. "He was out for half a day on Barkon IV with his neural net and system greatly affected and externally injured, until he self-corrected finally. But he lost his long-term memory even twice in fact, when any Human would have been killed," she explains a bit calmer if still with a very cold and sneering undertone.

"Either you launch the biggest search party ever to get him back, or totally forget about him, and not the first time ether I might add. Riker's duty would have been to establish Data's status in your place, and I obviously know you weren't there for the duration," she states with a cold glare. "But no, he was busy helping Troi to get her bloody extra pip Data should have received ages ago completely forgetting about him! Sure who cares, he was just some machine you can send out to retrieve toxic waste like a mere salvage robot, instead of beaming the stuff away to deal with it on board, really Picard this is all beyond me to be honest," she again huffs herself into more displeasure.

Never having known of these particular Barkon details before, Picard still merely endures her bitter attacks at the unprecedented facts needing to be heard finally. As she of course is aware they never had all the details at Data's double amnesia then, unable to recall anything relevant once retrieved, if undoubtedly having suffered some most unfortunate calamity without question, all he can do is lower his head at even Riker's utterly misplaced main attentions of then.

"He walked hundreds of kilometres to find help, still holding on to this damned radioactive stuff, still in his duty-bound subroutine mode to retrieve it, not even knowing what it was! And you just left him there for 'two weeks' Picard!? Like none of your officers ever, and no one ever bothered with him while he tried to get his life together!?" she again lays into him. "He had no idea 'who' the hell he was, with only this rather wise village doctor at hand, that young girl called Gia, yeah, and her kind father Garvin as friends who took him in. They even gave him a name, and called him 'Jayden', how about that, hm?" she scoffs again.

Stopping there with another mocking leer at Picard who merely takes it all in at the highly interesting facts, she will deliver them if wanted or not. Realising that his patient abiding is not only needed for the past wrongs to be heard about, but his more than interested feelings in her, she can for now utilise that fully to find his attention to make her, or Data's own words stick in his mind finally through her this time.

"His mind was an utterly blank space of hazy dreams Picard, looking up to the moon each night as he had done on Omicron Theta so often, never realising what had happened to him, engulfed by great insecurities as to 'what' he was once exposed not to be 'human' as they were. After they had attacked him finally with half his face coming off, exposing his cybernetic reality, and they thought him a 'monster', a 'machine'," she explains more detailed and calmer again.

"Initially they believed him one of the 'Iceman' people from these Vellorian Mountains there for his pale complexion and great strength, he once proved when he simply lifted some ambos to everyone's great astonishment like a feather," she interludes, causing Picard to give up a smile alongside even hers just picturing it.

"But then he got brutally killed, after they all had fallen ill with the radioactive poisoning they blamed on him of course. One of them speared him with a metal pole and he short-circuited so badly, that he never self-corrected, after he just had found another quick fix to save them too, by filling their well with his compound 'cure'! Another hooray for the clever android, yay!" suddenly another sneer comes from her again. "Only never to see it credited in any form, unbelievable really…"

Blazing her ever angry and most sarcastic eyes at him in throwing up her face and hands again as Lore might have done, even mocking her own brother to show her extreme disgruntlement, Picard is utterly stumped now about her not only greatest insider knowledge over these things for Data's own input, but that they of course never knew of any of these grim details.

Being absolutely right besides in her continuously contemptuous and very aggressive tone of even more irrefutable arguments, he does yet however not dare to oppose her even less now, at her perfect right and better knowledge to even have the guts to speak like that to him, no officer had ever dared.

Bar Data once, being another most powerful 'Soong', or indeed Lore, she sounds very much like again at this moment while she continues her equally recriminating and informative accounts.

"But best of all, the whole Barkon episode was brushed under the official carpet, for the damned Prime Directive, you all and yourself had violated more than once all consciously Picard!" she attacks him again directly. "But once more, no official commiserations over Data's obviously grimly fatal encounter then, and no thanks for his saving the entire populace either, nothing!"

"The Barkonians even erected a memorial stone for him, after they had gathered the idea very quickly that he even had cured them, remember Crusher had told you both about that? So 'technically' their past and future was definitely affected by his appearing there, to have made it possible to be declared officially at least on paper 'posthumously'," she states as logical result. "Since he's also still buried there and suddenly a hero for the rest of the colony's history, they had utterly misjudged the least, and that girl knows his real name too, if not the whole town… apart from being dead anyway in real terms," more dismissive ridiculing leaves her disgusted lips.

Nodding at her ever harsh or all too true words, either way, she merely inhales most plagued in shaking her head again, more or less still ignoring his obvious acknowledgements, and only continues her discontented stance till done.

"Besides the fact, that because **you** left him there, **you** technically had violated the Directive and not him, and that's why **you **hushed it all away. Every single time he was in serious trouble, no one at Starfleet gave a damn and covered it up, but meddled with him otherwise! Just like during, and don't let me even quote all the other 'duck blind missions' later apart from Ba'ku that went wrong, what? 'Prime Directive' then doesn't apply anymore suddenly just because **you** 'resigned' Picard?" Soong recalls again with another scornful glance and pointing at him.

"But no, when Data runs amok still in his failsafe mode trying to act his best and safe people, they send an entire attack force after him, or gets fried, sure! When you came back for Crusher and Riker to finally locate his massacred body on Barkon, he found himself suddenly outranked by Troi of all 'officers'! The ship's 'counsellor' not even a line officer, who should have counselled him, as rather 'have the bridge' she was never allowed to per utterly ignored rules, hm!? What the hell were you all thinking, surely not of him Picard, none of you!"

Sneering at herself there suddenly with an even more cynical smile, she merely takes another breath in shaking her head again to continue her own desperate 'counselling' to be sure, once more coming to the one most contentious subject Picard will never be able to live down, ever, not in her very merciless eyes.

"Just like you didn't while the Borg had him, and I will mention as often as I see fit Picard sorry I will!" she needles him again. "Because **you **weren't fit enough to deal with it after your own previous horrible ordeal, but instead of Starfleet ordering you to give it a rest before you should resume your duties, no one would have held against you at all, they didn't prevent you from going straight into another Borg war, how considerate! Resulting in what was the gravest mistake you ever have 'consciously' committed in your entire career, let's face it!" sounds another direct reproach.

"But again, nothing happened, no one ever got reprimanded, but Data was cited to 'explain' his own 'ordeal'! Just to needle **him** some more in case they can literally pin the blame on him instead, unbelievable!" she spits at him again in making the gesture of 'poking' someone. "But they never bothered you over your grave failures during his grim captivity, and then suddenly gave him a bloody medal for his 'exemplary conduct' after they finally watched the hideous security footage of that disastrous day and saw what happened in Engineering!?" she repeats indignantly.

"And then they buried the whole bloody Borg chapter just the same along with their plenty carcasses, just because it happened in the past that never was, with dozens of your own crew dead who could have been saved, yay! Good job Picard!" Soong derides him again at his mute sigh trying not even to think of it again. "Actually, here's the one you should have tried again that day, and not go rampaging into another Borg war, even needing to kill your own crew not to get assimilated besides," she suddenly adds with Picard all ears.

"Instead of wanting to eliminate them with that coolant in unseen carnage and suffering, you should have let Data tap into the ship's system, they had already integrated into their own hive mind, and send them all to hell the way you had before after they had retrieved you years ago," she suddenly offers as a most remarkable idea, he never even contemplated. "With your 'sleep command' he could have repeated easily, and none of the crew or Data would have been captured or killed from the very start. Or even after the Queen released him, without needing to resort to the original plan, after all you did was trying to blow up the lost ship seeing you had lost the war. Great leadership Picard – absolute failure in my eyes, I'm sorry it was," she snarls at him again mercilessly.

Inhaling sharply in shaking her head with another mocking smile to herself then, she then says no lesser derivatively touched and sarcastically voiced, all the while Picard can only sit and endure her own needling. And were it not for his own need to get this out the way, or mostly gain more vital information in general, or for his strong feelings for her, he had long closed this very one-sided 'discussion', he understands as very essential to be dealt with, for once and for all.

"I'm surprised Vice Admiral Nechayev didn't come back haunting you over it really, after this 'Hugh' business she never was happy with already when Lore had reappeared with his own Borg lot suddenly, only for Nakamura demanding him to be left shut down forever on his sole demand!" she spits out again going for the admirals again in turn. "After he already had enabled this arrogant Maddox to treat Data just like another piece of 'movable equipment' on board years earlier, and then suddenly graciously gave his 'blessings' to reactivate Lore to become 'your' Data, again, how nice of him!

"He wanted Lore destroyed if I may remind you here Picard, when they had no right to even think of that!" the Professor blazes at him again at the mere facts alone, with him only nodding back at her in complete support of her disgusted words. "In fact, I'm mighty surprised no one forced the order on you, and to have him end up at the Daystrom Institute to get dissected," she sneers again, with both glad it never happened for sure. "But then I would have found out, and caused a mega uproar, influential enough already then to stop them dead I tell you," Soong rebels again, with Picard believing that on the spot.

"I'm glad enough Maddox changed his tune entirely after he had met Data at that trial, and you could prevent either of that on Data's official objections later, only to be threatened himself to get shut down just the same if he'd ever reactivated him! So much for his own rights to boot still! And then was merely 'courteously' allowed to keep hold of Lore as he never was an officer, but just another 'valuable' Soong android which might be reparable, on the majority listening to you in great protest, even supported by Maddox then going against Nakamura! But no one ever bothered with **your** most unfortunate attack on the Federation as 'Locutus', equally 'possessed' then costing so many more thousands of lives! Yay again for the Humans!"

Huffing herself into near heart attack now finally, he no less gets the controversial idea behind her angry discourse, and that Starfleet admirals seem to be the worst of the bunch at the end of the day, when they should rather look out for their officers, and not make lesser offences a big deal and simply overlook the truly grave ones. Or indeed simply take or misuse what never was theirs to begin with, like androids.

"I'm sorry Picard, but Lore's little Borg cell was eliminated like vermin, or Data's Queen just to mention her again, and the disgraceful double standards applied are just unbelievable really! She was truly unique to Data, as even you had stated yourself, and never deserved any of that to be honest," she riles him again.

"She wasn't some vile megalomaniac criminal, and could have been taken into custody under the Seldonis IV Convention and given a fair 'trial'. Just like Shinzon to be precise, without which treaty Gul Madred would have tortured **you** to death, I doubt I need reminding you of," Soong pitches at him with a keen eye. "But no, Data was forced to kill her, the only soul who ever had meant the world to him then. When he said your coolant plan was an 'excellent idea', he never anticipated you'd just let him rot along with them, trusting in your help and loyalty. But no, let's just blow him up, great job Picard…"

Shaking her head again most disenchanted now, nearly crying suddenly again thinking back to that, and his tragic, 'love', she finds not all disturbing at his so grim loss, Picard will not ever understand this unique emotional bond Data had with her, try as he might. Or be able to oppose any of Soong's way too valid statements, not even wanting to think back to the horrific time with the Cardassian torturer, merely looking to the ground there not to get killed by her intense stare into his eyes at that, knowing she is indeed perfectly correct, and that the Queen could have simply been detained no doubt. If not even the possessed Reman, had he sent out Data to deal with him.

As she merely so continues no lesser disappointed with the bitter memories keeping relentlessly flooding her, or even Data himself, Picard is perfectly aware of this and has no intention to stifle her or Data's very own emotional display, again. Or his own at that.

"You cannot ever regard this horrible disaster as just another 'space adventure' Picard, thinking you kicked Borg ass for a day, when you lost dozens of good crew right from the start, apart from your professional perspective, and then even Data," she bites back again getting lower in voice there again. "But you just went like, oh darn, we've lost Data again let's hope he's dead and just abandon ship and the rogue mission. Because you never even could have gained access to the main computer to reactivate the ship, for the fractal encryption codes still buried inside Data's head they all messed with!" Soong then in turn mocks again in a very angry tone.

"He tried so hard to stay alive just for the damned codes Picard, and all was resting on his very shoulders, and then you think he would not for once lash out at you? With all his emotions activated against his will, just having been minced along with his violated body and mind over many hours, and your own crew's flesh and blood Picard, hm?" he hears her ridicule him again in leaning into his face.

"How does it feel to be bound and shackled, left in fear to get tortured surrounded by brutal assimilation technology and grotesque Borg grimaces swarming you, with your own crew getting altered yelling out in agony trapped in a torture chamber hell, **you **never even faced or heard, hm? And then do get tortured down to your inner fibres with perverse drills whining into your skull, and then some, hm?" she cruelly teases him suddenly with a leering grin and drilling motion worthy a Lore or two, playing right into his own grim past experiences in that unholy matter.

Picard not even wanting to entertain this train of ugly thoughts at her sudden reminding him of his own horror for sure, he merely looks to the ground there getting her cruel idea as to what she is referring to, and it seems that any second now she will say the very same as Data had to him during their clash.

At least in sense, and compare both their very similar experience during their careers, good or bad, and yet utterly different approach to dealing with the physical or emotional issues connected to them. As to Picard while having had simply buried them along with his pain, Data in contrast always had tried to be heard and helped to cope with them, not only by him in turn, but all in vain at times.

"Forget about the much more pleasurable offerings afterwards, they just about compensated for it all, but he woke up strapped to that 'torture rack', after having been already violated down to his wirings without even noticing it," she explains further. "I'm sure you know all about getting tortured and assimilated not half as brutally Picard, and then look at what it did to you, hm? You would have crumbled soon and given Madred anything he wanted, even lied and betrayed them all just to be left in peace. Like everyone else would, and faltered right after your own horrific Borg encounter," the Professor allows.

"But your assimilation was fast, and in contrast to Data, you could rely on to get you out of there along with all your friends' help, when you left him to them in turn. You knew exactly what would happen to him no matter a cybernetic lifeform, and that there were ugly ways to torment him, or most of all get him back as well and just as fast," Soong once more accuses him most quietly enraged.

"The fact that Data was of superior physical resistance than any Human, has no bearing on his own emotional anguish, I'm sure you know all about the same," she teases him again. "But all you did was bury them and abandoned him along with them, when all you needed was to beam him away at not the slightest tech issues to prevent that, or even just stroll in there as you so leisurely proved just to repeat it, and you know its true Picard!" sounds her trilling voice of growing discontent.

Listening to her very biting and ice-cold words, he knows it is not only her talking now anymore, and as much as he hates to even think of it, this seems to be his define fate for now to hear of his own Waterloo forever from her and hereon, and only nods silently in no lesser agreement, she but once more hardly acknowledges merely carrying on with her mocking discourse of great reproach.

"What did you think he would do once you two left Engineering after that carnage, hm? Take his station as if nothing has happened, and go like, yeah Captain that was fun let's try that again some time, hm?" she scorns at him once more. "This Borg episode shook him more than he ever even let you know later, or expressed to you even right afterwards, and the only way to make you see that, was his unleashed verbal force for once hitting you head on, mainly because of your prior resentments of anything emotional coming from him, and was your perfectly deserved payback," she says bluntly.

"When he said you can find yourself another SO then, he meant it Picard trust me, you where 'that' close to losing him then already," suddenly her shock revelation hits him head on as she presses two fingers together, to indicate how 'close' he had come. Very very close indeed.

Even though her words are as biting and pitiless as ever, the more she talks about this forever haunting episode, and the lower in voice she gets suddenly again, it becomes clear that the more she shouts, the lesser she actually is angered if more deeply hurt and mainly frustrated. And thus the more she in fact but turns as coldly composed just like Data or even Lore had behaved, only then must she be taken a most lethal enemy when not loudly ranting.

Staring at her as quite as a mouse now, not to anger her even more by a mere false expression of disparate reaction, Picard finally gets the idea of her so 'emotional control', meaning clear danger is rising inside her now which could erupt in some unknown form. Or not.

But besides that not at all unusual psychological trait, he is all the more now fairly shocked to hear her say, that Data had felt that seriously about the admittedly grim incident, and as she looks at his clearly stunned face, she merely shakes her head at his stumm disbelief with another mocking sneer having expected that reaction for sure, only to tell him about something else he never even could imagine, either.

"Just like he meant it, when he said to you, 'not to be your 'puppet' anymore', when Lore had him under his control, but that statement was his very own expression for having been constantly taken for granted on board with hardly any true recognition, just because he was 'programmed' to 'serve'? You didn't get that part at all did you Picard, hm?" she mocks him again with nothing coming from him at this stage, having thought that statement as merely a result of Lore's manipulation of his emotions then merely.

"Just as he wanted to chuck it all in right after the fatal Barkon affair later, when no one gave a damn what happened to him there already, and you never even realised that. Just because he didn't say a word for his amnesia, not sure what happened and had nowhere to go at any rate," she suddenly discloses to his now clear surprise, but only manages to gape at her while she riles on.

"You have nay idea how it feels to lose your entire memory, get killed by those you saved, come back to life have no memory over that again, and then be asked by 'Commander' Troi to call her suddenly, without the slightest regard of what he apparently just went through for days, 'Sir'!? And he stupidly in his ever-obedient officer mind even did, and you even let her! The 'counsellor' I beg your pardon!? **The** one who should have taken him aside and seen to his welfare on the spot and not 'have the bridge'!? But when she loses her empathic powers over others, gets into a huff and wants to leave just the same, god the impudence!" Soong riles on again more than angered. "No wonder he wanted to pack up his dead family and Spot and resign, but couldn't just leave you to your sure dead fate without him 'out there'…"

Picard wanting to catch into her livid pause now even more stunned about her unbelievable revelations, besides seeing her angry stance again as most valid comparison in fact, he gasps into her again much more furious echo in even leaning forwards himself now in great incredulity.

"You're not serious Professor?" he finally whispers up with a most concerned frown.

Sniggering at his stunned eyes in turn not at all amazed that he is surprised, she retorts no lesser seriously.

"Am I not?" she chortles up with another mean sneer. "Why are you surprised Picard, hm? Of course he intended to leave, both times! But you'd all be dead by now that's for sure, and that's why he stayed. But hey, who cared what he wanted, he was just an emotionless on-demand 'android'! A walking computer without any feelings even if not expendable oh no, he was your most precious officer alright, **that**'s why he remained aboard to protect his friends!" the Professor defies him again.

"But let's just repair him if broken and ignore his rights, since he's merely a useful machine not an autonomous sentient being at all, hey! He's not an indestructible tritanium robot but just as vulnerable a cybernetic 'humanoid', which can be damaged and injured and killed and even utterly destroyed in case you forgot Picard! He's dead! As in passed away, not only smashed like a contraption, but '**dead**' as a man remember, blown into millions of atoms!" she spits at a most upset Picard again with deeply hurt eyes.

Picard wanting to say something to that, she but merely waves at him with another very aggressive hiss just as Lore had before and he relents for the moment. Not half as aware of most of this for sure, since they never fully found out what really had happened to him on Barkon IV at any rate, or his later intent to even leave, they merely had reconstructed the possible chain of obviously very nasty events not near as close as to the facts, since she of course now has all the true events clearly in her head at Data's completely recalled past.

With her perfectly valid own attack stance set mercilessly against him most of all as the commanding officer, and in turn against them all at others' unjustified privileges, she is merely revealing all the utterly unbalanced freedoms enjoyed against Data's own, at no doubt very grave errors committed in judging his situation in addition not only then. Or certainly his actual performance or apparent ambitions and most of all rights, which had been violated by the dozens of times, just as often as he no doubt had saved them all with hardly a thank you.

Merely shaking her head all belligerently for him to let her proceed just so to demonstrate how it feels to be cut off constantly they did just as well thoughtlessly, Soong disallows him to even defend himself anymore at that point, just as Lore had no chance to be heard at all at the end either.

"No Picard no I'm sorry," she carries on coldly. "I'm aware you never had the full details about this serious Barkon incident, or what he wanted to do, and you weren't even on board, and that's exactly why it all went wrong I'm sure, but that's not even the issue here!" she repeats. "You all left him there, violated all given procedures for a single officer Away Team to be save, and then **you **did your best to play this whole thing down, and marked it off as another unfortunate PD violation, with no one asking again if he might have remembered anything later! Just another incident with no serious investigation nothing, case closed!" Soong mocks him again with blazing eyes.

"Not even Troi enquired how he 'felt' later, when he was very unsettled by the whole affair for the days you so graciously allowed him to rest Picard, while she played 'bridge officer'!? He was trying to puzzle this apparent disaster back together and failed way too damaged then, when you seem to have taken him as this indestructible and infallible, hard-boiled emotion-free zone all the time where nothing can touch him! But when he really needed to get his head and body sorted after the Borg disaster, no one gave him a rest, but just repaired him and no one asked how he 'felt' later, after he even had told you all what the hell happened to him!"

Again pausing there not to take off his head as a trophy of Starfleet failures per se and his or the crew's as such on the spot, he merely keeps mouse still not to die under her relentless words alone, until she then adds something most remarkable out of the blue completely changing the subject suddenly, he never even expected either way, and is just as stunned at her frank disclosure of something utterly grand emerging suddenly, not only in biocyber terms to be sure.

35


	5. Chapter 17 The Next Phase

The Next Phase--------------------------------------------------------

"None of you were ever getting the idea, that apart from being utterly superior to you all in every respect, he was equipped with the 'element of feelings' from the start," she suddenly changes her course again much calmer. "As otherwise he never could have actually felt things like 'anger', or anything even under Lore's control at all, at no emotion program per se or chip present to actually 'generate' any emotions to feel and express them in the first place," she enlightens him at his already open-mouthed attention.

"His ethical programming which was disabled by Lore then had zero to do with emotions, it's the rational centre not 'sensory' and a completely separate program, and you seem to forger about that fact either way, but he never realised that at the beginning either at their very faint expressions," she declares much calmer again at his ever more interested silence.

"Each time he was left 'possessed', he thought that the particular entity had made him display any of these emotions, and that it was only possible because of something done to his system per se, or because of Lore's chip he could use against him later suddenly. In fact, all they did was tap into this very 'element' of feelings to generate merely a stronger form of them, not 'create' them newly, till they were lost again," she declares very quietly suddenly to Picard's utter amazement. "Or affected his unique manner of speech he had from the start all his own, and always thought he had to apply rather than talk like Lore to distinguish himself," comes another intriguing facet of Data's uniqueness.

"Just like the chip then later was nothing more than an extension of exactly these elements long present, which were merely lying dormant and hardly gained naturally in strength. Just like his dream program was suddenly activated by that plasma shock only he suffered while Bashir was aboard, as to rather develop slowly instead, as it was designed to gradually filter through only," Soong elaborates at his keenest attention.

With Picard left more than stunned now at these utterly surprising revelations suddenly for sure, never even having seen it from that suddenly so logical angle at all, he remembers Data's dream experiences, but has not even heard the even more astounding next revelation of all revelations coming to light in addition.

"On top of it, he later even possessed the faculty to retain the lasting effects of emotions per se, as in literally copying them from the chip to imprint them into his neural net, even when it was offline, and he still could 'sense' as 'true' sensations," she states just a softly to his utter amazement. "They were near physically or psychologically expressive enough as to when the chip was activated, and so he could feel their sheer capacity still," Soong adds as utter incredulity is expressing itself on his entire face now, and all he can do is shake his head in sheer wonder suddenly.

"If indeed in truly physically sense only once as we can as such, while the Borg skin was integrated into his sensory system," she continues. "But this way then he could even perceive them all the same, like a clear memory of experienced feelings. Not only the cold and hazy recollections we all have after an experience has been lived through, and then cannot ever be reciprocated physically and is gone till the next time. So it literally compensated for the damaged parts of the modified chip, which had erased the greater memories of his lost past…"

Utterly stumped now at these completely amazing revelations suddenly thrown at him, Picard is highly astonished over what she just has said, and only wants to hear more leaning forwards now even more to encourage her. Just as he had done with B-4 to reconnect with him, and to continue this line of much more fascinating discourse development, and she for now obliges no lesser marvelled herself.

"This element was something akin to 'living' matter within his neural net, and I believe came from the fact that most of it was cloned from Lore's own matrix, and thus the residue of his own emotion program had equally imprinted itself already then into his very own, so he could not only experience them as elements first, but then even as a sort of recompense for their temporary loss later," Soong states with much more pleased eyes herself emerging now.

"It was like a ghost image in your mind, in sensation terms, like a phantom impression after a limb is gone and you still can feel it, the very 'memory' of the true physical recall was still alive. As if his adapting neural net was holding on to them, just like B-4 had held on to his memory logs, after all his struggle to obtain and master his emotions, and no Human will ever able to generate or feel like that, and was utterly unique to him. Indeed, all this is now gone forever with his factual death, and the lost chip being incompatible with Lore's system as it is," she sighs saddened close to tears again

Picard left utterly amazed over her own obvious wonder, she but ends her incredible details with rather more devastating facts at that.

"Lore has a totally different and literal emotion program anyhow, close to our sensations faculties even in the physical sense already," Soong explains further. "The chip was just a more sensitive relay to feel and sense like that, and yet Data still felt just as deeply insecure about the truth of his adapting feelings, if they were truly learned or just a mimic program, or his factual, really acquired emotions which you kept denying him sometimes, bar Geordi. But at the end of the day, when he was alone, Spot was his only 'true' friend in all this fatal drama Picard, a simple, 'cat', so what does that tell you, hm?"

Before he can actually even think of something to reply, remembering Data having said all that more or less to him before, bar anything about the truly startling revelation of his apparent emotional status having reached far beyond his actual evolutional perception, of his neutral net even having adapted to such extend to 'remember' them, no one had ever realised that for sure.

Picard now more than downtrodden over the fact that he of course is dead as a single body, and all his wonderful emotional achievements for himself just as well, he merely shakes his head utterly bewildered and saddened now, way beyond of how he had felt before already at his mere passing.

"It sounds awfully depressing and lonely really, and we never realised that either at his never telling us I'm sure you know, which is sad really as it might have brought us all to our own senses earlier perhaps, and much closer together. But what you just said is so amazing Professor, I'm absolutely stunned," he admits with a smile. "We simply had no inkling about any of this even to be possible and Data never ever said anything to that effect. How wonderful for him to have achieved even that, at his self-evolving system reaching far beyond anyone's dream, you're right…"

"That's why he might have appeared so introspective, at the-um, end, for the fact of these sensations to have been mere 'ghost feelings' which might have sufficed him by then, and he hardly had his chip activated for some reason. No doubt not to suffer any deeper fallout, and it is very distressing for all that incredible development to be lost at his so untimely-um, departure, and that we never knew any of that, how poignant."

Accepting for once his words of recognition, she there sighs again and nods at his own deep heave, leaving it for a moment of better peace between them, until he then asks truly interested.

"So you're saying, Lore's system wouldn't be capable of replicating that kind of adaptive advancement? At no physical chip but as he said, running program, which is the same as I take it now?"

Soong merely sighing not quite sure as such, and deeply hurt about her brother's utterly lost life as it is fact, and that all he ever had achieved emotionally for himself was simply destroyed along with him in the course, even if 'he' can recall all that as she can now. But again as mere cold recollections only, not even as 'ghost' feelings anymore she merely can express as grief over that in addition in aggressive defensiveness, or tearful reminiscence at the unbearable loss for the moment alone, and so nods slowly and replies all the more saddened suddenly again.

"Yes," she mutters up softly. "It's merely stabilised now but the same, and it could self-evolve probably to some similar extend in turn, if the actual feelings are copied into his own neural net in that fashion, just as The Grid did with the cloned data to replicate them," Soong explains further. "But his original program had outreached the old chip's capacities already far beyond that most unexpected 'ghost effect', and he can feel pretty much as we can at any rate, even in the tactile 'sense'. All I did was adjust it, and leave the pain threshold to absolute infinite at his destroyed synapses, for all his painful attempts to kill himself. It's two different programs that will disconnect when the pain is too great, so he won't literally feel any in physical terms even if on full power, unless something might go wrong otherwise," is her more than informative recount.

Watching her in fascinated silence, Picard can see all too well why she is so deeply hurt and left very aggressive over any of her brothers' mistreatments, at now two of them lost for Starfleet involvements besides most of all.

"It's not quite as sensitive as when Data possessed the Borg skin, but comes very very close, and it wouldn't really need to evolve that way," she continues contemplatively. "But it's possible and would probably amplify them to this higher more 'accurate' level again as the chip had with Data, even if the sensory input or emotion program might be set very low. It's self-regulating anyway to keep steady to the intensity he wants his emotions or tactile response to run, controlled by an auto equaliser not to overload or crash him on too great an input either way, as it happened with-um, Bellfort, or Lal…"

Both recapping all that for the moment, Picard shakes his head now left in even more wonder listening most attentively there, hoping besides, she might have left the internal fields of the many regretful disgraces of Starfleet's failures at the moment, for the more amazing tech oriented sides of her brothers.

"The chip couldn't really deliver that, and Data had to literally put his mind to it and control the emotion output, like any Human can, or not," she adds quietly voiced. "So it seems they literally copied themselves into his net at the end, just like genes clone and then remember, but also ultimately can get corrupted with each copy. Which might be similar as to a constant re-upload of our memory data getting just as compromised, and eventually misses certain bits. Just as Data had feared with that possible 'Maddox effect' and he would lose the essence of them, same thing. But it's an even greater tragedy he learned and achieved all that, and grew emotionally to such amazing extend, and then he…"

Stopping there suddenly in closing her pained eyes not even wanting to think of it closer, Picard shakes his head no lesser taken, until she then slides further back into the infinite realm of her everlasting unhappiness concerning certain issues.

"Father would be so proud of this and Data's own incredible development, he never even utilised at the end, surely neither ever even had anticipated either way. But he should never have left him without true emotions from the start, or any of this horror would never have occurred I'm convinced of that," Soong laments again. "He'd just kicked your butts constantly into shape just as Lore had I tell you, at the greater frustration or mounting dissatisfaction in his long career. Or been far away on his own command I'm sure, not only as some eternal SO, or even FO."

Again having slipped into the darker realm of her brothers' past, unwilling to stop it seems after all, she so only adds to his already great misery, he can endure not only to see someone else's most unique and direct view, but certainly Data's at that, or Lore's the very same. Never been able to find such insight into any of it otherwise at her indeed having their literal memories and true sentiments, she is not afraid to express besides, and he simply has to hear more.

Not only for his ever-unshaken respect and desires for her, but at not even the very aggressive retorts and accusations so far to dissuade him to follow her, she there picks up just the same suddenly again not to drift into the more saddening aspects of things herself.

"But since I'm at it, let me just remind you of Riker again Picard, and his having deliberately not chosen him as his own FO either while you were in Borg captivity, but this way too excessively ambitious 'Lt Cmdr Shelby'," comes another bitter reminder. "Who would have become captain in nil time over anybody's corpse even your very own right there and then trust me, only for her 'Borg expertise'? What 'expertise' hm!?" she suddenly riles again.

"She could have done the very same bloody job within her given rank, and let Data be his deserved FO and was not at all required! Telling him he 'needs' him as he is, to send him out with Worf to rescue you while she takes measure of your chair, it's just not acceptable! He promoted 'her' Commander plus FO, over Data? An utter 'outsider'? I beg your pardon!?"

Leaning into his face there again, for him sitting back just the same, they seem to be back at Riker's past misdealings with her brother, he wants to hear about just the same, from her or Data's very own perceptive for once.

"He had the choice not to as it wasn't some mission requirement given from above, and even said to him, he did it because he had 'apparently' no ambitions, it's just as inexcusable Picard, and I'll never forgive him for this ever! What is it with you all when it comes to Data's rights, hm?" Soong near hollers again most discounted it ever happened. "If Data had been like Lore he would have protested more than he ever did I tell you, don't fool yourself! You want know what Data really thought about all that, hm?"

Picard merely nodding at her more rhetorical question, she indeed would explain it sharply.

"Exactly what I just said Picard! He felt deeply wounded by his 'reasoning', if not in terms of 'feelings'," she enlightens him. "Instead of just going by the book to rightfully appoint the officer next in line, and Data knew exactly then, had he been more 'motivated' for any emotional force lying behind any of his needed decisions, had told Riker off right there and simply demanded his given privileges!" she spews again recalling Data's own thoughts of then for sure.

"Data could have done his own much better job just as well as his FO in turn, or as Commander even under you! But no, let's have blonde Shelby the insubordinate, the arrogant, the presumptuously ruthless poison get the pip and sit in Data's rightful chair, that's all I know! The fact that Data had often enough command over the ship night and day is no excuse, especially since he in contrast to Riker put on his fourth pip, never even changed his uniform to command red when acting as FO or even Captain on occasions, bar once under Jellico," Soong again much calmer recites as another fact to Data's more humble approach when he could have simply demanded his perfect rights.

Picard merely nodding his head again, he mumbles back at her dangerously glinting eyes, just so to show her he actually was no lesser surprised about his uncalled for decision then.

"You're right Professor that's true also, and more a sign of his former reticence I gather, yes," sounds his supportive reply. "And I agree, Riker should have made him his FO with my ever blessings to be honest and put on that uniform, and the explanation Riker gave was as you said, most unprofessional the least." Picard defends himself in turn now. "I actually queried him over that after I could find my own head again without any Borg implants, I would have done that in his place without even thinking of his 'ambitions' on that occasion Professor. She definitely could have done her part just as well without the extra pip as you put it, absolutely right, and would have opposed that step outright," the Captain agrees gladly to her nodding agreement.

"Riker told me that he even had a row with her over several of these rank issues, ever wanting his own job right away, accusing him of no ambitions himself, just because he had refused a prior captaincy which in fact would have killed him aboard the _Melbourne_ we lost that very day, and she simply took as weakness at her cold calculating career oriented drive at anyone's costs," Picard explains in turn on her more than agreeing repeat nod.

"Which is all very fine as such to see to number one, but not on my ship in that form she could just exploit at my forced absence, and Riker regretted that move to no end," he assures her. "But since Data never said another word to that, Riker never felt the need to touch on the subject again either. So it's a perfect example, that he simply thought Data's emotionless nature as such, equals no ambitions per se, you're so right Professor," his captivated audience agrees on. "And if I think now in terms of what you said, and that he wouldn't touch on past things again impossible to be changed, his silence was not agreement over things at all, but simply passive surrender to keep the peace as you put it."

Soong merely nodding to herself again with an agreeing sigh, she promptly answers his own thoughts at that.

"Yeah exactly, shame no one knew of that too passive trait either," echoes her lament. "And it only shows that Riker ruled on his own false ideas about him that day, and in a most inappropriately subjective manner in turn for her messing with his own head beforehand, as to rather be the objective superior, go by the book, put her in her place and not leave Data in his," she counters more than quietly irate about the entire incident.

"And in fact, she even went rogue with Data in tow down to Jouret IV, and when queried by Riker her why she neglected to ask for leave permission, she merely said that another two casualties, her and Data, wouldn't make any difference," she recalls for him directly. "You could have lost Data for her big-headed insubordination right there, without any regard for his life worth a thousand times more than hers, unbelievable really. 'Officers' like her should be kicked out of Starfleet," comes another harsh remark, Picard might even support in fact.

"So had Data been more emotional not only then, he'd protested about that and opposed Shelby right away I tell you, even though he did before on other occasions where he could have worn red, but equally refrained from doing that as not the main issue to cement his status. As for one when you were declared lost on another occasion, and then Riker in addition during your extended archaeological pleasure trip some nine years back, and you posed as 'Galen' on 'pirate' Baran's ship you both ended up, and Data was acting captain to get you both back," Soong bewails in addition not so much for their loss, but Data's ever excessively desisting posture.

Picard remembering that bizarre episode for sure and that Data had managed to retrieve them on combined efforts, they both merely nod again as she recalls Worf's open criticism over Data's leadership tactics as his own FO that time. And that he even needed to reprimand him Picard does not even know of, at their mutual understanding and benevolent resolution of the internal power struggle incident, which had almost cost both their friendship.

Picard getting the idea for sure, he even has a story to go along with that from his own viewpoint, he feels like telling her, just so to show that in fact he does fully appreciate her attacks.

"I see where you're going with that Professor, and in fact I actually have little anecdote to go along with that," he offers her with Soong nodding by all means. "Some years back, after I had been gravely wounded by some terrorists during a diplomatic mission, I awoke in limbo let's say while Crusher tried to safe me," he recalls with Soong nodding again remembering that for Data's memories of that. "Only to find Q our all galactic pests to be 'God' suddenly, who then granted me a chance to see what might have happened, had I not been killed to get that bionic heart now letting me down…"

"So in that rerun of my life, I avoided that reckless fight which had caused that," he recalls further with the Professor listening attentively interested. "But I still found myself on the _Enterprise_ later, except as a forever jr. lieutenant in astrophysics only, and asking Riker and Troi about my future prospects thinking this dreary life low and rank was just not me, they bluntly said, I'd never amount to anything more let alone command for 'playing it too safe'…"

"Now I don't mean to point to Shelby's sure as hell not ever doing that to get where she had, no, but that without much passion and risk-taking actions based on emotional ambitions and frustrated demands to see to my rights, I'd always be overseen, overheard, and left in the cold, just like Data in that respect – So I do understand what you're saying to me Professor, and that indeed Data had lacked that emotional force, and therefore simply could be held back for that forever, so yeah, emotions are definitely needed to get ahead. Even though I would bet the Vulcans would disagree with that."

"Yeah the Vulcans yeah," she smirks well amused. "Yes exactly, and that was the one reason why he later installed his emotion chip," Soong adds with a sigh. "To be more forceful and make his own stand known, not only be heard and understand emotional issues or maybe even humour better and so forth, and did so right after he had clashed with Crusher over his 'misconception' of how to have a fun time. During Worf's promotion on the 'holo' _Enterprise_, and he pushed her into the water after they had done the same to him, but in his case again, it suddenly was found not funny at all when even La Forge scolded him and he simply didn't understand why, either way," she recalls fairly amused picturing her end up in the sea along with a very grumpy Worf.

Remembering the little watery episode at 'holo' sea then, and that Crusher was not amused herself at all the least, the only thing he can think of right now however, is not so much that, but what happened right afterwards, when he had received the grave news of his brother and nephew to have been killed in a fire, and how he fell apart at his emotional breakdown over it, with Troi as his counsel at hand trying to console him in his utterly dissolved state. And thus in fact no one bothered with Data's 'little emotional' problems then again, and his sever mental breakdown afterwards.

"That was utterly unfair on him at any rate, and he would have gone on a rampage of hurt feelings over this selective treatment had he have had emotions, perfectly right, when she not only gave him the idea in the first place, but then again was made an exception of in this case only. Every time he tried his hand at your own games, he was put down or thought to malfunction again," she resounds with a very bitter voice once more. "No wonder he gave up on the whole idea of becoming more 'human', or ask for help in the matter anymore at the constant refusals to rather support him, and disparate treatments, and then simply shunted his constantly rebuked emotions into a ghost state."

Both there sighing in curious unison suddenly, Picard only nods at her depressed eyes, perfectly understanding why he refused to seek more help finally, or Picard to have let him down then, she sure as hell will mention of course.

"I know you had your own deeply emotional issues to deal with right then with your family, but that was the one reason why you denied him the same, and no one bothered with his little emotions problem when he suddenly just faltered at Stellar Cartography, after he had been at the mercy of this madman Soren then. He even begged him not to hurt him utterly incapable to control this wholly unknown fear suddenly gripping him, and again later in the hands of the Borg," Soong explains furthermore with another recriminating look at a silently cringing Picard.

"But with his equally fallible tech side right after his emotional breakdown then, and terrible guilt over failing La Forge, and even pleaded with you to be deactivated and seen to, be helped to regain his former stable state in hope you would help, yet you just had to shout at him to get on with it. At **your **own need to see all emotions stifled for** your** own pain at that moment, nothing more. So even when he showed emotions and demanded his rights, it was still ignored in his case, especially by you," she scorns him again in pointing at him once more.

"I get the issues over your own loss then Picard don't misunderstand, but the **one** time he even begged you for anything, you just let him down in his utterly confused and vulnerable state even more you just had been thrown into your very self, and that's why you denied him to deal with his own in turn!" Soong rants on once more. "Just as it happened again with the Borg, and your issues with them clouded your professional handling his own situation just the same again! And there you threw him right into that very same icy water and he simply drowned Picard, utterly unable to swim at all, as simple as that!" she near shouts in leaning into his face again.

"'Tough love' approach doesn't work on an emotional newborn Picard, instead of teaching him to swim first, and then be able to handle these new emotions himself, when you just had fallen apart over your own grief over your family and were helped by Troi! But when Data asked for a shoulder to cry on, no one bothered with his hurt feelings!" Soong states most angrily voiced again by then if still ever so calmly low in volume.

"In that case, and it might sound horrid coming from me, but in that case he's better off dead now, the way he was to crawl around constantly left ignored in these emotional matters to the point, that even his emotions had to imprint themselves," her rather drastic admission sounds. "Since now reborn through his brothers, none of that disgraceful unawareness and deliberate rejection would ever reoccur without his instant reaction Picard, trust me," she warns him in turn, he sure as hell can believe at that. "Not while I'm alive, not only because he has me now to compensate in emotional matters, but will teach you lot how to treat him properly in not only that respect," she riles him again with another cold sneer.

Seeing how terribly hurt she is over this even more now, Picard has no idea what to say to her anymore after that grim last lines, only feeling just as lousy suddenly as Data must have so often as well, never ever realising it really or maybe not even wanting to know about it to be sure.

Just as Data in turn did not dare ask for help again, and the least he deserves now is to feel exactly like that for once now right there and then. Just like Data had tried to make him understand in vain, and he had resented again just the same for all she had said and no one really ever noticed either way. Until he violently spoke up, finally crushed once too often, only to get ignored again just the same, and then even died without ever having achieved his fullest potential.

As he only so looks away again, not to get burnt by her intensely blazing eyes drilling into his very soul, she is leaning into his field of most uneasy vision ever more now, knowing all too well how right she really is, when no one ever dared talk to him like that before, he finds even more fascinating besides. Bar Data once undeniably, even scaring him into facing any of these personal issues by mere angered words to deal with both their emotional needs and troubles, he never really allowed still, and now finally has to pay for big time.

"I'm sorry Captain, but even gruff Jellico promoted him while you were in the Cardassians' clutches, when he took over your ship running it like a concentration camp too for all the wrong reasons," she allows again. "But that position he gained only for Riker's no less rightly insubordination relieving him as FO, and he then turned out not half your finer calibre. But that was the only time Data ever got to wear command besides…"

"And truth be told now in defence of Jellico, he took this correct uniform business very serious, and in fact made him wear command red, and Troi her designated non-line officer blue," she adds as if to point him to it, with Picard only thinking that it figured to his character for sure getting her idea. "But it wasn't even under your own command, and in fact went completely unnoticed at your own state of having been tortured by Madred, and everyone was just concerned with you again," she throws at him mercilessly, he but can agree on just the same either way in nodding back sheepishly with an, "I know…"

"Yeah I'm sure but hey, even La Forge and Worf had worn red at the start or even Wesley as ensign, how did that happen, hm? But when Data officially commanded the _Sutherland_ he still never even had either, uniform irregularities big time. No no, again, everyone just overlooked or constantly treated him differently," Soong rebels all over at the indisputable facts alone. "Really unbelievable. God I wished I had been here earlier, to put a stop to all that, and no doubt had prevented Data killing himself for you ungrateful lot," she sneers some more, with Picard clearly seeing how hurt she is to accuse them all to such black extent.

"Besides, explain this, why was Worf in red suddenly every time he returned here for a few 'mission' only, hm?" she suddenly brings in keenly tongued. "He's not command, but Operations, which is gold – so how the hell did he end up in red 'here', hm? Just like he was during the Queen's invasion coming from the _Defiant _as her captain, okay, but why ever since then 'here', hm? On board the _Enterprise _he's Operations and not 'command', and never will be with his unsatisfactory record. What they do on DS9 or Sisko, has no bearing on this ship Picard. It's highly irregular the least."

Picard now a bit thrown thinking hard if Worf had been in red that long already, he can not even answer that, and shaking his head simply grumbles up some, "Is he? I never noticed that to be honest… all I ever see is his baldrick and thick Klingon skull," he states with a pouting smirk, even she has to snigger at. "He came aboard for only three 'missions' staying on DS9 otherwise yes. But you're right, that's not correct on board the _Enterprise_,I totally agree."

"Yeah exactly, that's all I ever see Picard nothing else, total ignorance and violations of proper rules and regulations, and over Data's rightful status as finest officer. But Worf in red what a joke, it's just not on," she rebels on regardlessly. "Or to constantly grant him more privileges, not only over Data's own personal needs! Why? Because he's a 'Klingon', hm? No exceptions Picard, it's not acceptable."

Picard shaking his head again, he can see that Worf had been granted more than a fair share to indulge in his culture on board, despite hardly staying here on top, and pouts at her frown not sure what to say to her scolding remark now seeing her keenly observant point. But might just remind himself over this issue later.

"And then what happened?" she continues relentlessly. "Just to return to the Borg, you even 'created' Hugh and treated him with more respect than Data at times. And Lore come to think of it, or his own Borg cronies. Actually, your direct interference with Hugh alone had resulted in Data's capture by Lore, who in turn then was forced to hurt his friends. What's more, your very own near demise by Lore's hands then, was entirely down to your own act of liberating 'Hugh'. Who then split from Lore's cell, which would never have existed otherwise. Think about it, Picard," she teases him again with sheer logic for a change.

Looking into this black void of hers there again, it seems her violent verbal attacks might have waned as her voice suddenly drops again, and Picard feels ever so sorry for any of this not ever having contemplated it from that angle in fact either. And if he could, would change any of it in an instant, for her, for Data, for himself. But of course he is not a, or Q, who could do that in a snap, while Soong so merely continues her grim past revelation, still very angry, still very hurt.

"What ever happened to them, hm? Oh don't bother, Lore's lot is probably still held in a dark dungeon somewhere at Starfleet Command or the Daystrom Institute being dissected daily, or got killed anyway," she mocks again. "His right hand Crosis once was a very decent Human with a family on Earth, before he was snatched up by the 'Collective', and then what? Lore was the one who pulled him from Hugh's disenchanted group, made him self-aware, only to get zapped by you lot. Did you know that his 'real' name was Brian Cousins from Maine in the former US, hm?" she suddenly just throws in to his renewed surprise. "Course not, why should you ever want to find out about any 'Borg', or how he would fare in their hands getting tortured, like Data…"

Picard having no defence against her utterly correct observations for sure, and as much as he hates listening to her relentless attacks as such, he can only admire her sheer guts and utter devotion to stand up for her brothers for dead sure like that. At further amazing insights as to even one of the Borg's very own human past no one ever gathered of course, and she only knows for Lore's very own awareness of that.

Or certainly for no one ever even having bothered to even think about researching any of their history, and if it were not clearly her sitting there, he would assume either of her brothers are having another well-deserved go at him again right now, which they indeed are having just the same.

"Data had saved your heads and the rest of Humanity by the hundred plus times, and what have you done to him? Riker for one even accused him of letting you and Geordi perish for these little exocomps Data thought were alive, and no one had the right to sacrifice for you, bar they themselves if wanted," Soong suddenly adds to her recall list he is aware of just the same. "And then directly yelled at him, that you of all had saved his butt more than he can remember – Well, don't even let me recite the few times you or the crew factually had in contrast to Data, which would greatly unbalance that unprofessional remark I tell you. Bloody insult that was, but again, for his reticent nature Data never even corrected him, not even per logical facts…"

"I can remember you said to him in fact then, that because he tried to safe these devices at least in addition, when finally accredited as tools to be of cognisant nature, that this was his 'most human' deed he had ever done? What a nonsense Picard," comes another mocking rebuff. "I'm sorry, but Data's every waking moment was ruled by acting like that, which kept you all alive each day and night if I might remind you again," she then will with delight, at Picard's ever growing sighs getting her idea promptly.

"Before that he arranged a eulogy for Ro and Geordi believed dead, that was 'human', no? Or saved your butts again when you all were trapped in the Typhon Expanse before that, that was 'human', no? Or helped young Timothy regain a stable mind after his parents got killed before that, that was 'human', no? Or prevented you all from zombiefying the quadrant with that Kterian mind game, that was 'human', no? And in fact no one ever credited him with, let alone apologise for having been paralysed by Crusher to get him out the race to prevent you, and he even was conscious, how nice was that again…"

"Or when he saved the ship again by sacrificing his own body before that, when you all hit that Quantum Filament, that was 'human', no? Or when he protected the crew again from going insane before that, when you all were caught in the Tyken's Rift, that was 'human', no? And before that was the incident you never even could remember," she rattles down with Picard finally holding up his hands seeing where she is heading with her list, in nodding at her to concede he had stated that wrongly then.

"So much for your 'machine' Picard, when all you 'Humans' did was just leave him to deal with his then finally new 'human' emotions on his own, to help find assert himself better in these matters. But all it resulted in was, you then even left him to the damned Borg to suffer even more, and still never even promoted him after all that and his best conduct despite," sounds another bitter reproach. "Very 'human' Picard, it's just unbelievable really, no in fact it's despicably disgusting. What on bloody Earth would he have needed to do, or how many more times? To achieve your better help or professional recognition, when others got promoted for absolutely nothing, hm?" she scorns them all again.

"I'm very very sorry to say this now Picard, but at least for once and then it's done and over with, along with all the other issues here and we can move on with a clean slate," she grants him, seeing it must end at some point. "But none of this is acceptable, and that you all got away with it forever, or the way you all ignored Lore's rights the same," Soong blames him now directly again to come to a finish with her relentless sermon.

"So just to warn you here, I'm going to inform Starfleet about every single detail I found out of synch aboard, not only concerning Data's treatment here, and my official word outweighs any of yours at any time," she threatens him now in turn, to make it clear how serious this is. "It's only good enough you at least convinced them before not to shred Lore, when they never had any rights over him in the first place. Which has nothing to do with the risk involved in this job, for Data or Lore, but pure and simple deliberate neglect over their damned 'human' rights, even as an 'emotional' officer for god's sake!" she rants on some more never tiring it seems.

Running her fingers over her brows again to clam herself, suddenly not sure if to continue or not, she feels she is running in a dead circle of hurt and futile past recollections, at not much response from him besides utterly impossible to change now at any rate. But then simply has to continue at Data's very own input to be heard through her, if not Lore's for sure at that so for it to be done and over with for once.

"Data has endured many hardships while pursuing his inner Humanity no thanks to you at times, and still did his utmost best as an outstanding officer better than any of you can even dream of, and you know it. Despite not burying his emotions as you had, to deal with things more composedly as captain fair enough, which but in effect just mounted them up into an unresorted pile of deep discontent," she mercilessly drives on into his now finally exposed own emotions.

"But none were as terrifying and painful, as those generated by his distressing encounter with the Borg, or their Queen. No matter how much she later compensated for it all, and he found as disturbing and as desirable as anything, bringing him so desirably close to end up a true Human, looking like his father suddenly besides," she recalls at his own nodding sigh remembering that for dead sure.

"So what did you think he was doing during his Borg captivity then Picard, hm?" the Professor mocks him again. "Play a friendly game of skin strip poker with the drones in Engineering or what? Oh don't even bother to answer that neither, only hoping he was dead and gone," she says with another dismissive hand wave.

"And the one thing I personally will never forgive you for either, is that you never even thought of Lore or Lal's bodies to be salvaged first, before you had blown up the damned ship, who might be repaired, and Lore even fixed to replace Data in that past that never was. Absolute disgrace, thanks for valuing our Soong legacy 'that' little Picard," she sneers at him some more with two fingers pressed together again, to symbolise the 'little' amount.

Not even attempting to move a muscle to oppose her by now anymore, as only feel all the more guilty now, and honestly slightly intimidated by then, just like during Data's relentless laying into him, even using exactly the same words, he merely lets her rant on some more, to get it over with soon. At her perfect right and many years of unresolved issues over Data's no doubt sometimes severely lacking respectful treatment, no matter they both seem to have resolved their issues between them as two men, but hers not yet, if ever.

"You even promoted Worf to the same rank as Data's to come back to that, and I will not even say he doesn't deserve it. Well I actually do believe that, but what I mean is, he was born when Data was at Starfleet Academy, so how did he of all get all his pips before him with his very flawed record, hm?" she suddenly sneers ever more. "He dropped out for three of the four years, he even later resigned to join the Klingon civil war during this 'Duras' incident, and most of the time after that he resided at DS9, where Sisko reprimanded him more than once just the same. So how the hell could he have been promoted in the first place, hm? On what 'merits' did you base your assessment to justify that, hm?"

Not really driving for any answers, he would not have at any rate, as seemingly only go ever deeper into the rank and file shortcomings again, she has it out once and for all.

"Even Data had to lecture him on occasions when he was in command, while Worf merely came aboard every now and then to help with some later 'mission'? All the while Data had struggled with arrogant 'Mr Hobson' to get rid of the Romulans just so on the side, and by that had even technically enabled Gowron to assume final leadership of his own Klingon Empire, on their flight leaving the Duras' in the lurch. How nice of him, another hooray for the android, yay!" she scorns them all again including the 'android', merely to underline her extreme displeasure over any of it.

Remembering this frenzied Klingon episode besides for sure, Picard is only more astounded about her so deep insights for all the records she has obtained herself by now just the same from all the reconstructed data of and for her brothers' input, representing the entire cloned sum of anything possible they ever knew, he finds more than stunning besides. Or for her being now a fountain of all of their memories combined and far beyond, or more so her mocking tone not deriding her beloved or own brother, but 'them' all he can understand for sure.

"Besides, how the hell could such a prejudiced man ever become a Starfleet officer, who resented Data the 'android' outright when he took command of the _Sutherland_, hm? It's just unbelievable really, or for Worf then to come crawling back after your gracious allowing him extra leave besides, and was **the** one who demanded to blow up the damned _E_ with the Borg. At no concern for Data in their very hands, and you didn't give one hour to recover himself afterwards!" she continues with sarcastic relish again. "And 'the Klingon' still commanded the _Defiant_ several times before, even lived on it, and then on top even became 'ambassador'? I beg your pardon? How the bloody hell did that happen, hm!?" Soong mocks again and Picard cannot even answer if he needed to.

"If I may remind you of the episode, where La Forge nearly had killed governor Vagh after the Romulans had kidnapped and brainwashed him to do that, for the sole purpose to instigate a war between the Fed and the Klingon Empire," she calls to his mind now, which he indeed can remember just as well. "Not only was it Data alone again, to detect and effectively prevent that assassination, which left poor Geordi in a mental mess after that and Troi did her best to help him, but Data prevented a very nasty war by that. Yet he never saw her care for him after he had lost his own memories, or a captain's chair again bar on the _Enterprise_.Or would have been asked to represent anything, let alone as an ambassador! Not even the league of 'androids' not Soongs!"

Giving it another pause, for Picard only sighing into himself at the speed she rattles down these undeniably great discrepancies or misdealings, he has not even heard the half of it.

"When that Sartaaran 'MacDuff' had you all groping around with amnesia and that mysterious fake mission to eliminate all Lysians," she suddenly brings in and Picard can remember that near fatal episode just as well and nods at her to proceed, "Well if you can remember then, Worf simply took command despite his obvious lieutenant rank, how bluntly arrogant was that, hm?" she mocks Worf again some more.

"Data might even have remained the 'artificial lifeform' bartender for the rest of his life, you all thought him to be at that point, until you could retrieve a bit more correct info on everyone's truer identities. And it's bizarre really, why would he be a bloody servant, hm?" she adds with a but suddenly rather amused grin to think of that ever happening, as to rather express her stronger protestations at the discriminating idea that the 'android' on board must be a servant of course, Picard can share, either way, nodding at her smiling glance.

"Or that La Forge of all thought then, that Data might have been built for Starfleet, just like Yar's immoral sister, and there might be others on each Starship as 'standard issue'? Sure, he never remembered he was his friend then, but why simply adopt all these degrading attitudes just because he was an 'android', hm? Oh don't bother Picard," Soong falls into his attempt to speak up, not only seeing it a more amusing way at all. "You know, all **I** ever see is everyone else got their bloody stripes, and stepped up the social ladder big time but Data, who deserved it much more to be honest, and you know it Picard!" she rants on some more in raising her voice again more than hurt, rather than angered about these unfair 'special treatments'.

Before Picard can even take another breath there, she merely continues her discontented riling over issues he never much contemplated, until now forced to think about all of these many little heaps of unprofessional inconsistencies. Apart from downright deliberate negligence and sheer or indeed prejudiced ignorance, now of course having mounted up to a giant hill of too obviously intentional oversights and double standards accumulated en masse over the many years.

"You even promoted La Forge twice, and certainly not after a full thirty years of finest service either, when Data never got out of his golden uniform just because he is, or was not a Human. He's command for god's sake, not some simple 'officer'! And don't tell me that's not the only one and biggest ever factor here that he never made the higher grade!" the Professor once more scolds him directly. "No android council, no rights, no nix no nothing as simple as that, a highest super grade 'Soong type' or not!" What only had he needed to do to be seen an equal, hm!?"

"Besides that, no one ever credited him with the fact, that he even sacrificed his body to that lethal energy flow that day you had suffered this unmitigated disaster on board, leaving the ship stranded and in danger to blow any second after hitting that Quantum Filament. Had he not asked Riker to use his surviving head left intact by itself, to interface with the computer in Engineering, to prevent that with his efficient help, you'd all been blown to smithereens," she brings back into his mind he just as much can remember, when he had been left trapped in a disabled turbolift with a trio of panicking young kids, and an injured ankle.

"Except Riker and Data obviously filing their reports on that, and I also know that Troi was in command on the bridge and at least prevented ensign Ro from taking the ship apart, and therefore enabled Data and Riker to fix things in Engineering. Fine good on her, if only for her own extra empathic abilities to sense people were still alive," she allows once more. "But again, no thank you to the good android with his own extra special talents, La Forge and Crusher had to repair again. Just another day at the office I guess, and yet still no one ever offered him a seat in the captain's chair," she mocks Starfleet again in turn.

"Sad Picard sad, you never even thought he would at least be interested in being taken more seriously in that respect, and not only seen as qualified or resourceful beyond his usual duty, or extra efforts and better resolve to constantly safe your butts," Soong derides them all again. "Or conduct more single liaison officer tasks, beyond that one little 'mission' of his own to evacuate Tau Cygna V to secure an entire community at his own discretion, while you dealt with the obstinate Sheliak not to blow them to kingdom come before, sure fine," she moans up again as if never getting exhausted to come up with something new.

"But he wanted to be seen a qualified delegate to deal with people like this more than once, to learn about them and not only be sent to another toxic place to evacuate some obstinate colony like a disposable cleanup machine. Or retrieve radiation products, which in fact **can** harm his own neural net too on prolonged exposure, just because he was impervious to this and that otherwise Humans wouldn't survive," Soong suddenly enlightens him to his silent shock.

"So in fact, each time you did treat him 'special', it never was for anything nice he had to deal with to be honest. I thought you had your 'hazbots' for nasty jobs like that, no?" the Professor criticises them once more. "But then again, he was your robot, 'your' android, you could dispatch to hostile places, apart from the fact that he never even had one lousy 'birthday' to celebrate his to you all so useful 'make'. No matter you never even knew his date of creation, sad Picard, sad," Soong scorns him again with a shaking head.

Never having contemplated it from either these angles at all, and that indeed for his very disparate nature Data had been dispatched to hostile places, or into dangerous situations as the one more resilient officer first up in order to help, Picard just stares at her endless list of suddenly exposed failures or very selective treatment for sure.

Feeling more than silently upset suddenly, more so over the fact that he never even thought of any birthday for him either, if to merely acknowledger that he ever was so ingenuously created and a most crucial key officer, he only hears more of her direct accusations.

"All he wanted was to become his own 'captain' in **your **eyes Picard, don't you understand any of this?" she hits out again even more now in pointing at him some more. "For **you **to see he is the perfect man for the job! He looked up to **you** Picard! And **you **still never even asked him again, **you** stifled his emotions and **you** withheld his promotion! No less after all **his** proper education and course of rank achievements **and **flawless conduct, in contrast to most of **you**!" she recites again in sneering at him over each 'you'.

Picard shaking his head at her meekly, she will not let him off so easily still, and all Picard sees now that it is truly Data speaking through her finally, making it absolutely clear for once how grimly he had let him down on too many occasions, no one ever realised for exactly the reasons she just stated most forcefully.

Feeling even more than concerned he ever let any of it happen to the utterly invaluable Data, he should not have tried to retain him only, but nurtured his own needs more considerately, for him to gladly remain his most contented officer at that.

"He even clearly expressed his great disappointment in his personal logs if I may remind you, even cried over it for god's sake, and not only for fear never to return. He was sometimes even waiting to be addressed to do a good job, and you never even consulted him, so don't even argue over his in more than one way much-neglected past here," the Professor defies him some more. "You even made him believe he wasn't 'professional' enough Picard! 'Professional'!? You can never have anyone more efficient or 'professional' than him, with the whole damned crew combined!" she near hollers again.

"Oh I know you know all that," she yet again permits. "And is **the** one reason why you wanted him back so badly once he was suddenly gone, and you realised his utterly indispensable value, sure! But that doesn't change the past for **your** not having nurtured him enough in return, and not only stay for his friends here and for them to stay alive in turn! And all only because **you** sometimes were locked in the prejudiced mindset that he wasn't a 'Human', who didn't need some warmth shown to him. Or just a kind word, instead of Geordi rummaging inside his brain, as simple as that," she again accuses him directly in pointing at him in addition.

Leaning into his face again most silently enraged now, Picard merely looks away not to get murdered by her mere blazing eyes, knowing fair well she is right with every syllable of her ever so scathing words, or perhaps even Data's more likely, finally released to be heard by her ever more emotional and extremely forceful nature for sure.

"Data has more medals than the lot of you combined, which is no less as surprising as deserved, but were did they get him, hm? Exactly nowhere! Because they were just nice little brush-offs, sitting in nice little black boxes he didn't even display!" Soong scoffs again. "Not to appear even more 'superior' to you all, even though he bloody well is! Or was…" she suddenly again says much more subdued at the sad fact alone.

"But he still wouldn't get his own command or the least commander rank! And don't give me any of this, 'selflessly abiding to help others' bullshit, he had done anyway, but not without any expectations of any reward and just be content, 'you did help mindset' bloody rubbish either. Not with a high ranking Starfleet command officer who should serve yes, but not be your damned servant day and night! He wasn't 'made' for you to be treated like a bloody computer!"

"He joined Starfleet on his own accord to contribute to the Federation, not to be treated like a walking piece of your ship! Had you treated any of your 'human' officers that way, they'd at least told you off! So now I'm his voice in turn for his former forever impeding reticence, and you either take it or we leave, as simple as that, Picard."

Tearing herself away from his miserable eyes, she merely shakes her head in utter disbelief over any of this, needing to calm herself down forcibility, only to point him to the true issues too close to those hot and angry tears suddenly welling up again.

"What we both do here with this muddled line officer ranking business, is no more impossible for Data and Riker to be the same damned rank, than all the disgraceful internal mess I've noticed aboard so far. I will not stay if he loses his title Picard I mean it, even if Lore will," she warns him some more. "I know it's emotional blackmail, but it's not on! And my love for Lore is the same as for Data, as it was for Bellfort, they're all the same to me, if he were to stay. We have to think dually here, or even three-ways in some respect, even though Bellfort is not at all interested in this ship, and I still would leave trust me," Soong cautions him yet again.

Not a all happy with her last words now on a more personal level however, Picard can only hope this never to arise. While she merely sighs again meaning every of her harsh statements, and then tells him some of her very own sentiments for sure, if he wants to hear them or not, as he takes note patiently enough, despite her unyielding attacks on him personally besides.

"It would not make me not love them anymore just not **be** with them, even though I highly doubt he would stay if I go Picard, but I would rather sacrifice my post here or their being with me, if he would be a lesser rank again," Soong 'advises' him once more. "So you better make sure he keeps his well-deserved own pips, as I will not acceptData, or Lore either way, to lose his title again I'm not having it! It's been near forty years of his Starfleet career, have you no shame Picard!?" she again hits out with hurt eyes.

"He would be a bloody five star admiral by now, with his exceptional talents and strategic mind and galactic knowledge able to lead an entire fleet at no problems, let alone one little ship he proved right here day and night!" she pounds into him as her finger taps on the console in rhythm of her discontent.

"Everybody else became damned 'admiral' but him! What century are we in to treat autonomous cybernetic intelligence still like that, hm!? Oh don't bother Picard, maybe five centuries from now someone will built a whole 'race' of 'androids' with all the rights under stars, and then tell the Humans off for a change, damn it," she throws in just in case that might arise, or rather to show how far behind they really still are in that dis-respect.

Listening to her ever so relentless and even more passionate crusade as it were, to see not only to final justice done to Data, he truly had never promoted the way he deserved that was for sure, not really believing he never wanted to leave to seek his own captaincy at some point, but was mostly hoping he never would.

But at least should have been considered to become full commander long before he actually had for Riker's final departure, and Picard now almost feels sick at his friend's terribly ignored past in that respect. He was willing part in never really realising any of this, until now coming from her suddenly and hits him all the harder, all but feeling it is Data speaking through her really just as much, if not only.

And he should have gathered long ago, even though he had but often considered to deem him most worthy to become a commander, or even his own captain. But eventually never even talked to him about his plenty intents, and should simply have done so. At least after the very day Data had shown his for once rarely very open annoyance, during the black stain, '_Sutherland_ incident', of now already eleven years back.

Sighing miserably at her most ardent words in nodding at her to make sure he will respect her wishes at that, and that he understands and agrees with her every crucial viewpoint, she so proceeds not the slightest more leniently. To get these very delicate and important subjects off the table as it were, once and for all.

For the both of them, he can appreciate, at his not at all diminished desires for her. On the contrary, the more she fights for her brothers or lovers, the more he finds her irresistible at her so intense devotions. Even if they could never be made literal flesh for himself, and simply has to accept either way.

"Apart from that, I will not justify my ever-strong feelings for Lore I always had Picard, and now with Bellfort sadly passed on as a single man, I can refresh my bond with him, just as Data is not just a brother to me, as he feels the same for me and he always had," she enlightens him to his fair surprise.

"But he obviously never remembered that, and only now can express 'again', and don't believe they've simply been purely cerebral either. Just like he did feel love for your late Tasha as well later, and not just 'attraction'," Soong states to his not that great a revelation in contrast. "Even though it was initiated by her, and never felt the true physical side of things with her, before he met the Borg Queen much later… with all that macabre live skin all over him, feeling exactly the way we can…"

Thinking back to the unquestionably most singular experience he ever had with the Borg Queen, she can even feel his every own sensations just the same right now, as pure recall at that, and Picard finds that idea more than fascinating to even contemplate. Or that indeed he must have felt that way for sure, at Data's own words he had thrown at him right afterwards, and rightly so.

"Only to lose it all again purely for his officer status, no one even preserved either. He tried so desperately to hold on to it as the only reliable truth left then, and was as much perturbed as fascinated by the effect all this had on him," she recaps with a most 'fond' heart. "And he deeply regretted to have lost the chance, to indulge in that one ever so elusive factor to experience it all as we can. But now he's pretty close to feel exactly like that again, even in the physical sense, and does look just like father too now in fact," she says softly with a smile.

"You know, I might just try that myself one day, and turn him into a full Human again no problem," she suddenly proposes with a grin. "Just like the Borg did with him most remarkably successful, and just like our father had done it with Juliana even before that, and then I can play Borg Queen myself for a change," Soong states most seriously with a glint in her eyes. "I'm pretty close to her own bionic side of things to be frank, or other 'hidden' talents. Except I don't need clamps to keep my body together, not yet anyway, and have more hair," Soong sniggers at his own amusement thinking about it now from her view suddenly, to lift the mood as it were.

Shaking her head there again with that inexplicable gaze into her inner void and mysterious smile, looking fairly amused over her own last words herself, he cannot really take them too seriously at that. If rather humorously just the same, imagining that for Data he might even find most desirable, if equally funny, after having seen the Queen more than close up, and Data after having become a near full Human suddenly himself in turn under the skilful 'care' of the Borg, until he was forced to lose it all.

Looking at him with a more serious face again, she then enlightens him of some more facts, no one ever had realised much either.

"And he was very 'upset' and puzzled that Tasha hadn't continued with their 'affair', probably for having been 'drunk', and she felt ashamed perhaps," Soong hypothesises. "But this is it again you see, she had a good enough time with him trust me, but then could just do that to Data for his lack of emotions, to feel hurt for being dumped basically. I bet you for his nature too and don't even try to dissuade me from that Picard, without insulting her don't get me wrong, but it's just like it was with D'Sora," she reminds him. "If Yar were still alive today, he would probably tell them both off after the fact."

Stopping herself there again, as if to contemplate either of his past encounters again, having also the visual or even sensory memory references about either their encounters all plainly in her very own mind right now, Picard tries to imagine that for the moment again. How it might feel and to know what the one you love, actually had experienced with someone else literally first hand, and not only as second hand account. Even the most intimate, and if it would either distance or bring closer the very observer, to the one who had experienced these most sensual of feelings, or not.

"Later he could feel literal pain again, and was very hurt in retrospect for either of their treatments. Yet still even has to this day, Tasha's lovely holo portrait amongst his few belongings, who however again passed on a more personal farewell saying perhaps that, 'it did happen'. Just to be nice to him, and he sure as hell would have understood," she brings in another with heavy sigh.

"Just as he did feel attraction for her and she too was special to him, but it all just appears as no regard for him there either I'm sorry, and after me he never dared touch then, that was really mean of her. But of course he could not remember me until now, as otherwise he'd tried to reinitiate that trust me, especially with Lore gone. Their loyalty to a companion and friend or superior, is beyond earthly perception and unbreakable," she states angered which Picard can believe at once, either way.

Shaking her head there again in closing her saddened eyes, she turns to an even more delicate subject suddenly, at Picard's following equally amazed and perturbed own 'perception', never having realised any of this of course.

"To be honest, you all seem to have a problem with their physical nature besides, not believing they could be sexual at all," Soong states now to his intrigued surprise. "But our father had made quite some great and most successful efforts in that area, and programmed them in multiple techniques any man should be jealous of," Soong declares with a flirting smile. "To make them all the more 'human', and they could perform like any other 'man', don't get hung up on the 'cybernetic' side of things here Picard," she says with a smirk, knowing all to well too be right on that one most intimate issue first hand.

"I'm just glad he never slept with D'Sora," she suddenly adds to his bizarrely equally just as relieved nodding. "You know, when she told him to break up with him and he took it as neutral as he would then, but left him utterly puzzled for all his good intent and efforts still having gone wrong, and then was sitting there as if caught in some bright Jupiter light beam after she had gone, guess who appeared to console him?" she asks him now directly, with Picard not quite sure who it might have been.

So merely shrugging his shoulder at her first real question, she only smiles at his truly oblivious reaction with another snigger.

"Spot, as I said before, his only true companion Picard, not even La Forge," she states to his fair surprise. "Well he told him later, and he was very sad for him never having expected that actually, or even Worf her superior who had warned him not to hurt her… what a joke," comes another sneer.

"But Spot was special to him, just like the Borg Queen was definitely 'most exceptional' to him, no matter forced into the situation to face what he did. But he did it on his own free will then, once freed to keep his sanity and body in one peace, and I'm very happy for him he had this most extraordinary and rare experience with her," she confesses with another soft smile seeing it all clearly in her own mind.

"No matter what you feel about her Picard, and she found him just as 'unique', and you truly will never be able to see what you had denied yourself with her," she teases him again at his utter oblivion. "Even Janeway has better insight into any of that Borg biz than you might think, and was not only vital for Starfleet to record, but myself in the bio-technological and socio-political terms, and how she thought."

Smiling there suddenly to herself, knowing too well what she knows about them both besides, from Data's most exquisite encounter with the Queen first of all, to her physical replacement Janeway had met as another version of her later again from her own accounts, she finds more than alluring for herself in fact. Pondering about these fascinating facets, she then states something not at all surprising to him suddenly, as rather has to admit Data probably should have not only contemplated to do, but simply done.

Just as he might even have done the very same himself, had he been in the same complex state of affairs during the most unfavourable situation Data then faced while in the hands of the Borg Queen, and is more the truer sentiment from Data's, rather than her own lips.

"And you know what, he should have just stayed with her and not called on you, not to destroy the future of the Federation no, but think of himself for once, as he was still the most extraordinary amongst all the countless she had assimilated, after she recognised his incredible value as man or machine," she drops in casually. "Just as you could have been, and since he was connected to her directly, I know just as well what she was thinking and even remembered him from his 'sleep' command, and you don't even know the half of it Picard," she says with a pitying smile not in the least intention to enlighten him any further.

"And yet he did his damndest duty and destroyed her and deeply regretted that, but still did it for **you **Picard, whilst **you **had all but forgotten about him being in their hands. God how many times will I say that for you to realise any of this Picard!" the Professor again confronts him directly in pointing at him just the same.

"It's funny really," Soong then again says much calmer with a smirk. "On the one hand you hated the Borg for what they did to you, and then oddly enough tried to persuade Data that what Lore was doing to his very own, was all wrong suddenly," she recalls to his clear memory at that. "Obviously just to get him back, sure, but switching your opinions like that? And then when 'she' had laid siege to your ship soon after, you lost it again in a fit of hurt rage and killed some more, and then nearly Data on top, how 'human' indeed," Soong just has to repeat most irate again, with another mocking undercurrent carrying along her biting words.

"You should have dealt with any of that like Data had, and not constantly just bury your feelings denying Data his own in turn, and then suddenly just collapse under his fierce sermon," she scolds him again. "Just as no one gave Lore a chance to survive, but was hunted just like her by you lot like a rabid animal. Double standard Picard, all disgusting double standards," the Professor pronounces in again shaking her head deeply disenchanted.

Picard fairly familiar with any of these Data's most personal issues, surrounding this matter with his once security office and Data he knew he had been intimate with, or Worf's protégé and the powerful Borg Queen he all the more had opposed at that, he yet maybe should not have done so in fact. Suddenly seeing his one question he had in mind himself only a while ago greatly answered by all means as well now, he does not even feel all that abhorred at the thought of the Borg Queen anymore somehow, now listening to her point of view. Or indeed Data's, again.

Suddenly realising all these very contradictive facets over the undeniably controversial Borg matter, he simply has to agree with her biting words more and more, just as he never wanted to concede to it before he even had talked to Data within Bellfort's shell. Yet still can never even imagine what she just said to the full, or as to what he does not even know the 'half of' for sure.

So Picard merely sighs again not wanting to ask her for 'details', seeing her points either way, not even trying to deny his utterly contradictive sentiments and acts concerning these issues, or wholly blinded intent to destroy the ship along with him aboard, had Data not actually called out for him suddenly through all the hissing Borg voices still whizzing away inside his own head then. And so he just nods at her total insight now and ever so very frank explanations, he had not only expected to sound exactly like that, clear and unashamed, but now can at least imagine the very physical nature of 'things' besides.

And indeed more so, how they all had been together then in such very short-lived peace and loved each other, like any other person, Human or 'TI' would. Feeling quite glad about that for Data's good sake of course as he never knew any of this to such detail, or even Data himself about his former 'attraction' to her as well until now, he then hears some more of her most personal accounts he is very grateful for to be told in confidence at that.

No matter in the most rigorous way he will ever have to endure again, feeling that definitely half of what she says is coming from Data's very own opinions now freed, or Lore's.

"While we lived all together, I was with Lore first and considered Data later being my younger sibling, no matter a grown older man in terms of his or their looks based on our younger father. I then had to protect both from Lore just the same, who always came crawling to me to help him besides, just as Data," she explains further. "It killed us all that I couldn't more than I did, but no one could fix Lore's damned program malfunction, and Bellfort tried his best too…"

"But now he can retain, and Data can finally possess the part of me he never dared ask for then, and not only for me being with his brother as I sort of knew about, the way he looked at me and found me most 'intriguing'," Soong adds with pleased reminiscence. "But of course without much emotion he never really talked about it, and then was merely running away from Lore of all in his initially more childlike state. Lore only found that funny and messed with him more harmlessly, as the best target to bear it all without getting hurt."

Pausing there again as if to think back to these lost days once more, she merely shakes her head again in utter frustration over the inevitably tragic results she never will be able to forget, nor indeed able to alter. But the least needs to talk about these things right now, just as Picard needed to address his own personal matters with Data still inside Bellfort's shell, so to compensate for the immense grief she as of yet cannot ever shed.

"And then it all went terribly wrong anyhow, after Juliana had forced father to deactivate Data as a 'failure' as she put it, before he was reprogrammed thinking this might help him, but in fact was simply abandoned," she says bluntly. "It's really unbelievable what she made him do, and Data had no idea what was happening to him as trusting and naïve as he was, and father cried all the way wiping his processor, and had I been there would have killed her I swear, android or not," Soong states coldly, and to his instant belief in that.

"Only for Data to wake without any past suddenly, but these dumb colonists' logs after two years lying in the dust like a dumped robot, and Lore was left behind just the same underground… god how I hated her for it you cannot imagine," the Professor confesses with another angered sigh, which Picard is perfectly able to understand and picture just the same.

"I nearly killed her at some point, with my bare hands too," she continues unashamedly in holding up her hands as if strangling someone. "But father intervened, which was the catalyst for her then to leave soon. But now they of all can go back to the way we were for a short time, just to remind you Picard, since I feel I have to be more direct in this than I thought was necessary," she says in tapping her fingers on the console again. "But I still can feel your physical desires for me, and need to make it absolutely clear to you now, and repeat, that I have no interest in you as a man. Not even if I were on my own, I'm sorry Captain," she declares resolutely to his no lesser disappointment.

Breaking there for a moment again as if to give him rather than her the chance to actually compute all that, he merely nods at her most serious eyes, and she so finishes their very personal conversation for sure. Merely heaving another big sigh not to show his own deep hurt himself too much, he finally can clearly reciprocate how it must have been for poor Data too then, and later again, and how it feels to see emotional matters not eased but worsened.

Especially since he never had much achiever trouble in the field of romance before, up to now, with Data of all people suddenly his very rival, in Lore's even more powerful own shell now, he finds more than awe-inspiring at that.

"I deeply respect you as my very esteemed current superior, or platonic friend Picard, and I would hate to lose you to emotional turmoil, and I'm very sorry if you are the one to lose out in that this time," she recognises gladly. "But beyond that, it's just simply not possible, whatever you might expect of me, and has zero to do to your past dealings with my family. I do recognise the full commitment you showed towards Data no matter it failed at times, but I love Lore always have and forever will, even when I was with Bellfort later. But he perfectly knew about that of course, and I just as much loved him, but differently," Soong declares utterly committed, with Picard merely nodding again clearly seeing not to have a chance in hell.

"Lore was 'dead' for all we knew then, and Data lost to us who never expressed his true wishes. Until Bellfort couldn't bear it no longer for me to kill myself over their losses, and tried his best to sort of replace them, or Lore," Soong explains frankly. "Without losing his own identity and desires for me, and for himself, and we were very happy all these years. Why do you think all I did in life was to get them all back, hm?" she asks rhetorically.

Looking at him straight there with an emphatic keenness in her eyes, even if not expecting any real answer again, he so merely shakes his head, and she enlightens him some more by all means.

"Not only to recover them and run after Bellfort, I even would have prised from Shinzon's claws myself, over my dead body believe me, but so to 'have' them all back," Soon declares frankly. "Well Data obviously would have stayed with you aboard, if Lore had re-declared his designs on me, but do you realise what this means Picard? Even Lore along with Bellfort surely would have come to some arrangement in that respect, unless Bellfort of course would have died just the same most likely," she hypothesises.

"Or if Lore would not have left to find his own life, which I doubt might have excluded me for our very close history together, and was his only real anchor in his messy life. As was for Data his officer status, and there never will be any room for anyone else in my heart than Lore," she states again more than sharp voice to make it absolutely clear to him.

"Now of course I suddenly have them all back even as one man, and Lore will stay just the same for you Picard, so that's all the even lesser complicated for me now," she triumphs. "You see, not only you can be so, 'obsessed' about me, or 'your' Data, but me about him and Bellfort and Lore just the same. Even if for other reasons you are with your FO obviously, but the result is all the same. You wanted Data back as your FO and friend at all costs, I gave you Data back. I wanted them all back singly, but misfortunately or perhaps even not, they're all now in Lore's body of all… but he is 'still all mine' Picard!" she states in tapping her fingers again along her last words. "So please understand, this is nothing personal."

Picard only slowly nodding his head at her ever so zealous, and surely very complex words every now and then, he signifies her to understand each of their meanings, at his final capitulating silence. But now at her once and for all truly final statement concerning his open desires for her, and her very last words in that matter he remembers hearing from Lore, on Data's own recollection as a direct personal rebuke, what else can he say or do. Apart from simply accepting her wishes no less torn now between her still desired presence, today just as yesterday, and no doubt tomorrow.

But it is set that he can never possess her, the way he just as much would prefer, and on the other hand would love to have her close as an officer besides. For all her so unbelievable knowledge and plenty skills, very strong and fascinating character he feels just as 'obsessed' about as he wanted Data back. For all the very same reasons, bar any other attraction he feels for her with Data being not quite his type. And he merely heaves another pitiful sigh now finally utterly defeated, but free to finally speak his own.

"Yes you're perfectly right Professor as usual I'm sorry, and I understand what you're saying, and are exceptionally insightful I must say, more than any of us now," he gladly grants her. "And absolutely correct I forgot about all these, shameful rank 'irregularities', and all these oversights, and my not quite so 'blemish-free' past or Riker's I must confess, in contrast to Data's you're absolutely right with all that. I'm only amazed you know all that, but then again surely because Data does of course. But you're a sneaky genius to mention all that right now, to remind me so aggressively too I must say, and I had no idea about you and-um Lore's past, I will not ever touch on again I promise," he guarantees her.

Peering at her however still not the least honeyed eyes, she then merely nods at his apologetic gaze, and he so carries on his very own defence as it were.

"I just didn't realise you were so passionately serious about any of this, and I deeply respect your standing up for both of them in a way I can only admire greatly, and value highly in an officer and your very own personal interests," Picard compliments her. "Just as you said I had stated, and that I look up to someone who stands up to myself certainly, and you're the very epitome of that more than anyone ever had dared, bar Data once yes."

"I'm very grateful you reminded and enlightened me now about any of this, and I fully understand what you're implying either way Professor," he assures her. "I just had no inkling as to Lore's love for you, or Data's for that matter the least that's for sure, as all I took you for was their sister, and then being tragic Bellfort's wife after you told us, and that's about it."

Himself now gazing into this imaginary void, as if to contemplate his own words, and she leaves him to proceed, Picard then heavy-heartedly carries on his own emotional 'breakdown'.

"But I never even contemplated Lore of all, to have had a life like that I'm really sorry. All I saw was this insane megalomaniac 'android' trying to destroy the Federation at the end, and no wonder after what Humans had done to him, even his own father, or 'mother' most of all later," he fully agrees on. "It really is no wonder at all, 'Graves' malfunction or not, who simply seized him or even Data like machines for sure, and we indeed never realised any of that…"

"And then he seemed to be capable of so much more, just like Data or even poor 'B-4' and I was simply amazed, and yes it was very prejudiced of me not to think they had a life before, or either were capable of the physical side of things. I knew Data had been intimate with Tasha and the Borg Queen, but nothing beyond that fact, and didn't mean to offend you or Lore in any form, or Data," Picard repeats with upheld hands.

Looking at her fairly sheepishly now, she merely leaves him to carry on his own train of thoughts with a slight nod, and he so takes his turn to express his own emotions at that.

"And I truly never expected Data to leave, well hoped anyway, but mistook his reluctance as neither wanting to be considered for a promotion that's true, but hear the words at least you're so right," he admits willingly. "Even though I had considered it many times believe me Professor I truly did, or to call on him more than I have. But then again thought not to simply 'overuse' him constantly more than we did, you have to believe me, since he was around all the time as it was, my personal logs are proof to that," comes his defence now.

"But I deliberately never approached him with several issues, simply to give him a rest for his private affairs, and others the chance to learn in his place by his better example. I apologise terribly for any of my own shortcomings again, and will make sure he won't lose his deserved rank, and see to some of these other rank issues you touched on taken care of, I promise Professor," he says with his hand on his hearty again.

Searching her keen eyes for a forgiving twinkle in her near black eyes, not so much pleased as to what she sees with her pupils dilated as hardly ever, as rather for her own emotional turmoil over her very affecting words as a direct reaction, and so merely nods at his earnest endeavour to apologise, she can feel to be true besides, to let him carry on his own side of things over their most ardent and very personal chat for sure.

"But to be honest now just as frankly Professor, it was never because he was an 'android' by no means not ever, no no," he states adamantly in shaking his head. "But, and this is just as confidential and if you shall please avoid letting him know, just in case it might be perceived the wrong way, and I feel so ashamed to tell you, this now. But, I never offered him any serious promotion, simply to keep his utterly invaluable and life-saving service exclusively for my ship," he confesses with a sigh and Soong seeing his point, if unwillingly as to the otherwise deliberately missed chances to promote him at that.

"**That** was the true reason I never even spoke to him Professor, and has nothing to do with being self-interested even though it seems that way I admit, and might have been unreasonable, true," he allows again. "But I never ever considered him a disposable machine not ever Professor, on my life no. On the contrary, I realised very quickly he was always just simply too important an officer, or person," he swears on his own life. "And became a truly dear friend to me you must believe this, so much so, that I simply never wanted to lose him, either way, absolutely true."

Pausing there for a moment, he then confesses that indeed he once nearly had at his ever greatest shame, and then even had lost him for good only days ago at his own painful guilt, he will never be able to live down besides let alone in her eyes for holding him to his ship to be sure, and she will never forgive him for.

"And only once did I lose it over his incalculable value, and even precious life for my own emotionally messy state during his own Borg ordeal, you're absolutely right," sounds his ashamed admission. "I can never apologise over it enough anyway Professor I know that, and at the end truly lost him for that I agree fully, and it killed me all the same. Just as I hoped he never really wanted to leave for staying with his friends, but of course I utterly neglected, or even deliberately withheld to at least offer him a promotion that's true. I sort of expected he would always refuse just as Riker had, and truly hoped Data would forever and ever," the Captain confesses. "Because for deep down inside, I was simply afraid, I simply feared Data just might yet one day accept such a tempting offer."

Looking at him with a foreboding sense of another black confession to be revealed, he does exactly that, plead guilty of a further grave forethought not to lose Data at all costs. Down to his very own demise at the end by having kept him to himself, his crew and Starfleet, at the most incredibly selfish cause and grave effect for sure. Which inevitably had led him to his very early death, for his forcibly 'chosen' sacrifice to preserve his friends rather than himself, and as positive as it turned out for them, it had in fact torn them all apart at once for Picard never wanting to see him leave.

"But of course I could have given him the full commander rank absolutely true, and there even were several most serious requests from others to gain his exceptional services for them. And-um, no less two offers for a captaincy," he suddenly discloses with as slant eye of fear as to her reaction to that dark confession. "But I simply suppressed them, so he never even knew about them. Which is most shameful and inexcusable I confess, and I hope you won't hate me for it now Professor please," he begs in turn at her remaining silence if most resentful eyes.

Frowning at him most displeased now to say the least, she is suddenly speechless only leaning forwards herself now, and just stares at him in utter disbelief. But before she might find her shocked voice again, he so enlightens her of the actual extent of his perfectly inexcusable actions.

"One of them most notably was even for the _Sutherland _believe it or not, submitted right after this 'incident', and on top of it," he discloses to her utter disbelief with all the blood draining from her aghast face. "On the recommendation of none other than this before so nasty FO under him then, who personally had forwarded to Starfleet Command to consider him, because he was so impressed with him suddenly all to the opposite. And they even accepted it, purely for his impressive service record, and his ingenious idea to get back at the Romulans just as you said," he adds as she is merely stunned into more tense incredulity.

"Then they asked me to bring it to his attention, which merely required me to promote him to full commander before as a formality, I but of course never did either way," he continues at her completely shocked silence. "I'm so sorry Professor, it was utterly out of order and unforgivable, but can you understand why **I**did it? For exactly the same reason you don't want to give him up, well almost you know what I mean, I'm so sorry Professor truly I am," he grovels with a pained face not sure how she would react now.

Soong not even having expected this so dark, a most negative a declaration of all things from him now, she does not even know what to reply for the moment, as merely gasp at the audacity itself, not at all happy about it to say the least. Only shaking her head after his first few words already, having to look away by the end not to cry again for Data's poor sake, she yet is in perfect perception as to his so personal, or even professional reasoning behind it for sure. Yet more so seeing his obvious unease not only over having told her now, but also for having done it to Data, even twice, all she does is sigh again at a complete loss finally utterly shocked.

How awful Soong is thinking, Data never even received the very recognition for his matchless skills by such official commendations, when all he ever was waiting for, was to at least once hear about that he had been viewed a most invaluable officer officially all along, beyond his flawless service record of his illustrious career. Never ever having seen himself promoted to highest order like that, when there had even been two such official occasions, she is all the more devastated now, far beyond her already own so painful words.

And yet, she is unable to even recriminate him over it again, only shaking her head very much in predicament herself as it were never to tell Lore, or even let him know her very thoughts right now to ever filter through, file them away as if never heard, and merely exhales slowly. Looking to the ground away from his searching eyes, his most anxious gaze, after a very long while she merely runs her thumbs again over her brows as if to calm herself by that. Trying hard not to just lunge for his neck to strangle him on the spot, she there has to get up the same now to collect herself away from him.

Grinding her teeth to not really kill him outright on the spot merely pacing up and down, Picard gets very anxious now she might just leave, of all the lesser disastrous outcomes now considering, until she then mumbles to herself shaking her head in utterly pained shock.

"God what have you done to him Picard, I can't believe you just said that!" she spews out in turning on him again. "I have no words for this unbelievable disgrace, and now you even force me to keep it from him as well! God has anyone ever considered my position in all this hm? Have you!?" Soong shouts in spreading out her arms.

"Course not, let me seriously warn you here Picard, after all I said already and the power I can exert on Starfleet, if anything like this will ever arise again, I shall kill you trust me," she threatens him now directly. "Just like Lore would have without a second thought, and if it will be my own end, don't care. If you or anyone else for that matter, will ever hurt Data again, I will see to their certain destruction heed my words Captain, I will," she declares calmly composed again.

Picard in no doubt she would dead surely do that, he is relieved finally having told her, or Data through her, he can only gather at that is talking just the same now, who may be even having the same inkling were he to do this to him again. As perturbed he might feel at her strong words, he all the more can understand them, while she makes sure he will not repeat that grave mistake, and as before does not shout, but throw her definitive and silently lethal warning at him.

"I have the ultimate power over and what happens to him Picard, you obviously don't realise that, and not you or anyone else let alone Starfleet," she reminds him coldly. "Or that he really died for your excessive 'need' to bind him to your ship, and your merciless exploitation of his skills and innocent want to stay with his friends, he inevitably was forced to safe rather than himself, even sacrificing himself for **you** all god damn it! As otherwise he might have been far away safe on his own ship, but instead he was killed for his job, after all 'this'!?" comes another desperate outburst.

"And don't give me this 'risk factor' crap again as Starfleet officer either Picard! That was utterly unprecedented, and he was forced to take the ultimate choice into his own hands, after **your** forcing him to instead of letting **him** deal with it! I cannot believe you did this to him, god how awful!!"

Blazing her hurt eyes at him again in a very aggressive stance worthy of an angered Lore for sure, he can clearly see it was the damnedest most incorrect thing to do or say, or even to merely think of. Or even how alike she really is to him, even in body movements, almost frighteningly identical, utterly forgetting this is her and not Lore at all, or even Data perhaps, he hardly ever saw behave like this at any rate, and might even be speaking right now, as well, again.

"You of all people seem to have others let themselves indulge in their cultural differences, personal needs, and most of all officer status far too leniently, like your 'resident Klingon'. But hardly ever Data, he's a culture of one and still never was promoted for at least his superior performances but everyone else! I remember you saying this to him some years back yourself! Oh I'm sure you think I'm way too fixated on his sole significance, and that I'm an old scientist who needs to get her 'pet project' realised and see Data's extra pip, just as you have been to hold and to get him back, same difference!" Soong moans again with a very angry face, with Picard merely shaking his head not thinking that at all.

"Not that you forced him no, you even exploited his own wishes to stay! God what a tragedy, he never even knew that he was never, 'not professional enough', or even to become his own captain! Or at least be bloody promoted to full commander before he died beyond a mere day! Oh I'll never forgive you for this Picard never either, never!" she yells in waving her arms at him again almost in want of leaving turning to the doors suddenly.

Picard not even astounded about her so severe and even threatening words the least, as he understands her deep hurt and furious reaction perfectly, he is all the more relieved she would not tell Lore for now, as rather so even proceeds with his declaration of guilt tour, once and for all to get it done and over and confessed for once at her obvious understanding.

If admittedly very harsh view over any of these so personal matters he never discussed with Data himself, as so it seems either way, who even might be speaking or listening through her just the same. As she but suddenly sits down again to pick up one of the PADDs in exactly the same deliberate manner as B-4 had, it strikes him all the more suddenly again that she without a doubt is a very powerful Soong herself just like them.

Before Picard can say anything not even sure what now, she merely runs her thumb across her brow again to calm down, and he can clearly see she is trying hard not to simply finish him off right there and then. Until she suddenly turns to his anxious eyes and reminds him of something most apt to the entire idea of her attack stance, in terms of Data's own words.

"When Worf had his 'Kah'less faith' crisis some years back, again letting him indulge in his own culture and personal matters way beyond grace really," she starts off much calmer again in shooting him another most displeased look, only to engage in more discontented vocal outbursts.

Feeling this to become something more than just another brutal reminder, as he surely does remember that 'political intrigue' episode besides, he merely nods at her until she so enlightens him beyond anyone's insights, bar Worf's of all of course having mentioned it before.

"And you even gave him a leave of near two weeks to recapture it, along with a suddenly appeared cloned new old emperor, and he had that more personal chat with Data who explained how he once had a 'crisis of spirit' himself," she repeats to Picard's nodding remembering Worf had told them. "And Data had told him that he made that, 'leap of faith' to believe in himself and a true person, rather than dead machine, remember?"

Picard only nodding again in awe at Data's undoubtedly most philosophical statement, getting the idea behind it in comparison to Worf, that Data himself even without having had much of a dominant personality or own memories then, had possessed even true 'faith' to believe in himself to such a total degree already then more than humanoid Worf even, he sees this as more than remarkable never even having known about that idealistic declaration before.

But of course with the real Data dead and gone just as the real Kah'less had been for centuries with merely that 'clone' in his place now, Lore could be considered Data's clone as such too now having replaced him in turn. Thinking how this steadfast faith must have caused him even more difficulties, being forced to take it all away even if for his friends who might not ever have seen him that way fully, right now Picard feels even worse at the facts alone. Or for what she will say next, unable to even express his admiration.

"Well, Data truly had never wavered from that belief to be more than a collection of subprocessors and circuits till he died, Picard, not once ever since he stated that already to Worf then," she recalls with a raised finger. "Despite many times a lonely hour he was forced to seek as the only 'android' aboard, nowhere else to find 'emotional' support for his culture of one, or just a kind word when really required. And yet he kept growing and evolving beyond his programming, just as he had believed in that from the start, not even part of that very programming, but utterly self-evolved philosophy of his very own uniqueness he had developed already then," she reminds him again.

"So much for your emotionless 'man machine' you of all should have treated with even more respect, instead of constantly banning him to the vault of **your **'emotional crisis of faith' Picard, forever keeping him back otherwise for that, and then even withheld official promotions, until he never returned, unbelievable" Soong scolds him again utterly unforgiving, shaking her head in trying hard not to lunge for him. "God what a crime Picard, I will never forgive you for that, but don't worry, I shan't tell Lore. But never ever do this to him again, or it will be your last forever deed Picard trust me," she warns him once more with a very mean expression.

Picard more than relieved as it stands, he inhales sharply in throwing his pained eyes at her mercy trying his best to make her understand, how his 'emotional crisis of faith' in himself to express them had affected him more than anyone had ever noticed besides.

"I promise I won't, but please Professor you must understand, you have no idea how his terrible death has affected me!" he explains sharply in turn. "Please don't be so hard on me please! I understand what Data had said then and is remarkable the least, and I feel guilty enough over it all and you're of course perfectly right! And that I kept my feelings, shut out my emotions, and forced him to do the same! And that without my great need to keep him, or that I went to kill Shinzon instead of him, he'd still be alive! But he would still not be with **us**, Professor!" Picard protests now directly in aggressively emphasising 'us'.

"I never thought of sending him to deal with the obsessed Reman, or if we could have stopped Shinzon otherwise, and his insane weapon, even though he asked to go, yes true! But I was afraid of losing him rather than myself old enough to leave this galaxy, and then I had resigned myself already over the prospect to die perhaps aboard the _Scimitar_ stranded after I had killed him. And when I was rendered unable to stop the Thalaron matrix suddenly myself, I knew then, it was the gravest of all mistakes not to have let him go, but too late, yes!" the Captain agrees almost desperately voiced now.

Pausing there, thinking himself back to the momentous moment, she can see it still hurts him just the same, yet merely waiting for him to at least defend his reasoning with an equally heavy heart, she thinks he deserves that, at his own thoughtless cause and grim effect action. Or to finally force him to break free from his constant emotional prison he had condemned himself to.

"But then Data unexpectedly appeared out of the bowels of this monster ship like an avenging angel! And all I thought was, that my entire crew are going to die still bar us two suddenly safe in the Thalaron chamber, but all too late to deactivate the matrix!" he exclaims recalling his silent horror then. "Until I realised he had a phaser after I had lost mine to stop it that way perhaps, and would have tried the same as he did I take it, destroy the matrix! But I had no idea we never could return together, until he slapped the ETU on me and beamed me away!" Picard declares utterly helpless now to stop himself.

"When I looked into his saddened and equally fatalistically placid eyes in that split second, suddenly realising what he would do in utter horror, I was already devastated before I even transpired on the _Enterprise _again Professor!" he near shouts out in turn. "I knew he'd not ever return, and was utterly numb with sheer dread to have lost him suddenly, before the damned ship even blew up no matter for us to survive! But it was all over! Data was gone!"

Looking away there for a most painful moment, Picard is unable to recall himself the last seconds alone with her doomed brother there suddenly, and she can see how truly horrible it was or even still is for him just the same, and looks away herself there. No lesser able to even picture the scene of his final destruction, he then continues at her silent distress and just as inconsolable feelings it ever happened.

"If I could change it all I would Professor, and send him on his way to get his own command! Which might end up just as tragically who knows, but I'd gone to any length to retain him, and not to promote him was the only alternative, or even to restore him!" he admits again. "Simply for the fact that he was utterly indispensable, to me, to the crew to my ship, and I confess, I was very afraid once he's gone, we'd be in grave trouble Professor!"

"Without his superior knowledge, vital skills and advanced powers, we'd be doomed right away! Just as we would have been already from the very start had he not been aboard as simple as that, and a hundred times afterwards! I simply needed him for all he was Professor, an utterly invaluable officer and respected friend, all of it! I just simply needed him like air to live Professor, truly!" Picard rants on most frantically now himself.

Stopping there with another deep sigh near tears himself suddenly, Picard so comes to something finally, no one even realised at his ever so confident air at that. He but can express to her alone, or certainly Data himself within her own mind, if only now. And which all along was her main goal, for him to shed his emotional cloak finally.

"And to be honest Professor, I'd not ever embark on any new missions without him, and no one ever would ever realise I'd yet still be too worried even now. To meet some more nasty things out there we cannot control, without his so crucial input and superior powers, exactly as before," he confesses to her silent understanding. "Just believe the way you felt over his or even Bellfort's death, and you have an understanding how it had killed me too, it was the ultimate finish to my wanting him to stay," he adds nearly sobbing up suddenly, which was Soong's goal all along, to finally release all his pent-up emotions over Data's loss for once.

"I considered him my son really, and tried to help him as best I could, I realise sometimes wasn't the best I could have done, and that's when I had the idea, and please never ever tell Lore Professor please, that it was mine from the start, never realising he could be 'fixed' as his own man, that I was only hoping for Lore to replace Data," Picard admits in addition. "As I assumed you wanted to leave with B-4 never ever realising his, your life before with him either, as I didn't expect him to be very much like either of them the way we knew him."

Merely playing with the red PADD there, Soong is only utterly crushed now, needing to even keep another nasty secret to herself already entirely unwilling as it is, and by then having given up on shouting at him all together over past wrongs never to be made right again, she only sighs deeply again, trying hard not to hate him for sure. Seeing his own pain, his unexpected confessions and understandable reasoning, he so he carries on at her sudden passiveness, and great struggle not to cry again, either of them.

"And then I thought Bellfort might have agreed to it, even though I believed him even less wanting to become Data, and he indeed intended to leave with you not at all interested, and then you had agreed to download B-4's engrams into Lore," he recalls glad it had worked. "All **I **wanted was you to see Data reborn inside Lore but from the start, so I no doubt shamefully did the very same I must admit now as to what Graves had, none of us realised had done this to him in the past. And by that took away his own future just the same, to become 'my' Data again to remain my personal FO, I know that Professor," Picard concedes to finally.

"But please don't hate me now, please," he begs her now. "But I never expected all these horrible events since then either, or that Lore no doubt must feel he was robbed of his own future now a third time really, with this new character apparently forming, and to say sorry a million times would never ever be enough I know that," he submits to. "Data might forgive me, but never Lore I realise that too, or you and I do deserve it I can see that."

Both unable to utter anything at all by then at this ever more dreadful moment, and that further black spot on his already soiled vest now appearing besides, she had agreed to see realised to some extend, but only after she herself ultimately was forced to seek this final resolve, on misfortunate Bellfort's unexpected demise as well, they just stare past each other in utter misery now.

And she has no idea what to say to him at all anymore, not even how to proceed now, merely putting away the PADD just like B-4 had done, neatly placing it to the others in a row, not even looking at him. Picard waiting again all anxiously for her to react, she then merely glares at his even more desperate attempt to look apologetic, to forgive him basically a second time, and expecting her to finally do jump him, she then simply nods at him again with a suddenly again deceivingly calm demeanour.

"I wouldn't be too sure Data would ever forgive you Picard," comes another soft and threatening mumble from her mocking lips. "If he were here right now after all this, he could just as well walk out never to return without one word. Don't delude yourself into your patiently abiding more or less dispassionate and ever sympathetic Data here. You miss the point that he did all this mainly for **you**, he looked up to **you**!" Song reminds him in pointing at him again.

"That would qualify as an utter betrayal to him he simply could not accept, even if he would definitely understand your, if selfish motives or even justified fears," she permits. "That's why he stayed or stays now in the first place, but at the end cost him his very own life, no matter he saved you all and even returned. Besides, how can you treat your 'son' like that, hm?" she scorns him in turn.

Once more not expecting him to answer really, she only turns sarcastic again just like Lore had before, a trademark it seems of the great and relentless Soong mind, he hardly ever realised at Data's lesser tendencies to react like that.

"You left him to the Borg, forgot about him, wanted to blow up the ship along with him, and then say, 'son'? The fate of the entire crew rested on his 'bound' shoulders not to give them the codes, and then just abandoned the 'mission' and your 'son'?" she mocks him again. "Then come strolling into Engineering play the big boss, telling Data to leave not even looking at him, after he needed to call on you in the first place to end his misery. All after his survival instincts finally had gained the better of him suddenly, and he simply needed to finish this unholy situation by means of an external factor, you. When the whole time you never even thought of him? All the while he tried to stay alive and save the ship? Wow, and Lore thought his real father was bad," Soong sneers again with a disgusted face.

Never even having thought of the possibility that Data might think that way, or even seriously contemplate such undesirable move, Picard is no less shocked now not only over her so candid explanation, obviously knowing him 'first hand'. Even repeating his very own words he had said to him while still in the skin of Bellfort, if consciously or not suddenly again so calm and mocking her 'Loresque' last lines, he still has no satisfactory defence against her ever so true words, and can only hope Data might not really change his mind after 'all this'.

"I understand all that just as perfectly Picard, and I'd probably done the same to bind him to myself, and my ship," she allows again. "But I sure as hell wouldn't have forgotten to promote, or think about him in the Borg's hands, and gone right after him the moment they dragged him from my side and tried to kill the lot over my own demise I tell you, and I will not ever forgive you for either. He would just as stayed as commander! Or not ever to have told him about the two captaincy offers at least, not ever Picard, never," sounds her final declaration wrapped into her coldest and most resentful voice, giving him another dismissive wave of her white hand.

Seeing how serious she is, Picard can only sigh in never-ending misery having engulfed him the moment she had arrived, for unattainable personal, and all these forever unresolved professional reasons. Until she finally is weary of the utterly unchangeable past herself it seems, and merely sighs again in shaking her head, and then suddenly concludes her own stand.

"I recognise your obsessive reasoning, but let's just leave it at that for now Captain, what's done is done and cannot ever be fixed," she capitulates finally. "I am fairly tired to go over this constantly again and again, so let's rather get this current rank business sorted. I'm not in the mood anymore over any of this Captain," she resigns herself finally.

"You failed your 'son' deliberately and that's that. Father would never have done that. No matter he abandoned him with Lore on Juliana's demands before, but never like that to the enemy, over his dead body never he'd done that, not even to Lore," she states with a mean pout shaking her head utterly discontented. "I'm finished with you and any of this, and **you** have to live with that on **your **conscience Picard, not us," the Professor states just as wearily distant suddenly fed up with it all.

All the more relieved now as she is merely leaning back in the chair, suddenly all that composed and superior again, a sign of clearest resentment, he so sighs deeply and adds a little less heavy heartedly, as he indeed has to live with his fateful decisions for sure, for better or probably forever worse, no matter he would change them at once if only he could, or never to be forgiven at that.

"I fully understand your bitter attacks on me, or even the entire system, which deserves it frankly," he confesses. "And am very grateful I can usually sway them to my own need, or that you didn't take off my head Professor, but let's not be enemies please," he begs her again. "I know it was all most unfair and very wrong of me, but I simply could not lose him, even though I would have then along with the Borg true, I hoped had mercifully killed him outright without any suffering Professor, but I was so obsessed with the damned Borg I…" he suddenly stalls. "What more can I say?"

Returning the question talk there himself now, she is equally not expected to answer that, as he then so adds still seriously.

"A million times I'm sorry would never suffice any of it I know that, and I tried to do better. I tried to heed his own words, and to keep him protected, retrieve him safely later during the Ba'ku affair," he calls to his defence. "Even though that led to his total loss eventually I admit that, at my everlasting 'obsession' over his value, and then Shinzon, you're absolutely correct Professor, and all I can say is again, I'm deeply sorry," he sighs again into her everlasting own pain.

Soong merely shaking her head at a final loss herself now, she really does not even want to hear about it any longer, and once more merely runs her fingers along her brows to brush away the never-ending sorrow in her own heart, and equal compel to linger on these deeply painful past issues she never ever realised had occurred. Just as Picard is no lesser torn between his hurting 'conscience', and just as strong want to 'retrieve' Data once more, and would ever do it again just the same.

As it turned out this time at the costs of Lore, and both finally seeing this will never end between them, she merely mumbles to let them get on with the rank business now, and Picard nods gratefully to get away from these too painful past issues, and rather concentrate on the present and hopefully lesser fateful future affairs.

"Yes you're right Professor, let's, and I will have two FOs shift serving then, or however they want to divide their duties, and that's the end of it no more debate you're right," he resolutely accepts her proposal. "And you will retain your rank and all, and do whatever you put forward, how can I not want to 'keep' you too, hm?" Picard smirks to soften her up again.

"You're such an unbelievably powerful and cunning crusader, and so utterly righteous an extremely forceful mind, standing up for your very strong principles, even dare threaten to kill me over your own life, and may I say, loves, so I simply have to gain your own incredible skills in addition, even though I hope I mustn't take your threats 'too seriously'," Picard says with a hopeful smile.

Pausing there as if to ask her to confirm this to be a mere verbal than literal threat, she merely shakes her head at him with a light smirk, making it look as if she might, and he so continues, hoping it really does not mean her to ever make real her dark words, as it has been proven for no one to stand a chance, to survive a 'Soong' clash, in verbal or physical form.

Unless taken by lethal force, as Data had been these days ago, or as even Lore was finally just eliminated by simply shutting him down, ever so 'easy' with a technological lifeform undeniably.

"I clearly need to save you as well as my invaluable officer Professor, and I fully comprehend your absolute war to see to Data's past mistakes done to him be exposed, and never repeated, and to keep him to yourself exclusively," he grants her. "Well privately I mean, and appreciate your very intense views over Lore and Data either way, and will respect your wishes concerning either. I know what I have done to them both, and nothing can make it good again, except the better future, and I do apologise over any of it again as that is all I can do," he declares most honestly intoned.

"But, since we're tweaking the rank system a bit again, tell me, who's going to be the 'other' SO? If we have two FOs, we need two SOs as well, no? For when you are 'off duty' then, I guess you have to be just as well hm?" he asks seriously.

Pouting at his credible question there, she merely frowns for a moment, and then replies all the more seriously, but in not the slightest belligerent form, anymore, utterly fed up with it in any form now, glad somehow to get way from Data's indisputable death.

"Um yes I damned well would require sleep too, for my bio side of things if not my brain, you're right we need two SOs then besides," she agrees. "Yes hm, well, now that would be obvious Captain unless you choose anyone able to do 'my' job, I doubt bar Data, but the next best qualified in respect to her former position, rather than actual workload or skills, would be Troi of course," she proposes to his surprise.

"All you have to do is promote her to your official 'second' SO, if you want me to remain as your 'first' SO. Well it's pretty simple really, have the Riker and the Soong men be your FOs, and the women your SOs, not to sound too sexist there, just to make it clear to have nought against Troi per se," she insists, even if she will never see her as an equal to herself skills wise, or most of all for her undeserved rank of commander she had received for nothing, when it should have been Data to get promoted even before then.

"Unless you want Riker as your SO when I'm off duty, even though he's an FO and switch that the same as with Data, without either to be the lesser rank on paper, so why not just let her decide as to what she would actually like to do," Soong adds at the complex nature of procedures. "Outside her duties as your ship's counsellor, I'm sure you want her to see to as her first duty," she offers as a hint to follow, rather than recommendation. "Or if she would accept her new rank with all the extra duties entailed, and only have to find out whom you need when or us all together, or not," she states making it sound more complicated by that.

Merely chuckling at her last more humorous lines, Picard is reeling again with her 'warp speed' ideas, he finds perfectly acceptable besides, and so smiles at her serious face.

"'Only' is good," he counters with a chuckle. "My heads is buzzing here Professor, after all your so very demanding and most passionate talk already, this entire FO and SO business is just getting more and more complicated by the minute. But I guess I'll first of all will have to ask them both, if they even want to accept their new 'old' positions at all you're right, and then see to who will be or not on the bridge with whom and when. I'm sure that can be sorted as they all were perfectly fine with each other before, and Worf just has to adapt to that poor old Klingon, but we need to keep this duty rota structured. Well yes, that sounds very reasonable, if they agree to our request, hm…"

Before he can continue anything, she suddenly grimaces up with a sharp hiss, and flings her left arm up to clutch for the base of her skull, jolting forwards, as if having severe pain suddenly in her head and being pushed forwards by some invisible force, and Picard recognises it as what she had told them she sometimes might suffer, but never saw before.

And he moves instantly forwards with a concerned face trying to touch for her other hand slammed on the desk, with her tritanium interface making a terrible cracking sound, to hold on to something. But she merely shakes her head as the pain subsides just as swiftly, and breathing in deeply checking her interface, still intact, rather more the console seems to feature a hairline crack suddenly. Calming down just as fast waving her hands at him with a grateful smile, she mutters back with a plagued sigh.

Calming down just as fast waving her hands at him with a grateful smile, she mutters back with a plagued sigh.

"It's alright Captain I-um, this is what I meant, the chip is playing up again, and nothing can be done about it," she explains to his no lesser concern. "It can happen several times a day, within a few minutes or hour or days or weeks only, and nothing I do or not makes any difference," she states resolutely.

"So I guess the question as to who will be your SO has just been resolved, as it poses a serious drawback when I get this kind of attack on duty, and I can't control or disregard," Soong deflects suddenly. "Even though Lore can't feel it as pain, only register it as 'thought' and would know it was my neuralgia, since it appears and goes so fast that I cannot suppress it. So I think we better just drop my whole personal SO post here, and let Riker have it," she proposes willingly.

Picard not at all interested in that however, he even gets up as she sits back again, and comes to her side to sit down on the desk, and says most seriously himself.

"Oh no not at all Professor no," he defies her outright. "It'll be my full responsibility if anything might go wrong because of your pain fits while on duty no no, you're much too important otherwise no. We all have our aches and pains bar Data perhaps yeah, but this is just another, no please I won't accept that. We're all not getting any younger, unless we're Lore or live on Ba'ku," he sniggers. "Have you never thought of going there yourself, to see if it might 'heal' this, 'affliction'? Geordi suddenly could see without his implants anymore, after a few days only, hm?" comes his genuine attempt for her to consider.

Soong merely smiling at his serious question, she shakes her head as he sits in the other chair next to her rather than the one before.

"Well yes I know and I have thought of it," Soong replies with a last heave. "But never found the time and I sent our father there instead long before I came here, so he can restore for some time. Especially after his shock over Bellfort and then-um, Data, and keep him apprised of my success with his sons," the Professor elaborates further.

"Or terrible failures as it were, which deeply upset him and to have lost his Bellfort this way too, but is all the more happy to have poor souls Lore and Data back as well, even if 'only' in one body suddenly. He's still there, making new 'old' friends and all already again, and probably when he returns will be once more his own son, looking half that age, that'll be fun," she says with a faint smile returned.

With both sniggering at each other over her last words, she so becomes more serious again.

"But no, the only thing this Ba'ku business has meant for me, is the fact that it probably has made me not to age like others, at the potent influence it had on my father before, as a dynamic 'bloodline' factor so to speak," she explains to his instant realisation. "It must be in his very DNA no doubt, which had a direct influence on his sons besides, because they really are very much like him, and for Lore's DNA of his of course. Which seems to have imprinted itself into his neural net just the same, and would explain why we, were so alike…"

"So I guess he will be here for this surprise 'event' you had in mind, I'm very grateful for Captain, and I try hard to keep secret too trust me, he won't know until it's too late, and I thank you for the idea," Soong states with Picard nodding back gladly. "But for now, let's just see what is going on with your crew Captain, they should have returned long ago, we've lost total track of time here with all that talk."

Picard hissing up suddenly he nods sharply, having forgotten all about La Forge and Data to get the combadges, supposedly to return to his quarters, and exclaims in snapping his fingers.

"Oh god yes you're right, god!" he exclaims with a red face. "Yes, all that fascinating emotional talk and we forget about the boys! Where are they? Can you 'sense' where Data is, are they ok Data and Geordi?" he asks more than excited suddenly.

Inhaling deeply, Soong frowns for a moment as if accessing her connection with Data, and then says in shaking her head.

"Nah I can't sense anything wrong let's say," the Professor counters. "The Grid is having a too strong linkup with the ship's more powerful system, to maintain what I had accessed it to run via Data's CPU, it interferes with my interface readings. The ship's system drains too much power from The Grid to let me read the interface properly, all I get is the ship basically, which it actually should not do at all come to think of it, hm," she grumbles not too happy about that. "I can't read Data via my own neural net at the moment for my pain attack, which is not right at all either, something very strong is interfering with it all, hm…"

Seemingly not at all perturbed by that however, Picard merely shakes his head at her slight resignation, and says in fetching for one of the phasers.

"Then turn off what you accessed Professor and merely keep the comm links open, so we can stay in contact, we don't need the ship's computer anymore," he declares back in his Captain shoes suddenly. "Just have Data's take care of that, as long as it won't shut down selected life support and whatnot else we need, and we're all in the dark. Bashir and Worf must be somewhere, I cannot believe they're really off board, they must be shielded somehow, you could not establish how or why they're gone, or where to right?"

Nodding at him with a sigh, she replies in taking the other phaser.

"That's right – all I can tell you is, that it happened at the same time we established the computer was shut down, after that there's no trace of them," she explains. "Or whoever shut it down in the first place, even though it doesn't mean they really aren't on board somewhere that's true, or in any danger. I don't sense the element of danger at all," Soong assures him. "But the ship has no log on any of that, and The Grid can only give me what's there, and Data's workstation says the same, which is all wrong to be honest," she grumbles to herself.

"But I can tell the main computer via Data's CPU, to keep minimum life support only where we are, and establish partial maintaining of that to wherever we go, following our bio readings or combadges, and turn off all other decks completely," she recommends. "With a safety override just in case Worf and Bashir are somewhere we can't detect them, or their combadges are offline, to reactivate and or keep their sections intact in addition."

Frowning at the all round not at all expected misreadings suddenly, Picard not too happy about her replies, he is neither overly concerned as Soong cannot feel anything amiss otherwise, and she so explains what she is attempting to do next.

"I'm going to switch LS and even emergency lighting to absolute minimum level where we will be, that would also tell me instantly where Data and La Forge are," the Professor enlightens him. "It also can pick up on the electro-magnetic signal traces, a warp field leaves on Data's internal servo fluid system when on board a Starship, as a time record so to speak. Which he can store for later recall to establish how long he was there, and so can be detected that way too," she explicates to his silent wonder never having known that either.

"Well in Lore's case that would mean all the time now really even longer, no matter he was offline," she adds quickly. "And in La Forge's case would simply bioread him, or even 'see' his ocular implant signature. Even without his active combadge, very handy this… oh I love my lovely tech 'really'," she suddenly marvels about her staggering invention in giving it a gentle stroke.

Picard now all the happier than initially in addition, he there nods all the more pleased again at a further remarkable insight into the amazing tech side of things. Or The Grid's unbelievable capabilities, and then says most delighted at her own marvelling away over her undoubtedly stupendous piece of hightech.

"It sure is 'handy' Professor, please make it so," he ask her politely.

Soong so keying in some command directly into The Grid to disconnect it from the main computer, keeping merely the comm links open via Data's CPU, she reconfigures the LS and E-lighting systems to auto detect activation sequences only. But before Picard can ask the progress, she merely frowns as her interface starts blinking again in red strips, and so he says instead, '"What's the matter?" and she shakes her head not at all a happy bunny.

"That's odd," she all of a sudden frowns. "The connection is suddenly broken as well, and I don't mean the linkup I just disconnected, I can't read a thing at all on my interface it's dead. I established the LS and lighting sequences, but now the interface is down which shouldn't ever be either. The main computer is shut down again and Data's is maintaining the LS, and the rest as it ought to… ah here," she then says with a relieved nod. "I can read them now, they're both together actually, on their way here just back at the closest turbolift. But why the interface went dead is anyone's guess very peculiar, there is something very wrong here Captain, but I haven't got a clue what. Very odd this, hm…"

Picard snorting up at her so utterly casual remark, he merely gets up and says in putting the phaser into his trouser pocket.

"Tee you're funny Professor, if you have no idea it surely **is** anyone's guess," he sniggers up. "Is that of any consequences though?"

Pouting at his concern in shaking her head not all perturbed if puzzled, she says in stuffing the phaser into her own pocket, to key in some new commands into the interface.

"Not really, all I need is to reboot the thing to reset, as it maintains auto clone memory even when offline, and won't lose any data anyway," Soon explains to his relief.

Chuckling at her so laid-back reply, he nonetheless can do the same and says in turning to the door, while she trots after him as if nothing much is wrong.

"Um that's alright then," Picard mutters back at her pout.

41


	6. Chapter 18 True Q

R E S U R R E C T I O N

True Q--

By that the doors suddenly open slowly as before, and they can see La Forge enter. With Data still outside working the keyboard panel's manual override, he this time did not smash, he then follows him inside, only to get Picard's slightly discontented air blown right into their innocent faces.

"What kept you two, hm? – You got the combadges?" he grumbles at their silent frowns.

La Forge only looking at Data's even more innocent pout, with both sporting their combadges again, he holds out his hand and shows him theirs, Picard takes with a nod and some, "Ah fine," as La Forge then says casually, while the Captain gives one to her to pin them on.

"Sorry Captain, but we actually were very busy preventing the whole ship from getting contaminated if you don't mind, Sir," he explains calmly to his silent horror. "But we walked right into some giant plasma coolant leak for no apparent reason, having filled all of Engineering when we got there, without any prior alarms nothing, all's been disabled. Data had to go in there and establish a forcefield around it first, and vent-drain the lot and seal off the rupture. Just like when he had smashed it before deliberately, during this Borg biz, was just like that," he elaborates with Data nodding at them.

"So-um the warp core is now even more useless, and was no doubt done just as purposely. Right before the ship went into shutdown again just in time, otherwise it could have crept into the entire deck with the emergency seals broken as well, and we couldn't establish any causes as to why, nothing. Well apart from the ship being a broken mess, even though I only checked it all myself this morning. But then again this was before all this bizarre 'Christmas mystery' started tonight, yeah right I forgot god knows what caused it… Sir," he mumbles at the Captain's great discontent.

With her gesturing La Forge to have shut down the ship, he registers with his ever-slowing words, Data acknowledges that with a quiet nod. Picard sighing deeply at his rather sarcastic delivery, he then says a bit less judgemental.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realise god… well done Data, you're alight?" he asks him directly with Data nodding back feeling just dandy. "Fine I'm glad, and you're getting more and more sarcastic here Geordi, 'Lore' rubbing up on you, hm? Oh never mind or the dammed warp core, the ship is falling apart around us anyhow piece of scrap bloody right, damned Shinzon…" he grumbles at the facts alone.

"Which but only begs the question, who wants to get rid of us now, after whoever may have abducted the good Doctor and Worf of all 'warriors', as that we have to see it now. Unless they really are here, but rendered undetectable for some odd reasons," Picard hypothesises. "I don't get this, it's Christmas and now this? Did nothing of that register on your Grid then Professor, or if they had beamed off or taken a shuttle or whatever? Um-silly question of course you'd told me, what the devil is going on!? – Suggestions?" he seriously asks now.

With no one in any better clue really, keeping all stumm merely shaking their heads and shrugging their shoulders, Picard shakes his own not at all pleased.

"Hm, could you not sense the damage done to the ship, or the coolant leak Professor?" he then addresses her in hope. "Or does that lie outside your extra sensory perception capabilities, hm?"

Soong merely shaking her head to disappoint him, she replies with a deep heave.

"Yes Sir – I can feel Data or others, or tap into and manipulate tech to most degree for the cortex chip, interface and The Grid, but not recognize any actual technical damage. Unless directly relayed from the ship in this case as a report, straight into my positronic brain," she explains. "But she hadn't logged anything, and I can only notice gaseous elements or such substances, for my better sense of smell perhaps earlier, but not 'sense' in the classical term. I'd told you at any rate, or where Julian and Worf are. Who might be either off board or rendered 'cloaked' or such yes, but I can't 'sense' any danger to any of us either, sorry Sir."

La Forge amazed enough as it is over her abilities as it is, Picard smiles at her little shrug and says all the more astounded at any rate himself, with Data nodding at her all the more proudly.

"Hm yes of course, not to worry that's fine Professor, it's remarkable as it is what you're capable of. You're sure it's not the damned Borg again trying to regain Engineering?" he then ponders. "Um-no too cold everywhere sorry forget that, maybe we should call for reinforcement really… oh hey wait a minute!" Picard suddenly exclaims with a grin. "How about the damned Q!? He paid me a visit the other day after long, pesky little critter!"

All again just shrugging their shoulders again, Picard gets rather miffed now at the lack of constructive ideas, and then merely mutters on perfectly convinced.

"Oh it must be him surely! He could do all that without any real codes and punching holes in coolant tanks not even near one, and no one can 'sense' him anyway. Oh I'm sure it's his childish idea of Christmas!" he triumphs as if it were fact. "'Q if you can hear me, return the good doctor and Worf to us will you, it's a silly game, come on Q'!" he shouts into the room utterly convinced it must be him,

Everyone now looking around as if really waiting for him to appear, it takes a while before he then actually does pay another sudden surprise visit, by simply appearing by the doors again, standing there all casually, in 'his' command uniform, looking all smugly back at them as they all turn to him, and he utters his usual mockery before Picard can even bluster up again.

"Temper tempter mon capitaine – 'silly game'?" he scoffs at him. "And I thought you liked my little 'Christmas' surprise, I actually didn't think you would so quickly associate with poor little 'pesky' moi again – Oh don't worry Picard, your new doctor and old warrior are safe. In fact, they're having a 'fair' blast on holodeck three believe it or not – care to join them hm?" Q then proposes with a glinting smile back at Picard's already outraged huffing.

Before anyone can even protest or pointlessly run off, Q snaps his fingers, and they all find themselves in a most wonderful winter wonderland. With a very light snowfall drifting through the crisp air, suddenly standing amidst some pure white snow landscape. All looking around the very sunshiny alpine magnificence, Picard is seemingly the only one not at all amused by his 'gift'.

La Forge walking on right into the fairly ankle high mass of fresh power snow, all so taken as if he never had seen such beautiful scenery, her brothers no less have never laid their assorted eyes on for sure. Bar Bellfort perhaps back on Earth with her, while Lore merely gazes at all the shimmering fluff with his big, still purple eyes utterly fascinated, and she joins him with even greater joy.

"Oh wow Q this is so lovely! Oh I love snow!" Soong even exclaims all the more gratefully. "God it reminds me of my beloved Alpen down on Earth, and the spectacular ancient castles there!" she marvels away. "Wow just look at the stunning scenery! Oh how I miss all that! God look, it's real snow too!" she declares grabbing for a handful of the white wonder. "Here feel it," she adds letting Lore touch the snow in her hand just as amazed in fact. "You never saw genuine snow, wow this is marvellous, and I always thought Q was an old pixie!"

Picard only sighing deeply, Q is more than grateful about her unexpected appreciation even bowing at her, and steps next to him to whispers into this ear. Who just stands there pretending to freeze, being snowed in slowly besides.

"See Picard, your new SO is just such a lovely creature isn't she now, hm?" he teases him. "I know you like her too, old 'pixie' indeed? You said 'winter wonderland' didn't you, no? Well here it is with courtesy of moi, the Q of your eternal 'pest'," he triumphs in spreading his arms to offer it to them all symbolically. "And just look Geordi, and how 'new old Data' can't believe his new purple eyes – they're all happy, except you of course stuffed shirt you," Q then addresses him again in pointing at him. "Can you never relax for god's sake, it's Christmas Jean-Luc! Enjoy yourself! They do!" he mutinies now with a displeased frown into Picard's grim face.

Turning around as Q steps closer again, Picard then instantly hisses back at him.

"I'm freezing Q! – 'Computer! Show exit'!" he shouts into the glorious landscape.

But of course the computer is offline, and Picard there suddenly turning to Q only grinning back at him, he says very quietly and very close to his ear just as he had done before, with Q paying him full attention.

"Open the damned door Q! – How the hell can this program be running anyhow!? The computer is down! What have you done to my ship Q!?" Picard hisses at him indignantly.

Before Q actually can answer that, Worf and Bashir are there suddenly joining the others, having come from some lower snow dune, and all but suddenly start delivering each other some childishly fun snowball fight, with great and loud pleasure at that. Picard looking over to them, he can hardly believe his dark eyes, but keeps quiet for now. On Q's sudden pointing his finger straight into his discontented face, seemingly the only one able to shut him up, apart from a Soong.

"Uh uh mon capitaine this isn't' a 'program', don't think so 'linear' Jean-Luc, think Christmas remember?" he mocks him. "Let them have their fun, oh come on, you can't be that cruel, hm? They're off duty for all I know – why don't you join them, hm?" he invites him in stepping back showing him over to them having a blast of a fun time.

With his bridge crew playing silly buggers in the lovely snow, throwing and dodging the snowballs as if they would get paid for each hit, Picard merely shakes his head looking at their great fun, and Q mumbles as he there seems to ponder to join them or not.

"I'll restore your messy ship to what it was, before I got my 'gooey' hands on your crew if you do Jean-Luc, oh come on!" he moans at him now.

Picard there but looking at him with even greater puzzlement, he merely retorts coldly.

"By the way Q – how can you have done all 'this', and now declare to restore it all, when you told me only the other day, that you can't interfere with us anymore hm? – You lied to me didn't you hm, **hm**!?" he yells at him suddenly.

Q shaking his head there, he only grabs for some of the snow to form it into a nice even ball, and replies fairly seriously.

"No I didn't Jean-Luc, remember I said, interfere with you, 'Humans', hm, your ship isn't human at all mon capitaine, ah got you there didn't I!?" he pokes at him now. "All I did was to shut down the computer with some fancy new code, activated the holodeck for Worf and Bashir to find it, cloaked their bioreadings until you then tried to locate them but failed obviously. Despite her clever superevolved 'Grid' thingy, because I made it think they were off board, and then blocked it to find the other two of course," he explains with a fair grin while Picard still merely mopes about.

"Her interface or Gridy could read or do anything, I just made it believe it can't, so you two could have a nice long chinwag. Made you forget all about the time to talk about who gets what position, and all these other fascinating accounts, so she finally could really tell you off for a change," Q declares more than satisfied ever to have witnessed that invisibly. "Oh I loved that best and all your dark confessions, oh what joy that was to witness you getting plastered by another Soong! And wasn't that just sooo nice of me for you to get all this off your chest Jean-Luc, or hers, hm?"

Interrupting him there suddenly, Picard glowers back at him not the least amused, as usual.

"Oh sure, lovely wonderful be my guest pry some more why don't you!" he hollers at him. "And maybe you want to take her post as my new SO too, thank you very much Q! But what about the plasma coolant leak eh!? Contaminate the damned ship, sure go ahead it's dangerous stuff Q! It would have killed Geordi and surely did Data no good either! We faced that lethal gas years back wh…!"

Q interrupting him there quickly in turn poking his finger into his face again, he continues himself before Picard can even gasp up some more, very much irritated now.

"When Data killed the licentious Borg Queen with it yes, after he had his erotic fun with her good on him too," Q recites fairly bored at that. "And without whom 'retro' Earth would have stayed a bleak Borg invested sphere in our galaxy, and Cochran could never even have been able to test his lovely first warp drive rocket, and you all wouldn't be out here in the first bla bla bla. Yes I know Jean-Luc, and good on the old boys too," he yawns back.

With Picard wanting to say something even more indignantly now, Q points his finger at him again to shut him up, and carries on regardlessly.

"But then again, it wasn't the real plasma coolant he used to kill the poor Queen with anyway," he trills up. "Don't worry just lovely green brown 'goooo', I turned it into Jean-Luc, just like the stuff I showed you some years back, your very own primordial 'goooo', and La Forge and 'Data-Lore' played along with it, literally," he confesses with a smirk. "Oh you should have seen the fun we had with the messy glob back in Engineering, the place looked like a green slime pit after the gas was gone. Just as they have fun with the white stuff here now, it took me a second to clean it all up too. Oh loosen up mon capitaine, it's Christmas!"

Trying to get a word in now, near fuming Picard is interrupted again, as Q starts to circle him to continue his little sermon.

"Why do you think it took them so long to return, hm? Or Geordi suddenly to sound so much like ol' yellow-purple eyes Lore, hm? To make his white lie more believable and you fell for it, oh come on Jean-Luc!" Q begs him with a miffed pout. "If you want me to restore your ruined 'bucket' let it rest, I can't believe you're such a stuffed shirt! **You**'re the 'old pixie', not me at all!"

Picard there looking over to his mad little bridge crew having the fun of their new lives, completely ignoring their Captain at that, he finally surrenders and nods quickly to get Q off his back at least, who then even gives him his nicely formed snowball, Picard reluctantly takes only to feel it truly is real snow, and he shivers already.

"How the hell do you know how real snow feels like anyway, hm?" he asks more than astounded suddenly.

Q pointing him to the scene of the white battlefield however, he replies as he snaps his finger to restore his ship, for even having the computer show the holodeck door opening.

"Well you know Jean-Luc, I'm omniscient and omnipotent and all that other omni bla bla bla – now go and have fun go mon capitaine, go!"

Picard first looking back to the noisy holodeck exit appearing there suddenly in all that pure snow, it looks more than out of place suddenly, and so he finally jumps over his own reluctant shadow again, and really turns to the crew. Which by then have split into two groups, well uneven groups anyway with Bashir and Worf so even calling for him, to join their half, the 'Medwarriors', to battle the 'Cy-Borgs' as it were.

With La Forge and his bionic eyes, Soong and her plenty 'Borg' parts, and indeed Data-Lore the near fully cybernetic lifeform, not to call him 'android' anymore noooo, forming the 'Cy-Borgs' of course, Picard so does join their opponents the 'Medwarriors', to balance the fronts. Despite the fact, that he strictly should join the Cy-Borgs, for his own bionic heart. So commencing a new merciless 'snowar', they are all on even snow powdered ground, at least for a little informal while.

Q shaking his head with a most pleased grin, finally seeing Picard as he should act every now and then, most definitely off duty, both are not really such poxy pixies after all. Smiling to himself, he then simply vanishes again and leaves them to it, 'omni' gracefully, with another most mysterious smile in his 'golden' eyes.

7


	7. Chapter 19 In Theory

R E S U R R E C T I O N

In Theory--

With the day-lit Obs lounge having been changed into a multi-purpose room, there are now two added nicely draped tables along with covered extra chairs. The long curved conference table displaying a grand cold buffet with frosted candleholders and turned, glittery green wax, already all freshly lit candles, everything looks very Christmassy indeed. With the general theme held in ice white and emerald green, including the very large and full, 'real' blue fir Christmas tree, it is placed at the far end, sprouting fake white 'Tribble' snowballs and silvery lit candles en masse, all adorned with amethyst bows and purple garlands, and it sure appears most festive.

At no one's actual attendance yet, Data there is entering from the main entrances, wearing his posh white, gold-braided dress uniform tunic, plus new combadge and is looking most dapper. With nobody one else around it seems, he has a closer look at all the lovely culinary offerings of not much use to him as it were, bar generating pure interest in their delectable variety, and then sits right in the middle on one of the chairs with the lesser offerings placed there leaving a wide gap, and so appears to wait for others to arrive.

Until suddenly someone just pops up right in front of him from behind the table, and he frowns at the unexpected visitor not so much startled, and then gazes at not a visitor at all, but Guinan. Smiling at his shiny purple eyes all dressed in a matching purple-green outfit to her own most unique fashion style, he smiles back at her black eyes while she is studying his old new appearance for a moment.

Before he can say anything to her keenest interest, she there nods and addresses him kindly, while putting down some six rather large and roundish bottles from a crate. One with clear, two with golden, two with red-purple, and one with green drink, all bearing some red wax seal on the neck, and white-blue coat of arms label with two griffins on the front, without any other inscription, bar the actual name of it and a sepia image of some ancient cloister town.

"Hello Lore, Data – how is it going with 'you' these days and your new purple eyes, hm?" she asks truly interested.

No less Data more than Lore for the moments, he replies with a nod recognising her indeed, and her attempt to address him rather as Lore first, and with a slight smile then replies while watching her line up the bottles by colours, as to the two different yellow and one white ones put to one side, and the one green and two purplish ones to the other side of the bar by the candlesticks.

"'We' are, very well Guinan, and my new purple eyes thank you for asking. How are things 'going at your end'?" he enquires politely.

Guinan opening the green bottle, to pour one of the smaller clear glasses placed there on a silver tray, she sways her head pondering, and then says in setting it down by his folded hands.

"Well, I thought I spend my first really traditional Earth Christmas and New Year, on board the soon decommissioned old _Enterprise_ in quiet and peace with you all, rather than hundreds of my ever arguing family members," she explains with a grin. "Here, try this, I got it down on Earth from the old German state of Bavaria, some ancient abbey called 'Ettal' by the fabulous Alpen, where they brew these marvellous liquors since many centuries…"

Data picking it up carefully, he has a few sniffs first, and not quite familiar with it for sure, he then asks as she pours herself a generous glass.

"Sounds most intriguing – what is it?"

Guinan having a look at the German label, not giving away the actual contents as merely saying, 'Ettaler Klosterliqueur 'Kräuter'', she just pouts at his curious eyes, and then replies fairly casually.

"It's-um, 'green'?" she teases him. "You read German? I never bothered with other languages anymore with you around…"

Data sniggering there, he gets the idea, and says as he puts down the glass without a sip to have a quick look at the nice bottle.

"Ha how very funny, that is what I said to Captain Scott when he was here some eleven years back and he could not find any 'real' whisky, so I gave him this same kind of green 'stuff', the Captain had given you then," Data recalls with a smile. "And yes, this says, 'Ettal's Cloister Liquor, 'Herbs''," he says reading the label easily.

Guinan remembering that whiskey incident herself nodding at his innocent recount, she holds up the glass, and then says as he proffers his own again.

"I know, it was my Aldebaran Whisky," she replies with a broad grin. "So here's to, 'green' 'herb' stuff' then, and golden and purple liquors and eyes, welcome back Data, Lore…"

Toasting him with a dear smile, Data nods at her kind gesture, and in touching her glass once with his, so replies with a smile.

"Thank you very kindly, Guinan – To green stuff and golden and purple liquors and eyes it is, and a happy and peaceful snow-white Christmas and New Year to you too."

Nodding at his toast, they both have a little sip first, and as she then gulps down the lot in one go, he finding the fairly sweet and strong spirit not too repelling, does the same. With a rather potent effect to his 'synthetic' taste buds suddenly he never tasted before, she giggles at his fair grimace over the very high alcohol percentage, and asks as she pours herself another.

"'More'?" Guinan enquires repeating the same word of nine years back, when she had asked him the same when he had visited her with La Forge.

Right after having installed that emotion chip and tasted his first drink in that new state, finding it then not quite to his liking, and in fact, 'hated' it but wanted 'more,' just so to test his new feelings about such 'stuff'.

Data nodding rapidly with another excited, "Yes please!" just like then, she does so, and then asks another query, as he seems to like the herbal concoction this time.

"Tell me, I was always wondering about one thing with you Data in particular," she poses with a pout. "Where-um, does all this, 'stuff' go, I mean, you don't need to eat or drink as we do. So-um, where does it all, 'end up'?" she asks cautiously.

Smiling at her fairly serious question, he nods after taking a little sip this time only.

"Well, let me put it this way Guinan, 'in theory', it does not go anywhere," Data replies happy to be of informative service. "Since I do not possess a digestive system as you know it, but it will just be 'assimilated' into my system, or by the 'other stuff' I sometimes take to lubricate my biofunctions. This, silicon-based 'oiling' liquid, not to 'rust' as it were," he explains further. "So, it gets basically absorbed just the same, and recycled into more chemical nutrients so to speak, pretty much as with organic lifeform nutrition metabolism..."

Guinan only nodding there after another sip not badly surprised, she replies as he takes one himself.

"Is it any good?" she asks with another frown.

Data seeing where she is going with her little poking, he merely smiles and then says in shaking his head.

"Well, funny you should say that, but Q actually had asked me the same question once when he suddenly became 'mortal' and very ill-tempered," he recalls, forgetting all about the fact that he nearly had fried himself for him after that. "And wanted me to suggest to him some 'mood enhancing' foods, and I told him about Troi's chocolate predilection. But now that I too can 'taste' the 'real stuff' again, I would say, nein nein nein," he declares in shaking his head. "No – not at all, in fact, it tastes rather revolting. Like bland liquid polymer and would kill a Human, as it had once one of our officers… but this is very nice," he agrees with a pleased face.

Curling her nose there, she but responds with a sorry face thinking about toxic polymer as food.

"Yikes – well then, here's to the real stuff from now on," she proposes. "But be careful, this **is** the, 'real stuff' Data, in fact it has forty-two percent alcohol. So don't have too much or you end up like good old Captain Scott with a blinding hangover the next morning, I'm sure you too can get when messing with your-um, 'biofunctions'," she grins at him again.

Both chuckling at her witty answer, Data curls his nose and then says, "I, we, never had a headache, but this might cause one," he declares almost as if looking forward to ever getting one. Then looking at the other shaking their heads in unison with a long, "Nooo," have their glasses in one go, and never mind to get fairly drunk rather quickly with the very potent liquor to be sure, headache or not. With Data or Lore enjoying the 'green stuff' with another happy grimace, Bellfort does just the same as it were.

5


	8. Chapter 20 Frame Of Mind

Frame Of Mind--------------------------------------------------------

By the later day, the Obs lounge is quite busy with uniformed people, as so composed of the few remaining 'homeless' crew. With the bridge personnel present, and Guinan next to the Captain sitting around the curved conference table with him right in front of the festively lit little tree, all are equally dressed in their finest, and happily eating away what is on their silver plates.

Except Data of course, who is merely holding on to his now purple round of liquor, as the six bottles are placed in the middle, all nearly half empty. Or full if you are an optimist, and does not really appear all that cheerful as it were. Looking fairly 'peaky' in contrast to the rest, obviously being more used to the, 'real stuff', or even making them more 'merry', even ever-grumpy Worf is now in his full element. Both happily stuffing themselves silly, La Forge is tucking in his last bits of indiscernible main course, and having a smirk at him, Worf then grins back at his inquisitive bionic eyes.

"Bavarian 'Strudel', Guinan found down that cloister where she got these from, with extra mint frosting – delicious," Worf mumbles up in pointing to the bottles and stuffing himself in the go.

All grinning at his obvious delight, Bashir and the Captain have their fair dessert plates full too, and with Guinan and Soong nearly done with their green 'rabbit' stuff first, only Data's plates show nothing of course, as merely the silver cutlery placed on top, just to be fair. Looking at everyone enjoying themselves, he feels fairly out of place suddenly, getting more and more indifferent as no one talks either.

"You're bored again my love, hm?" Soong asks with a dear smile, sensing his growing discomfort in laying her hand on his by the glass.

Pouting at her with the sigh he never needs to oh you know, he nods at her with a tired smile, and then replies as they all look at him not realising this, in a rather pitiful soft voice. All the while some youngish, blond and pretty woman from the far end of the place is actually observing him. So sitting with two older male lieutenants and another younger woman, she is fairly out his immediately linear view, and keenly studying his by now rather obviously every plagued expression, while he is looking not 'well' at all.

"Oh well you know, it would be a 'waste' to 'eat' anything, even though I actually could taste it now," Data burbles up in rolling his head and purple eyes. "And this, makes me just 'drunk', heck it made me I **am** drunk already the first time ever in my, our lives," is adds as he picks up the near empty glass looking at it closer with a silly frown, almost hiccupping in the go.

"Guinan you were right this is the 'real stuff', and it's playing up my biofunctions big time, and now I'm bored out of my positronic brain as well," he then laments with a very sorry pout putting it back on the table with a fair knocking sound. "I think I better leave you all to it for the moment, I'm sorry but I need to find some less culinary distraction if you don't mind, and all just excuse me please but I think, I feel sick now, Captain…"

If ever any android could look paler than a Soong by default does already, one might think he really feels sick and would fall over any minute besides. Looking very tipsy suddenly, Data would be the epitome of that right now, and with them all feeling rather sorry for him, at his no less funny sounding delivery seeing that he must be really 'drunk', and for Lore's more casual manner of speech creeping in, he there gets up and with a dear caress to her hand and turns to leave.

As they look at him all mutely nodding and smirk over his last words, he really simply heads for the single aft door with Soong but frowning at the concerned Captain, who then gets up herself.

"Sorry Captain, but I'll better follow him," Soong whispers getting concerned now.

So hurrying after him at their excusing her as well whilst Data nearly staggers to the aft entrance, obviously being drunk, with the other woman wanting to get up, she but then refrains on Soong's sudden departure catching up with him. As the doors open with both leaving the lounge, she gently grabs for his arm as they close behind them, and he reluctantly stops as she turns to his face. Only to see him all but suddenly starting to cry of all things, clear normal tears, and rather surprised now she frowns at him shaking his head.

"What on Earth is the matter my love? – Why are you crying suddenly?" she asks very sweetly in gingerly pulling him away from the doors.

Soong touching for his face to wipe away the tears, he merely shakes his head again grasping for her hand to fold it into his own, and says in stepping away from the doors even further.

"I can't do this Arika," his lips suddenly sob up pitifully desperate. "I can't be on this dead ship, I'm bored to death here myself, this is all too much too soon, or rather 'nothing' at all! I can't be here with all these individuals in my head suddenly driving me nuts to do 'something', and there is zero **to **do!" comes his desperate exclamation while she caresses his weary brow.

"I thought getting drunk would help to shut them out, but it just made me undesirably weak, my servos seem to slow down terribly and I really do feel 'sick', and if I had a gut would throw up any second! And it reminds me of the time when I-um, Lore 'drugged' Data to knock him out with some fine grade tritanium messing up his system, and I feel just as faint as that and hate it!" his reply is grumbled up with more tears drowning his ever word.

Pausing there as if to rethink his distressed statement, he only rants on with some more desperate words to free his finally unimpeded mind, with the help of some alcoholic factor for sure. While she tenderly strokes over his suddenly so miserable eyes to calm himself, which at this point rather fails as of yet.

"I hate the bad memories Arika," he continues deeply affected. "I hate the bad feelings as poor Data, and as Lore, and it all makes me ashamed as Lore despite never having been his fault, and only 'me' to realise even more now that this is all a giant mistake! I'm not 'me' anymore or either of them! I'm totally 'afflicted' again, all mashed up in my brain, by this new 'personality' even more 'demanding' than the others!" she hears his gesturing account to her great concern. "I don't fit in anymore! Data was perfectly happy the way he was, yeah well obviously not that emotional. Bellfort was perfectly content the way he was with you, and 'me'? Well, Lore never really existed and was already too single-minded and 'this', who am **I** now?" 'he' asks not really expecting her to answer.

Smiling at his despondent eyes, Soong strokes over his knitted brows again to calm himself, but Lore just has to relive his ever pent-up sentiments once and for all. Gently grabbing her hand to let him continue as his intoxication wears off fairly quickly at that, with his ever-efficient bio system assimilating it at warp speed besides, he shakes his head again in rising upset.

"All I know is that I have these unbelievable memories back suddenly, Data's most of all he had long forgotten about, and they're all but haunting **me **now," comes his depressed declaration. "Like when some crew got abducted from cargobay eleven four years back, and were experimented on not even knowing what hell they went through! Even Data lost ninety minutes of conscious memory, when these aliens half 'dissected' near delusional Riker! And this other poor officer he saved never recovered her wits and another died with this liquid polymer in his blood, the same 'stuff' that helps me to stay operational, it killed him!" Lore recalls most desperately suddenly.

"And Data was even disassembled until they gave up on him for being too non-biological, and then put him back together, they tortured him, them all for god's sake! Yet no one ever asked what happened to Data or if he could remember anything, how he felt after the gruesome schism encounter! They all received good counselling even Worf, except him again!" Lore rants on some more suddenly just as she had before toward Picard.

Soong shaking her head at his ever more depressed eyes, she kisses his lips tenderly to compose himself and stop his desperate recall. Eagerly tasting her lips as if for her to drain his bad memories by that, he sighs deeply to settle himself fast, and yet simply has to tell her about another recent more personal 'haunting', in disengaging from her tender clasp frowning at her no lesser concerned eyes.

"I have all these bizarre visions of creepy events in my head, **he** had to deal with, and I just thought of when he was on Barkon IV, after he even lost his memory and merely 'sleepwalked' again to find help," his images are invoked suddenly while wildly gesturing along his words. "He stumbled on these 'medieval' folks who got sick with the damned radioactive stuff he had retrieved, still in this earnest duty mindset as always no matter how bad his situation! Only to get branded this 'Frankenstein monster' bringing them the plague, and then even slayed him like a horrible fiend! Only to be recovered after another week dead and buried, and then even ends up 'under' Troi's command suddenly!?" his furious words of endless pain suddenly come surging forth from his rather than her lips.

"He had served on the ship much longer than anyone, and what had she done? Pass the 'bridge test' after four attempts? Data never became commander that way! She never even attended Starfleet Academy or Medical, and the test was for line officers only!" he protests again with a sarcastic undertone. "It all just utterly negated his long career when he should have promoted instead, and long before anyone! Or that he had saved these damned people and went utterly unaccredited, when it was very similar to the Ba'ku disaster for which he got a bloody medal, but not then!?" come his own enraged protestations she had all posed to the Captain herself before as well.

"They completely neglected all duty calls like they did during his horrid Borg captivity, and then 'officially' deleted it from the files as an unacceptable 'Prime Directive' violation, when there were others they could get away with or no one simply forgot!? Oh this all so wrong Arika, it's just so unfair he…!" his utterly disenchanted words choke up suddenly.

Seeing how terribly upset he is for Data's unjust past's sake, she kisses him tenderly to stop his extremely frustrated disappointment stroking his pained face, and he instantly surrenders to her gentle persuasion sighing deeply to calm not only his inner overdrive, but real emotional turmoil, and then but grumbles up suddenly again, after another very passionate kiss unable to stop just yet.

"Oh I'm sorry that didn't come out the way I meant it, I didn't want to insult good Troi by no means sorry no no," Lore apologises even more upset now shaking his head again. "Oh but I cannot fight these emotions over Data's past mistreatment, and all these damned double standards only because he was…" sounds his lament into another pause losing his emotional grip.

"I'm sorry, this is all wrong, I feel this extreme compel to at least vent **my **anger over anything that had been done to **him** purely because he was not, a 'Human'... Bellfort never had that problem obviously, forget about sad Lore he was as total loss… Data was the most human of them all not to insult poor Bellfort, oh please never tell her please Arika never please promise!?" her love begs her suddenly in grabbing for her hands anxiously.

Slipping from his desperate grip to caress his temple to ease his unceasing distress with a dear smile, Soong shakes her head with a, "Don't worry, I won't my love I promise," yet he shakes his again still feeling very wounded, grabbing around her waist to rest his head by her face, not to lose her close and so desired contact while muttering on.

"I should never have allowed this to happen to me, I knew this would come to pass. It's been a few days only and I'm gone already, only remembering all their bad memories besides my own mire of madness," Lore moans with a grief-struck face. "I'm no one now, a bloody Starfleet FO on the most famous Starship anyone would kill for. But 'I' am in the uniform of my deceased brother, with all these thoughts of my every departed brother, only to recall all their unresolved issues and their never-felt pain now coming to a relentless head, **I **have to suffer now," comes another complaint with a pained face.

"Let alone hundreds of these other minds reeling around **my **brain now as vague echoes they all picked up, Data most of all, with this whole 'D'Arsay' civilisation and Omicron colony. The very people who had tortured **me** for my nature, and they're all dead too, and yet in **my** head again, and I hate them still! I'm full of dead people, but who am '**I**'?" comes his question no one could really answer fully.

Taking him into her arms there, Soong lets him continue to at least once relieve his utter distraction over all these indeed unresolved matters, as he so grumbles on.

"Lore is nearly gone with his only strong but minimal memory input, oh I was afraid this would occur to him," another moan leaves him as he presses her even closer. "I've lost him, the only really powerful character never to suffer any of this, and now I'm dead too. I lost myself, I expected Data to take over my mind, but now…" Lore sighs with a deep sense of confusion.

"Oh I have to leave Arika, this isn't to work out, unless I switch off my emotions not to get hung up over all these minds in my brain," he suddenly exclaims in disengaging again. "I can't stay here as that only means I will be Data 'again', 'the one without the feelings'. I can't be like that, or even like the old Lore, me of all, 'the one with too much emotions', utterly impossible now either way," 'Lore' laments further in bowing his head.

Pausing there for a second, he seems at a loss for the moment. Only to explain more of his 'intoxicated' mind, as she tries her best to calm him down by caressing his miserable brow again.

"I've relinquish my own reality Arika, and Bellfort? I can't be him at all, the only one really best suited if not in profession, and I cannot even assume him anymore he's gone too. All I have are these grim shadows in my psyche of them all with their cold or forced memories, only Data is still there faintly more with all his so much greater input and countless 'lives' plaguing **me **now," he sounds up again most upset. "It's just like before, I'm never 'myself', always some other 'entity' is eating away on **my** brain. If I hadn't you my lovely rose, I'd go insane, again…" Lore sighs in shaking his head with only more tears sneaking from his sorrowful eyes.

Smiling at his so desperate face, Soong kisses him again and wipes away his diamond tears, until he gathers himself a bit more holding on to her warm closeness he so needs.

"How can you not feel the same my love, hm?" comes his real question with a puckered brow. "We both had the same 'data input', yet I can't even think as you either anymore, you're all gone as single identities. All I have now are all these countless recollections of them all, as if I never even had lived them as my brothers, they're becoming the same distant characters as all the rest. I have to literally access their core personalities, to even 'remember' them as if I've never been them, except for these resurfacing old 'nested' memories, and all the nagging unresolved issues they force on me," Lore bemoans with a tender caress to her no lesser concerned brow.

"All I suffer is this new psycho force that I have to defend my brother suddenly, who's still with me yet not 'alive', just because I was one of those who mistreated him, and, loved him… I miss him so much Arika…" come his distressed words while she gently strokes over his ever so neatly sculpted shiny hair, knowing too well how he feels. "I have waited so long to reunite with Data in peace after we were together the last time in a very 'complicated' manner, and Data had that wonderful dream where father told him, that he would 'follow and reunite and return with him when the decade is done'," he suddenly recalls, with Soong smiling at his fond recollection, of course aware of that dream too.

"How prophetic was that I ask you," he states rather astonished now after the fact thinking of it closer. "Data and his 'fantastic' dreams. But I, Data never had expected it would mean to literally follow me into death to 'reunite', and then come back alive inside my own body he had to terminate, not even realising I really loved him. I died in agony when he shut me down as so many times before… As Data he had to kill me, only to be reborn within myself and become one person, and now 'I' am just another schizoid man even more that ever before, with even Bellfort suddenly present, and I, I don't like it either way Arika. I cannot deal with this, I, I've lost my own identity in all this renewed mental mess, as Data, as Lore…" he states with another distressed sigh.

Fairly concerned and yet composed over his so desperate statement, she does not really know what to say to him, or to persuade him to anything other at her very own identical sentiments. Soong stroking over his heavy brow again with a loving smile, he finally stops crying, and caressing his weary eyes and ever so alluring lips gently, he sighs again deeply to collect his depressed air, while she leads him away to the nearest turbolift.

"No you haven't Lore," Soong replies in holding him close. "You're gaining a solitary one now, you're having an 'identity crisis' in the classical term, and it's all due to the alcohol you're not used to bringing it all up, nothing more. It triggered some inherent reaction in your system too, you're not purely of technological make, but biocybernetics with a living neural net remember?" she brings forth in an attempt to convince him. "And very much like Humans would experience it, which makes them usually act and talk more closely to their real and deepest feelings, keep in 'mind', 'in vino veritas', or 'green stuff', hm?" she teases him with a loving touch to his ivory cheek.

Lore only sighing his oh you know, he nods at her dear smile in touching for her smiling face all so devotedly as they stop for a moment, and she so continues with another no less amused smile.

"It's the very 'spirit' talking now my love, your innermost desires if you will, and not your otherwise well rational and composed and superior predisposition at all," is her further explanation while clinging to his arm to proceed. "And of course you're 'bored', you always were when not doing anything, that's why you were guard on Omicron Theta, even Data had to do 'something'," she recalls with him sighing again remembering that either way.

"Not so much Bellfort, he had our work and then me, but you most of all, and now your emotions are playing tricks with your overloaded mind. You're still assimilating all these new inputs and rapid developments," she states totally convinced about that. "The fact that you can't think as me, is because I'm very much like you all combined, you merely expect me still to be a single intellect. You have already absorbed and 'catalogued' me, and yourself, Lore. And Bellfort is gone for your reasonable disinterest in his former life if not memory of him, and I respect that," Soong explains it from her point of view with a forgiving smile.

Both slowly walking towards the intersection to reach to some turbolift, she ponders that for a moment herself telling it as if it all had happened so long ago suddenly, and then continues with a loving smile at his still gloomy face.

"Which but means nothing more than you're developing your very own persona now, you're integrating them all for what they are," comes her suggestion. "As separate individuals, but not as the ones you actually have lived them, and soon Data will be merely that too, and then you'll be your very new self Lore. An entirely new being free of them all, and yet, with all of them and myself and our father, and can be all of them if need be," sounds her logical explanation. "You'd be like an accomplished actor impersonating many characters, as your very bones so to speak, you're developing your own skeleton of life, you're becoming Lore!" Soong exhales with an excited smile into his not at all divergent look back into her sparkling eyes.

"A new Lore, a new Data a new you, the man you're supposed to be. An unmarked soul and newborn mind, based on all of them," she continues most enthusiastically voiced. "You haven't lost us or yourself, we're all inside you now as your very building blocks, as it should have been from the start, and all you have to do now, is accept this new identity for yourself, and 'be'!" comes another exclamation near exhilarated. "Don't dwell on the injustices done to any of you, and all these plaguing memories, they will resolve themselves in time. Or feel sad over all their lives bidding farewell in your mind, just let it all fade into pure recall, and you will grow into this perfectly new you my love!" the Professor returns very much assured of her encouraging words.

Having stopped in front of the turbolift, Lore merely shakes his head and sighs the sigh oh you know, and smiles ever so devotedly at her eager air and very wise words, feeling her sheer energy feeding his depressed mind like a warm current easing it into better spirits. With the vacant lift then opening on his touching the sensor button, they enter and he replies after calling for Deck Two.

"How can you be so wise and not me, hm? When I'm supposed to have all your 'bones' as well hm?" he asks with a frown and her smiling back only. "Oh I know, the one concerned would realise it the least yes I know, and you're right, as usual. I'm beginning to become someone other than I was used to, as either of my brothers, or even you. Or rather the combined sum of them all yes I know, the 'actual me'," he realises in capitulating finally, if not feeling quite so convinced for the eternal fallout lingering within his memory, of his constant fighting the very much akin Graves power over him he was subjected to before.

"But it's not right Arika, they all deserve to be preserved as the individuals they were," Lore adds most upset about the fact this can never be again. "Data will never be the Data again they all loved and respected, even if **I** will 'be' him to perfection," he expresses his knowledge all too accurately. "But his pure innocence and inquisitive nature will become all the more seasoned now with me diluting it all, and Bellfort will never be the one again they deeply revered, because he 'really' is dead to the galaxy too. Bar in your very heart, and he loves you still just the same," he declares in softly touching her check, giving her a loving kiss she drinks as eagerly, just as they had shared their affections for so many years.

"And Lore?" he scoffs at himself again. "Well no one seems to have missed him-me, except Bellfort and Data of course and you my lovely rose, or father ok," he quickly corrects himself, knowing their father was most upset about his loss as well, let alone Data. "But all his powerful mind is fading fast, and the only difference with you is, you're still physically here and not really 'lost'," he says with another loving smile, gently caressing her luscious lips he had missed so much in his darkest hours, kissing her again as ever passionately.

"You cannot imagine how much I missed to feeling you close as right now in body and mind," comes his choked voice as the tears follow again at the grim thought of the lost past, when he felt desperately alone without her. "But something always got in the way to return to you, just as you could never find us again… oh it's all just another schizoid mess now of as different type nothing more," he moans again, slipping his arms around her not ever to lose her strong and deeply desired love and powerful influence again.

Soong giving him a little breather in holding him close, Lore shakes his head again, and then firmly says still defiantly as she touches for his hand to give him more support.

"I don't want to be this 'new man' Arika, I don't know him," he rebels again afraid he might lose 'himself'. "It's like awaking from a coma or amnesia, and your entire history has been deleted, just as it happened to Data on Barkon IV twice, and now I have to build a completely new existence, even though in my case I obviously can still recall every single detail even they had forgotten. But it's all secondary characters suddenly, apart from all these recovered 'dead' memories, and feels more like from novels I have read only and I never lived myself," he surmises with a heavy heart.

"I lost literal touch with them, I literally feel just like Data then," he recalls in details with another deep sigh. "It was so terrible for him not to remember, or when Lore controlled and forced him to do his bidding, no matter we spent our own more 'passionate' time together. Or for Lore, when Graves perverted his good soul to even inflict all his own perversities on him. 'I' still feel exactly the same mind junky to this new 'Lore', when they did it to the other and I don't like it Arika. I'm afraid, it'll all just twist and turn me again. Why don't you have the same problem?" comes his serious question finally to be answered.

Understanding him no less perfectly, Soong caresses his weary eyes again, and with the lift stopping, they enter the fair corridor and she says as they proceed to their close by quarters.

"'Bigger brain'?" comes her smirking reply with a smile. "No seriously, I know exactly what you mean Lore, and I surely would feel the same. But in my case, I can simply detach myself since I always was a single intellect only, and it still dominates my personality," the Professor then explains per sheer logic. "Your all memories are just that, personal if cold recall within my mind, and not single individuals playing on it. All I did was receive the very sum of you all, and your 'records'…"

"So in that case Data was right to fear, that on a renewed memory engrams upload of his entire recollections, the very essence and flavours of the many experiences are getting lost ever more gradually, and might degrade by each new upload to some degree," she explains with him nodding at her correct assumption. "But the same happens with human memories, no one can relive them until next time, save for you received all your plenty very **selves **within each other already and most of all, you **were **all of these personas in contrast to me my love!" Soong states again most passionately.

Lore sighing his empty sigh again seeing her logical reasoning for sure, she encourages him even further not to despair, as rather accept and embrace his new 'him'.

"I have stored you all away just as well, which is the same you're doing now, saving and forgetting. Until you need to recall and access them again, or your old buried memories just emerge again. It's perfectly fine and nothing to be considered as being a mind junkie to, your free will is not impaired. On the contrary, you even actively fight this new man, just as you did Graves, it's an automatic reflex by now for all our desperate tries to fight him, but 'he' is you already Lore," Soong tries to make clear to him with another smiling caress to his dark hair.

"There's no need to battle with him, he's not your violator this time, but simply the alter ego of your very own identity on the path of final self realisation, you could never take before. To become one solid mind, rather than remain this schizophrenic multiple personality," the Professor philosophises, in running her fingers through his neck hair he savours as any of desired caresses.

"You will forget these bad memories again too, you're merely finding yourself as another 'one', another Lore. The one more or less you were supposed to be, who has and **is **the sum now of all of the Soongs. What more can be desirable my love, you're all of us now and you're evolving Lore like The Grid has!" she delivers again most passionately at that.

Lore smiling at her ever helpful 'input' with another gently kiss to her red lips, he then merely nods if yet not quite fully convinced, but willing to recognize her more positive viewpoint. Knowing how upset she was herself, and how mercilessly she had battered Picard with exactly these issues in his or their names, and then says as they stop in front of their quarters and he keys in some code for the doors to unlock.

"I know you're right Arika, but I had sworn myself not to cry over anything," he states adamantly in heading for the office. "But then again, it's not 'me' anymore is it now, even though I did cry in my blackest hours, without you… and so did Data not even knowing you existed, and no one ever knew about he ever did," his memories tell him as he goes for his desk console, with her listening in going over to the lounge table.

"Except Bellfort never cried much, who always had you near to comfort him – But still, I will definitely switch my emotion program to lowest when on duty, this is ridiculous. No way I will have the crew see me cry like a child, they'd lose all confidence in me," he murmurs to himself in sitting down in the office chair. "Now it's just about half, and look what it did to me. Data was lucky 'really', he never had that problem at the beginning…"

Rethinking that for the moment since he can remember his own darkest hours as well, he then adds recalling several such moments even for Data, if not quite as many truly sinister occasions, while checking on the monitor.

"Bar these few times and it all went terribly pear-shaped anyway, or when the Borg Queen had him in her torturing and then so sensuous clutches," comes his instant recall suddenly, seeing it all clearly in his titillated mind. "But then again he was quite happy to have experienced what he did, and still managed to manipulate her to his own ends, heavy-heartedly and on a very rapid learning curve all on Starfleet duty," he near mocks them all again. "Or what he had shared with me the last time we saw each other," he adds, with Soong only nodding to herself, knowing too well what he means by that.

"But still, kiss and tell, or kiss and kill really – Alas poor Queen, father would have been proud of her actually, shame she's gone to be honest. But maybe there's another one out there collecting more souls for her hive right now, hm… I wonder," he ponders at the fair possibility that there indeed is such another creature. "Fascinating character she was in actual fact, made him tingle all over," flows his purring reminiscing. "Where is he now anyway?" he then suddenly asks louder, with another sigh into the next dark room.

Soong sitting by the lounge table to check on The Grid, she shrugs her shoulders to herself and feigns the innocent one while he has a look at possible messages, trying hard not to drift into more arousing Borg Queen reminiscence herself. Remembering her every so sensual touch indeed herself, and what it had meant to Data, she could not fault either. Or what he had experienced with Lore before. But she neither wants to dwell on either encounters right now, as she is 'his' very queen now, equally capable to make him 'tingle all over' just the same as they could.

"At home I guess," sounds her reply as casually as possible. "Moping around his deserted lab still lamenting poor Data and good old Bellfort, even though he's happy to have you all back in one literal piece. Until we visit him next year, never wanting to come onto this just as 'old' bucket," she informs him then. "But you're right, you all should be individuals, and maybe he might even consider to create brothers for you again one day to achieve that, and become three again as before," he suddenly hears her drop as another stimulating idea.

Looking at the dark floor there, with a very intrigued scowl pondering about that possibility for a moment, he then leans back forgetting all about checking for any messages thinking about that most pleasing suggestion. While she gets up again letting The Grid run some analyses to head into the bedroom, where she remains for a time rummaging away in some drawers, while he still lingers on her last words getting more fascinated by the minute.

Not at all opposed to having all his brothers back as separate individuals for sure, and then be able to just be himself finally which pleases him most of all, he there nods to himself rather spurned on by the entire proposal now suddenly. And the very exciting thought that he could in fact share more intimate things with his brother, as once before for a mere day.

Dwelling on this very captivating idea, he suddenly hears some low moaning. Feeling her sudden mental anguish over something taking hold of her unexpectedly, he instantly gets up and heads into the fairly lit bedroom in calling out her name all concerned, where he finds her by the opened wardrobe. Just standing there with some civilian piece of old-fashioned garment in her hands, she is holding it up against the light as if locked in a trance all of a sudden.

Not realising at first what it is, he tenderly asks, what the matter is in stepping next to her in putting his hand softly to her shoulder. Until he can see the garnet coloured, floral scroll-pattered jacket clearly, which has some marked damage holes in the heavy, loom woven fabric. Only there remembering in shock what it is, he gently wants to take it from her trembling hands.

Seeing her tears roll down her anguished face now, they are drowning her pained voice left unable to even speak up suddenly utterly devastated again, as she just turns around in clutching it over her chest with a grieving face, and her life depended on the mystery object. Before she then whispers up in folding it over her left arm to show the front rip in fingering for it carefully, as if once more, the very owner might be touched by that, who had worn it a whole ten years back, on some pre-industrial planet.

"It's the jacket Data had worn as 'Jayden' isn't it?" her anguished voice asks with a trembling timbre. "When he was stranded with amnesia on Barkon IV you just talked about! It's the very attire he wore when he got speared and killed by these people he had saved there, isn't it!? It's your very own gown they buried you in under a cold memorial stone, **isn't it**!?" she shouts out in utter despair suddenly with the tears coming like a maelstrom.

Data now not sure what to say, as she indeed knows exactly it is the very frock, he only nods faintly in trying to slowly finger for it again. But she once more embraces it as a last piece of her brother's very precious legacy, so utterly different as to the new uniforms Lore is wearing right now as himself, or indeed Data. Even if his very own old ones are just as personal at that a past reminder, with some still hanging in the wardrobe right behind her. Yet this one so unique a beautiful gown however, is a much more momentous piece of his lost past, in the context of his once before so violent end by far, she simply has to hold on to till her very own end.

"Please Arika please my love," his soft voice begs her gently, trying to touch for it. "I only kept it for it might have triggered some memories from that time, I had long forgotten about having it. I'm so sorry Arika, please hand it to me, please?" Data now implores her with a loving smile.

Soong however utterly unwilling to part with it in any form not even one tiny thread, she shakes her head in no fewer tears, and so instead of forcing her or do anything to upset her even more, he there simply whispers back at her miserable eyes with a dear smile, that it is alright and that she can keep hold of it of course. Taking her into his arms all tenderly along with her precious memorabilia of his very, 'thine own self', or their all brother indeed, he holds her as tight as possible to calm herself down in lovingly stroking over her glistering hair.

Losing herself into his tender embrace still unable to come to terms with Data's cruel death, no matter he is even holding her all dearly right now, and has even spoken to her right then most devotedly. But indeed not so as the one individual man he once was she never knew later, and who had developed so differently to Bellfort or Lore, but is now a most fateful amalgamation of all her brothers, all so utterly different at least to her, he simply cannot ever disregard either.

After a moment of soothing reminiscence residing in her relaxing body if still haunted soul, he wipes away her tears softly in turn, and kisses her frowning brow to settle down, and as she looks at his loveliest smile, he brushes over her silken hair again in smiling back at him gratefully. Both slowly disengaging, she then turns to the one soft, black chair beside the wide, neatly made bed.

Lovingly draping the precious garment over it as if to lay it out, with the many intricately crafted metal buttons on the one front panel to be aligned with the ones on the sleeves, and all holes are folded in, she turns back to him as he can gather what her intent, and then whispers as he looks at her suddenly most serious eyes trying hard not to cry again

"Promise me never to remove it please will you?" she begs him with a deeply saddened whisper unable to raise her voice. "It's the only and most beautiful and personal piece left of him now, of you my love, promise me never to move it, or any of his things, or those you saved from Lore," comes her last plea.

Data so nodding at her with a sincere smile, and a soft, "Yes I promise, my love," or deeply touched Lore either way, both can see how profoundly stirred and in seriously great need she is to do this. For himself or even herself, and will honour her own way to let her show her deepest respect for him. And her ever unbreakable desire to hold on to his past, understanding not only that, but her very own wish to need something physical representing Data he even had worn and died in, to be reminded of his wonderful, if so cruelly lost life.

Reaching out his hand and she smiles at him gratefully having calmed herself, he feels it is time to return to the more cheerful gathering they have left, and speaks up as she lays her pale hand into his ever so sharply defined own.

"'Computer, what is the time'?" sounds his query.

With the ship's computer chirping up, it promptly announces with that pleasant female voice all the _Enterprise _ships had, "2353 hours," and he gasps up suddenly, "It's nearly midnight, we have to go back to toast the New Year, come quickly!" surges forth his reaction in pulling her gently after himself.

Both so swiftly returning to normal on her own surprise, and turning to emerge from the bedroom, they quickly hurry from their quarters out into the dimmed corridor, to reach back to the Obs lounge presently. Android hand in android hand.

14


	9. Chapter 21 Future Imperfect

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Future Imperfect--

With the Captain seeing them return, not holding hands anymore as it were, he gets up with his purple glass in his hand, and says no less genuinely interested as the blond woman equally takes renewed interest in their sudden reappearance.

"Everything ok?" sounds his sincere question.

A recovered Soong so preceding Data there as it were, she simply takes her still present glass from the now cleared table, and as Lore so picks up his own, she replies as he steps next to her most casually.

"Yes Captain," Soong says with a nod. "Instead of getting 'bored' we both did a little 'soul searching', and came back to toast the new decade of course," comes her correct answer.

Picard indeed no cleverer as to their private business, he is happy enough with her perfectly normal sounding reply, and then says loudly for all to listen up turning into the room.

"Splendid," he returns his smiling reply.

"'Attention all crew – this is it', 'computer, start countdown to the full hour'," Picard then requests having all listening up keenly.

With the computer chirping up again, the dark voice starts counting the indeed last few seconds down to the full hour, with a mere half minute left to midnight, and as it is the next year suddenly, at least on their ship, everyone starts cheering and toasting each other. The Captain then raising his glass to them all, he says in sweeping his pleased look across the two-dozen 'strong' core of his current 'crew', paying their all-best attention indeed.

Which includes long-term and valuable systems officers, Lieutenant Reginald Barclay, and helmsman Lieutenant Darian Wallace, the two men sitting side by side with science officer Lieutenant Marion Taitt, and security officer Lieutenant Jenna D'Sora, the very blonde still keenly observing the now again better composed Data, or Lore either way.

"To the finest crew there is in Starfleet or indeed the galaxy," booms his pleased voice. "Have a happy New Year to one and all, and a very prosperous one, and may we all be on a not too dangerous new journey to explore it even further," the Captain proclaims. "So under the very guidance of our new Second Officer Professor Cmdr Arika M V Soong, and our new old First Officer, Cmdr Data B L Soong, returned to us from the, 'his' very galaxy, " he states with a deep sigh. "The two most superlative 'brains' of them all, here's to you Commanders, and to you all, well part crew anyway," Picard then adds with an amused grin.

"Happy New Year!"

With neither Soong or Data having expected to be toasted themselves like this, they are rather taken for sure, and with all to applaud them suddenly in one loud and cheerful voice, they are left utterly tongue-tied for the moment. So with them all just gazing at them both standing there near blushing, she finally takes heart and voice, at her love's giving her a tender kiss on her lips, for them all to go like, ahh, especially Barclay or even Wallace along with Taitt.

Bar the blonde woman perhaps merely gazing at him rather than her, as Soong then touches tenderly for his brow with a loving smile he returns instantly, and then faces them to address the smiling crew finally tearing herself from his ever so desired touch.

"Well what can I say," comes her rather flustered reply. "To you one and all too from the both of us – We thank you very much, and our good Captain for his kind words and all your support, and may we indeed, have a safe new journey and many more a new decade ahead of us – Happy New Year 'crew'!" the Commander exclaims happily.

With all there cheering once more, they so return to their seats, and La Forge steps by her side to give her a little unexpected kiss as well on the cheek. Smiling back at his kind gesture with Bashir to follow next, he embracing her dearly as they are indeed both of much longer a close friendship, and as La Forge places himself next to Data and pats his shoulder with a smile, his best friend returns it with a smiling nod.

Even Worf there addresses her with a not too forced smile, as he 'really' likes her too, and saying his respectful toast she returns gladly, even Guinan so gives her a little glint of her olden eyes, she repays by touching her shoulder in great respect. As they step next to Data with a nod of deepest esteem he for once indulges in, the Captain there finally pays his own personal due, and raises his glass at her once more and a smile, and with the close group returning his very pleased smile and everyone else has settled down again, he says to her in stepping closer.

"May we indeed be in your safe hands again and see many more years ahead of us Professor, and to you too my friends Data, Geordi, Doctor, Worf, Guinan, and Bellfort and Lore and, other absent friends and all," he includes as the close family they always have been.

"Happy New Year."

Nodding at him again as they so return to their seats, and with the Captain fetching for the purple bottle to refill their glasses, until empty, he there looks at Guinan with a frown, and she says with a brimming grin back at him.

"Don't worry Captain – I got a few hundred more, I think I must have bought their entire stock or something, didn't want to just replicate the 'stuff', it's just too nice," is her prompt and very foresighted reply.

Everyone smiling at her great prudence, this blond woman there suddenly appears next to Data, and with the Captain to see her first still standing, he looks at her for all to follow his gaze, and with the Lieutenant nodding at him politely, he introduces her in not sitting down as yet. With Data pondering about her for a moment, getting up himself now along with La Forge next to his side looking back at him out of sheer courtesy, both indeed know her, and then looking at Soong's more sharp stare sitting next to him, the Captain so says to her with a faint smile.

"Lieutenant, Happy New Year to you, have you met our new ship's doctor?" he asks her directly, she but has to deny to know if by name only. "This is Dr Julian Bashir," who so nods back at her polite bow. "Doctor, this is Lt Jenna D'Sora from security, under Lt Cmdr Worf here, the rest you know Lieutenant – And indeed our 'new old' FO Cmdr Data, and Professor, Cmdr Soong, his wife," he drops deliberately casually with a pointed look at his keenly attentive SO.

With D'Sora nodding at them all in order of introduction, and they all nod back politely, bar Worf as her superior, and Picard then giving it an extra emphasis on the last two words, they all gather instantly why. So to make it clear to her, rather than themselves knowing this of course, and with D'Sora's smile there vanishing from her face instantly, they can clearly see her utter surprise.

The Lieutenant looking at Data first who merely remains neutral for the moment, and then at Soong, who but smiles at her with a slightly sarcastic glimpse and then back at Picard with a much darker frown, he then sits down again with a very audible guilty sigh. For obviously not yet having briefed the skeleton crew at least on their unique marriage status. Soong then looking back at the silently shocked officer, the Professor gathers instantly, who D'Sora is, or was.

Data's once very short-lived girlfriend of over twelve years back, who had deserted him for not being 'emotional' enough – As that is no doubt a fact, even if they did not separate in bad blood then. As the mood grows tenser in all their keened eyes, bar Guinan's perhaps, ever the more 'listening', smiling one, even Bashir perceives all their oddly icy vibes directed at her.

Data's sitting down there again feeling rather awkward now, along with La Forge who just keeps mute in contrast to Soong, she there finally says coldly, in sizing her up with a most superior eye to no end.

"Lieutenant, what is it you wanted to say, to my husband then, please feel free?" flies her very obviously mocking voice into her direction.

D'Sora gathering herself again no lesser aware of the suddenly changed mood, she quickly smiles at her more or less genuinely, and says as Data clutches for his glass in gazing at Soong from the corner of his not too pleased eye.

"I actually wanted to express my deepest admiration for all you have done Professor, for-um, Cmdr Data," the Lieutenant replies rather subdued in fumbling with her fingers. "After we all were so deeply shocked over his-m, terribly loss, now restored within his good brother, your very husband. I just came to say how delighted I am, we all are, that he is back with us again, after what he had done for all of us for so long, and the-um, last time…"

Not quite what she had in mind for sure, she tries her best to sound honest, and no doubt feels like it. With all in the room quietly nodding along her kind words, it is obvious for other reasons, and that she would have said something different, and much more personal than give her formal thanks.

Soong raising her chin at her with a satisfied smirk at her fiddling hands, savouring her unbattled victory over her past eventually disgraceful dealing with Data, she replies with an ever colder and mocking voice not even looking at her.

"Thank you Lieutenant," comes her perfectly insincere reply. "Delighted then be indeed young lady, but tell me," Soong adds in fingering for her cutlery. "How does it 'feel', to desert someone you knew exactly could not be the man you had wanted him to, and got away with it for him not having had any 'feelings' to suffer the hurt you caused him, but later could and now can all the more 'keenly' recall it all, hm?" is her near utterly unbroken response, upon which her last words then she suddenly looks up at her with her blunt-nosed table knife in her hand.

No one having expected her to say anything like that either, they all seem to stop breathing suddenly at the table including Data. With most of the others so far merely aware of some potential catfight to possibly erupt, even Guinan is just staring at her with big eyes, and then at D'Sora who has no idea right now what to do really, only feeling terribly cornered.

Knowing she is right, while Data keeps perfectly still as if in shutdown mode suddenly staring at his purple glass with his pin-black pupil purple eyes, Soong there blazes her fiery full black eyes at her suddenly, and adds most seriously in tossing the knife over her empty plate with a loud clang.

"It's funny really," she says hissingly calm, with D'Sora startling at the sharp sound of the metal hitting the golden delta emblem decorated porcelain. "I can recall good Worf here having asked Data then to treat you right, looking out for you as your superior as he should, and Data sure as hell had too. When it turned out that it was **you** who treated him disgracefully," she riles in grabbing the knife again, to point it blade first at the visibly very nervous officer.

"And not just see it as an experience for his 'human development'," she mocks her in bobbing her head with a sneer. "So how about at least apologising then right here and now 'Lieutenant', hm? Since he now **can **'feel' how utterly unacceptable your behaviour towards him was all these twelve years back!" her superior voice there demands coldly, in staring at D'Sora like a killer wildcat while tossing the knife back on the table most indignantly.

Unable to just leave at everyone's higher rank first of all, and their relief Soong would not resort to more drastic retributions, plus the Captain's more than interested eyes now looking at the intimidated officer just as seriously, having initiated the whole unhappy turn of mood now, he does not really want to oppose the Professor in any form or interfere. Not only since he really had not yet briefed anyone on their status, and no one else would even dare either, even Worf is all too aware of what had happened. Or perfectly able to well estimate Soong's most likely furious retribution reactions to take other shape, when it comes to her mistreated family.

Remembering that he indeed had actually warned Data to be nice to D'Sora, it in fact had turned out that she eventually but hurt him, even if not physically or in emotional terms per se then. If no doubt left him utterly stunned in his confused mind, he simply but could not condone per her thoughtless behaviour of then. Or alas poor Data, just sitting there trying not to exist at all, nearly crushing his innocent glass.

With D'Sora biting her lips and insensitive former conduct it seems, she eventually replies very lowly in looking at Data, who merely gazes back at her in a perfectly neutral 'mode'. So it seems.

"You're right Professor," sounds her timid reply addressing her then directly. "I'm very sorry for what I did, I have been ever since believe me, it was my mistake entirely and I was utterly incapable of seeing that it was from the very start," she states honestly. "But he was so sweet and understanding and I thought he could be… hoping he would, not be hurt so much if I… I'm so sorry Data, um-Commander," D'Sora corrects herself quickly. "Sir, please forgive me, Sir?" she addresses him directly in turn.

With her two fellow officers and Taitt still sitting back at their table, they are watching the yet civilised scene with passive interest, especially Barclay, not really knowing whom he should feel sorry for knowing Data of course. While Wallace pouts at him not having expected a scene like this to erupt at all, who had served with or under Data from the very start, and he greatly admires in general. So as more and more of the crew become aware of the not at all Christmassy talk taking part suddenly, they are starting quietly to observe them, their all silent tension, and her desperate plea to be forgiven.

Soong however just stares at her with one cold keen eye, and another more mellow one on Data's very composed look back at her, and with everyone now basically waiting for him to say something, he finally gets up again and merely retorts very soft-voiced, standing himself very closely to the near trembling D'Sora with a threateningly 'Loresque' expression in his intense face. Then engaging a very short demeanour, and very cold and informal manner of speech, he sounds up exactly like Lore finally able to 'tell her off'.

"You're forgiven," comes his graceful but very bitter answer. "But don't come anywhere near me again from now on unless under my direct command. You have destroyed our former pleasant friendship by your thoughtless action, after I had tried my best to accommodate your every need and believed I did rather well," he then smirks at her anxious eyes underlined by Soong's most pleased sneer. "But I'm very happy to advocate our occasional chamber music concerts in the future just as it was planned for tonight and you will attend, Lieutenan**t**." Data-Lore so pronounces with a sharply hissed t at the end, just as Lore had always spoken rather than Data.

Seeing how deeply hurt he must have felt, had he been capable of any more emotions then, or later perhaps thinking back to the unpleasant chapter only able now to actually express them better, he obviously had not talked to her ever since. With Lore's no doubt ever devoted and very potent defence and direct 'influence' now, everybody is still rather surprised about his near uninterrupted and very stark line they did not expect either way, never having seen Data to react like that before, only showing how very right Soong was to actually having forced her to ask him.

So done with her sole intent to clear the stained slate between them, and they can work alongside in the future on board without emotional fallout, Picard exhales rather amazed, never having witnessed Data speak like that before to anyone other than himself, unless 'possessed', so harshly personal and very rightly thus, And no doubt with a deliberate and very obvious Lore touch to underline his own very strong agenda, to protect his late brother's interests. And they all can clearly see, that Data's very own mind is finally speaking up for himself, after all these years.

As everyone is looking at the other fairly impressed, Soong only smiles to herself with a very Lore-alike smirk to her almost wicked grin, as if being vindicated over something she had been accused of rather than D'Sora, and is feeling the elation of total victory at his cold reaction. Yet instead of sitting back down again at D'Sora's visible devastation, he simply there leaves once more just like before, with a quick scan across the table to excuse himself politely, and on the nod of the mute Captain, and Soong's smile at him, he so turns to the exit.

With the Captain saying then to the Lieutenant to be excused, D'Sora so retreats utterly defeated if still part of the crew, and walks slowly back to her table like a hurt cat. To sit again with her three colleagues at everyone else's quiet murmur, and as Data is really leaving and out the door, Picard says something not at all meaning it the way it will sound.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh on the good Lieutenant, Professor, hm?"

The general mood having resumed to more merry gossiping now, only the Captain's table remains fairly tense, and with his well meant smile at her, she but all the more blazes back at him suddenly in turn again, and then replies in a very low and hissing voice not to shout up, yet straight into his face next to her all the more passionately in leaning right into his very attentive ear.

"No Captain no!" her angry words reach his perplexed frown. "You yourself just planted the seeds of **your **very own promise to see this kind of heartless treatment abolished, now harvest the direct fruits of your example! And **his very **rights to express his real feelings you too had stifled thoughtlessly Picard, and has to end now!" she points out once more in tapping her fingers on the table. "If anyone was harsh, than it was she on him and you know it! Don't betray your own words here now to make good on your own failures, not to have aided him in that as you could have had yourself sometimes!"

"He never had talked to her since then, and guess why? Because the very 'elements' of his feelings told him already then that he got hurt by her, and I only forced this to make a clean slate between them so we can serve alongside without personal hiccups," her indeed admirable idea thus springs fruits. "And let me remind you 'Captain', that you also neglected to brief them on our marriage status, no?" Soong reminds him again sharply. "So now you either stand up for it, or are just like those you said would be dismissed, if ever treating him like that again! This is your chance to honour this pledge here and now, and that goes for everyone else just the same," Soong warns them all in turn. "Seize it, or see us both leave at once! I mean it Picard!" come her last words of another direct threat.

With all of the table guests present to have heard her however, even most of the crew, not one is not left stunned over the very outspoken way she just talked to him in the first place, rather than over what she actually said. Although the marriage factor seems a new idea to them, with all seeing her most forceful point the very same.

As it is suddenly utterly quiet with all just staring at her, again only there the occasional creaking of the ship can be heard, with the Captain having listened to her quietly, who is in no opposition at all, as merely sighing again deeply. Nodding at her utterly black and fiery eyes burning into his, and with her having come a little closer with each word, he then says with a most emphatic voice all the more seriously for everyone to hear him, while she draws back by now almost trembling under her own so passionate words.

No doubt equally heightened by not only her very own, but Lore's intense desire burning inside her as well to stand up for Data, no matter he could do it himself for himself now finally too. Or even might have done so right there coming through finally, even through herself.

"You're right Professor I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that at all," comes his sincerest apology. "But you're absolutely right it has to end here, and I will keep my promise and so did the Lieutenant by apologising if anything to end this. I'm terribly sorry I couldn't brief the crew yet over your perfectly legal marriage status, and that Data's brother the late Dr Bellfort von Meyerland was in fact our curious guest 'B-4' some of you remember in his most 'basic mode' only. Who was in reality a very revered scientist, before he kindly became Cmdr Data for us," Picard finally explains to their now better, if still slightly incorrect understanding.

Soong nodding at his sincere tries expecting some more detailed rendition, he so proceeds in getting up again, and she leaves the no doubt controversial fact of who is whose actual donor unit, not to tell the present crew for now. Or perhaps not at all the full details, just so to simplify the marriage angle for them, and that the actual brother to have 'donated' the very body for Data, was not B-4 at all who truly died as the Doctor, but his infamous brother Lore.

Whose however more controversial name might yet not be so easily wiped clean, and will not mention him in that respect for now, purely for the fact that B-4 looked much more like the matured Data, rather than the 'younger' Lore had at the end, no one was aware of had been on the ships at all, and merely received a big age leap tweak forwards.

"So hear this crew," he raises his official voice. "We cannot ever proceed on any future mission, if we're incapable of respecting our own fellow crewmembers first of all, regardless of their ever origin or rank. I will not stand for it never have never will, and anyone not following this will be dismissed on the spot trust me, as one or two have been just in case you wondered," the Captain assures them. "But the Commander had given his very life for us all and the very least we can return now, is to honour his noble sacrifice and show our absolute highest regard for him, and more so accept, that he is a true sentient being, always was always will be even more now…"

"With merely a few more implants than the rest of us," he adds with a smile and amused look at Soong, the very best example in that. "Capable to feel and be hurt just like us, just like his brilliant sister who restored him to us by her own husband, who had died giving his life for his brother's memory core in turn no one could foresee. Therefore, she's still legally his wife, with both able to carry the name of their famous father to honour his greatest achievements," he states at more facts than not.

Pausing there for a moment for all to reflect on any of that, in perfect agreement and admiration, he then adds to their better understanding of the complex situation, no less trying hard to 'white' lie to them unnoticed, about which brother is actually in or of whose genuine body.

"And therefore Data is not considered her brother in the classical term, even though they are still siblings by name but obviously not in the biological sense, and were listed as such in the crew manifest purely for technical and original meaning, since Data was her brother just like her husband was at some point," he states almost getting in a muddle over the 'facts' there.

"Or their misfortunate brother Lore, who was rescued from destruction for his own malfunction nobody knew of many years ago, and who presently serves as his vital physical backup in case of injury not to lose him again. But it is an intriguing fact, that Data is a cybernetic being which can be 'repaired' much easier than Humans, and Lore's identical construct drew the shorter straw let's say, since his damaged brain could not be-um restored well enough to function safely," he there lies outright now, just so to keep the galactic vulture off his own ship trying to challenge Lore's murky past, and to digress from the factor of Lore's possibly still remembered tainted name.

Picard so looking at Soong watching him closely, and on her apparent accepting of his half truth explanation, he so fills in the rest of the complex life of a 'technically' replaceable, parts exchangeable, if indeed utterly irreplaceably unique android as Data as such.

"So in fact, they both are still married, and we now have all the amazing Soong brothers in the one body of Dr von Meyerland, who actually was officially laid to rest, since he really–um passed away. Before he then was restored to become Data, again, rather than himself via his alter ego B-4's memory core, on his own free choice to replace his fallen brother," Picard reiterates trying hard not to blow the facts at that.

"Oh I know it's all a bit confusing," he then fitters about to end it quickly. "But the full report of his literal resurrection is on open record in case of more detailed interest, but I'm sure you get the complex idea of a sentient cybernetic officer, with three full memory cores inside one positronic brain. We all know of Data's uniqueness and is nothing new to us, so let's not forget any of that, or this very important moment, and we'll all be fine. Professor," Picard there addresses her again. "Here's to you all, happy New Year indeed!"

Soong sighing deeply with a grateful nod at his 'honest' eyes, perfectly happy about his rather passionate if highly complex and 'compromised' recourse tinged with a big white lie no one needs to know about, they both so lift their glasses again, and with all nodding at them, if still left just as confused as before over their FO's truly unique status, they all toast them once more. With the crew returning to their more merry ideas of Christmas, by that the show is over, and even D'Sora gets a little smile from her three fellow officers, at her brave face, everything seems fine again.

With Picard there but frowning at Soong, he asks as everyone else resumes what they were doing, and indeed chatting away over the just received captivating explanations, including having some more delicious dessert being served, she seems not at all interested in running after Data or Lore again this time.

"Um-where do you think he's off to then, Professor? 'Being bored again' or something?" comes his question of sheer curiosity in turn.

Soong smiling at his probing eyes, she shakes her head now perfectly calm and cheerful again, and says, while Worf tucks in his next large helping of mint-frosted Strudel cake of course, at everyone else's no lesser pleased eating up theirs.

"Not to worry Captain," Soong shakes her head back at him. "He'll be back in a few minutes, 'the concert', remember? His little rendition of good old master 'Poe-m', before their chamber music with D'Sora, after his latest literary passion to keep himself occupied, hm?"

Picard nodding there rapidly with an, "Oh yes indeed!" he adds as she has her own dessert, not to lag behind all the others' marathon sweets sessions.

"Edgar Allen Poe, hm yes," he pouts into admiration. "I very much appreciate his dark and tragic or even most grotesquely humorous works, great literary genius. But I bet he got that new 'passion' from you as the more 'Victorian' minded intellect, right after his fascination with 'the great detective' Sherlock Holmes and good old bard Shakespeare, no?" Picard asks rhetorically she nods at faintly. "So now that you both possess the complete sum of all the Soongs-um, does that not actually mean then, that each of you can sort of, subconsciously influence the other perhaps, beyond of what you remember or even, sense with each other, is that correct?"

Soong nodding at his keen perception, with a, "Well sort of yes, since we're also interconnected true, but not against our conscious will," he then asks something other before she can actually add anything more elaborate to that.

"But would that not also mean, that neither of you can actually act after their own, well, 'heart' then if indeed still own free will," he interpolates. "Not in the same detrimental manner as to what Ira Graves had done to Lore and Data, well to you also then at least by proxy, no?"

Rocking her head there with a, 'yes and no' face, she puts down her fork to leave the dessert for a moment, and replies before he can asks something further.

"Yes in the manner that **you** have done exactly that to Lore, or 'officially' Bellfort and we leave it at that for the moment," Soong allows just to get away from it. "But **we** robbed him of his own future 'heart', by influencing him to emulate Data's very own history for **you** all, and no as in not in any other form to be 'influenceable' beyond our own free motivation and rational mind by anyone in or externally otherwise," comes her interesting reply, they all listen too keenly at their table.

"Which on the other hand is very helpful when it comes to the others' skills, now being capable to execute them unless physically not able to, and so would purely mentally know all that. It's more like a friend making you become interested in something they like, with good Bellfort by now completely out the picture, and B-4 virtually non-existent as merely another of his countless 'execute' files accessible in their fading memories, if not mine. But me here as myself, am still capable to be just me like before…"

Pausing there for them all to absorb the no less tricky account, and looking at them in turn until they all nod more or less getting the complex idea, she so enlightens them on some more fascinating details.

"Since I never was either of them and merely carry all their recollections now, like any accumulated memories in contrast to them," her account adds with them all nodding getting the idea. "Or him, who literally had lived all these three memory cores as you put it as separate men, he but can't be manipulated like that in the first place again. Unless some serious mental compromise might occur and override that, for a fatal system error of some sort, or emotional breakdown, I however think have sorted out in his case. But could on great damage obviously still occur, as it might happen with Humans just the same," she emphasises to their repeating nodding.

"So now he's able to be either of them on your command as it were, as he's simply forced to 'act' exactly like his brother, at least on duty, as this your old Data and new Lore, or 'Bellorda' as he calls this new character emerging, which is utterly immersing himself over all our, his own former identities now," is her remarkable information. "As in, 'Bel(lfort)Lor(e)Da(ta)', but only inside his mind not mine, in sequence of when the living brothers were actually 'born' so to speak. So all the sons of Soong are inside this fourth character now, including myself."

With the present company getting all the more fascinated by her literal 'insight', and the very multifaceted sheer psychological factors implicated, they keenly wait for her to continue, while stuffing themselves happily on the side.

"'Bellorda Soong', that's your true new FO Captain and not Data anymore, no matter he will 'be' Data on duty **exactly** as you knew him, or even the others to an absolute 't' and you'd not ever be the wiser trust me," she proceeds at their full attention. "Even I could 'be' them literally or switch them off – but the old and even very short-lived new Lore himself, are dead too now, and as I said before, doubt would have developed the way this fresh identity is taking over his retransformed life now again as well, obviously for his utterly different situation if not character, which is simply hardwired."

"But its renewed natural development he is not yet accepting fully as of yet, still in the Graves mindset to oppose any influences, he but will manage for himself to get to grips with, which has no influence on his performance as officer," Soong assure them with a pointed look. "But **we** have in effect robbed him of his own true future by forcing him to **be** them, or mainly Data per se."

Stopping there for a moment, with all nodding at her again, understanding the wider implications for sure, she so closes her argument not to spoil the friendly gathering too much over more recriminating statements for the moment, than she has already. Ever devoted to get past mistakes uncovered never to be repeated again.

"All after Graves had stolen or even caused his tragic past already, who had no morals only thinking of himself, and then even attempted that with Data as well, knowing exactly who he was or what he had done to his brother, and he even said he had no aesthetic value, no respect still then," are her biting words. "But we're no better than he was really, stealing his future now, as Lore will probably never be the Lore again as I knew him for a too short while. Or neither of them as to their former single minds ever again, as 'life is rarely fair', especially for us Soongs."

Just short of saying that Lore is not in high 'spirits', about any of that at the moment, or suffered a near nervous breakdown just minutes ago over the very issue, and with everyone amazed about her again more serious declaration, if not are as ever most interested in all the 'mental' subject side, they are turning rather reflective now. With most incapable to actually imagine what it must feel like, to be forced to be someone other than yourself, being consciously aware of it at that, it might be Picard perhaps, who can literally reciprocate that feeling. Namely as Locutus of Borg.

Or indeed La Forge, when he had been brainwashed once by the Romulans, to carry out their heinous plans to force a war between the Federation and Klingons to take over. Which obviously could be prevented at Data's own well-timed intervention to uncover that, yet left his friend with utterly false, planted memories he simply could not believe he never had really experienced, until his real ones were recovered over time.

And certainly Data himself to have been taken over by others' minds by the endless cosmic string more than once by other entities just the same, forcing their lives on his very own completely obliterating his 'free' will in the course. Or of course Lore with devastating results to all, and especially himself for Graves devastating influence.

Or else even more so, be ordered to act out several characters on literal command, like a nameless actor on a galactic stage, they now can dictate at their own will, 'again'. Even though in this case now Data-Lore could simply leave them all to it, and the ship with Soong in dead sure tow. Picard there frowning at her with an apparent air of guilty silence, knowing certainly what it must feel like to be a puppet on a very long (Borg) string, a soulless (Data-Lore) Pinocchio, he gathers himself quickly and replies as she resumes to finish her dessert.

"I guess he was right then, and I know how he must feel," he sighs up. "And I'm so very sorry about that Professor, but I never expected any of this at any rate. None of us could have anticipated these tragic changes we have seen already, or that there literally would even be another persona superimposing himself on him now. He feared that Data would take him over as it were with all his too great an 'input' so to speak, but this, he was not even thinking that would happen to him."

Everyone pondering this for the moment, Picard actually feels much worse than he makes them believe, as it was his idea from the start, and is now harvesting the very fallout as it were. A much-damaged crop at two precious brothers dead and truly gone, and he knows far too well how horrible it does feel, not to be in your own mind at all, or the least able to control it.

"But please Professor, are we-um, to expect anything more or less let's say, dramatic than we witnessed just now, in the future for this new man to manifest himself more clearly," he suddenly interposes to her great surprise. "Or was **that** merely Data having finally had his chance to express what he really would have felt, then with D'Sora?"

Soong sighing deeply about that for a moment, she rocks her head to and fro again and replies fairly convinced.

"If I say now we can expect more, that doesn't mean added trouble Captain. In no form will this 'Bellorda', do anything unbecoming to a Starfleet officer, unless forced to as it happened with the D'Arsay culture for instance, but is unlikely for all the plenty extra safety overrides I included," Soong allows, at the indeed never fully dismissible chance this never to happen again. "And yes, that was Data as he would have reacted, had he have had the chance, harsh but fair. Even though he might have appeared more 'Loresque' as it were, at his potent 'authority' input if you will, and great need to stand up for him after the fact as well, and simply felt he had to defend 'him-self', and will not be the last time," are her last words on that matter.

With everyone merely nodding at her unexpected word there, trying to picture poor Data alone in his quarters with only old Spot keeping him good company perhaps, they all heave a big sigh on that, and Picard finished with his afters then says no lesser seriously.

"I sincerely doubt he would act out of order, 'consciously'," he declares utterly convinced. "But please Professor, if there's anything you feel I have to be told at any point in time as the Captain, to safeguard our all security. I mean including his and yours, the crew, and this my new-um, FO might find it impossible to stay-um loyal and integer as to his first duty as he did before," Picard tentatively enquires. "As I can recall Data having said once, that his loyalties would always lie with Starfleet even over his brother, after we had retrieved Lore all these years back, but now might be slightly different with them all together in one. So, would you tell me, please?" he asks nicely, not sure to have overstepped her patience threshold again in that matter.

Soong indeed frowning at him not sure as to either take his head off right now, at his obvious still slight misgivings over Lore's 'change', and a potentially undesirable and incalculable prospect of an even catastrophic fallout from that in whichever form, from whichever brother, it is indeed not a hundred percent dismissible prospect. Just as it can be even less expected from any lesser perfect Human at that.

Or to simply respect his simple need to make sure, that everyone aboard is a hundred percent reliable, and can be trusted and to be safe. No less saying that as the Captain of them all, she rather has to accept this first of all now, not to go to loggerheads between them again, and then so tries a middle way approach. After her previous rather 'passionate display' already, and sighing deeply, she then responds with a not too opposed voice.

"Well let me put it this way Captain," Soong tries her best not to sound too unforgiving over his query. "I for one will not run after him as his guard, to see if the old Lore might creep back on us all, which is utterly impossible at his completely purged system and rewritten programs," she states unwavering. "Or 'Bellorda' to turn out just as unacceptable, at renewed ethical or emotional malfunctions, which is indeed not one hundred percent dismissible either, just as it can happen to any fine-tuned computer of lesser efficient Human," his SO emphasises just to make sure they all get the idea.

"I'm his 'protector' and wife, and not in fear this new man would be less noble and trustworthy, as rather put my life on the line to guarantee this," sounds her indeed most resolute comment. "And I will not betray him besides, as so many have done before with all the brothers, or put my loyalty to 'him' after that of the ship, but on equal terms," the Professor indeed would say. "And if he needs help like anyone else aboard, he shall have it the same manner, at no disgraceful selective exceptions or prejudiced treatment like before. You of all should recognise Captain, that without trust, there is no friendship, and without friendship, there can be no trust to function as content person, or competent officer."

Leaving them to contemplate this for her pause there again, she merely sighs deeply at their no less nodding full agreements, just to remind them all.

"And remember indeed, Data was the one who saved you all and many others and whatnot else galaxy, and even the confounded Q and his darn Continuum, all the more out of his utter integrity and unconditional friendship he felt for **you** most of all Captain," she again shoves it right into his face with delight at his silent abiding, seeing she tries her best not to go overboard again with her direct accusations, it seems.

"So if **you** still can ask that, after his just about forty years in Starfleet now," she again puts to him most embittered. "Which is many years more than any of your crew assembled here have ever seen, bar Dr Crusher perhaps with a year short of pure record, if we discount the year she had left. Apart from yourself with a dozen more obviously, or have been as invaluable which no one could ever have been, **no** one, and does not make any of your officers less valuable," she again allows. "It should merely tell **you** Captain, not to question '**him**', but **yourself**. And trust me, I will mention it as often as need be for everyone to get the idea, that still or renewed doubting **him** would be a grave mistake. If not even great insult to him, to myself for that matter, or our great father we're all based off."

Having made herself perfectly clear again as to her own position besides now, over 'his' utter trustworthiness and dependability, Picard once more faces her absolute dedicated support, not only for her 'husband' as it were, but 'her' Lore and most of all 'his' Data, and his very own few shortcoming of course.

Again not having seen the wider picture of his friend's unquestionable loyalty, so once more demonstrated only eighteen days ago, the one thing he can be sure of besides, is for her to remind him whenever possible indeed. He cannot ever decline either, as he of all had asked for it, and to be reminded even by way of her through them or her very self, by Data himself.

With no one else wanting to meddle with her words, agreeing completely with her at any rate, Picard nods at her so wise and beautiful eyes, and smiles with a heavy sigh shaking his head at his own failure to let even the slightest doubt creep back into his mind, and feels ashamed suddenly, that he appeared as if not to trust him unconditionally. Which he does over his own life, at Data's too perfectly disturbing display of 'betrayal', and had only once faltered during his so stupendous Borg transformation, and those famous '0.68' seconds Data had declared to have been tempted to join their Queen. Which he finds hard to believe now not to even had been able to understand then for his very own desertion of Data most of all then, but now can.

"What can I say, I never meant it the way it sounded Professor truly," he counters with a smile. "I trust him implicitly and would never ever doubt his great integrity or valued friendship, I entrust him all our lives, always have always will, and I'm sorry it sounded as if I don't feel one hundred percent safe in his or your hands, Lore's, whose so ever Professor," Picard states in full belief.

"On the contrary, we all know that we truly need him as an invaluable officer that's for sure – But you are the wiser concerning him as a private man besides, and I shall always heed your superior oracle regarding either Professor trust me. I shan't ever mistrust either of you, never have, or any of us here to be fair," their Captain assures them all with a serious look through the table ranks they gladly accept.

"And you're right, our all friendship is more valuable than anything and the trust it brings and demands are paramount, so we can well function as officers and be content as people," come his words of accreditation to her own. "And since 'Bellorda' would even know about my words right now without ever being present, at your interconnected magic touch, here's to his and all our priceless loyalties and precious friendships, Professor."

As all are in unanimous agreement resounding it with a, 'hear hear', even Guinan no lesser the wise and much older listener, or his longer advisor, it is just in time to have another toast before Data or Lore returns as if on command, perhaps. Bringing however no means of musical support or literary paraphernalia along, and with her frowning at him having already sensed him to reappear, and Picard seeing his FO there heads straight for him, the Captain's table becomes again very attentive suddenly as Data comes very close to him.

Data then even bowing down to him to whispers something into his ear, no one can understand however, with none of the other crew to be more interested than acknowledge his mere return, not to pry as it were, Picard suddenly frowns at him there and both draw back sharply. With everyone suddenly feeling like on tenterhooks after a half good minute of unintelligible exchange, he merely sighs deeply with a sharp nod, and then getting up slowly, says most seriously voiced in pushing his done plate to his glass, resigning himself over what he has to announce.

"Hear this crew, attention all," the Captain sounds up. "I'm afraid, our good Commander's New Year's recitation and little chamber music with Lt D'Sora, must be postponed," comes his most unexpected statement. "But we have been ordered to embark on an as of yet undisclosed mission, and to transfer to the already well-manned _Enterprise-__**F**_, immediately. All official hands are therefore drafted to be ready to be shuttled to the ship directly by tomorrow morning 0900 hours, ready to launch the day after."

With everyone visibly surprised or even taken aback now, they all just keep staring at him while he explains it further visibly utterly dumbstruck himself.

"Meaning, the new ship and all installations, posts and even new uniforms and whatnot gadgets, we thought to learn about in good time over two weeks, will just have to be studied and acquired in the few days it will take to get where we are to be needed," he explains further at their obvious disappointment. "The good Commander will take that into his hands to make it easier for us to reach our destination better prepared, so if anyone wants to leave his current commission to be reassigned to some other, 'bucket', this is the time to speak up, so we can arrange at least to get a full compliment of essential core crew to wing the damned thing…"

"So we can arrive in the Neutral Zone as it were to pick up some old friends first, to proceed in full battle mode to the Gamma Quadrant through the Bajoran Wormhole," he releases as utter news now. "What's more, we are now officially a combat Starship, without any families or pets permitted on at least this 'mission'. Cmdr Soong will brief you on further items," he adds in looking at her. "I'll be in my Ready Room to contact Vice Admiral Janeway. 'Happy New Year' indeed, crew," he closes his more than displeased account.

With his bridge and few selected crew just staring at him completely silent, Picard leaves it at that, visibly not very happy about this whole, new, and sudden secret 'mission' and hasty departure. No less all more astounded about his most unfamiliar using of rather sarcastic slang terminology, he then merely resolutely looks at Soong again, who only nods back sharply in getting up, and then mumbles at Data in heading to the exit, "You're with me Number One."

Data now having been addressed as such by his deserved designation the first time ever, he so turns on his heels to follow him with a resolute, "Aye Sir," and a quick nod at Soong to register, she already knows what is going on for his own open 'thoughts', and her better hearing. As everyone trains their eyes on the perfectly calm Professor, she so addresses them with further instructions, she obviously knows about at Data's old procedure 'input', or even this new 'mission' already.

With both out the door, they head for his Ready Room to have a word with Admiral Janeway, for Captain Picard, FO 'Bellorda' and Commander Soong apparently to be leaving for their-shiny new flagship before time. To head out into another uncertain 'mission' again, and into the more or less volatile Neutral Zone, where the older, large Ambassador class _USS Titan_ is waiting for certain officers to be 'picked up'.

As the vessel sits there along with the long serving _USS Sutherland_, and _USS Berlin_, but not for more rogue Romulans or insane Remans, not even perhaps returned Borg or another Queen at that, or even any other recognized space troublemakers thinking of engaging the Federation, it is for an as of yet unknown threat of an utterly undetermined new 'species'.

And so endeth the very short New Year celebration, and starteth the new and uncertain decade of 2380. And it does not bode well at that already.

16


	10. Chapter 22 Yesterday's Enterprise

Yesterday's _Enterprise_-----------------------------------------------

With the now entirely even more shiny-silver, new variant Sovereign class Starship, _Enterprise-F_ spacedocking at planetside Earth, she is somewhat larger than the scrapped _E_, and much smoother in appearance than the lost_ D_. If of rather similar streamlined dimensions, presenting an impressive and massive giant of glinting Starfleet engineering, now even more shaped like a split-bearded arrow, with larger and extended warp nacelles and her even more pointed tip, looking very much like the much smaller Intrepid class _USS Voyager_, now holding a ship's compliment of currently only 620 crew without the family attachments, otherwise able to carry 1200 personnel including them, and any pets.

Measuring now 755 m length, 310 m width, and 100 m in height, she features a large extra sensor array set lower in between the slightly more distant warp nacelles, fixed to the deeper stardrive neck and longer stardrive stern. So appearing very much alike the Nebula class ships, or the renowned _Sutherland_, which is equipped with such an upper modulelocated above the saucer section.

Which were modelled on the previous _Enterprise-D_ Galaxy class design with the upturned nacelles stardrive look, so that in effect the new vessel appears simply a cross between the much larger version of the previous ship, and the very compact only slightly smaller _Sutherland_, her very own model. But with the nacelles now slightly closer to the still separable saucer, and are set at flush level with the exchangeable array.

Featuring the max amount of forty-two decks, the interiors now are somewhat more muted in darker maroon and purple shades, with sheer black accents, and dulled gold as the general design, it all looks more curved in designs without sharp angles and corners. Very similar to the old 1920s Earth Art Deco style, most notably akin to that of the old French Earth liner of that time called the _SS Paris_, which was just about a third in length of the famous Starship.

With all the floors of richest jade green of raised shell patterns, as the faux-panel doors and wider window frames are now of darkest ruby-red to match, still showing the former appropriate colour-coded signage and Starfleet logo graphics matching the overall style to a perfect t, with the original LCARS designs kept unaltered, it is so designed not to confuse the beleaguered crew even further with the latest upgrade model.

Who by now are wearing their newest uniforms. Which are a cross between the earlier years and recent designs simplified in an elegant X-shape style, so composed of impregnated, black belted trousers with zippable utility side and back pockets, and are featuring the old boot hem split with the old type red appliqué colour. So matching the new single-breasted, two outer pocketed top tunic colours, they are now cut in the same fashion as the elegant button and collar-less white dress uniform, with a hidden Velcro-type flap closure from neck to hem, but tailored fitting longer down to the very hip, and feature no shoulder braids or extra coloured patches anymore.

Now designed in the fairly similar if darker rank designation shades, they are so held in shimmering deepest amethyst for command personnel rather than the former dark burgundy, and again the shiny pure golden shade is worn by operations, rather than the older yellow or recent even more russet shades. With a totally black outfit handed to the lowest rank warrant and NCO crew, a darkest sapphire is issued to the medical staff, as opposed to the old and paler and eventually much bland blue tone. All made of near all-natural, very smooth-fibred materials, they are flame and all-acid retardant, waterproof and of special 'smart' fabrics.

With the tunic sleeves edges cut in a similar split way as the trouser leg bottoms, hemmed in black across the hand like an open stiff shirt cuff, they show stitched black braid rank stripes in contrast to the old shoulder patch colour variations. So featuring one interrupted for warrant and NCOs, one solid for ensigns, one solid and one interrupted for lieutenant junior grades, two solid for lieutenants, two solid and one interrupted for lieutenant commanders, three solid for commanders, the usual four for is for the captain. Worn over the now again stiff collar of the back-zipped, high neck shiny-black undershirt to that of the earlier style cranberry and golden uniforms, it is so intended to fix the same previous rank order golden pips to them which are still kept on the right side as before.

The two-tone combadge has equally slightly changed in design, now featuring the individual's actual rank status besides. With solid or blank crossbars as to the golden full or blank black pips, along with the silver-tone Starfleet Delta emblem in the centre as before, it is based so on the previous double bar communicator pin, now in form of removable slim, horizontal bars set underneath it. Which gives the captain four bars, the commanders three, the lieutenant commanders two full and one blank, the lieutenants two, the ensigns one, and all other warrant and NCO staff one blank top bar.

Besides the former same-sized combadge fixed to the unchanged left side of the uniform on top of the new pocket, this now features the officer's title, first and last name besides, and is embroidered in thick, square gold letters above it. Close in dimensions as to the past enlisted crew name badges design with the same lettering, the tunic now shows a second badge type device, which however is without any Starfleet delta logo. Round in shape and 5 cm in base and ca. 1 cm thickness, it is also made of all duranium as the combadge. But it is black and slightly smaller with a silver double slide in the centre, which when pressed on the sides so pops open to separate and engage the beaming sequence, which too is now irremovably fixed to the right-hand breast pocket. The ETU.

The (personal) emergency transporter unit. Which had caused so much grief to the last crew at merely one at literal hand, for Picard to escape the destruction of the Warbird _Scimitar_ without Data, and has proven to be of vital need for all personnel not only then. With every officer now to have a second device placed inside the gold zipper pocket, this can be given to a fellow crewmember, or any non-Starfleet individual. Just as the black-lined tunics include two larger inner zipper pockets to hold a small PADD, or slim tricorder, which but neither have been remodelled as of yet.

Or to keep another piece of vital new personnel tech, like the 'PUCS'. The latest, 'personal-uniform-cloaking-sequencer' device, based on the red isolation suit technology used in covert 'duck blind' Federation missions, which renders the wearer invisible. Which in this case however for a few minutes only can be used without a helmet or overall covering needed. Looking like the very old rectangular brass combadges with the Starfleet Delta insignia, it needs pressing down to trigger the instant cloaking sequence. But it works only for the individual uniform wearer, and does not activate when not worn with the uniform, as it needs the biosignal of the individual to lock on to.

Irremovably fixed to the tunic itself inside the pocket, which is made of the same 'smart' material as the red isolation gear, the PUCS must be firmly attached and touched to function, so to avoid accidental activation, and can simply be deactivated by pressing it again. Merely needing a short recharging duration for another sequence, it is provided with a lifelong powercell alike that of the communicator pin. Which can be tracked like a combadge and records the usage and locale of each sequence, and then is time index auto stored in the ship's mainframe when back on board. Or can be intraship used like the fixed but flexible site-to-site transporter, or the 'fateful' old ETArmbands that apparently were no longer available for the _E_ personnel.

With the dapper new old crew matching the interiors now more or less, the quarters are left very much the same, but are equally of more curved designs, extra generous in dimensions, and have inbuilt, solid and darkest, polished wood furniture. Equally Art Deco styled and now fixed not to fly all over the place when the ship might get into trouble, it needed change after crew injury statistics have revealed these to have been greatly held responsible for compromised safety. And which had killed Data's cat for one, and can cause great injuries otherwise. Now held in the same black or other main colours and textured shades, with muted silver-stippled golden walls, they have all the general mod cons on offer as before.

With the double turbolift accessible, now gold-black and green-purple painted bridge looking otherwise very much as the one before, with the extra battle bridge entrance doors opposite the Observation Lounge, it features the usual direct access to the Captain's Ready Room. Now however it offers an extra counterpart for the FO's personal 'Briefing Room' located vis a vis, which none of the other ships had ever offered. With the bright bridge merely slightly larger and rounder in design, it however shows the old _D_ style horseshoe tactics station again.

With all-seated gold and black coloured consoles, a bigger and deeper curved viewscreen, a couple of black seats more are placed around the captain's centre chair with now added auto deployable safety belts, the usual computer access panels is at hand. The front Conn helm and Ops stations are now slightly bigger and semi circular to match the horseshow design, and all show the usual LCARS design and colour schemes as before still unchanged.

With everyone on heightened alert running around like the first time on a posh new Starship, trying to find their way about the very same layout of the giant vessel, the mood no less is fairly sombre, no one really speaks much, and in Engineering is kept but very much the same as before too. La Forge busy to get his plenty people to do their vital jobs, and to fast and efficient grips with the extra secondary weaponry stock, they are inspecting the new regenerative shields and extra ablative armouring, so deployable when the ship is in single vector mode.

And it is now equipped with the latest multivector assault mode capabilities, based on the _USS Prometheus_, which effectively enables the _F _to separate now into three sections, similar as to the bigger _D_ which could saucer-stardrive split with both still fully weapons and warp drive capable. Which now means for the _F_ to be able to separate the stardrive, saucer and the exchangeable sensor array, all equally capable of warp drive and to deploy general defence and attack capabilities, as a three-in-one super hightech combat ship. With again two main and (stardrive) battle bridges, and the unmanned auto defence, sensor array command centre, they can all be independently and remotely operated by all three other sections in addition.

With the newly installed cloaking tech, it so is deployable when in single mode, which the Federation up to then had not endorsed on their Starships. Except once, with the 2375 destroyed _USS Defiant_ equipped with it, as 'loan' from the Romulans during her 'Jem'Hadar phase' in 2371 so assigned to DS9. No less under command of Lieutenant Commander Worf only two years later to help defend Earth from the major Borg invasion seven years ago, while the _Enterprise-E_ had travelled back in time to fix the altered timeline, where they had meet the believed killed Borg Queen. Or at least Commander Data had, and very 'personally' so.

At the desire to appear an exploration and peace force rather than battle fleet, the Federation had avoided cloaking technology, bar for this one ship once, and indeed the old _D _once during the renewed 'Pressman' debacle which even featured the 'phasing cloak' on board the lost _Pegasus_. But with the _Enterprise-F_ declared a combat ship for the moment, the until now honoured Treaty of Algeron not to use any cloaking device aboard a Starfleet vessel, officially, by that has been formally shelved.

La Forge so busily rushing his new old staff about to finish their vital tasks, Lieutenant Barclay is there to give a helping hand, to the two new staff specially employed, only to deal with the cloaking and shield side of things. Who seems fairly in his element with the novel stealth and defence technology, for once not the over timid and constantly flustered officer, and could only interact with fantasy holodeck programs, and cold 'AI' machinery, literally.

With Dr Bashir busy in his own shiny-new sickbay, long serving nurse Alyssa Ogawa is there again to assist him this time, having been under Dr Crusher for all the years aboard the previous two _Enterprise _ships, and all are ready for any medical emergency to arrive at a moment's notice. Which will prove vital at some point very soon.

All key personnel finally in place and eagerly ready, only the core bridge crew seems a tad apprehensive, already too seasoned to be really excited, and are at their stations, with Picard in his new 'safety' chair. Soong as his literal left hand beside him, his new right literal hand Data is in his old seat at Ops, with established hand Worf at his usual Tactical station, and also long-serving Lieutenant Wallace once again manning Conn, better known as the helm.

Apart from them, there is ever useful younger Lieutenant Taitt, who is back at Science I aft to keep an eye on the extra array, and had helped Dr Crusher successfully move against the Borg, Lore had sent out to attack and sidetrack them, while his right hand Crosis had 'captured' Data already under his control then these ten years back now. With the ingenious 'metaphasic' shields application in place to protect the old _D_ from excessive heat radiation, she had devised the devastating solar eruption effect to destroy the most unusual 'cruiser'. Which Soong indeed did not find that inspired at all, not only for the many Borg killed for absolutely nothing, but also for the double standards applied then while Crusher was in command.

With a handful of well-reliable operatives, so manning Science II, Mission Ops and Environment stations, all are more or less excited to go on this still equally cloaked assignment without the slightest idea as to what to expect. Bar five officers perhaps. But then again, all previous missions were of no more known qualities to anyone than this one, given by orders or encountered on developing space exploration. But now with the undesirable obstacle of a missing trusted friend and exemplary FO not being replaced by an entirely new officer, but the very same 'men', and with even a new SO at literal dispense besides, Picard is no less confident to be in good hands once more, as so is his whole new old crew indeed.

Looking at his new SO there with a heavy heart, at his not at all diminished interest in her purely privately, no matter Lore to be his most powerful challenger in the field ever, especially now with Dr Crusher residing at Starfleet Medical, he sighs deeply to put on his stern Captain's mantle resolutely, and with her nodding at him ready to leave, he then says as Data looks back at him in turning around with his Ops command post with an attentive helmsman by his side, and all other eyes are set on him as well.

"Well here it goes then crew," the Captain so mutters up confidently. "To 'brave new worlds' and 'lost' civilisations – steady as she goes Lt Wallace, take us out of here half impulse, you have the coordinates – engage," he orders by giving his usual hand wave to declare his words.

With an enthusiastic Lieutenant Wallace nodding back at him with an, "Aye Sir!" he does his finger magic on the untouched helm console, and the equally brand-new giant _USS_ _Enterprise NCC-1701–F _starts slowly pulling out of another Earth spacedock. With Data so returning to his own duties, they leave orbit soon, and going into max warp speed factor 10, they presently would be were they are needed to go first. Into the Neutral Zone, to meet the _USS Titan_ waiting there for the latest Starfleet flagship to arrive.

6


	11. Chapter 23 Peak Performance

R E S U R R E CT I O N

Peak Performance--

After a couple of days at high warp speed travel though the galaxy, of nothing more interesting to happen than meet the old planets, still there, and uneventful familiar areas they have seen before, still there, the mood onboard has been lifted immensely, as Ten-Forward is still there too. Now looking however much bigger than before and more enlivened in lusher colours just the same, it is pretty packed with a content crew chatting away, and Guinan as the ever efficient hostess indeed doing her careful round.

With Bashir and Worf old buddies from their mutual DS9 time sitting at one table, they are engaged in some chess game. Which is rather unusual for Worf the least, especially as he seems to be winning this round, and with Bashir frowning at him, Data there appears to join them, and seeing his predicament, he so sits down with them, at Worf's fair grin.

Both pondering what his next move might be, Data wants to help Bashir quite innocently, but he merely shakes his head with a big pout not to, and Data refraining so lets him do his own move. Only to promptly have Worf do his next, and Bashir has lost. Frowning at Data there at Worf's delighted, "Check mate!" he merely shrugs his shoulders for his not having wanted to let him help him, and Bashir can only shake his head with a deep sigh, and exclaims with a serious frown.

"No way this can't be right! Worf you cheated!" the Doctor rebels utterly surprised.

No one quite sure how to cheat with chess both looking at each other, Worf merely laughs up loudly and replies in picking up his chess pieces.

"Wrong Julian," Worf triumphs. "Data has taught me how to beat you that's what, sorry you didn't want him to help you, never refuse his offers to help you my friend."

Data merely pouting at Bashir pulling an even more sorry face in nodding quietly pleased, Bashir there shakes his head again, and then replies with an ever-greater heave.

"I guess you're right Worf – sorry Data," the beaten Doctor grumbles at Data's fair grin. "Whatever you say next time I will heed trust me."

With Data only pouting at him most contented, Guinan there joins them to bring in some more drinks on a tray, and a very large portion of the delicious German cake, to which Worf smiles delighted while Bashir takes his chess pieces.

"Oh yes more of that lovely 'Ettal' stuff!" the Klingon rejoices. "How about it, the round's on me, hm?"

Bashir nodding happily, Guinan so gives him a glass to fill it up, while Data ponders about it for a moment, and then but shakes his head with another pout.

"Ahh-I don't think so Worf," come his words of wisdom. "Plays up my neural net too much thank you anyhow, made me sick last time remember, my servos all locked up no thank you nope, I'm on duty anyhow. In a minute, or ten, point, thirty-four, milli, something…" he strings up his excuse, getting flustered over what to recite next with an amused grin running out of seconds.

Everyone grinning at his very funny and ever so casual reply, Guinan there smirks to herself and leaving the green herb liquor bottle, Bashir so mutters up with an interested frown.

"So who's next to beat me then, hm?" he asks into the table round with a broad grin.

With Guinan raising her hand there instead of leaving, Bashir only nods happily, and so they both have a go at the next game. While Worf is gleefully stuffing himself again with the Strudel Guinan brought him, and all seem to be happy.

Except poor Data of course, neither able to drink anything alcoholic without ending up under the table again, like any 'real' Human, with his inner workings just as prone to have the stuff play up his biofunctions indeed. Or to eat anything for it all just to be liquidised into more 'nothing', or even play chess with anyone anymore beating them all anyway, and gets bored again fast just by or for watching them and so wants to get up.

But there two younger lieutenants approach him, of which one is very butch and tall and the other not that far off either. Data seeing them to address him silently respectful, he asks just as politely, what he can do for them, to which the taller officer replies courteously, at everyone's curious attention suddenly.

"Pardon us Commander, Sir," the officer by the name of Nigel Prasoff stutters up. "But we were thinking, well we made a bet really, that I can beat you in double open arm wrestling, and would like to, with all due respect Sir don't get us wrong," he stammers some more. "But, may I ask you to let me try to demonstrate, if I might be able to – please, Sir?" he asks with a little pout.

Worf instantly blustering into himself in secret joy seeing him not to have the slightest chance in hell, Bashir merely pouts at him not seeing it either, while Guinan only shakes her head slowly at the young man with a very sorry smile. With half the lounge looking on by then neither the more believing him to be able to beat their now even more powerful First Officer, Data but gets very excited suddenly with the feeling of boredom gone in a second, and replies with a smile in pointing him to the vacant table next to them.

"But of course you may here, have a seat, Lt Prasoff!" Data trills up all delighted.

With the young officer more than pleased, both so sit opposite the other, they place their elbows on the table, arms upright open palms, and so resting them lightly against the opponent's, with the antagonist's outside, the other officer nods on Data's cue to give the signal, and on his word, go, they start pressing against the other's arms. But unfortunately Data of course is so much stronger and faster, even if he does not want to be, and the young officer's arms are pressed down against the table in absolute nil time, at everyone's not at all surprised suppressed laughter or embarrassed giggle at his instant losing.

The young man gasping up utterly flabbergasted now, not even having realised what happened, Data merely looks at him with a very sorry pout and reacts most apologetically, as his other friend only grins at him having won the bet indeed easily. Bashir and Worf only nodding to each other proudly with a smirk, and Guinan merely shaking her head again at the silly young folk, she thinks them more than dumb enough to challenge their so much more powerful superior at this infantile muscle game.

"Sorry Lieutenant," Data's sharp lips exclaim with a sorry pout. "But I never know how strong or fast I really am my sincerest apology, but you are alright yes?" he enquires in touching for his arm once.

The overthrown officer nodding at him utterly puzzled now, not being the weakest for sure, he mumbles up lowly way too embarrassed.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir, thank you Sir…" Prasoff stammers back still fairly confused.

Prasoff then getting up slowly not sure if to resent Data, be even more fascinated about his physical strength, or just feel plain right dumb in the first place, for having thought to be able to compete with the most powerful 'cybernetic officer' in Starfleet. As his FO shrugs his shoulders at him again in pursing his lips sheepishly, the officer's friend puts out his hands to call for his winnings, and both so turn to leave to their chairs.

Data now in the mood for more fun, he asks into the round if anybody else would want to have a go, and with indeed no one even thinking of it merely shaking their heads in respectfully declining his kind offer, he pouts to himself again sitting there all alone now thinking of what to do next.

With Worf tucking into his delicious Strudel again and Bashir commences the chess game with a smiling Guinan, Data sighs once more fairly audibly, gets up as no one wants to play with him, and heads to the exist with his head bowed. Trotting off like a sad lost and not found, little podgy, well actually very tall and slim, purple-black teddy bear, he leaves the amused lounge fairly downtrodden now as if he in fact had been defeated, and not the other officer at all.

4


	12. Chapter 24 Matter Of Perspective

Matter Of Perspective-------------------------------------------------

While Soong is with Picard in his Ready Room, and they go over the duty roster, Data there has made his way to them, and signals the door, and with Picard to sound up his usual, "Come!" he does enter, and with both looking at his again too obviously bored expression, Picard instantly speaks up before she can even say a word.

"Lore-um Data – what a coincidence," he greets him with a sincere smile. "We just went over the duty roster, and I wanted to call on you, as it looks like you need to man the bridge at the moment rather than your scheduled duty, if you don't mind covering Beta shift starting now till Gamma shift relieves you please," Picard offers him. "Because you have the ultimate knowledge in the field of all our new gadgets, and Geordi asked if you could help monitoring his last testing of some of them for today, from the bridge, if you please, Data?"

With Data-Lore lighting up there instantly like a Christmas tree happy again, Soong is rather grateful Picard caught on so fast to occupy him even voluntarily, despite her warnings not to utilise him beyond reason, and Lore so nodding with a fair smile and a quick look at her, to signal him she is fine with it on her smile, he replies as Data, since he is on duty as him-self indeed.

"Yes Sir I am happy to," he quietly triumphs with a sneaky grin directed at her. "I was about to ask you if I was needed somewhere else since we still need to reconfigure the-um-sorry Sir on my way to Geordi thank you Sir."

Both smiling at his sudden stopping himself not to go on babbling again, Picard nods at him, and he turns on his heels to head for the exit with a quick look at her again and a pout bouncing off her sincere smile back at him, and is out the door again in a jiffy. Picard so looking at her snigger, he then says as he puts down his blue PADD.

"Poor Lore," comes his little snigger. "Always needs something to do, god if you wouldn't force me sometimes not to make use of him beyond anyone's needs really, he'd gone out of his positronic brain for sure. Shame he hasn't got an off switch like Data had, well I mean then he could just rest for a while I didn't mean to you know," he interludes with a grin at her amused grumble. "So-um, how's he getting along otherwise, Professor?"

Soong merely smiling at his funny remark, not sure if she ever was glad Lore never had an 'off switch' as otherwise they might have been able to help him perhaps much earlier, she sways her head in putting away her red PADD just the same and replies casually.

"Well you know," the Professor mumbles up. "He's trying his best not to short-fuse with boredom as his current main trouble, in contrast to his early days when all he ever did was sit around and ponder the endless universe. Like Data really, and they had a few very nice times together, just brooding over 'the void of time'," comes another fascinating insight. "He even wrote a poem about time once from his perspective as being none-existent for them both, and a very touching one for myself once…"

Seeing her gaze into this timeless void again, obviously recalling it now, Picard is not sure as to ask her to recite it for him as he would dearly want to know about it, and how Lore 'of all', had actually thought in those all but lost days. Or to rather lead her away from all these still too painful memories. But there Soong looks at him and he nods as if to say he would love to hear it, and she then says most ponderously.

"It's fairly romantic, short and poignant, and called, 'A Rose and You', and it goes – 'A lovely rose is living a rose like you, I see it living and blooming I see you, a lovely rose is grieving a rose like you, I see it crying and bleeding I see you, a lovely rose is dying a rose like you, I see it wither and fading I see you, a lovely rose is gone a rose like you, I saw it living and dying I saw you, a lovely rose and, you'…" comes her terse, if most romantic recitation of her love's then thoughts no one ever knew of.

Picard not badly impressed now in fact, he merely nods at her faintly saddened face taking a deep heave, and replies while she gathers herself.

"Well, that **is **very romantic the least Professor," Picard has to admit. "I never realised Lore was such a dreamy soul – but then we never knew anything realistic of him anyway… did he write that, in well-um, fear you might die or something, then I mean?" he enquires truly interested.

Soong nodding slowly at his obvious curiosity, she sighs deeply herself and replies in leaning back more comfortably now.

"Yes, he was very afraid he might cause my death by sheer horrible accident, when he felt to get more and more out of control," flows her touching revelation. "And he nearly took off my head by mishap during this one earlier fight with Bellfort, when I stupidly even stepped in between them out of my own sane mind, desperately trying to separate them. Which made him stop at once terribly shocked, and he recriminated himself so awfully that even Bellfort had to calm him down suddenly in turn," Soong confesses to his clear sympathy. "After that he wrote that as an apology, and he had struck my temple so hard that it knocked me out clean, and I was bleeding like hell. That's why he calls me his 'lovely rose' still today, but seems to have no 'void time' left to do anything like this these days," she laments.

Lowering her lonely gaze there as if to think back to that misfortunate event, or indeed Lore's ever best endeavours to fight his clawing demons, she inhales sharply in digging her eyes into the floor again trying hard not to get depressed again over their lost past. Picard there noticing that she forms her hands into these sharply angular shapes again, just like Data always had, or Lore and Bellfort as it were the same, he stares at them as if a fascinating revelation has struck him suddenly, and over how identical she really is to her brothers, or they to their very father.

"Now it looks like I even have to let you utilise him just like before with Data after all, at least for a while longer," she there changes the subject again. "Until I simply have to find a way to alter his extreme need to occupy himself and stay ahead of his brothers constantly, including himself. I'm not here to see him being away all the time Captain, even if I could just accompany him and he would even like that and asked me to, but this is tech Picard and I'm not tech remember? Though 'technically' I am myself half tech actually, I love tech but only if needed, I'm sure you get the idea. With Bellfort I would be ok, even with Data…"

Pausing there suddenly, Soong merely sighs again, pondering her next words aloud with Picard nodding seeing her predicament by all means.

"But Lore seems to have gone over his head with all this now, for this new character to utilise him as it looks even more now, with all these 'voices' in his head just seemingly to need his attention beyond the norm, to establish or rather by now, find himself," she reiterates to his nodding understanding. "But he's become suddenly like a feral cat that comes home only when hungry, symbolically speaking of course. I have to domesticate that cat I'm sorry, and my wanting him not to be utilised constantly beyond reason still stands, even if he seems to actually come up with ideas even himself first now. But this is all wrong, I just as might let him be Data entirely and for good and leave really," is her seemingly latest proposal relating to her own situation on board.

Picard not at all happy about that outlook for sure, he kind of gathers her to say that as a mild warning again, not to overuse Lore or Data, again, as they had done before indeed. Or else he will lose her company on top, even though obviously she would rather be with Lore of course. But as long as she will just be there, Picard seems to be content about that and keen to aid her in that for sure. Either professionally or indeed personally considered, no matter they seem to just word battle each other constantly over unpleasant past issues, which have to be resolved by that by and by, never to become another matter of discontent in the future.

"Well I hope not Professor," he interpolates. "And I don't mean that in a purely personal context, but it's a bit tricky as it looks I agree, funny," the Captain then smiles. "First you ask me not to over-utilise him and now we have to even precede and offer him things to do, it's bizarre how this multi-faceted personality seems to sort of, compel him even more to do things than before, even if in a totally benign form, yes… I fully understand that this needs to be regulated somehow, I can see your want for having him around for yourself as well for a change, that's true," comes his supportive response, just to keep her happy on the side for himself.

Soong nodding there only sighing again deeply, she then replies in picking up the PADD again, not at all happy about Lore's renewed 'possession'.

"Yes it's rather surprising this new evolution his mind is going through, and I must find a way to literally reconfigure that without disturbing his natural development," Soong agrees. "After him having reconfigured the entire shield grid to match the secondary, regenerative and deflector applications, the emergency forcefield to remain compatible, or to have the new cloaking device, or the ablative armouring to be even testable to be deployed properly. Or explained to the entire crew how the ETUs work, or the PUCS and the 'smart' uniforms in six lots per hundred in the cargobay," she counts down at his own most amused smile.

"And then he even studied and tested the new sensor array he still could remember from the _Sutherland_, and the multivector assault mode yesterday and will train some crew to handle all that, since the cloaking tech came with extra officers to monitor that, and Lt Barclay is very keen on it too it seems…"

Nodding at her rather humorous delivery as it were, Picard is massively happy about him having done even one part of these so essential tasks, or they would not simply go anywhere with the ship merely half finished as it were.

"So after all that I think he ran out of things to study or test, or do, or teach, or tweak and whatnot, that's why he came. In fact, he was at Ten-Forward watching Bashir and Worf play chess, and some young lieutenant challenged him to a friendly arm wrestling game, should have seen his face when Data just defeated him within a milli second not even intent on doing so. Of course, no one wanted to 'play' with him after that, so he came here, very funny," is her additional input Picard finds more than amusing seeing it all clearly in his own mind.

"I'm grateful you asked La Forge to think up more things you could give him to manage, on my warning he would need to, and that he was on his way totally bored out his metal skull again. But even the most grateful crew will run out of things for him to do as well soon, so I will need to fix him fast before the looming withdrawal fallout hits him," she adds with Picard nodding again reflectively.

"So for now I guess, you've got the best trained and equipped crew on any Starship or in the galaxy I suppose," comes her smirk with his own followed. "But still, this extreme urge has to be culled somehow, at least when we're more established with all this new hightech, or he will go into another meltdown…"

Picard smiling at her no less rather casual delivery and fairly humorous undertone, he merely nods at her slightly bemused pout and ever so nonchalant demeanour again, and replies with a deep sigh to her indeed perfectly understandable last remark.

"Yes I appreciate this greatly you cannot image how much Professor," comes his praise. "And lucky me indeed he did all that, to the greatest thrill of the crew on top, even brilliant but still over-timid Lt Barclay finally seems to be more sociable these days," is his correct analysis into the man's indeed very reticent nature. "You have no idea how grateful I am Professor, the damned ship wasn't even finished really, well these extra gadgets weren't properly installed yet that's for damned sure, and then they send us out to meet some unknown entities lurking around in the Gamma Quadrant half beam prepared really," he moans in addition.

Nodding at each other, smiling at his much more casual and much funnier manner speech these days, he takes another heave and adds cheerfully.

"I'm glad enough the new warp engines and core seem to do their job according to Geordi… so-um well yes, and does that mean you know all that too now?" he enquires most interested again with her nodding sharply once. "Wow, yes I thought so," is his amazed reaction. "But-um, why aren't you 'bored' Professor, and compelled to do 'things', not that I'd mind I love talking to you even if I get shredded verbally by your passionate reminders over Data's past, but with even near twice that of Data's super brain capacity and speed of yours, why are you all the more, so-um, 'tranquil'?"

Smiling at him again with a casual nod, she then shrugs her shoulders with another pout, and then replies in shaking her head.

"Don't know really, as I said, my character is just me as I was, which isn't influenced by their nature no matter the same 'input', all I received was their memories not traits," she reminds him. "I've always been like that, the deep calm pool for all my family, must be my quarter Vulcan blood which carried over into the binary brain as well I suppose," sounds her hypothesis. "Like Data's emotions neural net imprinted themselves, same effect really. All I do is just file the new stuff away for later use and doesn't dominate my every conscious minute, it all just literally drops into this fathomless pita byte storage and can't even remember it, until I literally call it to mind," she declares, as Picard finally gets the idea of her 'void' thinking moments, when she looks away and thus recalls her next words or memories directly.

"Suits me just fine," she adds with a casual pout. "I hate clutter in my brain forcing me to do anything unless needed, I'm not having anything or anyone force me to do things I don't want to. I'm more the thinker really than doer, Lore needs to do things these days even though freely, I need to do no things. I do things in my head not with my hands, well you know what I mean. I'm the literal brain, and he's the actual executor of these quadrillion bits of brainwaves…"

As if to demonstrate her next line, she just stares into this mysterious void again for a moment, and then adds all the more casually, not at all 'absentmindedly' of course.

"I could just sit on one spot like dead for an hour, thinking myself into this bit void with my own trillions of computational rates just passing utterly unnoticed, just as they all could at the beginning," the Professor illuminates him further. "Now Lore would go out of his skull after a minute that's for sure even faster, he's always been like that later, that's why he loved to be on Omicron Theta duty as it were then, but when we're together he's fine and more tranquil. I can literally calm him down a bit, and I don't mean via the interface," she drops casually.

"I'm not going to interfere with him that way not ever, only in an emergency… but maybe it would be the ultimate answer as to cut his urge to be busy all the time. I have to bring him back to his earliest utterly tranquil self, just as Data was, as I'm not going to have this new persona out-control his equal need for a more personal touch," is her resolute conclusion.

Even though the last line presents a sort of double innuendo, Picard watching her just gaze into this void again, he passes up on seeing it as a take on their private dealings together, behind closed bedroom doors as it were, and rather says something so different, that even he is rather surprised suddenly. And yet again not, since she had said to him before herself, the moment the might think to feel he might have an amorous idea about her, should just think of their 'galactic' Data, his guardian angel, apparently residing now in Q's 'mind's eye'.

Which in itself sounds a bit off, but actually helps for him to come to his cool senses, since no less exactly he is his very rival in that department, or even more forceful voice Lore as it were echoing in Picard's very head. Just as all the other voices in Lore's own are forcing him just as much to feel compelled to do things. Or indeed just like Picard feels forced to seek her love, somehow, Lore already had and coveted for all his life, or rather so short a conscious time only, apart from Bellfort having been with her for so much longer.

"I was going over some of the ship's image records from the days before Data got-um killed, and you had said you didn't study all of them," he changes the subject suddenly. "Does that mean you just downloaded all that, and never really 'looked' at it? How does that work anyway, how can you or Lore, actually 'see' or register these data when merely downloaded?"

Soong not quite so surprised as to his truly far wandered question, she merely sighs deeply and then replies in leaning back into the soft chair, in playing some more with the PADD.

"Well, as I said, in my case for one it just drops into storage, or otherwise gets assimilated the same way you look at things, and gets converted them in your brain into 'chemical data' to store the data there for later recall, and then be able to 'picture' them later, in your mind's eye so to speak," she explains to his full understanding. "On download, the images are formatted into pure binary data, like any data into other formats, there they are converted to be received and stored, and then appear in our positronic brains just like in yours in a similar way. Then the data can be reformatted and we can also literally 'see' them. So I don't really need to look at these files literally, as only upload and store them for later recall," she adds with another of her void pauses.

"I could read data just the same and very fast too, but it still would take time, and this way it's even faster and I don't need to sit and look at it and wait for it to take," the Professor elaborates. "Very much like the autocue system I told you about Lore can write himself programs with or such, or Data could write himself subroutines and knew the data, and down or upload any compatible data and then simply would know, and then be able and could execute it without ever really needing to study the data if physically capable..."

Both thinking about that for the moment, she so continues on his understanding nodding back at her calm gaze.

"Just like you read a book," she continues. "You see the letters forming the words, understand their comprehensive meaning becoming the very plot, and then you know the story. Or don't even need to read it in the first place if someone else tells it to you and then you can picture it, same difference. Then you simply can 'see' the story received per your ears and executed imagination and don't need to read it yourself anymore to picture it…"

"Lore's 'Augen' he got now from Bellfort work alike, except they leave a true image record which can be auto stored as literal live feed, without the need to change them into binary form, and even could be downloaded and displayed on a viewscreen via some or also my compatible interface or from his finger device, as in the way he controlled Data then. Or like The Grid can do it either way, and would be like any other image feed and transmission. Just as footage or sound communication is carried invisibly through space, and then appears on your screen," comes her renewed information, he finds more than astonishing.

Massively impressed now with Picard only nodding again, she so finishes her remarkable monologue.

"The same goes for sound files," she adds to his now even more than amazed eyes. "I can hear them without ever listening to them by ear the way they were recorded, just like I did before in Data's office when I accessed his personal logs. Or just like you listening to me now and hear, understand, and simply know what I mean without 'reading' the words. Or even can 'hear' voices in your head as an echo of someone's own, or your own talk or thoughts. It's all just being converted into other formats in your brain to receive and recall the data via your auditory or visual nerves, all I need is to upload them," sounds her staggering account. "Why, is there something you want me to 'see or hear'?"

Picard having listened attentively to grasp the fairly simple if amazing 'see-hear' concept, he there sighs up and replies in leaning onto his desk with in nodding ponder.

"Well yes actually," he replies tentatively. "I had a 'real' look at some of these files today, after Lore of course uploaded all the old _E_ computer files into our new ship's records library, and came across some I never even knew were obviously recorded by the security system. Just like we're being recorded right now and is vital for the ship's records, and by that we obviously could restore Data's-um, last few hours-m," Picard informs her nodding knowingly.

"The crew are aware of it obviously, and I know the private quarters even on this ship have hidden camera grids everywhere, but only in the main lounge and office and can obviously be disabled. No but-um yes, I watched this one chat I had with Data right after the wedding of Riker and Troi back on board, and I wanted you to 'literally' look at it, even though I guess then, you would 'know' it, even if never seen?"

With Soong tilting her head from side to side, she then nods with the next words added to her list of 'tech brain' explanations.

"Well sort of, in my inner mind's eye and ear so to speak, where I can reconstruct it to near the exact imagery and authentic voice or sounds. But I would need to time index nest-search for it, and obviously watching it for real is 'real' and more direct," she replies casually.

Picard so touching his remote on the desk to activate the large viewscreen on the wall next to them, it then scrolls into the familiar LCARS display monitor, transitioning directly from an actual picture image of a cubistic painting by the famous French artist Fernand Léger, called, 'Les Hélices', the' air propellers' from 1918, most fittingly for a 'Starship'.

And so they watch the 'real' images, of Picard and Data having a quiet chat in his old Ready Room. Both wearing their smart white dress uniforms, the scene starts with Data to pick up Picard's Ressiken flute from its wooden casing, while Picard emerges from the other room with a bottle of red wine, and so is explaining the following.

"Special occasion, Chateau Picard 2267," he starts off with Data returning the flute and Picard so starts pouring a large wine glass from a small table, and then says as Data approaches him, "You know, they say, a vintner's history is in every glass…" and giving him the glass, Data really even has a look into the glass for a second, not quite getting the idea it to be meant symbolically, Soong finds more than droll if not even depressing watching him act so childlike again, never even having seen him to look exactly like Bellfort.

Picard so pouring himself a glass, he then continues as they both watch the moving scenes, "The soil he came from, his past, his hopes for the future," and raising his glass to have a closer look at the lush colour, Data does the same just to imitate him, swirling the fragrant family wine around in the glass to release its fine bouquet, and having a sniff into the glass, he adds while Data does the same, "So, to the future," on which Data replies softly, "To the future."

Both then toasting the other to have a good sip, Soong gets suddenly very subdued watching them together like that, when the real Data never had the chance to even see a future right after that. Picard tasting the wine he then goes, "Hmm…" with Data again imitating him once more finding it a pleasant vintage himself, and while Picard then sits down in one of the beige Art Deco leather chairs, Data notes on the following.

"Sir, I have noticed an interesting confluence of emotions at the wedding – I could not help wondering…" whereas Picard interrupts him and says, "Sit down Data," and he promptly does while repeating his last line with a, "Thank you Sir," and then adds, "About the human capacity, for expressing both pleasure and sadness simultaneously," to which Picard smiles at him and explains while Soong gets ever more saddened suddenly, with Picard watching himself along with Data, and merely smiles happy he ever even had that last so personal chat between them.

"Certain human rituals, weddings, birthdays, funerals, evoke very strong and very complex emotions, because they mark important transitions in our lives," and Data so adds to that with a nod, "They denote the passage of time?" with Picard replying, "Not just the passage of time… but the presence of time within us… they, make us think of our mortality…" and with Data to ponder about that as this obviously does not apply to himself, being virtually 'immortal', with Soong closing her eyes in pain suddenly recalling the very thoughts of Data's then, and never to have expected to see his own 'mortality' that soon to take away his precious life only days later.

"These occasions encourage us, to think about what's behind us and what lies ahead," Picard so proceeds and Data ask, "And you are particularly aware of this feeling of transition, because Cmdr Riker is leaving to assume command of the _Titan_?" to which Picard answers, "Will and Deanna joining the _Titan_, Beverly going to Starfleet Medical…" and Data assumes, "And this makes you sad?"

Picard looking at him for a second, he then adds, "Well yes, I suppose it does, a bit, I mean, I'm happy for them, of course, but…" and getting up there, he says in strolling about the room, "I will miss them, the _Enterprise_ will seem, well, not the same without them…" Picard then stopping by the window, Data so gets up himself and hypothesises further, while Soong is only getting ever more grief struck watching his so gentle and curious demeanour, putting her left fist to her lips not to let them express more sorrow again.

"That is because you are used to their presence, their, proximity brings you comfort?" and with Picard turning to him, he replies, "Yes, and I almost envy them, they made important decisions, they have great challenges lying ahead of them, new… new worlds…" Data nodding as if he understands, Picard so slowly turns to his desk, and sighs, "Seeing Will and Deanna today, made me think of some of the decisions I've made, devoting my life to Starfleet…" and then sitting down, he continues rather contemplatively.

"Not marrying, having children…" and looking up at Data he so adds, "All the choices that led me here…" to which Data says in nodding agreement, "The choices I have made have led me here as well, Sir, it is the only home I have ever known, I cannot foresee a reason for leaving," where to Picard gets up again and says rather emphatically, while Soong has to pull herself together not to cry again, seeing him so happy, only to die so soon never even having remembered his real home.

'Oh Data, you never know what's over the horizon…" Picard replies innocently in going back to him to add, while Soong merely feels a painful pang at the fact that he met his very death over the very next horizon, "Before long, you'll be offered a command of your own," he mumbles standing in front of him as Data then ponders over that, while Soong shoots his present counterpart a very recriminating look of never forgiving him knowing all too well, he never even had told him that he received several such offers already by then to do exactly that.

But with Picard not looking back at her as merely guiltily peel his eyes on the scenes with fond heart, knowing of his shameful acts all too keenly himself besides, they watch Data then reply, at Soong's ever growing heartache rekindled to a renewed wildfire.

"If I were, I believe, my memory engrams would sense the absence of your proximity, Sir… 'I would miss you'," to which Picard replies with a smile, both watching them knowing too well he indeed would, or rather that he never enabled him to feel his Captain amiss not to miss Data himself, "And I you, Data – now, you make a toast," he says, and thinking about it for a second looking out the window into the star-studded darkness, Data there raises his glass and replies softly as Picard raises his, "To new worlds, Sir," and Picard so repeats, "To new worlds," then toasting each other, they have a sip, and the scene fades into black.

Soong having watched their moving little chat, getting ever more distressed again with each poignant line of Data's at the end all the more, to meet something most destructive over the Bassen Rift horizon indeed, and no more to take command of any vessel ever again as the man he was, she is trying so hard not to cry as it were.

Yet she falls into sudden tears on his last words unable to contain them, and Picard is most surprised as he looks at her there, seeing her struggle not to become all hysterical on top looking away utterly overwhelmed, and he leans over to her sitting close enough, and exclaims most emphatically if gently.

"Oh my goodness Professor! I didn't mean to distress you like this I-um, I only thought I should show you how much I appreciated Data's company and our little chats," he tries to tell her in touching for her arm once in support. "Oh god I'm so sorry, I know it's deeply upsetting, but were you not familiar with this record then?"

Looking at him there shaking her head trying hard to speak up fumbling around with her large seal ring, she eventually manages to mutter up softly, nearly shaking with renewed grief, she simply cannot ever control, nor wants to.

"I-um, it's ok, I no it's not that I," Soong near whispers back. "It's very touching and I understand why you showed it to me, but no I deliberately did not 'look' at any image files-I-um I received, and I hadn't touched yours yet. I knew there would be things like this, and just be too upset, after I was already so grieved only listening to his wonderful voice," comes the understandable reply.

"Even before Bellfort, had-um-died, but I didn't expect it would hit me so hard really-I-um, I just never saw him like that, alive and moving looking very much like Bellfort. All I ever had were stills, or the old footage from home," she explains deeply upset. "The last time we saw each other in person was when he still looked so much younger, and was so sweet and lively like a big kid, so beautiful and innocent not at all so composed and mature, calm and…"

Dropping her head in deepest sorrow shaking her head utterly lost in mounting grief again, Picard finds it no less hard to understand why for the moment, if the sentiment as such indeed. But he would rather have expected her to touch again on the commands he had withheld, or indeed for Data to meet his doom over the next horizon he of course never meant to be of such grim connotation.

"Seeing him like this-so-um-much 'older' even if not in real terms, and all that ever cheerful big-eyed smile and endearing pout is all but lost," Soong continues softly. "Yet he's still trying his ever best to emulate Humans I never realised he-um, never really changed much," she confesses greatly puzzled in turn now. "I expected him to be at least like Bellfort after all this, some wise old Professor type stuffed away with all his book and whatnot overloaded study, with fake grey hair a big fat cat in his lap drinking Earl Grey tea," comes her more pleasant idea which never was of course, with Picard but suddenly frowning at the most familiar sound of her wishing well words.

"Well he had Spot fine, and doesn't need any tea," she throws after it with a faint smile and Picard still pondering. "But then again Bellfort possessed every possible emotion and no problem to 'be' a Human, understand, feel and express sentiments and was in no need to merely emulate them, or to simulate a real smile…"

Endearing to comfort her trying to remember what her words remind him of, she shakes her head again and needs to look away, not to become panic-stricken all a sudden over her own last account since Bellfort does indeed not live anymore either as a single man. Picard trying his best to grasp for the moment why she is so deadly saddened again, other than for the no doubt very upsetting memories connected to her emotive words, he seems to recall his relevant memories over her ideas about how Data might have developed.

"After all Data had gone through all the complex emotions there are as well, exquisite pleasure and profound fear and overwhelming grief, extreme hate and blind rage, great doubts and exhilarating joyfulness," she counts down. "All the more so in every form during this Amargosa incident and prolonged Borg captivity, and of course while with Lore, otherwise not quite emotional enough even when doing and living all these sentiments. Yet is still trying to imitate Humans when he never needed to, but simply 'be'. Even his manner of speech has changed to more like Lore's, how bizarre," she suddenly ponders, to Picard's not all awareness that it had.

Closing her eyes there breathing in deeply, she then shakes her head slowly with a puzzled frown, as he looks at her in no lesser sympathy for sure trying to think how Data would sound differently now suddenly – yet can not really notice any dissimilarity. There finally remembering this something oddly reminiscent to her words just now, he touches for her arm again to make her look at him for a moment, and as she does before she can delve into more painful allegories, he raises his voice with a soft smile to cheers her up again.

"Professor, a while ago I had a, well let's say vision, where I was sliding in between no less three different realities," he brings up with her nodding to proceed, "One as it had happened in the past for real when I took command of the _Enterprise_, one as it was happening at that point ten years back now, and one as it might have been in the future, any future or parallel dimension twenty-five years ahead, you know," comes his fairly enthusiastically voiced rendition with Soong listening up interested enough nodding at his shiny eyes.

"Now in the past I opted not to tell the crew of my 'sliding', in the presence I was ok. But in the future they all thought I had gone crazy, because I kept telling them of bizarre stories of time travelling, and other things concerning some serious developments in either timeframe connected that endangered the whole future or past of Humanity, only the future Data eventually believed and even helped to sort not to destroy us all. **But**,how odd you saying this now Professor, in that 'future' Data appeared exactly like that!" he triumphs suddenly to her no lesser amazed and indeed cheered up smile.

"He was a prominent professor with a Lucasian chair of physics at Cambridge, with a grey hair streak that looked like a skunk's according to his housekeeper, had a dozen cats flying around his Victorian style study and we had tea with Geordi! Yes!" Picard elates suddenly along with her seeing it all herself, very much pleased to hear this nice little story.

"And he even used casual language like Bellfort and was smiling too! It's similar to what Worf told us, where Data had these blue eyes in one possible timeline. Yes, he was, he, well just like Bellfort I suppose had been yes, it was most remarkable either way," he tells her most pleased suddenly, if not willing to tell her that the rather devastating 'three-dimensional' problem they all had faced 'then', could eventually only be 'sorted' by the loss of the somewhat altered past and never-to-be future, where everyone died.

Soong not badly entertained now, not even thinking of what might have happened to them all in the future, she merely smiles at him imagining it all herself more than pleased and nods at his pleased smile.

"That does sound most remarkable Picard, how lovely you could take this beautiful glimpse into the future, or one that might just be like that, or look like Bellfort, yes," she marvels herself now. "It is most notable that Data thought 'B-4' to be a childlike innocent, as he once was. Even obviously not to such drastically simple extent, and then tried to teach him what he had acquired, not even remembering he was pretty much like that," she adds suddenly to Picard's surprise. "I'm aware of the little lunch footage second-hand which you showed, well Lore, or Data really, and is just as upsetting," Soong declares, with Picard giving his nodding understanding.

"But at the end, it was Bellfort who 'technically' had outgrown him long ago really, if not even Lore long before that no matter his much shorter life, who had always been superior for his improved construct and better programming. The futility of his so endearing endeavours either way, is all the more utterly heartbreaking, he seems not progressed but regressed suddenly, after his extreme Borg experience he even had outgrown his brothers, and himself finally along with you besides, and perfectly mastered his emotions, and now this…"

Trying to compose herself better, she merely gets more upset again and even anxious now, and before Picard can say a word, trying to smile her into calming herself, she there exclaims sharply facing him straight on.

"I don't comprehend what made him to stop and revert like this, I can't access the full reasons behind it really… he should have gathered all the deeper meanings of human interactions by then, very unexpected that," she states all puzzled. "Especially for this 'residual', ghosted emotions effect imprinted on his neural net, until he suddenly seemed to discontinue his emotional discoveries. But might be the very reason, as you said, to have reached them all and then sufficed him like that perhaps," Soong hypothesises for now, even though thinks it the best possible explanation.

"Never let Lore see this Picard please," comes her direct plea. "The footage from the dining lounge was just about ok, but he knows Data or of this meeting indirectly only just as I do, even with all his memories now, it's the same with me that's why I'm so surprised… since it' all still merely 'second-hand' emotions, like an acquired memory, not a lived one. It's totally different yet again when watched," she clarifies to Picard's however perfect comprehension.

"He's trying his best to defend and replace him literally and at the same time for you Captain, and make good on what he had done to him, no matter not in his right wits and Data wouldn't even want him to, for all the good times they had shared, I'm sure you know what I mean by that," she adds, with Picard nodding once all too aware of it. "And yet he tries to retain or regain his own life he never had the same, in whichever form it might arise," comes her logical and very touching detailing. "Which is very hard let me just say that, without any safety concerns lying behind it, but in purely personal terms," she assures him.

"But he's even trying to be Bellfort for me, or the Lore I had loved all these decades back before him just the same, it's much more complicated for 'him' than you think. Especially for what Data and Lore had shared while together," she ends her current train of intriguing thoughts Picard can only appreciate, either way.

Soong closing her saddened eyes again in sheer inner agony now, thinking back to her terrible loss over their own, she tries hard to continue her renewed emotional 'breakdown'.

"Which is the only thing that kept, and keeps him going to do all this fired by my unconditional love and support, emotions or current over occupation or not, and would drive any Human to insanity let's face it Picard," she says bluntly to his again nodding sympathy. "But Lore is not Data, who in contrast to Lore suffered great physical or mental pain merely a few times just as you had, and this man sitting there with Geordi right now doing all his Data things as exactly the Data in manner, and all you can remember to the absolute finest detail, he's still the new Lore most of all who suffered so much more. Or even new old Data to be precise, now evolving differently in addition…"

"But don't worry Picard, he **is** Data when needed, but to see this would be too much for him after what he did to him, even if not on free determination. He simply can't forgive himself over it, and what happened to this very Data he had so often hurt when so young even if not intentionally, the very same man in the scenes just now he never ever saw like that before these footages, it would break the heart he doesn't even have… or rather because he lost him… and you know what I mean by that…"

Picard trying to console her with a dear smile nodding again, Soong wipes off her tears with a deep breather, and putting away the PADD again, lining it up with the one he had put on his desk, just like B-4 had done, Picard once more finds so utterly fascinating, she calms herself a bit and proceeds in shaking her head.

"Poor Data, he developed so exceptionally well and then suddenly just stopped, maybe this Borg incident had made him cancel out all emotions later, and merely displayed them privately, or as these 'ghost feelings'. Even during the Ba'ku 'mission' he appeared like an innocent child all of a sudden again, as if tired of being this 'killer machine', making friends with this kid who was afraid of him first," she suddenly brings in to his surprise she will elaborate on at his most interested frown.

"There was this one incident on his way into the mountains, with the group of Ba'ku to be led to safety by him, and they came across some of the 'enemy'," she explains, with Picard nodding encouragingly again more than quietly engaged to hear more. "But the only way he could have eliminated them, was to feign surrender and then dispatch them over a cliff with one strike at no trouble, for their very awkward position," is her most astonishing recount. "But he didn't, at his utter unwillingness to kill them that way," she adds, with Picard not at all surprised knowing of his programming if not personal belief to uphold the sanctity of all life.

"And so he led his charge further away, and simply let the others be who didn't even interfere with them, perhaps too small a group to tangle with them, and thus would have died for nothing he found more than close a call," Soong recalls no lesser proud of him. "So it seems that already then, he was in a very pacifistic 'mode' the least, when one might have expected him perhaps to be a battle–wizened cynic like Lore by then. Especially after this equally grim and deeply arousing Borg experience, having killed a number of them then. Someone who knows what love and pleasure means, hating and killing means, living and-um, dying, by all means…"

Sighing in utter puzzlement over her own words, she seems to think about them herself rather than Data or his brothers at that point, having lived and died them gone and done, yet are so clear and logical to her besides. While Picard is pondering about this Ba'ku episode he never even knew of before either, it appeared that Data had become more placid the least then, even trying to evade direct confrontation at that. Which he finds more than remarkable and most commendable, before she then continues, frowning in equal wonder herself.

"It seems he even grew beyond his initial programming in that respect, then to only shunt everything away suddenly, no matter how much he knew or could do way beyond anyone's abilities, or how 'old' or human he might have appeared or even was," comes her rightful assumption. "All he did bar while with Lore and the Borg Queen, was 'play' at Humanity, imitated it, and then literally replicated it not so much for the lack of emotions per se otherwise. He had plenty, just never realised it and then most of all only to see them stifled, leaving him utterly confused by the sheer inconsistency Humans display in that respect besides…"

"No wonder he still never got the full grasp and hang of it all, just never made any sense to him," Soong states at the sheer logic. "How can it? It doesn't make any sense to us either. And then it seems he simply gave up on it somehow, even imprinted and then all but forgot about them, after he had experienced all of them…"

Shaking her head in bitter disillusionment now, she is left incredulous and near crushed at his indeed utterly lost life to ever progress away from or just like that, once again.

"Which is remarkable as it is sad at his lost life as a single man, but all these years and he merely once became what he wanted to be, just like his brothers, fully 'human'. Yet was human way beyond any of us, and all because we never were together for leaving them behind and all this Graves madness, and we could not help them," she laments again with another upset sigh.

"I only understand this now," comes her realisation in turn. "I have the sum of all that Data was, and only realised this the moment I watching him alive like this, that he must have just skated along the edges of Humanity ever since both your clash, or for his so extreme Borg ordeal and the experience with Lore he never seemed to have gotten over, even though it all strengthened him beyond the norm in turn," she assumes rightly, thinking about it now more from his own thoughts about any of it.

"It feels like he achieved it all suddenly too fast, at the forced ways to deal with it or even before that. And then refused it all for having accomplished it all, just as he was rejected by you to be helped to deal with it in good time, until he simply 'ghosted' them, away… which is as staggering as utterly unexpected, what only happened to him?"

Seeing this as a more rhetoric philosophy question, he leaves her to continue no lesser puzzled over her so depressed words, if of course can understand her so deep reasoning he could never detect before, able to see her points, before she loses herself into more unexpected scrutiny.

"I can never tell our father about this, bar the unbelievable evolution his neural net went through and general development, and what massive knowledge and skills he had obtained," is her final decision it seems. "I have to lie to him, that he seems to have rejected it all after it had been so important to him, god, this is an even greater tragedy now that he's dead. Father would recriminate himself over it even more now, he expected him to be like Bellfort the least, or Lore when he was still alright. He has no concept beyond their last meetings about any of their individual developments…"

"This 'Borg' clash with you must have brought you to your senses, as he wanted to help you see the emotional side of yourself, you kept closed up by forcing him to do the same and he rebelled against so terribly, by facing Data's," she states to Picard's full understanding no less very grateful he ever had done so. "I remember he said to Riker on their first meeting, that he would forfeit his superiority for being, 'human', but he never seems to have gathered that this does **not** mean to be made of flesh and blood, or to be endowed with emotions."

Closing her eyes again in never-ending sorrow it seems, she shakes her head again rather mystified over her own next words, while Picard still tries to fathom out her so concerned words himself, fairly unsuccessful at this point. Even though he can remember that he had said the same to him only days ago – and that to be 'human' does indeed not equal to possess their emotional capacities.

"Which but in turn seems to have made him seek his former state he always wanted to overcome, and when he finally had at great leaps and achieved the emotional side of things, he appears to have simply discarded it all in turn," Soong ponders not sure if to be dead saddened, or amazed about it all either way. "Apart from his neural net 'ghosting' them, undoubtedly just to safeguard his great emotional achievements, it's amazing really," she suddenly marvels again.

"But I cannot recall him to have his emotions activated in that scene, he must have anticipated your 'wish to stay the Data you always loved' well before you even asked. Even though meant as a praise at his superiority and unnecessary strife to become 'more human', and never to 'be' more like us, when he was all along. God what have we done to him, Picard," she suddenly utters fallen into a more serious tone again.

Utterly stunned now over her even more distressed reaction, as he would never have expected any of her so visibly devastated and no less drastic reply, Picard does not really comprehend what she means. Or why she would believe it a tragedy for Data never to have outgrown his original programming, when he believes him to have achieved just that, on many levels.

Especially after their emotional clashes indeed to perfection, having seen him become wiser and 'older' besides, and very well adapted with Humans all-round and so much more. Apart from being an utterly outstanding officer, and most powerful 'killer machine' fighter if need be indeed.

Able to switch from the innocent Pinocchio or funny babbler, the inquisitive mind or this over intelligent and super knowledgeable brain, into a deadly combat machine within a nano second way beyond any Human's capabilities, or back in an instant. Frowning at her truly puzzled now just the same, he so asks her as she by now is more upset again, and even so touches for her hand there to express his support, she no less permits, for the moment.

"I don't understand Professor?" comes his perplexed interpolation. "This is the very Data we knew, and he grew and matured way beyond his initial programming in all psychological and emotional capacities," Picard very much grants Data in turn. "And he indeed even taught me how to deal with them better myself ever since then, and I dearly confess I failed him several times to deal with it all in good time. But more than anyone I ever knew either way, he had always aspired to be better and learned, and achieved more than we can ever even dream of," are his indeed convinced words of deserved praise.

"But I must confess," he adds with a frown. "I never noticed him to be different after his horrid Borg ordeal, maybe more introspective but never with less emotions, unless of course without any. But if his system even 'ghosted' them no one knew of, that means to me, that he factually held on to them for later use even when without the chip. Which might malfunction again or get lost, so to safeguard his already hard acquired emotions just as you said," Picard recaps." And then literally imprinted and adapted them, 'shunted' them away to be utilised into parallel accessibility, like a living not only 'cold memory', and we can never envision to achieve ever," he states most convinced at that.

Soong nodding faintly at his so far full grasp of the facts to Data's development per se, he so carries on his own line of reasoning over his personal perception as he witnessed them.

"His development thus, from the utterly emotionless and puzzled 'machine', to the over complex 'human' and emotion rich 'system', is simply incredible," Picard mentions as his categorical praise. "I said that in the context that he shouldn't require to strive for more, at his already achieved state of full Humanity, and merely not to 'be' more human he never needed to become, already 'perfect' way beyond the capability of Humans to be that 'faultless'. Emotions or not, which make us neither more nor less 'perfect', but more so in fact fallible in contrast to him, that's correct Professor," he agrees on unconditionally.

"But I don't recognise any emotional regression or even rejection of his own staggering achievements, in terms of his psychological state or evolved emotions, even if they might have been forced I admit that, and he outgrew us all too fast and too painful, and might have appeared more 'introvert' in recent years, but not less 'emotional'," Picard states all the more convinced. "Don't you think, it might just have been the 'normal' process of his most particular development in all its specific forms, unique to him only as a well, lets' say classification of his all-round personality alone, and would have evolved and become just like that at any rate, like no one ever before, Professor, hm?"

Slowly shaking her head there in gently slipping from his hands, she gets up with a terribly heavy heart suddenly, as that would only mean again that all his wonderful evolution was indeed killed off along with him. Nervously trotting about the new carpet gasping up an incredulous pained smile at his more perplexed eyes, she eventually replies with a big sigh, as he seems to have finally grasped to see the wider picture of his friend's emotional state.

"Well yes it might have been I admit it's possible, at his particular set of circumstantial and emotional and general evolution in every sense, it probably was yes," Soong admits no less believing it herself. "Which is a very perceptive and logical reasoning to be honest Picard, I can see you thought about this long before we met," she complements him now in turn, at his indeed greater interest in Data's personal development he did try to further as best he could.

"But let me put it this way, Data once asked our father, why he had created him, and he merely answered that with a question, as to, 'why does a painter paint, or a boxer box?'" comes her philosophical diversion. "And then he asked him, if he knew what Michelangelo used to say, that the sculptures he made, were already there before he started hidden in the marble, and all he needed to do was remove the unneeded bits," she details at Picard's spellbound attention.

"And then he said, that it wasn't so easy with him, but his 'need' to do it, our father's need to do it, was no different to Michelangelo's need. And then he asked him further, why are Humans so fascinated by old things, old buildings churches, walls ancient things antique things," she literally recalls at Data's own remembrance to his words. "You should know all about that Picard as the archaeologist – or tables, clocks, knickknacks – as I do as the Victorian collector… why why, why?"

Picard so far with her nodding at her slant gaze back at him, getting ever more engrossed now, even though not quite sure to understand the full meaning as of yet, before she so continues from her point of 'his' view.

"And Data said, that there are many possible explanations," Soong continues her direct input. "And father replied, if he were to bring a Noophien to Earth, he'd probably look around and say, 'tear that old village down it hangs in rags', and to 'build him something new something efficient'. Whereas to a Human, that old house that ancient wall, is a shrine, something to be cherished," she recalls, with Picard nodding again in full concord.

"And he asked him again, why, and Data pondered and answered, that perhaps for Humans, old things represent a tie to the past. And father merely asked him, what was so important about the past, and said people got sick they needed money, why tie yourself to that. So Data replied to that, Humans are mortal, and seem to need a sense of continuity. And he asked him again, why, to which Data replied, to give their lives meaning, a sense of purpose," she recites in pacing up and down.

Nodding at her short pause there, understanding her train of 'their' particular thoughts so far all the better suddenly she stops and points to the viewscreen, where they just had watched his own speech to that very same matter, and adds quickly, "You had told him technically the very same during your little wine chat Picard, I find more than amazing to be honest," to which Picard smiles in grateful appreciation, while she so trots back and forth again to continue her own line of 'his' explanation.

"So father asked happy with his replies so far, if this continuity would run only backwards to the past, to which Data said, to suppose it to be a factor in the human desire to procreate," Soong elaborates, to Picard's indeed great understanding despite never wanting children himself. "And father asked him, if he believed, that having children gives Humans a sense of immortality, and Data replied, this to be a reasonable explanation to his query. So then he said this to be the answer to his own query, and that he simply needed to 'procreate' Data just the same, after he thought Lore had been such a disappointment he could not help," Soong recalls from either memories.

"Who then even appeared right on time, the very reason as to why he 'needed' to create his bother in the first place… that was on Terlina III when both their homing devices were activated, and all that terrible emotion chip business happened," she recalls all too clearly from both their very recollections indeed. "Lore actually told Data, that he would be surprised once having emotions, that they can do funny things to you… yeah, how very right was that," she laments again with a heavy sigh, remembering what ecstasies they had shared while together the last time, an Data had been physically and emotionally endowed.

Picard most grateful for a further nice little story from their past, and amazed that Data even had asked their father such a philosophical question, she obviously now not only knows all that for his returned memories to such amazing details, but for Dr Soong himself having told her no doubt. Clearly getting the concealed idea that she might imply, he gathers that indeed Dr Soong had been feeling utterly compelled to create Data, after the most misfortunate Lore. Rather than attempt to fix his malfunctioning brother instead, who indeed experienced 'funny' things with his emotions – becoming utterly 'obsessed' himself besides. And with Data.

Like Michelangelo without a doubt was to create his own great art, and so fully comprehends that Dr Soong would be even more distraught now after Data's death, to see him still without his ever one ultimate wish, having been made literal flesh and real to touch. For him to feel emotions the way Lore had, or no less does now, for once and 'again'. And yet see him still struggling with his absent Humanity, emotions online or not, 'ghosted' or not, no one even knew about or to be possible.

Seeing why she is still so upset, it is no doubt for watching Data alive over a glass of wine at that late stage, Lore himself had never seen like that besides, engaged in a friendly chat with the man he always had looked up to, his very Captain indeed. Plus, for never believing to leave the _Enterprise_, which eventually proved true after all, even if in totally different and no lesser tragic circumstances.

And for Picard's 'horizon' indication, having taken Data all but away from him in the first place. Even though now, can feel all emotions again even more than ever before, as Lore himself just the same without getting lost in the mire of Graves' madness at his own returned good self. Or that Lore would recriminate himself over the fact, and in literal view, that he was the one to steal the chip and had literally robbed him of that particular source of development in the first place.

Which would have enabled Data to gain this predominant wish, and not only to cause him more trouble later, when the chip did not really take the way it had been intended, and was still faulty and left incomplete with all the added memory data corrupted and deleted. Even though he now again can feel and be fully 'human', but merely within this, his very own brother's last fully functional body. If just as tragic Bellfort were to serve as his spare components only, which is all the more heart-wrenching, after 'B-4's' little life was gone in a second, as an entirely separate person along with 'himself' and Data.

Picard sighing there trying his best to get this right now, knowing there is another very dark shadow looming over this very conversation no one even knows about bar himself, she finally stops her pacing up and down, and sits down in the chair in front of his desk again. Just as B-4 had in his old Ready Room, and so merely waits for him to react with something, in contrast to then, when Picard had waited for B-4 to utter, something, and so brings in his own thoughts to her account very gently intoned.

"So you believe Professor, if your already troubled father ever would see this, he'd be so upset at the fact, that Data had apparently not fully achieved his so wanted goal in life to become entirely 'human', like Lore or indeed Bellfort, for so many a fateful blows to either of them?" he reiterates at her silent attention. "Even though it's not true in essence for Data at large, as he has no doubt achieved all of it and evolved even far beyond. Although he might just have let it rest for all the reasons you gave, as this 'ghosting' might simply be another level of 'living consciousness' at that. But mainly for your father's very own failures perhaps, having driven himself to do all that so obsessively? Especially now in view, that his actual first successful creation is also dead?"

Pausing there for her to simply nod again at each of his questions, at his keen understanding of these or the Soong's complex psychological matters, the Professor listening to him keenly at this point, so lets him conclude his own reasoning one by one.

"Which in effect happened because of Data's very own memory core to help him grow in turn, even though unwittingly achieved through that either way to preserve himself as well? But now also at Lore's costs, who never can become what he had wished for him besides as a single man?"

"Or at least not to be demon-ridden with the Graves madness, who in turn would recriminate himself even more so over all we know concerning Data, and thus your father would simply believe, it was all **his** fault from the very start? For ever having had that compelling need, to make flesh, his last creation? Instead of improving on Bellfort maybe, or indeed for failing to repair, Lore? So Data for that not having received his own emotions, he thus to him in turn, was merely all along, Michelangelo's, emotionless, 'dead marble'?"

Soong darting her eyes along the carpet still in extreme inner turmoil, occasionally gazing at his sincere eyes and nodding at his astute reasoning, she there inhales sharply, and then nods again at his ever so tender look.

"Exactly!" she exclaims trying hard not to go overboard. "He would again fall into this-um, self-destructive phase of absolute blackest regret, not self-pity but utterly lost lament, believing he was not 'professional' enough to make them both 'become' and be 'alive' beyond their cybernetic reality. After all he had managed it with Bellfort, when all he did later was leave them both behind, after Lore's way too fast development and Data's very slow progress in contrast, and Bellfort had to care for him so he could care for me too…"

"It would kill him Picard, just like Data believed himself not professional enough on your direct withholding the very means to prove the opposite," she reminds him again just to underline her actual meaning he does understand at that. "Father is fully aware of what happened and that Lore is 'technically' the only one left now, with poor Bellfort his backup to put it kindly, and he just about gets the idea, Data and Bellfort are within him, and in the same way for 'him' to even **be **them all as they were before. Although of course he's very happy, but expects like I had, Data to be 'all that' when he simply seems to have buried 'it all' in turn, just as you had before…"

Breaking there again as if to contemplate something related there, she hypotheses on some most remarkable possibility no one so far has contemplated as of yet, either.

"At this point it feels rather as if his helping you free your emotions, his very own were taken back, or not needed anymore, and so he 'ghosted' them away somewhere to access them or not, even without the chip," comes her most intriguing paradigm, he finds more than spiritually inspiring nodding at her again not all opposed to that idea. "And I believe I know why in fact, I'm sure it has to do with what he had experienced with Lore…" she drops a another hint, with Picard nodding again, getting that idea the same.

"But, father would only see this 'one' body left of his so precious creations, who seems to be back to square one suddenly besides, even if not correct as such you're perfectly right, since his development was more than staggering, and this 'ghosting' might mean just another level of unexpected development indeed. Or even compensation for all the years of missing emotions or even lost memories, or that he had to adapt to them too fast," she can confirm to be fact.

"But we will never find out now either way, which is the tragic side of it all, so I cannot even tell him about that amazing evolution or idea either really as any of that is utterly lost or improvable as such now," she again mourns with the Captain heaving a big sigh himself at the sheer facts indeed. "Maybe later, but not now, simply because Data is dead as a single body, and was destroyed by Starfleet on top of it all, just as it nearly happened to Lore, or indeed Bellfort in fact."

Picard feeling her obvious sorrow and inner resentment over these tragic facts indeed, he can only nod again at her grieving eyes in full concurrence at that, while she merely sighs once more, and then notes on other associated subjects he can never hear enough of.

"Data once said to Maddox, after he had unsuccessfully resigned not to get dismantled by him, and after he had met Lore the first time mind you and he ended up floating around in space, that, he Data, was the, 'culmination of our father's very dream'," she continues her 'lore' from the past Picard would otherwise never know about without her ever so intriguing input, never minding it sometimes to be of fairly scolding scope.

"It was Data's equally correct assumption, that he must have considered Lore a disappointment for all his emotional instabilities making him so aggressive then, so he said that, 'it was not ego or vanity' to believe, never realising at that point he had been abandoned for his slow evolving at father's forced hands on Juliana's demands, that, when he created his emotionless Data, he had 'added to the substance of the universe'," she reinterprets at his own memories to that and he indeed finds more than apt.

"So if he, by Maddox's unprofessional experiment were to be destroyed, 'something unique, something wonderful would be lost', and he simply could not permit that and, 'must protect his dream'. Which was perfectly correct in every meaning, and if taken literal now, can even be analogous as to him being direct part of the universe as the very 'substance' of it," she would indeed state utterly convinced about that. "Bizarre how they both came to actually commence communications after that trial over quite some time, till Maddox resigned, which we of course never knew of. But obviously for Maddox changing his opinion of him entirely, which I find very nice and professional, in hindsight, and that he opposed Lore's destruction," she adds, very pleased they had parted friends rather than enemies of conscience and kept in contact.

Picard sighing at the ever so poignantly recalled incident, even though only now knowing he actually had raised that so idealistic and philosophical remark to the brazen scientist, which proves to him only once more, that Data already then was more 'sentient' than any of them had granted him to be, and indeed can be taken as literal as that, since Data no doubt is part of the very universe now down to his last atom.

So nodding at her deeply sentimental reminiscing unable to top it at that point with anything, remembering that Data had told him still to communicate with the utterly reformed scientist, she then carries on her no lesser saddening or saddened if just as exhilarating words.

"And now we're 'technically' down to the only one left, who again is a confusion of his brothers' differing emotions and lives but his own," Soong declares still heavy hearted. "But I can't restore Bellfort's way too damaged brain to the extent to function properly unless completely replaced, or he would be left like 'B-4' permanently now, or even more helpless and I cannot permit that," comes her merciful reasoning Picard can only admire and fully understands.

"No matter he would forget all again as before on a reboot, but would substitute cruel exploitation to me since he would be of no mind to help himself, and he's not even with father either, who might try his hand on him with a new brain," she reasons further. "But otherwise it's simply unacceptable, and Lore is neither with him, as rather on this 'Starship' again, when he was so disappointed for Data to have become a Starfleet officer rather than a scientist like Bellfort…"

"After we eventually could keep loose track of him as quite some 'celebrity', being the only known 'android' in Starfleet suddenly, and ended up in science papers and books, and he was very proud of him, following his great if obviously very difficult progress we never knew of from his perspective until now."

Both sighing there at the indisputable facts, looking at the other in a moment of odd 'verbal' peace between them, Soong tells him of some more past events no one ever knew of besides.

"But he chose not what he wanted him to become, to follow in his footsteps as it were, but rather 'emulate his saviours' and join them. Which Juliana had effectively caused really, when she merely defended **her** 'fears' for Data to become like Lore, when that was always outright impossible," are her renewed words of bitter recrimination.

"But she merely told Data just that, while she was aboard to meet him all these years back, and not what she really had done to them at all, and that our father never believed that he would become like Lore either, but for his love to her, he did leave them both no less behind," Soong reiterates no lesser affected. "He obviously would have wanted and I tried so hard to get them back, and to be honest Picard, he would never have met let alone married her, had my much more devoted mother not died to tragically, and none of this would ever have occurred down to his death, I'm sure of that."

Picard only nodding at her now even grimly mournful face, all ravished by her returned grief and very near another fit into more tears, he so just leaves her the time to recover her wits, seeing that her bitter words indeed are no less more right than wrong, since Data would never have been found otherwise by Starfleet in the first place without a doubt.

Even if she had lived without her true mother all her life per se, and then merely gained a classical, 'evil stepmother' at that, she indeed misses her true parent as such, never even having know her real mother, her father had told her about so often and seen his utter devastation over her cruel death.

Picard seeing her renewed pain over their lost past, he merely smiles at her again so to carry on, to perk up her dwindling resolve.

"He did his possible best and yet she left him only shortly afterwards, and he was utterly destroyed, after my devoted mother was taken from him already he simply worshipped," Soong tells him further, with her ever so fascinating facial expressions underlining her every words.

"And he always kept a lovely picture of her in his private things, after he had lost both his youngest sons already," she reveals gladly. "It took years for him to pick up his work, only for Data's chip to take longer to get it right later, afraid it might just as malfunction as Lore's emotion program, and for all our attempts to help him which only went all awry…"

"Bellfort was of great help and he tried so hard to get this chip together, so Data could be like Lore, well with emotions anyway," the Professor clarifies. "But all he achieved was for Data to be left with even less personal memories, for Juliana's demand to have them replaced by these colonists' in a dumb attempt they might help him, when it was sheer cold memories of strangers he hardly knew, utterly unable to be emulated as his own. He could never learn anything substantial from them really in ways of 'Humanity', and merely left him utterly void of his entire own reality and early 'childhood' besides, nothing more…"

Pausing there again, she bores her hurt eyes into the innocent carpet again, not to directly blame Picard again for any of the Starfleet related side of things, or to lose her strong grip over their undoubtedly tragic.

"Data was believing himself 'less perfect' than Lore, ever since he had met him the first time, telling him the colonists wanted a 'more comfortable' replacement because they were envious of him. Data later never knew this was more or less a fact, but by then it was so obvious that the Graves madness had Lore in his merciless grip no one else ever knew of, and father was incapable of helping him, so Lore lost it again," comes another regretful sigh that he had to suffer all this madness.

"Father tried to coax him to stay by lying he would die, when he saw how upset Lore actually was about that, despite all this scorn he felt towards both by then even thinking they had captured him, and father was hoping he might be able to help him, seeing Lore tried his ever best," Soong notes with a tender smile thinking back. "But then the incorrect chip of course just pushed him over the edge finally for good, and father was near death again…"

Looking away again into her mysterious inner void, closing her eyes not to cry again, Picard can only wait for her to continue, as he will never feel tired of listening to her, no matter the hurtful subjects, for either of them, until she calms herself soon.

"He refused to come aboard to sickbay, because he wanted Data to join his friends and leave him behind alone, but Data asked to say goodbye believing him to die, and then even called him father, after he never even remembered he had done so all along before," Soong recommences with an air of sadness. "Father will never forget, that Data had asked him, if he believed that they both were alike in some way, and father of course said, in many ways, as they all were based on his very life, all his sons were himself as he was them, his brothers and sons all in one," her voice of olden memories stirs up again.

"So Data had said, that, it was alright then for him to die, because he would remain alive, be still him with him, through and by him… or that he could not grieve for him, and father but replied, that he will, one day…"

Stopping there again with a deep and unhappy sigh, with Picard thinking, if all these words from her, are not merely her very own sentiments, but Data's indeed, having lived them in part, they might even be the very same he would tell him, through her very self instead.

"But of course he never did grieve for father not to die, and actually had meant that as a metaphor for their constant separation, and hoping he would learn to still feel, 'something' later, and rather asked him to let all believe he had died to cut himself off from Starfleet. But now Data and Bellfort have died instead for real, and no less directly for Starfleet he never really liked in the first place," Soong adds with a definite timbre of resentment.

"At the moment he only sees his sons are all in one body, and not as three whole lives, as only Lore or this 'new' Lore even, and Data too or again, still to be on this confounded new ship, still always away from him. And don't let me repeat why Captain, as I could just take him away you know that," she reminds him coldly.

Picard unable to even begin saying sorry or apologise for anything he did or not or anyone else combined, the entire Starfleet injustice, no less the endless galaxy or even confounded Q, and just as Lore is running out of things to do to keep his presently overactive brain from imploding, so he has no clue anymore what to say to her. Or 'him,' at all their indeed so tragically intertwined lives, and no less all the more cruel deaths as a direct result for sure to be Starfleet related, and so merely shakes his head with a deep sigh.

"I dearly hope not Professor," comes his sincere response. "But I fully understand your very complex and resentful sentiments over all of this, and your father's no doubt very hard feeling about any of it, or sadness never be able to see any of them as three men. Or even Lore now as he should have become himself alone, and I know exactly how he feels, since 'my' Data having suddenly gone as well, was replaced by him in turn despite being dead really. But I will make sure he or your father will not know about these images, as long as you can keep it to yourself besides Professor," Picard guarantees her.

Soong shaking her head slowly with a faint pout forming on her lips, she then replies with a nod, gathering herself slowly again.

"Yeah well I can keep anything secret Captain even though I hate it," the Professor moves on. "And it's a real shame Lore shouldn't see this, as it would help him to fill in the last little bit from your own records as well in a visual context, even though Data himself is aware of it obviously. I selected all that was relevant or personal or Starfleet, and had not yet come to your last few entries for myself, I'm glad I didn't, and just uploaded all as it was in one chunk," sounds her relieved confession. "Even though Data would take it for what it was, a nice little chat between you both, even if of very poignant undertone now suddenly, he of course regards still differently at his literal return than myself, yet seeing there is his own single life missing suddenly," she echoes no lesser saddened.

Both merely gazing to the ground there, indeed knowing fair well this to be true nonetheless, she then looks at him straight and notes more seriously again.

"But if I might point you to it Picard," Soong suddenly addresses him again, with him fearing to hear about his command and horizon comments again. "That he said, when the chance might arrive for his own command on your own words, that he would 'miss you', which to me does not sound a hundred percent to be disinclined to actually dismiss a really serious offer completely, and might really leave to be honest, to actually be 'missing you' in the first place," is her not too dissimilar reminder to the facts.

"Even though he ultimately would probably refuse as he stated before, but then again, now that the entire situation is completely different if still the same, could just take such an offer finally to 'heart' finally, with me here besides I might even encourage," Soong trickles in again as another warning to prep him just in case.

Picard only looking back at her most serious face there, he knows only too well this could be true, and indeed encompass all his ever definite trouble. That faint chance Data might have said yes to a decent offer at some point, and he simply could not ever let happen. And still now would go to any length to prevent him, again, even as it had turned out at to his own demise for that already, and so only nods feeling very guilty enough as it is. Or indeed very anxious, that this still might happen after all.

And despite the fact that Data has returned, feels even more anxious now because of her, not so much not ever gaining her love, but for her influence over her brothers to seek their own future with hr alone away from the _Enterprise_.

"I know Professor," comes his timid reply. "I always have hoped he would continue to refuse, and kept Riker on his own chosen leash as well if you will for that, not to make room for him, and went to any length to prevent that even to arise. I'm guilty of that to be sure, for my extreme want to have him stay for my fear to be predestined to fail without him, not to diminish Riker's good service aboard not at all, and equally stand to it," his dark voice declares no lesser firmly.

"But I simply cannot ever part with him as an invaluable officer the least, I utterly depend on him and don't want it any other way full stop, not to sound too possessive. But I truly wish you both will stay, I'm sorry Professor," Picard hopes indeed, no matter he might even go on his knees to beg them. Well almost.

Soong shaking her head at his own miserable eyes, regarding it all simply unacceptable as such at any rate, she in turn yet can only surrender to his own just as extreme reasoning behind it indeed, and so continues her own defence stance at his very own to match.

"I'm sure you are and I understand why you did it, so let's leave it at that Captain you know what I think of it, and could have had another go at your command comment, or the horizon you both met only days later to have cost his life," Soong indeed noticed, but leaves it at that for now. "Just don't let it happen again I mean it, or force another secret on me, as obviously anything in my database is accessible to all three brothers, and I might slip, even though it needs to be accessed somehow…"

"Or could just pop up like an old memory blip, since I don't want them to find a file suddenly hidden, encrypted or access coded and feel excluded. As bizarre as it might sound, since he's only one body and mainly one single mind, but could be three individual identities as such living separately within ready to pop into life at once. Just to warn you, either way," Soong says almost irritated with a keen eye set on his own.

Both contemplating this most practical arrangement to keep her secret for a moment, he ponders about her latter words for a moment, he merely nods while doing so finding this more than remarkable indeed, until Soong so enlightens him on some more amazing 'android', or positronic brain secrets.

"So they might be able to hide things from me or vice versa and fairly from themselves, but all it requires is to just do this nested file search thing, and would obviously be different to perceive it cognitively as to visually or orally in person. As I said before, I don't want to hide more than I have to already, there cannot be any dishonesty in my life Picard, we have already two secrets to keep here I'm not very happy about either," come her rebellious remarks.

"You're stretching my willingness to basically lie to him. You have to tell Lore about the fact that you never really wanted him to-um, well live really, when the occasion is right, as only to see Data return, at all costs. I will have no part in it Picard, none," sounds Soong's resolute reminder.

Picard nodding at her depressed face, now with the tears subsided, they are only to be replaced by an ever more brooding mood, and he sighs again with a faint and very guilty smile, and gives her a sincere reply.

"I will Professor I will," he assures her. "When the situation might find him more susceptible, to my no doubt very selfish idea I am very sorry about, but how did you say, 'life is rarely fair' indeed…" he reiterates in trying to deflect from his own guilt in fact.

Soong smiling there if still miserably touched at his attempt to return the lousy fate ball into her corner, she merely replies all the more unwilling to keep it.

"Well actually Data said that to Geordi, when he was so upset over his resignation then, no less reciting your temporary ship's chief medic Dr Pulaski, who wasn't the most well, let's say, 'tactful' or tender-hearted to be honest towards him," Soong just has to mention. "No matter an outstanding medic, and even saved your life once I take it," she allows again with an unwilling grumble as to what is correct must stay correct. "But at the beginning she didn't even grant him his only one proper name, calling him, 'Dahta', rather than 'Dayta', in case you never noticed that Picard," she says, and he indeed never had.

"When she suddenly 'hyperaged' for that genetics biz with the Darwin research 'superchildren' some fifteen years ago," she suddenly brings in to his surprise, but nods to signal to remember that incident, "Well, when Data was on the shuttle with her after she examined that one kid, she simply assumed in addition that Data was impervious to anything Humans might contract, which was never the case as we have seen with the PSI 2000 virus," she adds, to his knowledge of that very early incident of their united space exploration adventures almost having gone fatally wrong already, had Data not been aboard for dead sure.

"She treated him like a machine from the start mind you, unlike Crusher, constantly talking to him in that dismissive form, or that he had no clue about certain things or never understood anything 'human' for that," Soong reveals to his in contrast utter misinformation." He found that rather insulting already then, but never said a thing bar that time and corrected her about his name, which is rather surprising for her being a medic who should have known better really, just because he lacked 'ego'," she scolds her after the fact, in Data's name of course.

Picard pouting at her being oblivious to any of that ever having occurred shaking his head back at her fairly displeased in fact, and for never having much noticed it as such at his own fairly stoic emotions then, the intraship comm chirps up, and La Forge can be heard giving his report.

"Captain" he sounds up. "We've reconfigured the ablative shields to match our general and regenerative and deflector shield grids now perfectly, the emergency shields are in place, and we tested the cloak – it's all working just fine. I'm off now if you don't need me anymore Captain, as in contrast to Data, who's still for the nightshift I take it, I need some serious sleep now if I may, Sir?" he demands rather than request sounding very tired.

Picard only nodding at her, he replies while she yawns suddenly no less tired herself it appears.

"Very good Geordi – well done, of course off you go and thank you, Picard out."

With Soong getting up there, she sighs in picking up her PADD, and then says in putting it into her uniform.

"I'm off too now Captain, I enjoyed our talk well sort of anyway you know what I mean, but I'm very tired myself now and need my own beauty nap if I may," she adds herself to the retiring crew.

Nodding at her in getting up himself now, Picard says in even showing her to the doors, ever so politely.

"Yes of course Professor," he replies with a smile. "I will head for my own bed too in a minute, it's been a very busy and very 'testing' day indeed… goodnight, and sleep well."

Nodding at his sincere wish, she smiles tiredly with an, "I will, goodnight Captain," and nodding at her as the doors open, she so departs with him staying behind in his shiny-new Ready Room. All set to receive more officers, more intriguing conversations, with them with her, as that is what he chose indeed, just like Data had for a literal second time.

So sitting down again for a moment reflecting on all her so personal words and fascinating insights, he hardly ever considered or would ever hear of otherwise, he picks up his own PADD and has a last look at the duty roster.

28


End file.
